


И в кровоток нашел свой путь

by Yenshee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Peter POV, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Suicide, Swearing, The Avengers - Freeform, Torture, Trauma, dark!Peter, protective!wade, wade pov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: Уэйд пропал, а Питер сломлен.Дэдпул вновь убивает, а Человек-паук… изменился. Больше между ними нет взаимопонимания и, кажется, невозможно вернуться к тому, с чего они начинали.А если им вновь удастся найти путь друг к другу, совпадут ли они так же идеально, как раньше? Или доверие разрушено настолько, что восстановлению не подлежит?***сиквел к «Думаю, я мог бы тебя вдохнуть».
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, Spideypool
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Ночами я жажду крови

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SordidDetailsFollowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidDetailsFollowing/gifts).
  * A translation of [You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558478) by [SordidDetailsFollowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidDetailsFollowing/pseuds/SordidDetailsFollowing). 



**Уэйд**   
**[Белый]**   
**{Жёлтый}**

_Ночами я жажду крови, ножей и криков,  
Вспышек выстрелов и пороховой пыли.  
Настигает реальность — и я скучаю дико  
По горлу, которое пальцы мои сдавили¹._

Уэйд поднёс бутылку к губам, лениво держа её за горлышко. Янтарная жидкость обожгла рот, обдала холодным жаром язык, заколола горло.

Боль была успокаивающей. Знакомой4. Убаюкивала его тупой оцепенелой болью, заглушающей острую, словно отточенную агонию, до сих пор терзавшую внутренности. Глубокое страдание, впившееся зубами в мясо. Такое, о котором он старался не думать.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак! — Мужчина за стойкой в очках и с сальными волосами ударил Уэйда грязной тряпкой по руке. — Это мой последний ёбаный Blue Label, и до среды я не закуплю следующую партию.

Уэйд даже плечами не потрудился пожать. Просто отпил ещё виски, позволив капле стекать по покрытому шрамами подбородку, просто чтоб позлить Визла. Другой обтянутой перчаткой рукой он почесал у края маски, закатанной до носа, пусть никого в «Сестре Маргарет» больше не было. Для послеобеденной похмельной толпы ещё рано. Уэйд поймал себя на сожалении, что полторы бутылки крепкого алкоголя, которые он выпил за последний час, никак не могли на него повлиять. А хотелось нажраться до такой степени, чтобы имени своего не помнить.

{Я б всё отдал за это. Убил бы кого угодно. Нагнул бы нахуй грёбаного Халка, если б от этого зависела способность опьянеть. Нажраться вусмерть. Прямо сейчас.}

[Есть и другие способы. Просто подожди до вечера, — успокаивающе промурлыкал Белый — единственный проблеск разума среди урагана мыслей. — Тогда всё будет хорошо.]

Уэйд утвердительно зарычал, пусть и не позволил себе слишком долго об этом думать.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь — я заплачу́, — пробормотал он Визлу с некоторым опозданием.

Бармен усмехнулся.

— Да, долбоёб, знаю. — Он принялся складывать стаканы возле пивного крана, готовясь к вечернему наплыву посетителей. — Бля. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то брал столько заказов на выходные. Даже тебе нужно отдыхать, не забыл? Дай спусковому пальцу передышку.

[Нет. Никаких передышек. Возвращайся в прежний ритм. Кровь помогает.]

{Помогает…}

[Помогает помнить о том, кто ты такой.]

— Я бы и _этот_ перерыв не стал делать, если б ты мне просто дал ёбаную цель, — прорычал Уэйд, щелчком пальцев отправив арахисовую скорлупу прямо Визлу в лоб.

— Ауч! Какого хуя, чувак. — Он потёр лоб, бросая на Уэйда раздражённый взгляд. — Я же говорил: у меня никого нет. Ты, блядь, девять заказов сделал меньше чем за пару дней, Уилсон. Обычно на такое количество требуется как минимум неделя, и не для одного наёмника. — Он поморщился. — Между прочим, сегодня вечером Джерет взбесится, когда я скажу ему, что ты и его заказ спиздил.

Уэйд небрежно отмахнулся бутылкой от нападок Визла.

— Будто я не завалю уёбка, который назвал себя в честь ёбаного гоблинского короля. Даже если б я мог истечь кровью насмерть, всё равно не беспокоился бы, потому что у этого мудака не ножи, а мелкие шпильки.

[Беа и Артур гораздо длиннее его идиотских тыкалок. Да и вообще, какой приличный наёмник выбирает карманные ножики в качестве оружия?]

Уэйд кивнул.

— Б и А с удовольствием бы покрасовались, — пробормотал он себе под нос. За последние тридцать девять часов его детки хорошенько утолили жажду, но никогда бы не отказались пролить ещё немного крови. И даже лучше, если б она принадлежала наёмнику.

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — заметил Визл более серьёзно, что заставило Уэйда вновь поднести к губам «Джонни Уокера» и выдуть всё без остатка. Он порадовался, когда бармен вздрогнул от его богохульных действий.

— Что с тобой не так? Кошка сбежала, потому что даже животные не могут вынести вида твоей провёрнутой через мясорубку морды? — Он перестал бесполезно натирать столешницу и скрестил руки на груди, прислонившись к её грязной поверхности. — Неприятности в раю? Что там за проблемы с твоим маленьким…

Дуло пистолета тут же плотно прижалось к челюсти Визла, тот дёрнулся и тяжело сглотнул. Уэйд вытащил Хер² (свой Desert Eagle) так быстро, что Визл даже следующее слово не успел произнести. Он теперь носил его на левом бедре, а Бетти перекочевала на правое. Второе по значимости место для Бетти было, конечно, отстойным, но Уэйд просто был в последнее время в Херовом настроении.

— И что теперь, Уэйд? — Он говорил ровным голосом, но в водянистых глазах мелькнула нервозность. — Он что…

Уэйд взвёл курок, тихий щелчок эхом отозвался в пустой комнате.

У Визла перехватило дыхание.

— Ладно… Ладно, бля. Другая ёбаная тема.

Жёлтый жалобно заскулил где-то на задворках сознания.

Уэйд медленно опустил пистолет, держа взгляд Визла ещё долгую секунду, прежде чем сунуть Хер обратно в тёплую кожаную кобуру.

— Так что, дела идут не очень? — сказал Уэйд как ни в чём не бывало, потянувшись через стойку за запечатанной банкой коктейльных вишен. — У тебя что, нет списка ожидания для богатеньких и влиятельных, которым нужно по-быстрому решить мелкие проблемы?

Визл фыркнул, едва заметно продемонстрировав недовольство, и вернулся к вытиранию вечно грязной барной стойки.

— Не-а. Многие ребята сейчас на заданиях, и обычно всё больше похоже на нескончаемый поток заказов, я не веду списки. Я ведь не идиот.

[Но играет он его определённо убедительно.]

— Тогда ты меня одурачил, — подметил Уэйд, поднося банку к губам и вытряхивая оттуда пару сладких вишен. Визл скорчил гримасу, Уэйд принялся специально жевать с открытым ртом, чтобы тот рассмотрел в деталях всю кашу на языке.

— Тебе обязательно вот так делать? Я ведь и так знаю, что ты отвратительный, — доказательства излишни.

— Считаю это эстетикой, — заявил Уэйд, оросив бар мелкими брызгами красного вишнёвого сока изо рта и пережёванными кусочками.

Визл изобразил, будто его тошнит, когда принялся натирать тряпкой стол.

— Не хотелось бы мне видеть твой Тамблер, мужик.

— На-а, мой маленький грызунолицый друг. Тебе он точно понравится. Там дофига фурри-порнушки, дикпиков³. И единорогов. А ещё членов единорогов.

{И Пауч…}

[Всё это относится к одной категории, Уэйд.]

— Ты меня беспокоишь, мужик. — Визл скомкал грязную тряпку, выкинув в мусорку, потом рассеянно огляделся, словно не зная, чем теперь заняться, когда любимой старой тряпки больше нет.

Уэйд решил его отвлечь:

— У тебя есть что-нибудь новенькое испытать?

Помимо управления баром и ведения самого престижного наёмнического бизнеса по эту сторону океана, Визл был также опытным торговцем оружием. И позволял Уэйду опробовать все новинки, потому что удобно иметь под рукой манекен для испытаний, который не мог умереть.

— Приходи во вторник. — Он скрестил руки на груди, прислонившись к стойке. — Будет поставка двух дюжин снайперок М40 с новыми прицелами и ящик Си4 от нового продавца, нужно будет проверить дальность стрельбы.

{Мы будем взрывать?} — спросил Жёлтый с жалкой надеждой.

— О, божечки! Звучит весело. Уйдём _вразнос_.

Визл его забав не разделил. Надо признать, это не самый удачный каламбур Уэйда.

— О, ещё Фрэнк привезёт арбалет. Не уверен, что его захотят купить, но всё равно хочу получить от тебя спецификации.

— Как два пальца обоссать. — Наёмник вывалил очередную порцию вишен в рот, поэтому следующие слова прозвучали приглушённо: — Скажи ему, что я хочу вернуть свой РПГ. Ублюдок позаимствовал его ещё в ноябре.

— Лады. — Визл достал блокнот с ручкой и принялся что-то записывать. — Но я могу достать тебе другую. Всего за десять, может, двенадцать штук. Это правда отличное…

Его прервал низкий вступительный ритм «Straight Outta Compton». Уэйд неверяще наблюдал, как Визл отложил ручку и вынул телефон из кармана.

— Чувак. Ты _не_ заслужил этого рингтона.

Визл его проигнорировал, отвернувшись и рявкая в трубку: «Говорите».

{Ruthless, never seen, like a shadow in the dark. | Беспредельщик, незаметный, как тени в темноте.}

— Except when I unload, | Но только если я не разряжаю обойму, — присоединился Уэйд, постукивая пальцами по стойке и качая головой. — You see a spark and jump over hesitation. | Вы видите искры и больше не менжуетесь.

[And hear the scream of the one who got the lead penetration. | Слышите пронзительный крик того, кто подавился свинцом⁴.]

Хороший трек. Уэйд сделал мысленную пометку обновить плейлист в розовом iPod, когда доберётся до него. Экран сильно потрескался, а загрузка песен занимала продолжительное время, но он всё равно им пользовался, потому что приклеил наклейку с Hello Kitty ограниченного тиража ещё в 2008 году и заменить её чем-то аналогичным было бы охуеть как трудно.

— Да, хорошо. Ага. Можем вполне. Э, вообще-то даже сегодня… Да, пришлю на этот номер подтверждение. — Визл закончил разговор, который Уэйд успел уловить не целиком.

— У тебя есть для меня работа? — спросил он, не меняя расслабленной позы, хотя внутри всё напряглось, сосредоточилось. Визл нервно облизался.

— Вообще-то да. — Визл подвинул к нему по барной стойке маленькую белую карточку. На обороте убористым почерком бармена были записаны имя и адрес.

[Наконец-то, блядь.]

— Адрес? Забавно, детка. Мог бы заставить меня поработать немного. — Но всё равно взял карточку, засунув её в подсумок на поясе.

Визл вздохнул.

— Я его не проверял. Хочешь подождать?

— Нет, чёрт возьми. — Уэйд уже слезал со стула, опуская маску.

— Так ты собираешься сначала проверить? Убедиться, что всё в порядке? — Во всяком случае, настолько, насколько может быть в порядке для заказного убийства.

— Да, конечно. — Скорее всего нет.

{Ой, пошли уже, — сказал Жёлтый напряжённо, жалобно, с вожделением. — Мы можем уже пойти, пожалуйста?}

— Уэйд, послушай… — Визл склонился к нему, будто это могло помешать ему уйти. — Не знаю, что произошло, но…

Уэйд низко зарычал, злобно предупреждая остерегаться и бросив на Визла угрожающий взгляд, который заставил бы многих обоссаться от страха.

У Визла, похоже, совершенно притупился инстинкт самосохранения.

— Просто… Не делай ничего, что может навредить работе. Я точно знаю, что твой ленивый зад не захочет сам искать себе заказы.

Уэйд утвердительно промычал и, развернувшись, быстро зашагал к выходу. Он не собирался задерживаться тут ни на секунду дольше, чем необходимо. Не тогда, когда какой-то бедный уебан ждал его.

[Ждал сладкого поцелуя наших катан.]

{Ждал возможности кричать, кровоточить, плакать и _молить_...}

Не тогда, когда у Уэйда наклёвывалась работа.

[Как в старые добрые времена, детка.]

***

По адресу в Бронксе нашёлся маленький многоквартирный дом из коричневого кирпича. Уэйду было особо негде спрятаться на противоположной улице в восемь-то вечера, когда солнце всё ещё отбрасывало на город оранжевый отблеск, но ему было насрать. Присев на корточки за скромной серебристой хондой, припаркованной на углу, он принялся наблюдать за сорок восьмым домом, выверяя, какие квартиры пусты.

Окинув взглядом группу подростков, игравших в видеоигры, он с минуту наблюдал за парочкой, целующейся на кухне (обоим было определённо по шестнадцать, однако коэффициент сексуальности всё равно достигал шести-семи баллов из десяти). Потом быстро скользнул взором по печальной женщине, готовящей обед, и семейке, глядевшей телек. Две квартиры, казалось, пустовали, в четырёх были задёрнуты занавески. И 3Б — его цель — была одной из таких.

— Похоже, нас ждёт сюрприз за дверью номер три, Боб.

{Пошли. Давай, Уэйд, сейчас! Прямо блядь сию секунду пошли какого хуя ты вообще медлишь, тащи свою жопу туда, чтобы мы уже занялись им, давай, Уэйд!}

[Перестань быть таким нетерпеливым. Мы ведь уже пришли.]

{Но мы уже несколько _часов_ никого не убивали!}

— Да, семь примерно, — пробормотал Уэйд, направляясь к дому, и вынул отмычку, пока поднимался по трём осыпающимся ступеням.

[Мы не наркоманские шлюшки, Жёлтый. Мы можем себя контролировать, когда это нужно.]

{Ничего не знаю.}

[…Нет, пожалуй, ты прав.]

Уэйд повернул отмычку нужным образом, почувствовав, как замок щёлкнул под пальцами, опуская запорный механизм. Он распахнул дверь, притворяясь, будто открыл её ключом, как нормальный человек, и скользнул внутрь, оказавшись в узком коридоре с крутой лестницей перед собой.

— Пора заняться делом, — буркнул Уэйд, перепрыгивая через три ступени и быстро, бесшумно поднимаясь на третий этаж. — Если кто-нибудь заметит взрослого мужика, разодетого словно какой-то странный красный кожаный папочка с огромными мечами за спиной, то определённо позовет фараонов и вечеринка будет прервана.

[В это время в этом месте понадобится минут двадцать восемь, прежде чем полиция приедет на вызов.]

{Ты, блядь, откуда такие вещи знаешь вообще?}

[Я, похоже, единственный, кто пользуется мозгами Уэйда.]

— Вопрос снят, — пробормотал Уэйд, остановившись у 3Б. Он прислонился к двери ухом, прислушиваясь к звукам внутри. Всё, что удалось разобрать — эхо голосов переигрывающих актёров, болтающих из телевизора, но этого было достаточно, чтобы заключить, что в квартире кто-то был.

{Слава, блядь, богам. Выламывай дверь, Уэйд!}

[Точняк, это же единственный способ попасть внутрь, когда понятия не имеешь, что там скрывается.]

Уэйд закатил глаза, устав от их бесконечной перебранки, и вновь достал отмычку. Вышибать двери, конечно, весело, но он хотел провести со своей целью побольше времени, так что разумно пытаться казаться незаметным.

Замок щёлкнул, открываясь, Уэйд осторожно повернул дверную ручку. Положив свободную руку на Хер, он бесшумно скользнул внутрь, быстро оглядывая обстановку.

[Идеально.]

Уэйд шагнул глубже, пользуясь возможностью оценить планировку помещения, прежде чем привлечь к себе внимание. Коридор справа, казалось, вёл в спальню и ванную. Слева ничего не было, кроме вешалки с одеждой, впереди — гостиная с явным выходом на кухню. Итого — три точки выхода (два больших окна и входная дверь) с, возможно, четвёртой — из ванной. На кухне скорее всего были ножи и по меньшей мере дюжина мест, где можно спрятать оружие вне поле зрения Уэйда.

Он бесшумно подошёл к дивану, оглядывая лысину с редкими рыжими волосами на затылке жертвы. Мужчина лежал на подушках, держа банку пива в одной руке, другую сунув в штаны. Уэйд глянул на экран телевизора.

— «Спасатели Малибу»? Да ты _шутишь_ , наверное, — воскликнул Уэйд.

Мужчина резко обернулся, соскакивая с дивана и проливая пиво на штаны.

{Он уже закончил? Эти пляжные кролики едва ли подходящий материал для дрочки.}

Уэйд перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, прежде чем мужик успел закричать, встав между целью и телевизором, заставив бедолагу снова дёрнуться. Его глаза были совершенно дикими, а грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Кто нахер ты…

Уэйд пнул его в живот, отправив обратно на диван — задыхающимся и хватающимся за рёбра, будто Уэйд ножом воспользовался, а не ботинком (пусть и крепким, по общему признанию).

[Ну что за ссыкло.]

— Дэдпул к вашим услугам! — Он приподнял невидимую шляпу и отвесил изящный поклон. — А ты кто такой?

Мужик закашлялся, глядя на Уэйда так, словно не знал, злиться или испугаться. К такому взгляду Уэйд давно привык.

— Какого хуя? Кто ты нахер та…

Уэйд отвесил ему пощёчину — уродливое лицо мужика мотнулось в сторону, — потом склонился над ним, грубо схватив за подбородок большим и указательным пальцами. И заставил смотреть на себя.

— Ты Джереми Саммерс?

Мужчина принялся извиваться, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Уэйда.

— Позволь повторить ещё раз для особо одарённых, — почти прорычал Дэдпул. — Ты. Джереми. Саммерс?

Мужчина сглотнул, кадык дёрнулся.

— К-кто интересуется?

Уэйд закатил глаза.

— Уже проходили, дорогая. Постарайся успеть за мыслью. Я Дэдпул, а ты… — Он отпустил подбородок мужика, вместо этого прижав Хер к виску, и принялся рыться в его карманах в поисках бумажника.

{Фу. Мы не хотим лезть ему в штаны.}

— Без базара. — Он нащупал бумажник и открыл его, чтобы прочесть фамилию на водительском удостоверении в грязном пластиковом окошке. — АГА! Приятно познакомиться, Джереми. — Уэйд отбросил бумажник. — Мы сегодня немного повеселимся. Тебе нравится веселиться?

[Конечно нравится.]

— Конечно нравится. Всем нравится веселиться. Да, Жёлтый?

{Точно. Так давайте уже сделаем это!}

— Всегда такой нетерпеливый. А ты предпочитаешь не торопиться, так ведь, Джереми? Насладиться моментом. Заставить его длиться дольше. Стремясь к победе, я прав?

Теперь Джереми по-настоящему испугался.

[Вот и отлично.]

— Отлично, я тоже. — Уэйд отступил на шаг, убрав Хер от лица Джереми и жестом приказав ему встать на ноги.

{Мне кажется, авторы получают слишком много удовольствия от всей этой истории с Хером.}

[Тебе не похуй?]

{Сегодня точно!}

— Садись вон там, — приказал Уэйд, подтолкнув цель в плечо и направляя в столовую на один из хлипких стульев.

— Какого хера тебе надо? — спросил тот хрипло, в глазах плясал ужас.

Уэйд рассмеялся. Глухо и сломанно.

— Какого хера мне надо?

{Мы хотим…}

[Крови.]

{Да.}

[Криков.]

{Криков.}

[Раздробленных костей.]

{Синяков.}

[Мольбы.]

{Плача.}

[Разрывов.]

{Кровотечения. _Кровотечения._ }

— Да. — Уэйд на мгновение закрыл глаза, ощущая, как под кожей расползался зуд — под рёбрами и вверх по горлу, — выдавливая воздух из лёгких. — Да. — Он достал из-за пояса кабельную стяжку, заламывая руки Джереми за спинку стула и быстро стягивая их, не заботясь о том, чтобы не перекрыть поступление крови к кистям. Он недолго тут пробудет, так что нечего беспокоиться. То же самое он проделал и с ногами, привязав их к ножкам стула.

— А теперь спокойно. Ты ведь не хочешь быть плохим мальчиком для папочки.

— Ч-чего ты хочешь? Денег?

— Ни цента! — Он поднялся, прошёл на кухню, начав рыться в ящиках.

[Не трудись.]

{Да, давай его уже _порежем_ наконец!}

Он проигнорил голоса, продолжив копошиться среди хлама. Не найдя ничего компрометирующего, Дэдпул пошёл в ванную, искать под раковиной: чистящие средство, тряпки, мышеловка. В отчаянии Уэйд направился в гостиную. Проверил диванные подушки, потому что не мог быть этот идиот настолько тупым. Нет.

[Сдавайся. Нам не нужна причина — достаточно имени.]

Ворча, Уэйд пошёл к телевизору, где спасатели с большими сиськами бежали по пляжу, и опустил руку за него.

— Бинго, — он ухмыльнулся, выдёргивая девятимиллиметровый «Глок», помахав перед носом Джереми. — У тебя есть на это разрешение, детка? — Судя по весу, он был наполовину заряжен.

Джереми изумлённо уставился на него.

— Что? Я… Я не…

— Прекрасно.

Уэйд выстрелил ему в бедро.

На мгновение воцарилась потрясённая тишина, в ушах эхом отдавался выстрел. Потом Джереми начал орать:

— АЙ ЧЁРТ БЛЯДЬ! КАКОГО ХУЯ?! О ГОСПОДИ ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ БЛЯДЬ, ТЫ БЛЯДЬ МЕНЯ ПОДСТРЕЛИЛ!

Уэйд хохотнул, швырнув «Глок» на обеденный стол, и вернулся в гостиную.

— Ой, успокой свои жирные сисяндры — я даже артерию не задел.

[Если копы ещё не выехали, то сейчас уже точно.]

{Неважно. У нас есть время.}

— Дохера. — Уэйд вытащил нож-бабочку, с лёгкостью открыв его.

Джереми принялся дёргаться на стуле, лодыжки и запястья побелели от натянувшихся пластиковых ремней.

— Какого хуя?! Какого хуя! Зачем ты нахуй это делаешь о господи боже, О БОГ ТЫ МОЙ ПОМОГИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ КТО-НИБУДЬ ПОМОГИТЕ!

[Так не пойдёт.]

{Крики через некоторое время становятся раздражающими, правда?}

Уэйд вздохнул и быстро пошёл на кухню за скотчем, который уже видел в ящике. Он вернулся, залепил орущему пленнику рот, заглушив крики, — теперь тот лишь мычал.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше! — Уэйд похлопал Джереми по щеке, от чего тот сильно вздрогнул. — Давай тогда начинать, ладно?

{О да. О да, начнём.}

Уэйд опустился на колени перед пленником и уставился в водянистые зелёные глаза: склеры налились кровью, зрачки превратились в две чёрные точки. Паника была почти осязаемой. Уэйд глубоко вдохнул.

— Say goodbye. | Скажи прощай. — Он поднял нож, проводя длинную тонкую линию по лицу Джереми. Красный цвет расцвёл на щеке, приглушённый всхлип вырвался из-под импровизированного кляпа.

{To your incest eyes. | Своим жучьим глазкам.}

Уэйд спустился к ключице, прочертив неглубокую красную линию над воротом футболки.

[Blue blood. | Голубой крови.]

Нож нашёл рёбра, обведя их очертания через дешёвую ткань, которая вскоре намокла, приобретя тёмный оттенок.

— Say why shattered glass. | Скажи, почему из хрупкого стекла.

Теперь Джереми непрерывно кричал, но Уэйд почти не слышал, сосредоточившись на работе.

{Makes shattered ribs. | Получаются хрупкие рёбра.}

Обнажённые руки словно чистый холст — Уэйд прочертил по ним красные линии тоже, вырисовывая на изрезанной коже свой логотип.

[The sounds of screaming. | Звуки криков.]

{Save us please. | Пожалуйста, спасите нас.}

[Open wounds. | Открытые раны.]

— Drowned in kerosene. | Залиты керосином.

Кожа выглядела такой тонкой, когда начала отходить слоями. Если вывести линии достаточно близко друг к другу, можно увидеть, что нетронутое пространство между почти прозрачное. Порез в правильном направлении заставлял кровь пузыриться внизу и вытекать очень _красиво_.

Он перешёл на бёдра, избегая большое мокрое пятно, покрывшее ногу, и сосредоточившись на других поверхностях. Когда сердце медленнее забилось в ушах, а на языке появился сладкий предвкушающий привкус, он вернулся к лицу Джереми.

Тот судорожно дышал, ноздри раздувались, глаза потускнели от боли, он задрожал под пристальным взором Уэйда. Кожа блестела от пота, слёз и соплей, бледная и горячечная. Восхитительно.

Уэйд склонился ближе, тёплое дыхание скользнуло по клейкой ленте.

— So, what do you think of me? | Ну и что ты думаешь обо мне?

{Is it a joke? | Это лишь шутка?}

[Or a part of me? | Или часть меня?]

Джереми Саммерс содрогнулся, жалкий, испуганный стон просочился через кляп.

{Make threats to switchblade lovers. | И угрожать любовникам.}

Уэйд убрал нож-бабочку и достал катану, звук скольжения металла из ножен успокоил нервы.

Джереми вновь принялся дёргаться в путах, распахнув глаза, хотя на этот раз движения были слабыми и вялыми, он протестующе замотал головой.

— Okay, baby. | Окей, детка⁵.

Уэйд упёрся кончиком катаны во вздымающиеся рёбра, повернув так, чтобы лезвие прошло мимо позвоночника, и глубоко вздохнул.

Медленно, очень медленно Уэйд начал давить.

Джереми дёрнулся, голос оборвался искажённым полукриком.

Это правда похоже на зависимость. Прилив сил. Невероятное ощущение, как чья-то жизнь утекает из-под твоих рук. Быть ответственным за что-то столь _заключительное_. Интимное. Сладкое освобождение. И лёгкая знакомая боль отвращения к самому себе.

Как наркотик.

Джереми понадобилось сорок девять секунд, чтобы умереть. Он слабо дрогнул, когда лезвие вошло глубже. Уэйд пронзил лёгкое — и дыхание стало влажным и затруднённым. После этого прошло совсем немного времени, и свет медленно угас в его обезумевших глазах, когда Дэдпул схватил его за горло.

На мгновение он замер, когда наступила тишина, позволив облегчению проникнуть в кости, в разум, который наконец затих.

Сквозь дымку спокойствия прорвался далёкий вой сирен.

[Ладно. Уходим.]

Уэйд тихо угукнул, вытащил катану с влажным звуком, и воткнул её в ножны, решив, что позже смоет кровь.

Он оставил труп Джереми Саммерса позади, выбравшись в окно и спрыгнув. Дальше перелез через сетчатый забор, чтобы обойти с тыльной стороны. Дэдпул незаметно переместился на соседнюю улицу, когда полиция остановилась перед зданием, сверкая огнями и ревя сиренами.

***

Ореховые глаза, смотревшие на него снизу вверх, выражали храбрость и безразличие — верный признак профессионала. Уэйд был благодарен судьбе за то, что столкнула его именно с ней. Большинство бледнели от одного лишь вида его костюма и оружия, хватались за телефоны, дрожали в желании убежать, увидев пустую квартиру, куда он приводил их. Кто-то просил снять маску. И надолго они не задерживались.

Но эта была не из пугливых. По правде говоря, она ничего из себя не представляла, так что, возможно, здоровая доза страха даже пошла бы ей на пользу. Но не этого хотел Уэйд. Не от неё.

— Повернись, — тихо, но твёрдо потребовал он.

Женщина, растянувшаяся на его кровати, одетая лишь в полупрозрачные чёрные стринги, послушно перевернулась на живот и приняла коленно-локтевую позу, демонстрируя аккуратную попку и стройные ноги.

Она была из тех шлюх, на которых Уэйд буквально пускал слюни лет пять назад. Ещё до того, как он понял, что платить людям за секс с ним слишком тошно и жалко даже для его извращенного чувства добра и зла. Не то чтоб быть проституткой неправильно! Чёрт возьми, однажды Уэйд влюбился в ночную леди — ещё до рака и всей остальной хуйни. Отношения далеко не зашли, но какое-то время Уэйд искренне полагал, что у них что-то получалось. Её имя начиналось на букву В, но сейчас он даже лица её не помнил.

Нет. Неправильно заставлять _их_ спать с человеком, который мог с лёгкостью врываться в ночные кошмары других людей. Он и сам прекрасно знал, какой отвратительный, и никто не должен мириться с этим даже за неприлично щедрую кучу денег.

Но эта, казалось, особенно не обращала на него внимания, и если он не будет снимать маску с костюмом, то, возможно, сможет не нанести ей психическую травму. Уэйд рассеянно прокашлялся, положив руки на её бёдра и пытаясь вспомнить, что нужно делать дальше. Проститутка (мисс Кристал Шандальер⁶, если верить сайту) восприняла это как знак того, что пора снимать лифчик, что и сделала, оставшись под взглядом Уэйда почти полностью обнажённой.

[Чёрт. Она уже готова.]

Да, Уэйд подметил, что Белый прав. Казалось, она даже обе дырочки заранее подготовила — благоразумный поступок для её работы. Никаких отвлечений на предварительные ласки перед проникновением, и она явно не полагалась на реакцию тела на разных незнакомцев, которые могли оказаться совсем непривлекательными. Плюс никакого риска, что слишком нетерпеливый Джон причинит боль, потому что, блядь, не может дождаться, чтобы засунуть хоть куда-нибудь свой хер.

Уэйд почувствовал лёгкое недомогание.

[Хватит тянуть, приступай к делу. Она охуенно красивая, Уэйд! Посмотри на эту попку… Очень симпатичная, я ведь прав?]

Уэйд склонился, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и брюки, опустив совсем немного, только чтобы вытащить член. Тот оставался мягким в обтянутой перчаткой ладони, очевидно, будучи совершенно слеп к происходящему. Уэйд в замешательстве уставился на него.

{Огосики. Такое впервые.}

[Господи, — прошипел Белый. — Именно поэтому мы должны это сделать. Посмотри, блядь, на эту горячую цыпочку в своей постели — она жаждет того, чтоб ты её трахнул, сделай это, как ёбаный мужик.]

Кристал Шандельер оглянулась через плечо, длинные волосы беспорядочно рассыпались по голой спине, она явно задавалась вопросом, почему Уэйд медлил. Это первый признак каких-либо эмоций, промелькнувший на лице, с тех пор как она постучала в дверь Уэйда. Но она не рассмеялась. Задумчиво замычав, она села на пятки, развернувшись к Уэйду, который уже собирался засунуть несговорчивый член туда, откуда он вылез, и прекратить всё сию же секунду.

— Нужна помощь? — ласково проворковала она с лёгкой усмешкой в уголках вишнёво-красных губ. Прежде чем Уэйд успел ответить, она наклонилась и поймала головку члена ртом, играясь языком с щёлочкой.

Уэйд тихо зашипел, рука упала вдоль тела, его будто ошеломило. Проститутка без колебаний взяла инициативу в свои руки, тут же обхватив пальцами основание, и медленно опустилась ртом по всей длине. Было тепло. И мокро. Она умело прятала зубы.

Уэйд почувствовал, как твердеет от её умелых ласк, однако непрерывно смотрел в одну точку на противоположной стене, не желая глядеть, как ловко она обводила языком его член и принималась сосать всерьёз. Он всё же был чистокровным канадским самцом, и пусть поначалу облажался, тело реагировало как надо без какого-либо сознательного участия с его стороны. Меньше чем за полминуты член встал полностью.

— М-м. — Кэнди отстранилась с приглушённым чмоком, Уэйд взглянул вниз и увидел, что она разглядывала его головку, перед тем как ещё раз взять в рот, крепко сжимая.

— Ты такой большой… — промурлыкала она — и вновь опустилась по основание.

Уэйд замычал, внутренности пронзила вспышка чего-то неправильного.

Он взял её за явно обесцвеченные блондинистые волосы, сжав их в кулаке. Когда он потянул их, тёмные корни стали более заметны. Она принялась стонать — громко и фальшиво, но Уэйд оттащил её от члена, прежде чем успел почувствовать вибрацию издаваемых звуков в паху.

— Повернись, — вновь пробормотал он, сердце в груди принялось набухать и долбиться о рёбра.

Без возражений она приняла прежнюю позицию. Уэйд с трудом сглотнул, потянувшись к квадратику фольги на покрывале рядом. У него ничего не было, да и заразиться он не мог, но это элементарная вежливость в таких ситуациях, поэтому дрожащей рукой он разорвал обёртку и раскатал презерватив по всей длине. Потом он замер, взявшись за основание, и пытался решить, в какую дырку вставить лучше. Обычно он интересовался у девушки, перед тем как засунуть что-то ей в задницу, но конкретно эта барышня явно была готова к любому повороту событий.

[Почему ты ведёшь себя так, словно впервые, блядь, с проституткой столкнулся? Смирись уже и суй, идиот.]

{У неё слишком загорелая кожа.}

Уэйд стиснул зубы, положив одну руку ей на бедро, направляя себя между мягкими полными ягодицами.

{У неё слишком широкие бёдра.}

Он слегка надавил на вход, ощущения были притупленными из-за тонкой резиновой оболочки на члене.

{У неё волосы не того цвета.}

Женщина застонала — хриплый звук, резанувший мурашками по затылку, — и приободряюще двинулась навстречу.

{И голос у неё не тот.}

Уэйд чаще задышал, желудок сжался, когда он ощутил, как проникал сквозь плотно сжатое кольцо мышц.

{Всё в ней неправильно.}

Она неправильная. И то, что они делали, неправильно. Чувствовалось так, по крайней мере.

{Она не…}

Он.

Уэйд судорожно втянул носом воздух и резко отстранился, уходя от контакта с проституткой. Он отвернулся, неуклюже стянул презерватив непослушными пальцами, выкинув его не глядя. Заправив себя в штаны и надёжно застегнув молнию, Уэйд не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на проститутку. Он просто не мог.

— Я уже заплатил и оставил щедрые чаевые, так что об этом можешь не беспокоиться. — Он подошёл к двери спальни. — Можешь оставаться тут сколько угодно, я не вернусь.

Он надел катаны и вышел, прежде чем она успела сказать хоть слово. Желудок скручивало от непонятной смеси вины, гнева, отвращения к самому себе.

[Что ж. Прошло просто изумительно.]

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — пробормотал Уэйд, пальцы зудели от желания схватить пистолет. Он выбежал на улицу, нырнул в ближайший переулок, повернув в направлении складов индивидуального хранения, один из которых снял в промышленном районе Бруклина.

[Знаю.] — Уэйд не успел привыкнуть к этому новому мягкому голосу, которым Белый в последнее время часто с ним разговаривал, но всё равно был благодарен. — [Ничего страшного. Мы скоро уже доберёмся.]

Уэйд пытался об этом не думать. Потому что перспективы забыть и вернуться к тому, что было раньше…

Он ускорился, желая поскорее вернуться домой и закончить этот день.

[Уже почти пришли.]

Он старался не думать, прогонял каждую мысль, напевал себе под нос мелодии, не позволяя думам уноситься слишком далеко в опасном направлении. Жёлтый подхватил мелодию через пару секунд, немного вяло — явно соображая с трудом.

{Don’t speak. I know what you’re thinking. | Молчи. Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь.}

[I don’t need your reasons. | И мне не нужны твои объяснения.]

{Don’t tell me ‘cause it hurts. | Не говори мне ничего, потому что от этого больно.}

— It’s all ending, | Всё заканчивается, — мягко пропел Уэйд, с трудом выталкивая звуки из сжавшегося горла.

[I gotta stop pretending who we are. | Мне пора перестать притворяться, кто мы друг для друга.]

{You and me, I can see us dying. Are we? | Ты и я, я вижу, что «мы» умираем… Это так?}⁷

Он вытащил маленький серебряный ключ из подсумка на поясе, вставил его в висячий замок на воротах и с облегчением скользнул через сетчатый забор на маленький складской комплекс, который использовал для хранения и доставки грузов с тех пор, как прибыл в Нью-Йорк. Направившись прямиком к зданию, где разбил лагерь, Уэйд рассеянно отметил, что растяжки, которые он установил, целы.

[Дом, милый дом.] — Нотка сарказма в голосе Белого была мягче, чем обычно.

— Твоя правда, — пробормотал Уэйд, закрывая за собой рольставни и запирая тяжёлый замок. Стряхнув с себя Беа и Артура, оставив их лежать возле ящика с осколочными гранатами, Уэйд бросился на матрас на цементном полу. Тот был весь в пятнах и без покрывала, но сейчас Уэйда мало заботила гигиена.

[Прошёл ещё один день. Давай отдохнём, а завтра попробуем ещё разок.]

{Засыпай.}

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул Уэйд в облегчении, вытащил Хер из кобуры и щёлкнул предохранителем. Другой рукой стянул маску, отложив её в сторону. Ему не хотелось её снимать, но запасные кончились, а до завтра он заказать ещё не сможет.

В нетерпении, не желая медлить ни секунды, Уэйд лёг на спину, зажав холодное дуло Desert Eagle губами. Лёгкий привкус металла, горький вкус пороха и масла на языке успокоили нервы, замедлили сердцебиение. Щелчок взведённого курка походил на щелчок выключателя, высвободившего эндорфины, расслабляя мышцы на изломанных пружинах матраса. Уэйд позволил себе мгновение насладиться сладким приливом облегчения, затопившим вены, а потом нажал на курок.

Дни протекали медленно, а ночи были ещё длиннее, но, по крайней мере, он проводил их почти без сознания.

Слава Господу за маленькие радости.

***

Этой ночью звонил телефон.

Это случилось, когда Уэйд был в сознании — вставлял ещё патронов в обойму, — все мгновенно узнали эту мелодию.

Жёлтый хотел проверить. Прослушать голосовую почту, которая напоминала о своём существовании в кармане Уэйда. Но Белый знал.

Белый точно знал, что сейчас Уэйду слишком больно, чтобы жить.

Второй звонок Уэйд уже не услышал.

***

Понедельник был тяжёлым.

Уэйд и не полагал, что он может стать ещё тяжелее: каждый миг и так был наполнен болезненными вдохами, чувствами, мыслями, — но ошибся.

От «Сестры Маргарет» больше не поступало заказов, а Уэйд был слишком… _что-то_. Слишком напуган, чтобы слушать голосовые сообщения, даже если там оставили заказ.

Он весь день провёл, ну, в скитаниях. Он вообще не был уверен. И вот что его действительно пугало. Он вдруг понял, что, скрючившись, сидел за кустами на заднем дворе ветхого, но содержащегося в образцовом порядке дома, который ни разу не видел. В руке он сжимал пистолет и понятия не имел, как сюда попал: в горле ощущался острый яд паники.

Жёлтый предположил, что они могли быть на задании, но у Уэйда не было с собой карточки с именем цели, а Белый уверял, что сообщения они не проверяли.

На обратном пути в город Уэйд пересчитал патроны, проверил, нет ли на катанах крови.

Ему лишь нужно дожить до конца дня. Просто продержаться до темноты, никуда не сорвавшись, и тогда он сможет провести очередную ночь без сознания.

Но у него ничего не вышло.

В половине седьмого, несмотря на отчаянные уговоры Белого, Уэйд обнаружил, что прибыл в Квинс.

Забравшись по до боли знакомой пожарной лестнице на знакомую крышу, устроившись на привычном месте рядом с небольшой бывшей теплицей, он уставился на привычное здание на противоположной улице, быстро отыскав одно очень знакомое окно.

Жалюзи были подняты. Как и всегда. Теперь Уэйду было ясно почему — он просто не хотел наводить шум, когда ночью выскальзывал из окна.

[Его не будет дома. Ещё слишком рано, он, наверное, тусуется со своим бойфрендом.]

Белый не пытался причинить боль, но это слово всё равно резануло под рёбрами.

Уэйд и не хотел, чтобы он был дома. И увидеть его не хотел… Блядь, нет, конечно хотел. Он к этому так стремился, что аж до блевоты.

Уэйд всмотрелся в полутёмную комнату, напрягая зрение, чтобы детально разглядеть плакаты на стене, книги, сваленные на столе, одежду, скомканную на деревянном полу. Он скользнул взглядом по всему, впитывая в себя, а потом посмотрел на кровать — и дыхание перехватило.

Он был там.

Поначалу Уэйд не заметил очертания тела под тёмно-синими простынями. Едва заметный намёк на густые тёмные волосы виднелся на подушке, над натянутым на голову одеялом.

Он не шевелился.

Он спал?

Уэйд смотрел, затаив дыхание, словно любое движение могло рассеять это наваждение, как пыль по ветру. Он пошевелился.

Скорчился, слегка сбросив одеяло, повернулся, зарываясь головой в подушку. И стало видно его лицо. Всего лишь на мгновение, но достаточное, чтобы увидеть.

Разглядеть форму носа и изгиб губ.

Тень на щеках от ресниц.

{ _Питер._ }

Жёлтый жалобно заскулил, Уэйд же всем телом подался вперёд. Чувствуя, что сейчас задохнётся, чувствуя себя совершенно больным, полным потребности настолько, что чуть не сиганул с крыши.

[Нужно уходить, Уэйд.]

{Нет… Нет, он ведь _здесь_. Питер здесь, он нам _нужен_.}

[Нет. Мы должны _уйти_. Сейчас.]

Но Уэйд не мог — был прикован к месту, приклеен не в состоянии отвести взор. Потому что он ещё шевелился: плечи подрагивали неровной дрожью. Тонкие бледные пальцы комкали подушку, скрывающую лицо.

{Ему больно, Уэйд, больно.}

Сердце Уэйда _ныло_ , оно вот-вот будто подпрыгнуло бы в горло и задушило его.

{Когда он позвонил вчера ночью…}

[Ладно, так не пойдёт.]

{Как думаешь, может… что-то случилось?}

[Нам тут быть нельзя. Мы никогда не сможем забыть, если будем так близко.]

Что, если что-нибудь случилось? Потому что это… не выглядело, как чувство вины. Уэйд этого не стоил.

[Если продолжишь сюда возвращаться, то мозги окончательно вышибет. Мы снова будем разбиты, и я уверен, что в этот раз не смогу собрать осколки. Поэтому нужно уходить.]

{Уходить?..}

[Нужно.]

{Куда?}

[Не имеет значения.]

— Но…

Вдруг Питер замер. Мгновение спустя в комнату вошла тётя Мэй, которая выглядела усталой, печальной и даже немного встревоженной. Она принесла тарелку с чем-то, похожим на суп, и несколькими крекерами сверху. Мэй поставила её на прикроватную тумбу, где уже находился полный стакан воды.

Она что-то сказала, но Уэйд не разобрал движения губ. Он смотрел на Питера, который не двигался с момента, как она вошла.

Мэй села на край кровати, положила руку ему на спину. Он свернулся калачиком от прикосновения и осторожно отстранился.

{Что-то определённо случилось.}

[Неважно.]

Уэйд уже поднялся на ноги.

— Мы ему нужны.

[Не нужны.]

{Но он _страдает_.}

Не имело значения, что сердце Уэйда разбито и каждый вдох причинял боль, когда он смотрел на него. На Питера. Это неважно, потому что что-то явно случилось, и Уэйду необходимо знать что. И как-то помочь всё исправить.

[Нет.]

Уэйд зашагал к пожарной лестнице.

[ _Нет._ ]

Уэйд начал долгий спуск вниз.

[Я не позволю ему снова причинить нам боль.]

— Ты не имеешь здесь права голоса.

[Я не. Позволю. Ему. Ещё раз сделать нам больно.]

Сапоги Уэйда коснулись тротуара, он повернул к дому Питера.

Он шагал вперёд, однако ноги вдруг подвернулись, мышцы напряглись.

Он достал пистолет, судорожно сжимая рукоятку, но было уже слишком поздно.

Уэйд вновь почувствовал, как сознание ускользало. Как его личность просачивалась внутрь. Уходила прочь.

[Я уберегу нас, Уэйд], — мягко сказал Белый, Уэйд бесился, но не мог его ненавидеть. Даже за это.

По крайней мере, так они не пострадают больше.

Белый развернул их, вывел из Квинса.

Белый купил билет — в один конец.

Белый собрал чемодан.

В шесть часов вечера Белый привёз их в аэропорт — и они улетели в Ливию.

Уэйд наблюдал, как огни города уменьшались под ними, пока они поднимались в воздух и пересекали Атлантику. Небоскрёбы Нью-Йорка издалека казались совсем маленькими. Город был одиноким.

Он смотрел, как всё исчезало, пока они улетали прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни For Real — Okkervil River: «Some Nights I Thirst for Real Blood»  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ⁴ Straight Outta Compton — N.W.A.  
> ⁵ Love and Caring — Crystal Castles.  
> ⁷ Don’t Speak — No Doubt.  
> _________________________________  
> ² В оригинале используется мужское имя Dick, что переводится дословно как «член». Для сохранения игры слов здесь и далее пистолет Уэйда будет зваться Хер.  
> ³ Дикпик (англ. dick pic) — дословно переводится как «фото пениса».  
> ⁶ В оригинале Crystal Chandelier дословно переводится как «Хрустальная Люстра».


	2. И не во что вцепиться

**Питер**

_Застрял меж «делай» иль «умри», и силы покидают,  
Дышу с трудом, как ни крути, я просто задыхаюсь.  
Лечу с вершины без конца, и не во что вцепиться,  
Всех солнце греет, мы с тобой — два в мире отщепенца._

_Вернись домой¹._

Был один момент.

Лишь один, когда Питер только просыпался. До того, как вспоминал, что Гарри мёртв, а Уэйд исчез. Момент, когда простыни казались тёплыми, лучи солнца, бьющие в глаза, подсвечивали веки оранжевым изнутри, а всё вокруг казалось сном.

А потом всё обрушилось разом, когда он вспоминал, что возвращается в _реальность_.

Питер жил ради этих мгновений. Но они были слишком редки, немногочисленны и с большим промежутком друг между другом. Чаще он просыпался в состоянии слепой паники. Сердце колотилось, зрение затуманивалось, грудь сжимало обручем так сильно, что казалось, будто он прямо сейчас умрёт, молча задыхаясь в постели. Он хватал воздух ртом, потел и трясся, остатки сна всё ещё липли к коже — разбитые осколки тьмы. Вспышки зелёного. Глухой тошнотворный треск. И глаза. Голубые, пристально смотревшие. Порой в них мелькало обвинение. Иногда — сломленность предательством. Но в основном — пустые. Пустые, тусклые, безжизненные.

Поначалу, когда паника покидала конечности, оставляя его слабым и дрожащим, но больше не на грани смерти, Питер вскакивал на ноги и оказывался на коленях в ванной перед унитазом, выворачивая туда всё содержимое желудка. Но он уже давно ничего толком не ел, поэтому в животе, как правило, было пусто. Тогда Питер закрывал глаза, сжимал губы и ждал, когда пройдёт тошнота и слабое головокружение.

Он пытался не спать. Смотрел в потолок, стены, на дверь. Держал глаза широко открытыми, пока ночь проползала мимо окна, пока голова не начинала болеть, а веки не становились липкими, сухими и раздражёнными. Он не позволял себе смотреть на фотографии, приклеенные скотчем над столом. Он уже устал плакать.

Тётя Мэй изо всех сил старалась скрывать это, но Питер знал, что она беспокоилась. В этой ситуации она чувствовала себя совершенно бессильной. Она страдала из-за него. Но ничего не могла поделать, никак помочь. Никакие любимые блюда, тёплые одеяла или горячий шоколад не могли ничего исправить.

Прошла уже неделя.

Неделя с тех пор, как умер Гарри. Неделя с тех пор, как Уэйд не пришёл.

Питер не ходил в школу. Не прикасался к костюму Человека-паука. Он просто лежал в кровати и не спал.

Тётя Мэй сказала, что ЭмДжей и Нед заходили. Дважды. Он отказался встречаться с ними. Она пыталась заставить его поесть, посмотреть телек, но не получила в ответ ничего, кроме уныния. По её настоянию он несколько раз принимал душ. Питер сидел в прохладной ванне, позволяя слезам смешиваться с водой, пока окончательно не замерзал. И всегда, возвращаясь в комнату, возвращался и к отчаянию.

Он заслуживал тут находиться.

С Питером Паркером было что-то не так. Какой-то дефект. Оба раза, раскрывая тайну своей личности, он терял кого-то любимого. Его одного было недостаточно, чтобы заставить их остаться. Или даже он сам становился _причиной_ их ухода.

В понедельник утром пришёл он. Питер перекатился по кровати, услышав знакомый стук в дверь от тёти. Она вошла без спросу. Питер никогда не приглашал её внутрь. Тётя Мэй села на край постели, осторожно положила руку Питеру на плечо, чтобы не отпрянул.

— Здесь кое-кто хочет тебя видеть, — негромко сказала она, но в тишине комнаты голос звучал слишком звонко.

Питер ничего не ответил.

— Думаю… Думаю, тебе нужно с ним поговорить, хорошо? — Она давала ему возможность выбора, но у Питера для неё ответа не находилось. Он просто хотел остаться один. — Я… просто пойду туда и скажу ему, чтобы заходил.

Питер не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, по-прежнему оставаясь свёрнутым под простынёй калачиком. Отсюда ему отлично была видна дверь.

Через несколько минут после того, как Мэй ушла, в приоткрытую дверь постучали.

Он вяло поднял взгляд, когда в комнату вошёл Тони Старк. Питер пристально смотрел на него, сердце забилось быстрее, когда он заметил беспокойство на его лице. Он заставил себя подняться и сесть, чувствуя, как болезненно потянуло мышцы, и прислонился к спинке кровати.

— Мистер Старк, — пробормотал он хрипло и тихо, вдруг осознав, что, должно быть, выглядит сейчас просто куском говна.

— Привет, мелкий, — заговорил он гораздо мягче, чем привык слышать Питер, с лёгким щелчком закрыв за собой дверь. Потом Тони шагнул в комнату и, подвинув стул к кровати, сел.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. Тони, казалось, не знал, что сказать, а Питеру просто нечего было ему поведать.

Наконец Старк отвёл взор, рассматривая плакаты на стенах.

— Я бы пришёл раньше, но твоя тётя — крепкий орешек. Не пускала меня к тебе до сих пор.

Повисла неловкая пауза, потом Питер понял, что, наверное, должен что-то ответить.

— Да, — кашлянул он, опустив взгляд на простыни, прикрывающие его колени. — Что вы ей сказали?

Тони вздохнул.

— Что нам нужно обсудить стажировку. Пришлось признать, что я в курсе о той, что у тебя уже есть, но учитывая обстоятельства… Мне показалось, тебе важно было бы знать, что у тебя, по крайней мере, есть и альтернативные варианты. — Питер напрягся, крепче сжав простыни пальцами, но Тони, казалось, не заметил. — Этого и здоровой дозы восхищения твоим гением было достаточно, чтобы в конце концов сломить её оборону.

Попытка пошутить провалилась.

Очередной вздох, Тони закинул ногу на ногу, провёл рукой по тёмным волосам, явно ощущая себя неловко.

— Послушай. Мне правда жаль твоего друга.

Питер продолжал смотреть вниз, поджав губы, удерживая огромную пульсирующую болью дыру внутри.

— И, э… — Он оглянулся на дверь спальни и пододвинул стул чуть ближе к кровати Питера. Следующие слова он сказал, понизив голос: — Я не видел того, что случилось, когда ты снял той ночью маску. — Питер почувствовал, как во рту пересохло. Настолько, что трудно было сглотнуть. — Но ты не виноват, понимаешь?

Питер впился ногтями в бёдра через слой простыни и пижамных штанов, внутри вспыхнуло беспокойство. Он слышал, как кровь зашумела в ушах. Увидел, как Гарри отступает назад и заваливается за край — слишком быстро, чтобы успеть остановить его.

— Ты должен это знать, Питер. — Голос Тони был необычайно нежным, мягким от жалости, которая ударила Питера прямо в живот. — Ничто из произошедшего не твоя вина.

Он стиснул зубы, борясь с горячими слезами, скапливающимися в уголках усталых глаз. Чувство вины терзало изнутри, разрывая на части _физической_ болью.

— Моя, — выдохнул он с полувсхлипом, сгорбившись, чтобы удержать внутри слова, рвущиеся наружу. — Я во всём виноват.

Тони издал болезненный, сдавленный гортанный стон.

— Нет, пацан. Знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но ты ошибаешься. — Он протянул руку, и прикосновение к плечу словно обожгло. Тони должен был знать. Должен понимать, что натворил Питер. А его _сочувствие_ просто убивало. Питер замотал головой, смутно осознавая, что щёки стали липкими и тёплыми от слёз. — Он сделал выбор. — Питер надтреснуто, протестующе застонал. Раскрыл губы, чтобы сказать правду, чтобы жалость Тони растаяла на его языке пеплом, но тот не дал ему заговорить. — Ты не заставлял его прыгать с собственного балкона. Он сделал это сам, Питер.

Паркер резко вскинул голову, болезненный вой стих в горле, прежде чем вырвался наружу.

— Что?

Тони удивлённо моргнул.

— Не твоя обязанность — взваливать всё на свои плечи. Он сделал свой выбор и поступил, как хотел, пусть это и больно слышать.

Питер замотал головой, воздух захолодил мокрые щёки.

— Нет. — В ушах зазвенело. — С… балкона?

Тони слегка нахмурился, между бровями появилась маленькая морщинка, тёмные глаза выглядели постаревшими и более усталыми, чем Питер когда-либо видел.

— Были свидетели. Сказали, что видели, как он выпрыгнул около четырех утра.

— Чт… Свидетели? — Холод покалывал кожу Питера, вызывая мурашки по рукам. Всё это не имело никакого смысла.

— Всего пара человек, проходили мимо. И парень, живущий в здании напротив, увидел из окна. — Он отпустил плечо Питера и потёр глаза, плечи поникли, слово тяжесть всего мира навалилась на них. — Пятьдесят этажей — падать пришлось долго, — пробормотал он.

Питер вытаращил глаза.

— Они… — Он прокашлялся, но всё ещё не мог заставить голос звучать громче сухого шёпота. — Они нашли его у собственного дома?

— Да. — Тони вновь смотрел на него, в лице отразилось замешательство. — В понедельник утром. Я думал, ты знал?..

Питера зашатало, отбросило в вихревую бурю неуверенности, но он сумел сделать над собой усилие, выдавив:

— Я… Да, знал, что он… Что они его нашли. Я не знал, э… где. — Он вновь пялился на колени остекленевшим, отстранённым взором.

Он периодически слышал обрывки новостей через тонкие стены квартиры. Питер знал, что нашли тело Гарри. Знал, что подозревают самоубийство. Знал, что будущее корпорации «Оскорп» не определено, акции стремительно падали. Но старался не обращать на это внимания — то, в каком контексте это обсуждалось по телевидению, вызывало тошноту.

Но это… не имело никакого смысла. Холодок пробежал вдоль спины, когда Питер понял, что кто-то, должно быть… перенёс тело Гарри. Кто-то отвёз его домой, а потом сбросил с балкона его пентхауса. Это означало, что кто-то нашёл его.

Кто-то знал.

— Эй, эй, Питер. Всё нормально. — Он задыхался, плечи дрожали, страх наполнил его рот горьким адреналином. — Прости, хорошо? Мне не следовало поднимать эту тему. Прости. — Тони вновь положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но Питера уже затянула тёмная паника. Он прижался коленями к груди и спрятал в них лицо, глубоко, задыхаясь, глотая воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Ты, э… хочешь, чтобы я позвал тётю? — неуверенно спросил Тони. Даже слегка напуганно, и этой странности с его стороны было достаточно, чтобы вывести Питера из состояния нарастающей тревоги. Он с трудом покачал головой.

— Н-нет… Нет, всё нормально. Простите. — Он сглотнул всхлип, фокусируясь на запахе простыней, тепле кровати, пытаясь вновь успокоиться.

— Не извиняйся, — сказал ему Тони, убирая руку. Потом он помолчал, позволяя Питеру взять себя в руки. И не заговорил до тех пор, пока тот не сел прямее, вновь откинувшись на спинку кровати с раскрасневшимся лицом и затуманенными глазами, но слёзы больше не катились по щекам.

— Ты в… порядке? — Питер бросил на него унылый, недоверчивый взгляд, губы Тони дрогнули. — Плохой вопрос. Прости. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Просто хотел дать понять… что беспокоюсь за тебя.

Питер вновь опустил глаза.

— Не надо, — пробормотал он. Он этого не заслуживал.

— Знаю, он был твоим другом, — продолжил Тони, ёрзая на деревянном стуле. — Но не вини себя слишком сильно. То есть учитывая всё, что он сделал…

Питер вновь уставился на него, недоверчиво изогнув губы.

— Всё, что он сделал?

Тони серьёзно смотрел на него.

— Поверь мне, я знаю всё о том, как идти по стопам отца, но то, что случилось, было уже за гранью ебанутости.

— Никому не говорите, — отчаянно потребовал Питер. — Не скажете же, да?

— Есть люди, которым об этом знать необходимо.

— Нет. — Он рванулся вперёд, паника и решимость сжали сердце, словно в кулаке. Схватил Тони за запястье и сжал так сильно, что тот вздрогнул. — Вы не можете. Прошу, _пожалуйста_ , мистер Старк. Прошу, не говорите.

Тони одарил его тяжёлым взглядом, недовольно опустил уголки губ.

— Он пытался тебя убить. И после этого ты по-прежнему его защищаешь?

— _Да_ , — настойчиво выдавил Питер, начиная задыхаться. — Это не его вина. Он не заслужил того, чтобы его заклеймили злодеем.

— Он сам сделал выбор. Ты за него не в ответе. — Он помолчал, тёмные глаза подозрительно сощурились. — Это из-за Дэдпула?

Питер отпустил руку Тони, словно обжёгшись. Наступила долгая, напряжённая пауза.

— Что? — ровно спросил он.

Тони заиграл желваками.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к Дэдпулу и твоим нелепым идеям о его невиновности?

Питер отвёл взгляд, сжал кулаки, втиснув их в бёдра.

— Уходите, — пробормотал он.

— Ответь на вопрос. — Голос Старка был напряжён от едва сдерживаемого гнева. — Из-за него? — Между ними повисло накалённое молчание. — Мне не нравится то, что он с тобой делает, Питер. Он затуманивает твои суждения о добре и зле.

— Пошёл. Вон, — прошипел Питер, зажмурившись от одной лишь мысли о _нём_.

— Не важно, что ты о нём думаешь, он не хороший парень. И всё закончится твоим разбитым сердцем.

Питер резко к нему повернулся, вскочил на колени на кровати, простыни запутались вокруг ног.

— УБИРАЙСЯ К ЧЁРТОВОЙ МАТЕРИ ИЗ МОЕЙ КОМНАТЫ!!! — закричал он.

Тони отпрянул от дикого взгляда Питера, подёрнутого яростью.

— Пошёл НА ХУЙ отсюда. — Он схватил подушку и швырнул её в Тони, попав прямо в лицо, заставляя его вскочить на ноги. — Я сам принимаю свои ёбаные решения. И я не _ёбаный_ ребёнок! — прокричал он, резкие слова громко отскакивали от стен и эхом отдавались в маленькой комнате.

— Питер… — с трудом выдавил Тони, ошеломлённо глядя на него.

— Перестань указывать мне, что и как думать! — Он сорвался с кровати, ярость бурлила в венах, как наркотик, она поглощала всё вокруг. — И пока ты ещё тут — прекрати относиться ко мне так, будто я у тебя на испытательном _сроке_ или типа того! — Он пнул ногой стул, заставив Тони отпрянуть, чтобы избежать столкновения.

— Питер!

— Нет! Заткнись! — Он пошёл на Тони, вынуждая его пятиться к столу; на губах бурлил яд, он свирепо смотрел на Железного человека. — Я больше не хочу, чтобы ты за мной присматривал. Не хочу, чтобы указывал, что делать, чтобы вёл себя так, будто я твоя _собственность_ , точно так же, как и любая другая ёбаная вещь в этом городе.

Лицо Тони тоже исказилось от гнева, он оскалил зубы.

— Это не ты, мелкий. Это…

— НЕ ГОВОРИ, блядь, о нём и больше сюда не возвращайся. — Питер с силой толкнул Тони к двери, заставив споткнуться и потрясённо вскрикнуть. — Не хочу больше тебя видеть! — выплюнул он, тяжело глядя на него. — Никогда.

Тони сверкнул глазами. Он шагнул к нему.

— ПОШЁЛ ВОН! — Питер схватил кружку с прикроватной тумбы, швырнул через всю комнату. Она вдребезги разбилась о стену.

Дверь распахнулась, и с испуганным вскриком вошла тётя Мэй, тут же уставившись на груду осколков.

_— Питер!_

— Отлично. — Тони обошёл Мэй, застывшую от возмущения, и вышел из комнаты. — Позвони, когда вытащишь голову из задницы, — бросил он через плечо на ходу, и пару мгновений спустя входная дверь хлопнула.

Тетя Мэй ошеломлённо уставилась на него.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер. Какого _чёрта_ здесь произошло?

Питер склонился за подушкой, валявшейся на полу: страх, злость и много ёбаной боли переполнили грудь, сжимая сердце, глаза горели от слёз. Он упал на кровать, не потрудившись забраться под одеяло, прижал подушку к лицу, будто она помогла бы задушить всё это.

— Оставь меня в покое, — пробормотал он приглушённо.

Долгое время просто было тихо. Потом Мэй ушла. Затем вернулась — Питер слушал, как она убирает осколки разбитой кружки и счищает горячий шоколад со стены. И потом, после щелчка двери, всё вновь стихло. И тогда плечи Питера затряслись от рыданий, которые он больше не в состоянии был сдерживать.

***

Питеру не хотелось здесь находиться.

Правда, лучше б он пошёл куда-нибудь в _другое_ место.

Старый синий пиджак свободно болтался на его плечах, рукава и брюки были дважды подвёрнуты, чтобы не создавалось впечатления, будто он тонул в лишней ткани. Гарри безжалостно дразнил его одно время за плохо сидевшие шмотки, дёргал за лишний материал — тогда Питер хватал его за руки, чтобы тот остановился. И сейчас он обязательно бы его поддразнил… Обязательно.

Питер прикусил и жевал нижнюю губу до тех пор, пока она не начала печь, а потом слизал медный привкус с пульсирующей от боли плоти. Он нервно теребил нитку на брюках, сидя зажатым между ЭмДжей и тётей Мэй на жёсткой деревянной скамье. Он не надевал этот костюм с похорон дяди Бена. Яростно вырвав тёмно-синюю нитку из распускающегося шва, он решил, что _ненавидит_ этот костюм.

Тётя Мэй заставила его прийти. Он умолял её не делать этого, но она расплакалась, настаивая, чтобы он наконец вышел из квартиры, встав с грёбаной _постели_ , а он не мог выносить её слёз. Не в дополнение ко всему случившемуся. Потом она попыталась убедить его, что это то, что нужно, что это поможет ему не закрыться от остального мира. Но Питер не рассчитывал бы на это. От того, что он сделал, никаких способов закрыться не существовало.

Так он и оказался тут: прошло уже почти две недели со дня смерти друга, и Питер сидел на его похоронах. Казалось, всё произошло слишком быстро. Слишком рано. Но, конечно, людей хоронили в более короткий срок, а эти похороны были отложены из-за… обстоятельств.

Питер должен был надеть этот костюм на выпускной Гарри.

Они приехали практически к началу церемонии, проскользнув к своим местам во втором ряду (хотя Питер хотел сесть позади), — он изо всех сил оттягивал момент выхода из квартиры. Поездка в центр города к возвышавшемуся собору измотала нервы настолько, что при каждом неожиданном звуке Питеру становилось больно. В церкви было не так уж и плохо, потому что свет, лившийся через витражи, был приглушённым и тусклым от пыли, да и было прохладнее, чем на улице. А ещё здесь стояла тишина, с тех пор как старик в тёмном одеянии принялся читать молитву с помоста.

Питер избегал взгляда на него — просто позволял словам эхом отдаваться вокруг, не достигая сознания. Он смотрел вниз, не желая глядеть вперёд — туда, где стоял тёмный гроб из красного дерева, выглядящий слишком большим в окружении цветов и большой фотографии на подставке. Желудок болезненно сжимался каждый раз, когда он бросал туда мимолётный взор.

ЭмДжей сидела рядом, и Питер невольно напрягся, когда она подняла дрожащую руку и вытерла глаза. Кожа покрылась мурашками, маленькая спираль гнева свернулась в его животе. Он понимал, что чувство нелогично, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что она не имела _права_ расстраиваться. Если она действительно настолько сильно горевала, то должна была держать всё в себе, как пытался это делать Питер. По крайней мере, Нед вёл себя тихо — просто сидел с остекленевшим взглядом рядом с ЭмДжей.

Он приходил повидаться пару дней назад, почти сразу после инцидента с Тони. Тётя впустила его, не спросив у Питера, — как следствие, их разговор только сильнее разозлил его. Ему было стыдно, что друг застал его в таком виде: грязные волосы, красные глаза, неспособность встать с постели, пока Нед сидел рядом, будто Питер болен или что-то типа того. Он не знал, что должен говорить. Да и Нед не знал. Сейчас они будто были совсем чужими людьми. Будто Нед на другой стороне океана — он никогда не сможет понять Питера, — а Паркер даже не чувствовал необходимости искать лодку.

Остальные люди в соборе не были ему знакомы, за исключением пары учеников из Мидтаунской школы, учившихся в классе Гарри, да смутно знакомая старушка, в которой Питер узнал дальнюю бабушку Гарри по материнской линии. Они никогда не встречались, Гарри не проводил с ней время. У Питера заныло в груди от осознания того, что у друга совсем не осталось семьи. На самом деле у него никогда не было никого, кроме отца, даже когда он был совсем ребёнком.

Чувство вины заставило образоваться горький комок в горле. Он почти хотел, чтобы его стошнило, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения.

Прошло некоторое время. Кто-то ещё говорил торжественными голосами с помоста, но Питер не слушал, сосредоточившись на узорах света на мраморном полу. Он удивился, когда люди вдруг зашевелились, вставая с мест, шорох одежды и скрип деревянных скамеек наполнили воздух. Питер тоже встал и нерешительно взялся за протянутые ему руки: одна — ЭмДжей, тёплая и приятная, другая — Мэй, крепко сжавшая его пальцы. Он изо всех сил пытался побороть желание вырваться и избежать прикосновения. Со всех сторон жужжали голоса, Питер крепко прикусил губу, чтобы хоть на чём-то сосредоточиться. Но собравшиеся говорили в унисон, будто читая молитву, которую Питер так и не выучил и которая в любом случае не смогла бы ему помочь.

Когда его наконец отпустили, он вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки и коротко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Казалось, всё закончилось, очередь на выход стояла в проходе. Питер почувствовал, как по венам пробежала лёгкая струйка облегчения, которая заставила его страстно желать выбраться из этой церкви и оказаться дома, где было темно и тихо, где он снял бы этот дурацкий костюм и снова лёг в кровать.

Он последовал за тётей Мэй, но замер в проходе, дрожь пробежала по телу, когда он понял, что все направлялись не на выход, а к… Питер смотрел, как люди проходили мимо, поднимались по каменным ступеням к внушительному гробу, и каждый на несколько мгновений останавливался, чтобы заглянуть внутрь…

В ушах зашумело, знакомо сжало в груди, будто гигантский кулак давил на неё, затрудняя дыхание. Но тётя Мэй уже отошла от него, а ЭмДжей шла следом за ним — остальные теснились в проходе, выстраиваясь в линию, не было никакой возможности убежать. Шею Питера покалывало, будто он собирался прямо сейчас прыгнуть на потолок, чтобы никто его не видел, и уползти в тень, словно паук.

Он попытался сглотнуть — во рту совершенно пересохло — и последовал за тётей.

Питер спрятал дрожащие руки в карманы, огляделся, словно всё ещё выискивая пути к отступлению… Они медленно приближались, Питер чувствовал, как быстро колотилось сердце. Тётя Мэй оглянулась на него, прежде чем подняться по ступеням, но Питер её не видел. И никого не видел — только отполированное дерево и тёмно-красную ткань, натянутую на края. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме основания гроба, когда Мэй отступила, открывая вид.

Может быть, это его наказание. Быть вынужденным снова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Чтобы увидеть, что он натворил.

Питер поднялся по ступеням.

В ушах — белый шум, что-то странное на периферии зрения, но как только он подошёл и заглянул в гроб, перед глазами всё резко сфокусировалось. Взгляд сразу же непроизвольно остановился на лице. Его лицо. Оно выглядело неподвижным, восковым, глаза закрыты, волосы аккуратно зачёсаны в непривычном для Гарри стиле. Намёк на румянец на щеках заставил желудок Питера сжаться. Он скользнул взором ниже, по чётким линиям сшитого на заказ чёрного костюма, словно выискивая что-то… Что-то, выглядящее не к месту. Нечто неправильное. Но всё было в порядке.

И вдруг перед взором встали глаза Гарри. Пустые, пристальные, ужасные. Он представил, как протягивает руку и проводит по животу друга, почувствовал, как убивает его. Он помнил острый край кости, пробивший кожу и одежду, помнил запах рвоты, жжение кислоты в горле, резкий толчок, приглушённый треск, холодный воздух на мокрых щеках.

Питер согнулся, упёршись руками в колени, втягивая в лёгкие густой, тяжёлый воздух. Свет казался слишком ярким, он, прищурившись, посмотрел на безоблачное небо. Он был снаружи. Мимо проезжали машины, воздух казался горячим сквозь одежду, но дышать было легче. Легче провести рукавом под глазами, стирая просочившуюся наружу слабость.

— Выглядишь дерьмово.

Питер выпрямился, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто вышел следом. ЭмДжей одарила его усталой улыбкой, зелень глаз подчёркивала пурпурные мешки под ними — тёмные, но не такие, как у Питера. Её чёрное платье было измято спереди, он вспомнил бледные пальцы, сжимающие ткань, пока они сидели рядом.

Питер коротко, едва слышно рассмеялся, что было больше похоже на кашель.

— Спасибо.

Он повернулся к дороге, рассеянно теребя пиджак, будто его можно было разгладить от вечных складок. Питер почувствовал, как ЭмДжей подошла ближе, но не хотел смотреть на неё. Он знал, что она сейчас скажет.

Голос был мягок, когда она наконец произнесла эти слова чистого сочувствия:

— Мне так жаль.

А Питера снова затошнило. Неправильно. Потому что она не знала. Не понимала, почему он так себя чувствовал. И не знала, что он натворил.

Она думала, что он печалился, потому что они с Гарри были вместе. Встречались. Возможно, даже были влюблены. Всё выглядело именно так, правда же? Со стороны? Никто не знал, что только Гарри всё это ощущал. Он был добрым, милым, по уши влюблённым в Питера Паркера. В Питера. В него. А не в Человека-паука. Только в Питера.

А Питер продолжал держать его на расстоянии. Отталкивать, чтобы трахаться с наёмником в маске. А ещё он убил его отца и выставил тайну его личности на всеобщее обозрение. Разрушил всю его ёбаную жизнь. А потом забрал и её тоже. Убил.

Он убил Гарри.

Но было проще позволить всем думать, что он лишь горевал по бойфренду. Легче было позволять им самим придумывать причины.

Питер слишком долго не отвечал, поэтому ЭмДжей решила продолжить сама, положив руку на плечо:

— Не могу представить, как это для тебя тяжело.

Нет. Точно не могла.

Он подавил порыв сбросить её ладонь.

— Да. — Питер и не знал, что ещё можно сказать. Что он в принципе мог ответить? ЭмДжей была так же далека от него, как и Нед, — расстояние было слишком велико, чтобы преодолеть его.

Наступила пауза, Питеру явно нужно было сказать больше.

— Мы все очень волнуемся. — Теперь в её голосе звучала тревога. Питер пожал плечами, но не скинул её руку. Он старался не обращать внимания на то, как жаждал сейчас другого прикосновения, руки, большой и горячей. Обтянутой кожей, с запахом пороха.

ЭмДжей шагнула ближе, явно пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но Питер продолжал блуждать взором по витринам магазинов на другой стороне улицы.

— Есть что-то… чем мы можем помочь?

— Да чем, блядь, вы поможете? — спросил он; она едва заметно вздрогнула от горечи в его голосе.

— Не знаю… Э, может быть, приносить тебе домашнее задание? Быть рядом, вместе смотреть фильмы? Мы могли бы… То есть мы готовы быть рядом для тебя. Ты можешь поговорить с нами. Со мной.

Питер посмотрел на ЭмДжей сверху вниз, губы печально дрогнули.

— Я не хочу разговаривать. — Он правда не хотел. Вообще ничего не хотел делать.

Её глаза блестели от слёз, в следующее мгновение её нижняя губа задрожала, она крепче сжала его плечо.

— Ох, Питер… — ЭмДжей рванулась вперёд, прежде чем он смог её остановить, обвила руками шею, вжалась лицом в воротник, утягивая в крепкие, слишком тёплые объятия. Она цеплялась за него, льнула, даже несмотря на то что его тело оставалось жёстким и напряжённым. — Всё будет хорошо.

Эти слова что-то пробудили в Питере. Что-то острое, _злое_ , царапнувшее по коже вспышкой. Потому что она _нихуя_ не понимала, о чём говорила. И ничего не будет хорошо. Никогда.

Он крепко сжал платье ЭмДжей на уровне поясницы. Она приглушённо всхлипнула в его рубашку. Питер стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием оторвать её от себя.

Она подняла голову, скользнула рукой в его волосы, поглаживая затылок, — Питер позволил ей это. И не препятствовал, когда ЭмДжей потянула вниз, их рты встретились, её губы мягко шевельнулись, нуждаясь. У них был вкус ванильной помады и слёз. Волосы щекотали его шею, и там, где ЭмДжей прижалась грудью к его, было странное давление.

Питер разрешил целовать себя до тех пор, пока это закупоренное чувство не начало разъедать изнутри, давя на трещины, пока он не подчинился ему. Поэтому он грубо толкнулся языком во влажный жар её рта, выбивая из лёгких дыхание, обводя контуры её зубов, не позволяя перехватить инициативу. А когда закончил, то сильно укусил её за нижнюю губу, вырывая из горла ЭмДжей болезненный стон. Потом Питер положил руки ей на плечи и оттолкнул.

Она отшатнулась, удивлённо выдохнула, прижимая руку ко рту. ЭмДжей смотрела на него круглыми глазами, неуверенно, шокированно, а Питер ощутил на кончике языка яд.

— Так вот какой ты друг, — выпалил он, наблюдая, как её замешательство усиливается. Он оскалился. — Из тех, которые набрасываются на скорбящего бойфренда, надеясь откусить кусочек, пока он ничего не соображает.

Питер смотрел, как выражение её лица выдаёт шок, уязвлённость, как отражается боль в повороте плеч, и болезненное удовлетворение пропитывало его желудок.

— Питер, я…

— Не беспокойся. Я не виню тебя за попытку воспользоваться выпавшей возможностью. — Он сунул руки в карманы, горькое желание сделать ей больно резало язык, заставляя продолжать говорить. — Но тебе стоит знать. — Его губы скривились в мрачной ухмылке. — Сомневаюсь, что я когда-нибудь почувствую такое одиночество, чтобы пустить тебя в свою постель.

Питер отвернулся от ошеломлённого лица ЭмДжей и, оставив её на ступенях собора, направился прочь, не потрудившись сообщить тёте, что пошёл домой.

Ярость, бурлящая в венах, была холодной, чистой, острой. Питеру было хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем когда он дрейфовал в тумане боли и вины, раздавленный под их гнётом. Впервые за пару недель он чувствовал, что голова прояснилась.

Ему хотелось что-то _предпринять_.

***

Питер заперся в комнате и принялся за работу, остановившись, только когда тётя Мэй пригрозила ему физической расправой, если он ничего не съест на ужин.

Он вытащил костюм Человека-паука из глубин шкафа, точно зная, что тот способен на большее. Он знал наверняка, поэтому обыскивал каждый миллиметр, пока не наткнулся на микро-USB, спрятанный под складчатым швом в горловине. Он включил блестящий серебристый ноутбук, к которому не прикасался две недели, и воткнул туда микрочип.

Экран потемнел, потом на нём появилась заставка-приветствие. Очень в духе «Старк Индастриз». Питер прикусил и пожевал губу, попробовал несколько хакерских приёмов, которые, он был уверен, не сработают, и тут же выругался, проклиная весь _мир_ за то, что этот костюм — личная разработка единственного человека в стране, способного организовать кибербезопасность лучше ЦРУ. Шансы на то, что он случайно угадает пароль для входа в систему, были выше, чем если бы он попытался силой прорваться через брандмауэры.

И это натолкнуло Питера на идею. Ему не нужно пытаться взломать — ему нужно просто войти в систему. А что у него было настолько безумное, чего нет у других, которые не осмелились бы пытаться взломать систему? У него был личный номер Тони Старка.

Потребовалось время, но в итоге Питер сумел проследовать по IP-адресу и подключиться к личным серверам Тони. А уже отсюда — скопировать автоматический журнал операций, и — бинго. Он вошёл в систему.

Красно-синяя графика заполнила экран, Питер скривился, увидев название программы, всплывшее наверху экрана: протокол **«Ползунки»**. Ну конечно. Потому что Тони не мог просто удовлетвориться тем, что относился к Питеру как к ребёнку. Он должен был это и в письменном виде запечатлеть.

Он принялся щёлкать мышкой, красноречиво бормоча под нос ругательства на миллиардеров-мудаков. Как оказалось, программа содержала серию учебных пособий, услужливо разделённых на категории по сложности. Пульс участился, когда он пробежался взглядом по заголовкам: функции паутиномётов, возможности навигации, настройка линз, аварийные протоколы и предпочтения пользователя. Его костюм был ёбаным _компьютером_. Под конец Питер кликнул по последней ссылке в меню под названием «Радионяня».

Живот скрутило, он скривил губы, увидев превью видео, расстилавшееся перед ним на чистом сером фоне. В самом последнем он разглядел хмурое лицо Гарри, видимое через открытую маску Зелёного Гоблина, и оно словно смотрело на него прямо из воспоминаний. Будто его вынули из его мозга.

Или записали через глаза.

Увидев видеозаписи, Питер понял, что всё произошло на самом деле и что Тони _наблюдал_ , в то время как сам Питер…

С тихим болезненным стоном он вышел из категории видео, не в силах больше смотреть. Этого больше не повторится. Он больше не мог доверять Тони — не тогда, когда тот постоянно заглядывал через плечо. Записывал каждое его движение, будто Питер состоял в списке наблюдения АНБ или типа такой херни. Пальцы запорхали по клавиатуре в попытке всеми известными Питеру способами взломать серверные системы и стереть все имевшееся видео. Выключить записывающие устройства. Не позволять костюму и дальше передавать информацию Старку.

Но попытки были тщетны. С недовольным ворчанием Питер оттолкнул ноутбук и схватил с пола маску. Он впился ногтями в шов, приложив всю свою сверхсилу, пока ткань не разорвалась с тихим треском, обнажая провода. Хорошо, что Питер был одержим электротехникой в средней школе. Он уставился на схему, определив два провода, которые могли бы передавать исходящую информацию от линз к крошечному передатчику сзади.

Не зная, как ещё можно включить видеозапись, Питер наполовину натянул маску на лицо, неловко прижимая пальцами эти провода. Откинул голову назад — ничего не видя, кроме потолка спальни, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Если достаточно сконцентрироваться, то можно пальцами различить лёгкое покалывание тока через тонкую резиновую изоляцию. И оно исходило от… Да, от левого провода.

— Привет, Питер.

Он вздрогнул, с тихим визгом кувыркнувшись через стул и одновременно пытаясь сорвать маску. Дико осмотревшись — сердце бешено колотилось, — Питер искал источник этого холодного негромкого голоса.

В комнате никого не было. И ничего. Только шаги тёти Мэй в коридоре, потом тихий стук в дверь: «С тобой всё в порядке?»

Питер сглотнул.

— Да. Да, просто, э… Просто сон. Всё хорошо.

Он не сдвинулся с места, сев на корточки у кровати. Ещё минуту он напряжённо вслушивался, но не услышал больше ничего, кроме нерешительного вздоха тёти, задержавшейся у его двери, и приглушённого «Спокойной ночи», — а потом раздались удаляющиеся шаги обратно в её спальню. Питер посмотрел на будильник, отметив, что уже десять минут первого.

Он выпрямился, одним плавным движением подошёл к столу и, схватив ножницы, поднёс их к маске, которую по-прежнему сжимал в руке. И перерезал левый провод.

Взглянув на ноутбук, чтобы убедиться, что на экране ничего не изменилось (ничего не изменилось), Питер вновь медленно натянул маску на голову. Почти сразу перед взором на линзах появилось нечто необычное. Как и всегда, свет в комнате казался чуть более тусклым, а края предметов — более отчётливыми, их было легко разглядеть. Но теперь в правом верхнем углу появилось мягкое голубое свечение: текущее время, а под ним — набор цифр, похожих на координаты. Он повернул голову влево, потом вправо, но цифры никуда не делись.

— Добрый вечер, Питер. — Он вновь вздрогнул, хотя в этот раз остался стоять на месте.

— П-привет? — прошептал он, бесшумно отступая к окну, чтобы через дверь не было слышно его голоса.

— Очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться. — Он не был уверен, как реагировать на это, но отсутствие ответа, казалось, ничуть не смутило голос — столь же спокойно и нежно, как и в первый раз, он продолжил: — Теперь, когда началась твоя программа обучения, я активировалась, чтобы помочь.

Питер уставился в пол, лихорадочно соображая.

— Программа обучения? — А потом, прежде чем, очевидно женский, голос успел ответить: — Ты ИИ?

— Да, Питер. Я урезанная версия электронного помощника мистера Старка — ПЯТНИЦЫ. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе научиться пользоваться возможностями костюма Человека-паука и помогать во время патрулирования.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Матерь божья. Чёрт _возьми_. В костюм встроен искусственный интеллект.

Прямо сейчас он по-настоящему возненавидел Тони Старка, но какой-то краешек его сознания просто рыдал от благоговения перед гением этого человека.

— Ты, эм… У тебя есть имя?

— Нет, Питер. Хочешь выбрать сам?

Он помолчал, слегка нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное. Питер никогда не давал никому имён. Нужно было подобрать кличку, как животному? Придумать что-то милое? Или нечто умное, раз уж речь шла о роботе? Нет, наверное, нужно было склониться к чему-то простому.

— Как насчёт Карен? — предложил он, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Его воспитателя в детском саду звали Карен. Она всегда была мягкой и доброй, после смерти родителей Питер порой фантазировал о том, чтобы она была его мамой. Потому что в её присутствии всегда ощущал себя в безопасности. А ещё потому, что она боялась полётов и никогда бы не села в самолет.

— Очень хорошо, Питер. Спасибо. — Повисла короткая пауза, во время которой Питер кивнул, потому что не знал, что ещё сделать. — Прежде чем начнём, я должна проинформировать тебя о небольшой неисправности в моём оборудовании.

Он моргнул.

— Какой именно?

— Провода в твоей маске, похоже, повреждены, я больше не могу загружать необходимую информацию на родительский сервер мистера Старка.

Он коротко, удовлетворённо рассмеялся.

— Надеюсь, что действительно не можешь.

Последовала очередная довольно длительная пауза.

— Ты против передачи информации на сервер мистера Старка, Питер? — звучала она вежливо-смущённо, Питер на мгновение поразился её невероятно реалистичной интонации.

— Да, — признался он, возвращаясь к столу и понизив голос. — Не хочу, чтобы за мной присматривали, как за безответственным ребёнком. — Внезапно, его осенило кое-что ещё. — Карен, а ты _получаешь_ информацию от Старка?

— Да, Питер.

Он стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки.

— Какого рода информацию?

— Мистер Старк может изменить доступ к возможностям костюма, обновить моё программное обеспечение или взять на себя оперативное управление в чрезвычайных ситуациях.

Питер буквально почувствовал, как закипела кровь. С холодным, ясным намерением он сорвал маску. Впился пальцами — и разорвал её там, где ткань уже успела восстановиться, вновь потянулся к ножницам — перерезал второй провод, подключённый к передатчику.

Позволив себе коротко, горько улыбнуться, он вновь надел маску.

— Похоже, костюму нанесены дополнительные повреждения, Питер. — Он сомневался — может, ему почудилось, — но в голосе Карен, казалось, звучал едва заметный намёк на неодобрение. — Могу ли я предположить, что они были преднамеренными?

Питер не видел причин врать.

— Агась. — Он сел за стол и принялся просматривать программу костюма.

— Я обязана предложить доставить костюм мистеру Старку для проведения ремонтных работ.

Он фыркнул.

— Хрен ему, а не ремонтные работы.

— Я вынуждена настоятельно просить тебя сделать это без промедления. Ты будешь в опасности, если возникнет чрезвычайная ситуация, а с мистером Старком нельзя будет связаться.

Питер бегло просмотрел учебные схемы, изображающие различные настройки, которые он мог выбрать для паутиномётов.

— У тебя есть доступ к интернету?

— Да, Питер.

— А звонить ты в состоянии?

— Да.

— Набрать 9-1-1 сможешь, если я попрошу?

Короткая пауза.

— Конечно.

Питер кивнул, как будто все вопросы решились.

— Тогда проехали, Карен. Можем мы больше не поднимать эту тему?

Если б ИИ могла дышать, Питер почти уверен, что услышал бы её раздражённый вздох в ухе.

— Да, можем, Питер.

— Чудесно. А теперь расскажи мне о режимах паутиномётов. Что такое «Мгновенное убийство»?

— Я предлагаю начать с уроков по настройке костюма, Питер.

— О’кей. Э… — И как он должен был это сделать? На экране не было ничего, кроме диаграмм и минимальной информации. — Активировать обучение?

— Сначала я бы предложила пойти куда-нибудь в более просторное место.

— О. — Эта добрая, бодрая просьба имела смысл. Он быстро сбросил одежду и надел костюм, выключил настольную лампу, убедившись, что на ноутбуке все программы ёбаного протокола «Ползунки» закрыты. Подкравшись к окну, Питер бесшумно вылез наружу, как и всегда, — всё это было слишком ему знакомо, словно застарелая боль в давно зажившей ране.

Он отполз на безопасное расстояние и выстрелил паутиной, качнувшись в тёплом ночном воздухе и почувствовав облегчение, но и болезненное напоминание о том, почему он не носил костюм с той ночи. Пока он летел, то заметил, что координаты у края зрения менялись. Отдалившись от дома на расстояние нескольких кварталов, Питер быстро привык к периодическому напряжению и расслаблению мышц при прыжках — тогда-то Карен вновь заговорила:

— Поскольку ты передвигаешься ночью в жилом районе, могу я предложить «Режим скрытности»? Пока не найдёшь более уединённое место.

— «Режим скрытности»? — Звучало любопытно. — Конечно. Почему нет.

Маленькая «С» появилась в левом углу поля зрения, но в остальном, казалось, ничего не изменилось.

— Теперь твоя паутина будет рассасываться через тридцать секунд, так что, пожалуйста, действуй осторожно.

— О. Круто. — Так значит, теперь его отследить будет не так-то просто, если кто-то задастся целью… Довольно-таки мило. Хотя, признаться, Питер ожидал большего от «Режима скрытности».

Он продолжил выискивать здания повыше, двигаясь в сторону Манхэттена. Заметив небоскрёб, у которого, как он помнил, была большая и чистая крыша, он направился туда. Вдруг Питер поймал своё отражение в зеркальных окнах здания и замер от увиденного.

Человек-паук смотрел на него в ответ, но это был совсем незнакомый супергерой. Костюм был чёрным, паутинные узоры и глазные патчи — матовыми, тёмно-серыми, почти неразличимыми на ткани. Он буквально растворился в темноте нью-йоркского неба — почти настолько, что мог не заметить своего отражения, если б не смотрел прямо на него.

— Ёбаный в рот, — выдохнул он, слегка повернув голову влево, потом вправо, наблюдая, как отражение повторило его жест.

— Ты хочешь вернуться к обычному режиму?

— Нет. — Ещё мгновение Питер пристально разглядывал отражение, впитывая его. — Оставь так.

Он взобрался на крышу здания, и Карен начала знакомить его с настройками костюма. Все они были невероятно удобными для пользования, и Питер с лёгкостью овладел каждым. Правда, взрывающиеся паутинные сети были поначалу трудноваты в обращении, а ещё он не решался использовать «долговременную» паутину, хотя Карен и уверяла, что и она растворится в течение двух-пяти лет.

Питера беспокоило, что он мог забыть все доступные варианты, но Карен показала, как вызвать меню прямо перед глазами. Он мог переключать разные режимы в мгновение ока, стоило только произнести их название. Прямо магия какая-то.

Тони Старк, может, и был мудаком, но мудаком умным.

Питер спустился со здания, желая опробовать новые трюки на настоящих преступниках, так и оставив костюм в «Режиме скрытности». Он ему нравился. Он заставлял Питера чувствовать себя…

Опасным.

Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы наткнуться на людей, проворачивающих сомнительную сделку (судя по набитой сумке, Питер предположил, что там наркотики, поскольку очертаний оружия не наблюдалось, а Карен подтвердила его догадку). В сделке участвовало трое. Двое из них были вооружены. Они стояли перед стеной в граффити: «Crawl til dawn, on my hands and knees. God damn these bite marks deep in my arteries. | Ползу на четвереньках до рассвета, Проклиная укусы, засевшие глубоко в венах»².

Питер бесшумно спустился по стене за спинами двух бандитов, оставаясь незамеченным для третьего, стоявшего лицом к нему, как вдруг Карен неожиданно сообщила, что у всех троих приводы. В правом нижнем углу в поле зрения появился маленький значок документа, с которым, как предположил Питер, он при желании мог ознакомиться.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, остановившись чуть выше голов преступников на стене. — Но лучше не отвлекай меня, когда я на волосок от драки, если это, конечно, не ебать как важно.

— Мои извинения, Питер. — Значок документа исчез.

Бандиты обменялись деньгами и товаром, Питер решил, что пора вмешаться и навести шумиху. Он соскользнул со стены, плавно приземлившись на пятки, и бесшумно направился навстречу приключениям. Он подошёл на расстояние двух ярдов, не привлекая совершенно никакого внимания, — эти идиоты были исключительно ненаблюдательны, или же «Режим скрытности» работал как надо.

— Что ж, похоже, это самый паршивый комитет по планированию вечеринок во всей школе. — Как и следовало ожидать, трое наркодилеров развернулись к нему, вцепившись в пистолеты; третий полез под куртку за ножом и выхватил его.

— Я пропустил очередное собрание? Жаль, ведь у меня есть довольно крутые идеи, как надрать пару жоп на выпускном. — Слова казались ему пустыми. Он тратил их впустую.

— Ты кто, блядь, такой? — рявкнул злодей номер один; по шее побежали предупреждающие мурашки, когда он наставил на Питера пистолет.

Он упёр руки в бока и вздохнул.

— Знаешь что? Обойдёмся без остроумных шуточек. Я, блядь, не в настроении.

— Человек-паук? — спросил тупица, принёсший только кухонный нож на оружейное шоу.

Питер сложил пальцем пистолетом и сделал вид, что стреляет.

— Бинго, детка. — Он резко выстрелил паутиной из другой руки, выдёргивая нож, и без колебаний ввязался в драку. Он ударил ногой первого в лицо с разинутым ртом, схватил второго за плечи, кувыркнулся и опрокинул его на бетон.

Раздался крик боли, человек на земле корчился, но Питер вновь переключился на первого, притянув его за ворот рубашки, и с силой прижал к кирпичной стене, резко повернув голову к третьему, который убегал из переулка.

— Давай попробуем паутинную сеть. — Он выбросил свободную руку вперёд и выстрелил — маленький белый шарик паутины красиво взорвался в воздухе всего в паре футов от убегающего человека и окутал его клеткой из синтетического волокна. Тот свалился, не успев даже подставить руки для смягчения падения, и громко взвизгнул.

Низкий предупреждающий гул согрел шею Питера, он вновь повернулся к первому, поймав кулак, летящий ему в лицо. Мужчина оскалился от боли, но в глазах по-прежнему сверкала агрессия.

— Что за новый стиль, пытаешься нас напугать? Все знают, что твой закадычный друг — единственный, кто наносит серьёзный урон.

Питер зарычал, гнев горячо вспыхнул и прошёлся мощной волной по конечностям, а потом под кулаком что-то хрустнуло.

Мужик заорал, отчаянно задёргавшись в хватке Человека-паука, пока не высвободил искалеченную руку.

— Какого хера?! Ёбаный в рот, мне же, блядь, _больно_ , чувак! Господи!

Питер рванул дилера вперёд и снова стукнул о стену спиной — этот удар успешно заткнул его, потом Питер отшвырнул его, тот упал на землю. Потом метнул в него паутинной сетью, поняв, что это гораздо удобнее, чем опутывать вручную.

Раздался металлический лязг, в шею остро кольнуло, неприятно пробегая по спине, и он резко развернулся ко второму. Тот, с трудом стоя на коленях, направил пистолет на Питера. Он поднял руку, но заколебался, вспомнив, что паутиномёты всё ещё в режиме метания сетей. Тогда он рванулся вбок, когда выстрел эхом раздался от стен.

Питер приземлился на землю, невероятно злясь.

— Обычная паутина, — выплюнул он и мстительно вырвал пистолет из рук мужчины. Без остановки, вторым резким выстрелом, он метнул паутину точно в грудь второму — тот опрокинулся навзничь с болезненным вздохом и хрипом, явно выбившим из лёгких дыхание.

Питер шагнул вперёд, склонился над ним, безжалостно ударил кулаком в нос, услышав, как тот хрустнул под костяшками. Голова человека мотнулась в сторону, ему всё ещё явно не хватало воздуха. Подпитываясь кипящей под кожей яростью, Питер снова ударил его. И ещё раз. Было много крови — густой, тёмной на фоне бледной кожи. На тротуаре она выглядела как разлитое масло.

— Питер. — Спокойный голос Карен прервал его, и Питер вдруг понял, что задыхался. — Мистер Джонсон, судя по всему, получил перелом ключицы, носа, подбородка, а также сотрясение мозга.

Он тупо уставился вниз, не сразу сообразив, что Карен говорила о человеке, без сознания лежавшем под ним. Ещё мгновение Питеру потребовалось, чтобы осознать, что ему всё равно.

Мистер Джонсон решил нарушить закон сегодня вечером. А Человек-паук его остановил. Почему же именно он должен был отвечать за эти повреждения? Какое ему дело, что у преступников, которых он остановил без некомпетентной полиции Нью-Йорка, появилась парочка сломанных костей? Это не имело никакого значения. Через пару месяцев они вновь выйдут на улицу. Может, даже недель. По крайней мере, этот раз они точно запомнят надолго.

Питер поднялся на ноги, рука дёрнулась к потайному карману, где лежал телефон, но потом он вспомнил.

— Карен, вызови полицию и скажи им, где забрать этих парней.

— Да, Питер.

Он даже не потрудился привязать второго — тот в ближайшее время точно никуда не денется.

Питер подошёл к ближайшей стене и вскарабкался наверх, быстро и уверенно опираясь на подушечки пальцев и носки. Присев на край крыши и оглядев город под собой, Паркер прислушался к машинам и людям, к отдалённому звуку сирен и почувствовал себя… хорошо.

Может быть, не хорошо. Не совсем. Но всемогущим — это точно. И это даже лучше.

Питер оставался на улицах до рассвета, занимая себя как мог. А когда всё же вернулся в свою спальню, сбросил костюм и забрался в постель, заснуть было не легче. Но легче было не думать, лёжа в кровати и глядя в потолок, пока солнечный свет полз по его комнате.

***

Питер вернулся в школу во вторник.

Не для того, чтобы посетить занятия. Ему удалось убедить тётю Мэй, что лишь зря потратит время на них, поскольку до конца семестра осталось всего три дня. Нет, он пришёл, только чтобы сдать наполовину законченную работу и забрать пару последних заданий, к которым точно больше не прикоснётся, не говоря уже о том, чтобы закончить их.

Впрочем, в этом не было никакого смысла. У него по-прежнему были пятёрки по всем предметам (кроме разве что испанского), несмотря на то что он пропустил выпускные экзамены. Он просто делал всё возможное, чтобы Мэй не привела угрозу в действие и не начала брать его с собой на работу.

Питер полагал, что не выживет, если вернётся туда. В то место, где они впервые встретились. Даже от одной мысли об этом ему хотелось кричать, плакать и бить первого попавшегося кулаком.

Питер не потрудился надеть очки. Он вообще их уже некоторое время не носил. Кого он пытался обмануть? Контактные линзы — обычное дело, чёрт возьми. Не то чтобы он правда пытался замаскироваться, надевая очки. Никому даже в голову не могло бы прийти, что слабый маленький Питер Паркер мог быть Человеком-пауком. Ни за что, блядь, в жизни.

Ему почти удалось выбраться без того, чтоб кто-нибудь прицепился с разговором, но тут прозвенел последний звонок. Питер выругался под нос, застигнутый врасплох посреди коридора — слишком далеко от главного выхода, чтобы успеть выскочить наружу, когда ученики хлынули из классов.

Он опустил голову и продолжил идти, надеясь избежать ненужного внимания. Питер никогда не был особо популярным в школе (разве что, пожалуй, в качестве любимой боксёрской груши Флэша), но теперь ему казалось, что всё изменилось после того… что случилось.

Питер уже почти дошёл до дверей, когда почувствовал покалывание на шее, а в животе ёкнуло. Он знал, что это Флэш, ещё до того, как его прижали к ближайшим шкафчикам, потому что вспомнишь говно…. ну вы поняли.

Он поднял взор на ухмыляющуюся физиономию блондинистого идиота, уже теряя терпение из-за бесконечно повторяющейся подобной хуйни.

— Что? — надменно протянул он, прежде чем Флэш успел выпалить очередной непродуманный каламбур, которые считал оскорбительными. — Слишком сильно соскучился, пока меня не было?

— Не-а. — Улыбка Флэша была отвратительной, Питер почувствовал тревогу в толпе, собравшейся вокруг. — Подумал, что тебе не помешало бы отдохнуть, учитывая обстоятельства.

Питер угрожающе прищурился.

— Обстоятельства? — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Да, сам знаешь, — Флэш небрежно пожал плечами, по-прежнему крепко сжимая футболку Питера. — Мёртвый бойфренд и все такое.

Что-то, раскалённое добела, вспыхнуло и вспенилось в груди Питера, словно убежавшее из закрытой кастрюли молоко. Он скривил губы и тихо зарычал. Флэш наклонился, приблизив отвратительные губы к уху Питера, и тихо сказал:

— Что ж, каникулы кончились, Паркер. Твой сладкий папик больше не сможет тебя защитить.

У Питера красная пелена перед глазами встала. Он оттолкнул Флэша. Сильно.

Тот отшатнулся, наткнувшись на группу зевак, коротко взвизгнув от удивления. Но довольно быстро взял себя в руки, выражение лица стало озлобленным, хотя не с той степенью ярости, какая кипела внутри Питера. Обычно в такие моменты он отступал, убегал, но на этот раз твёрдо решил остаться. Он позволил Флэшу выпрямиться и метнуться к нему с намерением ударить.

Питер поднырнул под его рукой, кулак врезался в шкафчики с достойным содрогания грохотом.

— Ай, блядь! Ты мне ёбаную руку сломал, обмудок! — Флэш повернулся к нему — теперь его лицо было мертвенно-бледным, он тяжело дышал. — Ты ёбаный _труп_.

Питер рассмеялся.

Хохот вышел холодным, чистым, резким. Ненормальным. Но Питер не мог заставить себя об этом беспокоиться.

— Ну попробуй.

Флэш вновь кинулся к нему, и было почти грустно, насколько смехотворно легко Питеру удалось вновь уйти от удара. Хорошо поставленным ударом в голень он заставил Флэша упасть на колени. Зеваки вокруг ахнули, когда Питер вновь пнул его — на этот раз по яйцам.

Флэш с визгом согнулся пополам, опираясь одной рукой в пол, а другой прикрывая пах. Питер с усмешкой склонился к нему, вцепился в волосы и дёрнул.

— Что ты там говорил? — Он склонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Я в первый раз тебя не расслышал.

— _Питер!_ — Кто-то протискивался сквозь толпу, резкий голос перекрывал общий гомон удивления и веселья. Он проигнорировал.

Наклонившись к Флэшу ближе, Питер потянул его за волосы, запрокидывая его голову — горло обнажилось, вены на нём вздулись.

— Не хочешь повторить ещё разок? — прорычал он.

— Питер. — ЭмДжей остановилась рядом, потянувшись к локтю, чтобы остановить его.

Он вновь проигнорировал её и ударил Флэша лицом о своё колено, с глубоким удовлетворением услышав хруст. Питер наслаждался стонами боли, Флэш попытался его оттолкнуть одной рукой от себя: губа разбита, кровь текла из носа, заливая подбородок, окрашивая зубы в красный.

ЭмДжей сжала его плечо и попыталась оттащить.

Питер позволил ей это сделать, но быстро вырвал руку и пошёл на выход.

— Какого хера, Питер? — Голос её звучал злобно. И испуганно.

— Что? — рявкнул он, не глядя на неё и не останавливаясь.

— Что это, блядь, было такое?

Он фыркнул, сжав кулаки.

— Кое-что, что уже давно пора было сделать.

— Херня собачья, — судорожным голосом сказала она, но в словах звучала сталь. — Это не ты, Питер.

Он резко обернулся к ЭмДжей, остановившись посреди тротуара. Внутри всё кипело от злости. Пульс отплясывал злобный ритм, бешенство горело в венах.

— А кто, блядь, так говорит?

Она покачала головой, зелёные глаза влажно заблестели, когда она впилась взглядом в его лицо.

— Нет. Это не тот Питер, которого я знаю.

Он моргнул и уставился на неё.

— Нет. Не тот, — согласился он. И отвернулся, чтобы уйти. — Питер, которого ты знаешь, умер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни Come Home — Placebo: «Nothing Left to Hold On To»;  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ² Damn These Vampires — The Mountain Goats.


	3. Не хочу в одиночестве спать

**Уэйд**   
**[Белый]**   
**{Жёлтый}**

_Возьми меня домой,  
Ухаживай за мной.  
Детка, уложи меня к себе в кровать,  
Не хочу в одиночестве спать._

_Я совсем один,  
Страдаю, увядаю,  
Болтаю, как кретин._

_Стану тихим для тебя,  
Мёртвым псом прикинусь я,  
Замолчу я для тебя  
Иль ребёнком стану я.  
Незаметной чёрной тенью обернусь я для тебя,  
Лягу смирно на пол я,  
Пока глаза не лопнут вдруг,  
На всё готов я для тебя, мой милый друг¹._

В Ливии было жарко.

{Жарко, как у дьявола в жопе. Господи, кажется, у нас на заднице всё ещё остался песок.}

[Если б Уэйд хотя бы, блядь, помылся, прежде чем умчаться на первый же самолёт…]

― Я сейчас помоюсь, говнюк, ― пробормотал Уэйд, кинув полотенце в зеркало в ванной и принявшись вылезать из костюма, кожаные вставки которого были чёрствыми, липкими от засохшего пота и от въевшейся грязи ― за почти месяц, проведённый в пустыне.

{Грязь, пот и кровь вместе вкуснее. Это, конечно, было просто отвратительно.}

[Да ну?! Не пиздишь?!]

― А тебя не спрашивают. Заткнись, Белый, шлюший ты рот. ― Уэйд выкрутил вентили, горячая вода брызнула из крана, наполняя ванную паром.

{Да, сука. С самого начала в том, что мы вляпались в эту историю, виноват ты.}

[Нет. _Ты_ виноват, что вернул нас. Вы оба полные идиоты.]

{Нет, ты сам имбецил, сраная тупая башка, ёбаный вонючий трус! Сбежал, поджав хвост, как маленькая сучка, просто потому что маленький невинный паучок вырвал наше сердце и растоптал его. Ты прекрасно знал, что слишком поздно возвращать наше сердце. То есть вырастить его заново или типа того. Оно всё ещё ему _принадлежит_ , и побег ― самое тупое решение, которое мы могли принять, как те идиоты в «Пункте назначения». Ты ведь знаешь, что он до тебя доберётся, несмотря ни на что. Можешь бежать, но не спрячешься. И убьёт, прямо как тот оживший электрический провод, упавший в ванну.}

[Думаю, ты немного потерял суть того, к чему вёл.]

{А к чему я вёл?}

Уэйд пытался их игнорировать, стоя под непрерывным потоком тугих водяных струй, склонив голову и наблюдая, как кровь и грязь бурыми ручьями стекали по изуродованной коже и закручивались в водостоке. Он стоял так довольно долго, потом схватил бесплатное мотельное мыло и рассеянно натёр им ноющее тело.

Они вернулись ― в Нью-Йорк. Уэйд уже и не надеялся, но… в конце концов, у него просто не было выбора.

Некоторое время всё было хорошо. Они без раздумий убивали солдат направо и налево. Без чувств. Уэйд даже не знал, чью сторону занимал в этой войне. Если они делали детей рабами, насиловали жён и дочерей, грабили продовольствие и запасы мирных жителей, то он убивал их. Его катаны пили кровь сотен людей, которых даже человеческими существами назвать нельзя. Они были плохими. И Уэйд их убивал. Беззаконная земля, методичная борьба ― бальзам для его измученной души. Но продолжалось это недолго.

Белый контролировал его лишь пару дней, а когда они вошли в ритм, Уэйд вновь встал у руля. И следовал заведённому ритму. Делал необходимое. Но не смог сдержать оцепенение.

Он чувствовал себя несчастным. Просто… ёбаной раздавленной кучей. Жёлтый даже больше не восторгался отрезанием голов. А Уэйд вдруг обнаружил себя лежащим в тропическом лесу и ревущим над пугающе выглядевшим красно-чёрным пауком, сидевшим на дереве.

Очень плохое время это было.

И поэтому ― хоть и зная, что это причинит ещё большую боль, и понимая, что Питеру будет лучше без него и что он вышел из наиболее хуёвых неудачных отношений всей жизни (а их было ой как много), ― Уэйд всё же решил вернуться. Потому что просто не мог продолжать в том же духе.

Не мог больше притворяться, что в груди не было дыры в форме силуэта Питера. И поэтому он чувствовал себя таким пустым.

Уэйд устало вздохнул, выключил воду и, отодвинув занавеску, направился в комнату, капая водой на пол. Он не имел запасного костюма, а мысли были слишком спутанными, чтобы вспоминать, в какой из явочных квартир вещи (поэтому он решил остаться в мотеле). Он натянул на себя спортивный костюм ― идеальный гардероб для середины июля.

{Сарказм здесь довольно ощутимый.}

[Тебе не обязательно заострять на этом внимание. Наши читатели не полные идиоты.]

{Ну, они ведь до сих пор тут, читают про этого уродливого ублюдка…}

[Им просто нравится его боль.]

― Будьте так _любезны_ ― заткнитесь? ― горько проворчал Уэйд, вытряхивая грязную одежду из спортивной сумки и аккуратно укладывая на кровать снайперскую винтовку и набор боевых ножей. Он устал от этих голосов. Вообще от всего. Вытащив мятые штаны «Адидас», которые были не слишком запачканы кровью, он натянул их до бёдер.

Не потрудившись надеть толстовку, которая пахла как смерть, он сел на кровать. Потянулся к пульту, включил телевизор, не желая видеть собственное отражение в тёмной стеклянной поверхности. Почти не обращая внимания на утренние новости,

{Утренние? Вау.}

которые начали вещать из дрянного маленького динамика, он потянулся к DesertEagle и положил его на колени. Уэйд занял руки, начав разбирать пистолет и аккуратно откладывая каждую деталь в сторону, чтобы позже смазать их маслом. Движения были привычными и не требовали никаких размышлений, но благодаря им постоянный шум в голове приглушался. В этой обыденности было нечто… успокаивающее.

На третьем круге сбора-разбора пистолета Белый вновь решил стать мелкой сучкой.

[Так каков план, Хитклифф?]

Уэйд медленно, ровно выдохнул, продолжая смотреть на руки без перчаток. Сегодня кожа выглядела особенно плохо.

[Серьёзно. Как вообще, ты полагаешь, это случится? Запросто вернёшься: «Люси, я дома», а он ― что, по-твоему? Прыгнет в объятья, поцелует в знак приветствия? Накроет ужин на двоих, а ещё бокальчик скотча со льдом нальёт?]

{Думаешь, Пити умеет готовить?}

[Думаю, что Питер ненавидит нас всей душой.]

Уэйд зарычал и стиснул зубы от боли, глядя, как лезвие тончайшего из его ножей вошло в бедро.

― Блядь, ― пробормотал он. ― Это последние чистые штаны.

{Условно чистые.}

― Неважно. ― Он повернул нож и зашипел сквозь зубы.

[Ты уклоняешься от ответа.]

― И успешно?

[Не в этот раз. Определённо.]

{А что за вопрос был?}

― Немного всё же работает, наполовину. ― Уэйд с силой вспорол ногу выше, ближе к бедренной артерии, просто чтобы почувствовать, как нервы загораются от боли.

[Господи, ты как ребёнок. Вы оба. Ты вернулся неподготовленным, без какого-либо плана, и всё обернётся катастрофой. Когда станешь рыдающим, истекающим кровью месивом, обоссывающим себя в самом тёмном уголке города, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не…]

― Заткнись. ― Уэйд выдернул нож из ноги и отбросил, резко сосредоточив внимание на телевизоре.

― …здесь, в нью-йоркской штаб-квартире «Оскорп». Инвесторы покидают тонущий корабль, с тех пор как стало известно о спорном голосовании совета директоров, избравшим Чарльза Стэндиша временным генеральным директором компании. ― Репортёр ― блондинка с поразительно розовой помадой и в хорошо сшитом пиджаке ― стояла у входа в «Оскорп Индастриз», держа микрофон на уровне груди. Вспышки по краям кадра намекали на то, что вокруг здания околачивалась целая куча репортёров и папарацци.

― Стэдиш известен своими рискованными решениями во время испытаний, проводимых в Alchemax² почти десять лет назад, и, несмотря на годы преданной службы совету директоров компании, репутацию свою он так и не улучшил.

{А нас каким хером это волновать должно?}

[Завали ебало.]

В животе Уэйда что-то странно сжалось, будто он проглотил гранату и теперь ждал, когда раздастся взрыв.

― Он объявил о планах тесного сотрудничества с доктором Дэвидом Лоуэллом ― одним из ведущих учёных «Оскорп» в новом проекте, который, как они надеются, урегулирует шаткую позицию компании на мировом рынке. Поскольку акции всё ещё продолжают падать в течение вот уже месяца после предполагаемого суицида Гарри Осборна, неясно, будет ли компания готова к тому…

{Ох… Блядь.}

В ушах зазвенело. Паника заколола на кончиках пальцев, будто от них отхлынула кровь.

― У Джеймса Кромвеля есть более подробная информация по этому поводу. Я Анжела Римс, и это сорок восьмой канал WCNY, семичасовые новости.

Причудливая заставка пронеслась по экрану, сопровождаемая короткой драматической музыкой. Появилось изображение мужчины за огромным письменным столом, одетого в деловой костюм.

― Полиция Нью-Йорка должна объявить официальную причину смерти на следующей неделе. Расследование заняло гораздо больше времени, чем обычно в подобных случаях, из-за весьма влиятельного положения покойного. Гарри Осборн был главным исполнительным директором одного из крупнейших фармацевтических и технологических гигантов в мире.

В правом верхнем углу экрана появилось прямоугольное изображение Гарри с идеально уложенными волосами и сверкающими белыми зубами. Улыбка не касалась глаз, но они были прекрасны серо-голубым стальным блеском. Настороженные. Печальные.

[Он что… умер?]

Уэйд пытался успокоиться, прислушиваясь к бешеному пульсу. Но слепящий ужас холодил вены.

― Говорят, ФБР оказало содействие в расследовании, хотя степень содействия и цель в этом деле так до конца и неизвестны. Официальные лица мало раскрывают подробности дела, но внутренний источник утверждает, что существуют дополнительные улики, указывающие на самоубийство, в дополнение к показаниям двух свидетелей, которые видели, как Гарри Осборн прыгнул с балкона своего пентхауса рано утром шестнадцатого мая.

Уэйд почувствовал тошноту. Он никак не мог переварить услышанное…

{Это означает, что у нас теперь нет конкуренции. Слава ёбаной счастливой звезде, теперь красивая богатая сучара модельной внешности не отвлечёт внимание Питера от нас!}

Уэйд схватил отброшенный нож и вонзил его в левую глазницу, рефлекторно опустив веко, перед тем как лезвие пронзило склеру.

― Ой! Ох, блядь… Ёбаное говно. ― Он согнулся пополам, тут же выдёргивая нож (потому что ощущение стали, стянувшей мышцы в задней части глазного дна, заставляло мурашки бежать по коже), прижимая ладонью кровоточащий, искалеченный глаз.

[Ну, это слишком уж бурная реакция.]

― Нет, чёрт тебя дери, не слишком, ― прошипел он сквозь зубы; отвращение к самому себе поднималось в горле, словно рвота.

Гарри Осборн мёртв. Он _убил себя_ за день до того, как Уэйд сел в самолёт и улетел из города на месяц.

Месяц.

Уэйд вновь всё испоганил, так ведь?

На этот раз он _точно_ облажался.

***

{Ты уверен, что это хороший план?}

― Мы ведь не можем просто так заявиться к нему домой, ― пробормотал Уэйд, остановившись на очередной крыше, чтобы внимательно приглядеться к вспышкам красно-синего и прислушаться к любым признакам драки. ― Мы никогда так раньше не делали. Это будет странно. И назойливо.

[В отличие от, скажем, полного психа, преследующего пацана неделями? Наблюдающего за ним через окно и следящего за ним в бинокль.]

{Ладно. Притормози-ка на ёбаную секундочку. Ведь всё это было ради любви.}

― Нет, нет. ― Уэйд тряхнул головой, будто это помогло бы перевести внимание голосов в другое русло. ― Хватит уже.

Он решил искать Паучка, а не Питера (и по-прежнему думал о них как о двух разных людях, хотя вроде как привык к тому, что это ― ну конечно! ― один и тот же человек). На улице ночью Уэйду было легче приблизиться к нему под прикрытием альтер эго. Если б Уэйд просто влез к нему в окно спальни без всякого предупреждения, было бы совершенно неловко, не говоря уже о том, что самонадеянно и грубо.

[Не похоже, что в отношениях ты всегда делал правильный выбор… Вот и всё, что я хотел сказать.]

― Да, вот и всё, ― пробормотал он, слабо покачав головой и выстреливая крюком-кошкой в соседнюю крышу. ― Ты ведь не пытаешься меня убедить снова сбежать или сбить меня с толку сомнениями и ненавистью к себе?

{Ха, отличная самоирония. Мы и так ненавидим себя и сомневаемся в каждом решении! Так что соси эти огромные стальные шары.}

[Я… убит твоей непогрешимой логикой.]

― Завали.

[Правда, ты никогда не перестанешь поражать меня своим хитрым остроумием и…]

― Заткнись, ― прошипел Уэйд, крадучись приближаясь к знакомым звукам борьбы на другой стороне многоквартирного дома.

Сердце заколотилось при мысли, что это мог быть _он_ всего в паре ярдов отсюда ― всего-то несколькими этажами ниже. Человек-паук. Питер.

Казалось, он виделся с ним только вчера. Всего пару часов назад. Смотрел в окно, как тот плачет в своей спальне (и, о Господи… Теперь это обретало больший смысл. Больной, ужасный смысл). Но в то же время Уэйд ощущал прошедшее время очень остро ― оно тянулось между ними и словно кололо внутри. Те недели, что он отсутствовал… Часы, тянувшиеся с последнего их прикосновения друг к другу. _Поцелуя._ Они резали его, вина колола острее ножей.

{Может быть, это не он…} ― напомнил ему Жёлтый, колеблясь в надежде и страхе.

― Нет, не может. ― Уэйд ухватился за возможность, пытаясь сохранить слабое подобие спокойствия.

[Но вероятность есть.]

Да, наверное. Уэйд хорошо знал повадки Паучка. Знал, где он начинал патрулирование и в какие районы направлялся в зависимости от погоды, настроения и уровня преступности. Уэйд знал, какая сегодня погода, насколько активны преступники, и догадывался, какое настроение у Питера. Даже если эта догадка заставляла его скрипеть зубами до боли в челюсти и жажды получить пулю в лоб.

Когда он наконец добрался до края крыши, то сразу присел на корточки, стараясь, далеко не высовываясь, рассмотреть переулок внизу, чтобы хоть мельком увидеть, что там происходило.

Тени двигались беспорядочно, врезаясь в стены, отскакивая от них. Уэйд быстро насчитал шестерых. Но красно-синих вспышек нигде не мелькало, что породило в животе разочарование и облегчение одновременно. Он решил, что можно бы спуститься, чтобы прекратить бой, но не нашёл в себе уверенности в том, что способен кого-то остановить, не убив или серьёзно не искалечив.

Следовало просто встать и уйти, продолжить поиски, но чем дольше он наблюдал, тем больше сцена внизу приобретала знакомые очертания. Была одновременно знакомой и чужой.

[Это что…]

Одна тень двигалась очень привычно, вертясь вокруг человека с ножом в попытке выбить его. Мгновение спустя это удалось ― с визгом и стоном человек упал на асфальт, нож зазвенел рядом. Тёмная фигура кувыркнулась в воздухе и приземлилась на стену, откуда, вытянув руку, выстрелила взрывающейся сетью в убегающего преступника. Та накрыла беглеца, который тяжело упал, раздался треск костей, когда он приземлился. Затем человек на стене прыгнул вниз, прямо на шею третьему преступнику, обвив её красивыми ногами, и выстрелил паутиной в четвёртого. Паутина прилипла к плечу, Человек-паук дёрнул и грубо ударил противника о противоположную стену. Тот, что задыхался между его бёдрами, споткнулся и упал на колени, лицо побагровело.

{Блядский. Боже.}

― Господи…

{Это Паучок!!! Это наш Малыш-паучиш!!!}

[ _Тёмный_ Паучок.]

Уэйд продолжал смотреть, в удивлении раскрыв рот. Тёмный Паук спрыгнул с плеч уже падающего человека, упёрся руками в землю и сделал ошеломляющий удар вкруговую, за которым последовало сальто назад ― оно привело к удару ногой прямо в лицо номеру пять. Потом Паучок резко повернулся, схватил мужчину за рубашку ещё до того, как тот упал, и швырнул его в кирпичную стену. Он продолжил бить его кулаком ― один, второй раз. Последовала серия жёстких ударов, от которых преступник обмяк и упал на колени. Его лицо превратилось в кровавое месиво. Собрав пригоршню волос в кулак, Паук ударил преступника лицом об колено; тот безвольно упал на асфальт.

{Эм… Новый Паучок нереально горячий.}

Уэйд аж поперхнулся слюной и неосознанно сжал себе горло. Он чувствовал… грусть, нервозность, вину и был чертовски возбуждён. Все эти ощущения ошеломляюще навалились всем скопом.

Паучок

{ _Питер_ }

крадучись направился к выходу из переулка, ступая тихо и плавно, грациозно, хищно, остановившись лишь за тем, чтобы пнуть попавшего в его паучью сеть преступника.

Он зашёл за угол; Уэйд вскочил на ноги, сердце колотилось, он побежал к противоположному краю крыши, отчаянно стараясь не потерять Паучка в лабиринте города снова.

{Откуда он взял этот новый секси-костюм? И прикольные паутиномётные игрушки?}

[Он зол.]

― И страдает, ― пробормотал Уэйд, в груди разлился холодный острый стыд.

{И чья же это ёбаная вина? Ой, точно, твоя.}

[Нам нужно было держаться подальше. Мы ему только больнее сделаем. Он, наверное, сейчас нас ненавидит; ты что же, правда считаешь, что сможешь пережить его отвращение?]

― Ш. ― Уэйд резко остановился и спрятался за аппаратной будкой, когда тёмная фигура перемахнула через крышу и выпрямилась в лунном свете.

Теперь, подобравшись ближе, Уэйд смог разглядеть знакомый узор костюма Человека-паука: тёмно-серые полосы расходились по чёрной ткани и были едва заметны. Даже глазные патчи были дымчато-угольными, и на мгновение в голове Уэйда возник вопрос, как Питер через них видел. Паук начал медленно расхаживать по краю, хотя тело явно по-прежнему было напряжено и бурлило энергией. Он выглядел…

[Опасно.]

Опасно, безрассудно и неебически сексуально. Уэйд проглотил отвращение к себе, когда возбуждение скрутилось тугой спиралью внизу живота. Он нахмурился, когда понял, что слышит, как Питер едва различимо с кем-то говорил. Уэйд подполз ближе, чтобы разобрать слова, стараясь не попасться на глаза.

― Ёбаные наркоторговцы… Они даже не были вооружены в этот раз. ― Паучок резко развернулся и зашагал в другую сторону, небрежно упёршись рукой в бедро. ― Значит, работали на Фиска? Тогда, наверное, обойдётся без обвинений.

Пока Уэйд следил за происходящим, в венах забурлила тревога, а под кожей поселился жужжащий страх.

Питер замолчал, слегка склонил голову набок, вроде как прислушиваясь.

― Да. Действуй. ― Он вновь принялся расхаживать. ― Не-а. Нет. Ладно, да. Сделай их настройками по умолчанию.

[Ох… Блядь.]

Уэйд почувствовал себя совершенно обескураженно, словно земля под ногами смягчилась, а он полетел вниз сквозь время и пространство и ухватиться было не за что. Потому что Питер разговаривал сам с собой. Питер говорил, так же как Уэйд, и его резко замутило. Дрожь, паника, тошнота.

{О Господи, мы его сломали! Ёбаный в рот, так это заразно. Пити потерял свой драгоценный милый разум!}

[А ты бы не потерял, если б один из бойфрендов пропал без вести, а второй покончил с собой?]

― Боже мой. Божебожебожебожебоже ох блядь бляблябляблябля. ― Этого просто не могло быть. Он не мог _сломать_ Питера. Уэйд с трудом поднялся на ноги, ослеплённый тревогой, и неуверенно шагнул вперёд.

Паучок резко повернул голову в его сторону и ещё до того, как Уэйд понял, что произошло, выстрелил паутиной и полетел к нему, сильно ударив ногами в живот, прижимая наёмника к будке.

На мгновение оба замерли, глядя друг на друга. Маска Паука совершенно ничего не выражала, но он был близко, они касались друг друга ― Уэйд чувствовал его тепло и _запах_. Ему потребовалось всё самообладание, чтоб не схватить маленького паука за бёдра и не притянуть к себе и перевернуться, чтоб не прижать его к деревянной поверхности и просто… просто… _овладеть_ им.

Он нервно выдохнул, нарушив тишину, и почувствовал вдруг, что дрожит.

― П-привет, Паучок… Питер.

Паучок отпрянул, будто его ударили; внезапно физический контакт прервался, отчего Уэйд мгновенно почувствовал холод и пустоту. Питер кувыркнулся назад, замер в нескольких футах от него, настороженно и напряжённо. Уэйд тяжело сглотнул и выпрямился, катаны больше не впивались в спину, но подойти ближе он не пытался.

Ох, блядь. Питер здесь. Питер смотрел на него.

{Скажи что-нибудь}, ― настойчиво прошипел Жёлтый.

― Э… Как, э… Как дела? ― Он поморщился, когда слова слетели с губ, ― тон слабый и неуверенный. Уэйд тут же понял по ёкнувшему животу и сжавшимся кулакам Паучка, что сказал совершенно не то, что надо. Опять.

Он едва успел осознать, что грядёт, но не удивился, когда Паучок бросился на него, а маленький, но твёрдый, как железо, кулак врезался в челюсть. Голову Уэйда мотнуло назад, он отшатнулся и вновь врезался в аппаратную будку. Скула определённо хрустнула под кулаком Питера.

Уэйд заскрежетал зубами, но смолчал, наблюдая, как Паучок выстрелил паутиной вверх и исчез в ночи, будто его никогда и не было.

― Да… Я это заслужил, ― пробормотал Уэйд, осторожно касаясь пульсирующего болью места на лице.

[Как _дела_?] ― язвительно повторил Белый.

Уэйд застонал.

***

Чтобы снова найти Питера, потребовалось два дня. Он мог бы наведаться к Паркерам в гости, проследить за ним оттуда или даже постучать в дверь, как нормальный человек, но понимал, что это неуместно, особенно ― когда стало совершенно ясно, что парень не хотел его видеть. Он имел полное право избегать Уэйда, если этого хотел.

Уилсон наконец нашёл Паучка в паре кварталов от их старого места встречи ― тот полз по стене, бормоча что-то под нос.

Если б Уэйд не казнил себя (в прямом и переносном смысле) в течение последних сорока девяти часов, не тонул в чувстве вины и нервном отчаянии из-за очередных доказательств помутнения рассудка Питера, то заметил бы, что в районе нет никаких преступлений, а Паучок замер, когда Дэдпул завис на ближайшей пожарной лестнице.

― Я знаю, что ты тут. ― Его громкий голос разнёсся по переулку; по коже Уэйда побежали мурашки (или побежали бы, если б она не была покрыта шрамами, неспособная породить ничего, кроме лёгкого озноба). Голос Питера. Питер с ним _разговаривал_.

Слишком много минут пролетело в тишине, потом Уэйд откашлялся, пальцы дёрнулись, желая вцепиться в пистолет, просто чтобы было чем занять руки.

{Пити ненавидит пистолеты.}

― Знаю, ― выдохнул он, потом добавил чуть громче: ― Точно, твоё… паучье чутьё.

Питер тихо пробормотал: «Если бы».

Уэйд уставился на него, заворожённый этим призрачным видением героя, сидевшего на корточках на стене. То, что Питер так близко ― всего в нескольких ярдах ― после стольких дней разлуки, совершенно выбивало из-под ног почву, калеча разум и тело. Желание смешалось с виной, собственническим притяжением и смятением с беспокойством.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что пришёл сюда с каким-то планом. После той катастрофы, в которую превратилась их предыдущая встреча, голоса не переставали трындеть, как сильно Уэйд облажался. Твёрдо решив в этот раз всё сделать правильно ― если, конечно, повезёт, ― Уилсон тщательно продумал извинения. Даже записал их. Естественно, они были крайне говёнными, поэтому он выкинул листок и застрелился восемь раз, но того факта, что извинения требовались, это не отменило. Он поспешил ответить, пока Паучок вновь не сбежал:

― Послушай, э… Я должен… кое-что сказать. ― Уэйд осторожно спустился по ржавой железной лестнице до уровня Паучка, по-прежнему сидевшего на стене, но тот пополз вверх и остановился, лишь когда занял позицию над Дэдпулом, глядя на него с превосходством сверху вниз.

[Он всегда будет выше тебя], ― презрительно прошипел Белый.

Уэйд облизал потрескавшуюся нижнюю губу и выпалил:

― Я должен был с этого начать, правда, но я идиот. Ничего нового, да? ― Он нервно хохотнул, но ответа не последовало. ― Прости, э… Ох, бля. Я затупил, ладно? Блядь. Послушай. ― Он глубоко судорожно выдохнул, упёршись руками в металлические перила лестницы, чтобы от отчаяния не разодрать кожу. ― Мне охуеть как жаль, правда. Я самый большой мудак во всей Вселенной, уйти вот так… Я не знал, что… Не знал о…

Паучок шевельнулся, потянулся к перилам пожарной лестницы над головой Уэйда и приземлился на них, сев на корточки рядом с наёмником, сохраняя идеальное равновесие. Уэйду пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, слова застряли в горле от его близости.

― Какого хуя ты тут забыл? ― Голос Питера был холоден и резок ― Уэйда аж передёрнуло.

― Я… ― Он не знал, как лучше ответить на вопрос, но не сомневался, что в любом случае ошибётся. ― Э… Я вернулся?

― Почему? ― грубо спросил Питер, но Уэйд увидел едва заметную дрожь в его руках, которые тот сразу же сжал в кулаки. ― Что тебе может, блядь, вообще тут понадобиться? Потому что, определённо, не моя персона. ― Горечь просочилась в голос, словно яд. Уэйд должен был оглохнуть, чтоб не заметить проблеск обвинения в этих словах.

{Он думает, что мы его не _хотим_? Чёрт возьми, _нет_. Он, наверное, совсем ебанулся, если на самом деле так считает!}

Ужас разлился в животе Уэйда.

― О нет… нет, нет, Малыш-паучиш.

Питер дёрнулся, услышав ласковое прозвище. Уэйд бессознательно потянулся к его руке, но тут же замер. Он изо всех сил пытался придумать, как показать Питеру, что никогда не сможет его расхотеть. А он ведь пытался. Целый месяц старался, но его всепоглощающая потребность в Питере, ворвавшемся на паутине в его жизнь, наследившем повсюду у него внутри, ни капли не уменьшилась.

Вдруг чьи-то слова всплыли в памяти, и раз уж его никогда не были верными, он решил воспользоваться этими.

― You’re just like an angel | Ты точно как ангел, ― пробормотал он хрипло и отчаянно.

{Your skin makes me cry. | При взгляде ― слеза.}

― You float like a feather, in a beautiful world | Плывёшь, как пушинка, в краях красоты.

{And I wish I was special. | Хочу быть особенным.}

― You’re so fuckin’ special. | Особенным, как ты.

[But I’m a creep. I’m a weirdo. | Но я больной. Чудаковатый.]

{What the hell am I doing here? | И почему я всё же здесь?}

[I don’t belong here. | Ведь я не отсюда…]³

Паучок покачал головой, под чёрной маской едва различались очертания опущенных уголков губ.

― Вовсе нет, ― категорически отрезал он, скрестив руки на груди.

― Да, ты такой, ― настойчиво сказал Уэйд, борясь с желанием протянуть руки и обнять Паучка изо всех сил, прижимая к себе.

― Нет, ― запротестовал он громче. ― Я ужасен. Ты нихуя не знаешь.

Уэйд ошеломлённо уставился на него.

― Ты не ужасен. Ты самое далёкое от понятия «ужасен» существо. Ты… Ты совершенен.

{Самый совершенный, красивый маленький паук во всей ёбаной Вселенной.}

Питер спрыгнул с перил ― его вес почти не потревожил шаткую конструкцию пожарной лестницы, ― шагнул в личное пространство Уэйда; каждая чёрточка его тела кричала об опасности, хотя он был на голову ниже Дэдпула.

― Хватит. Нести. Эту. Хуйню.

Его суровое рычание заставило всё тело Уэйда стыдно вспыхнуть от возбуждения. Он повернулся к герою, беспомощно развёл руками.

― Но это правда.

Паучок выглядел так, будто сейчас его ударит, и Уэйд с удовольствием принял бы ещё не один удар и сломанную кость. Он заслужил всё это сполна.

― Тогда почему ты свалил? ― Этот вопрос резанул словно лёд. Как будто острый морозный клинок пронзил сердце Уэйда. От ужаса и сожаления у него перехватило дыхание.

[Видишь? Он нас ненавидит.]

― Я… Я не смог… ― Он не справился с предательским знанием, что его герой ― его парень, в которого он так крепко влюбился, что даже дышать удавалось с трудом, когда они были вместе, ― встречался с кем-то ещё. _Был_ с кем-то ещё.

{Но теперь он труп! Гип-гип, блядь, ура.}

И может быть… Может, Питер не так уж идеален. Но он всё ещё оставался _Питером_.

Уэйд сглотнул комок, образовавшийся в горле.

― Я расстроился. И не знал… Не знал, что Гарри…

― Нет, ― низко и опасно прервал Питер. Уэйд замер от этой неожиданно прозвучавшей угрозы, заставившей стиснуть зубы. ― Какая нахуй разница теперь? ― прошипел Питер, подходя ещё ближе ― настолько близко, что Уэйду пришлось коснуться подбородком ключиц, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Между ними едва ли оставался дюйм, Уэйд задрожал, когда Питер вытянул голову ― их прикрытые масками рты почти соприкасались.

― Тебя здесь не было, ― медленно выговорил Питер. ― Ты. Ушёл.

В следующую секунду он исчез, не оставив ничего, кроме лёгкого дуновения прохладного воздуха, когда сальтанул через перила куда-то вниз и за угол, исчезнув с глаз, прежде чем Уэйд перевёл дыхание.

Дэдпул медленно опустился на железный пролёт пожарной лестницы ― каждый неглубокий вдох тянул рваные края раны, пробитой в груди. Всё тело ныло от мучительного чувства вины, его тошнило. Он чувствовал себя ужасно.

[Я пытался тебя предупредить, ― глухо прорычал Белый, и это сдавленное рыдание разрывало горло изнутри. ― Быть с ним ― лишь постоянно страдать.]

***

Уэйд начал постоянно выслеживать Паучка. Он рассчитывал проводить часы напролёт в поисках неуловимого героя каждую ночь, но в этом не было необходимости. Он всегда находил Питера в нескольких кварталах от центра города и начинал преследовать его оттуда.

Уэйд не пытался скрываться. Он мог бы перейти в стелс-режим и преследовать Питера, как в старые добрые времена, но ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло. Необходимо показать Питеру, что ему не наплевать.

[Что ты жалкий, одержимый, отчаянно нуждающийся в его внимании мудак.]

{Отчаянно нуждающийся во внимании в плане _секса_ …}

Уэйд хотел, чтобы Питер знал, что он не собирался отъебаться только потому, что Паук не принял его. Он не сдержал обещания и бросил Питера, когда был больше всего нужен ему. Уэйд понятия не имел о боли, что тот, должно быть, испытал, когда Гарри покончил с собой. Ему хотелось вонзить нож себе в член, когда он думал, как мог бы облегчить это бремя для Питера, если б просто находился рядом.

[Эй. Как мне кажется, мы знаем немного больше о боли, чем тревожный подросток-протагонист в этой истории. Пусть отсосёт ― мы переживали _гораздо_ худшее.]

{Заткнись и засунь своё мнение себе в жопу, Беляночка. Это твоя ёбаная вина, и точка.}

[Да, будто ты хотел остаться и утешать Питера, пока он оплакивал своего возлюбленного? Я, блядь, сильно в этом сомневаюсь.]

Уэйд не знал, через что пришлось пройти Питеру за последний месяц, но последствия отражались на Человеке-пауке. Он внимательно наблюдал, как герой избивал преступников, силой заставляя их повиноваться, вместо того чтобы, как раньше, лишь обороняться. Его, казалось, больше не заботили сломанные кости и сотрясения мозгов. Уэйд уверен, что по меньшей мере у троих внутреннее кровотечение, но Паук относился к этому с леденящим душу брезгливым равнодушием. Он избавлялся от нарушителей закона с хирургической точностью, в ярости бил сильнее, внутри явно бурлил гнев.

И дело не только в том, что герой ожесточился. Паучок почти не разговаривал. Когда он всё же подшучивал над преступниками, то делал это более жёстко и не особо смешно. И он стал… более грациозным. Он, конечно, всегда двигался с удивительной лёгкостью, ловкостью и изяществом, но в движениях появилось что-то текучее. От того, как он крутился в воздухе, как дрался, даже как ползал по стенам и ходил, отдавало какой-то хищнической грацией. И это… тревожило.

{Эм, думаю, ты хотел сказать _неебически заводило_.}

И это, конечно, тоже. Но подобные изменения Уэйд не мог оценить по достоинству, не выстрелив себе в голову за то, что был отвратительным, эгоистичным монстром. Как он вообще мог _принять_ подобные губительные разрушения в столь сладком невинном существе? Его любимый, честный, добрый мальчик разбился вдребезги, изменился до неузнаваемости. И эти изменения оседали как свинец в конечностях Уэйда, отягощая осознанием, что это его вина. Его и Гарри ёбаного Осборна (которого он по-прежнему ненавидел всем сердцем).

В основном Уэйд просто держался позади и наблюдал. После одной драки с парочкой торговцев оружием, в которую он попытался вмешаться и помочь, он держался подальше. Тогда Уэйд едва успел вытащить катаны, обезоружив троих преступников, как получил быстрый _мощный_ удар в грудь и врезался в ближайший грузовик. Сила удара Паучка сломала грудную клетку и три ребра, но именно удар затылком (оставивший вмятину в грузовике) на мгновение его оглушил.

Питер чётко и ясно дал понять, что они больше не крутая парочка борцов с преступностью. Просто… один опасный, надирающий задницы Паук и маниакально-депрессивный наёмник, преследующий его, словно побитая собака.

А ещё они особо не общались. Когда Уэйд пытался начать разговор или неудачно пошутить, чтобы прервать тягостное молчание, Питер тут же коротко и едко отвечал, что заставляло Уэйда отступать на пару ярдов, а в полой груди больно колотилось искалеченное комок-сердце.

Но, несмотря на всё это, Питер никогда не приказывал ему уйти.

Он мог бы. И неважно, насколько депрессивно чувствовал себя Уэйд, несмотря на полное решимости стремление загладить вину перед Питером, ― если б Паук приказал отвалить или чётко и ясно дал понять, что хочет этого, то он бы отстал. Уэйд никогда не навязывался людям, которые на самом деле не хотели иметь с ним ничего общего, а мысль о том, что он делает Питеру лишь хуже, всегда вызывала тошноту и беспокойство. Так что если ему напрямую скажут уйти, то он так и сделает.

Но Питер никогда не просил об этом. Он разнообразно намекал, что Уэйд на самом деле не хочет тут находиться, бросал обидные и резкие замечания по поводу его отсутствия, но никогда не велел ему отвалить.

Прошла неделя, прежде чем Уэйд набрался смелости и спросил по поводу постоянного бормотания Питера. Одно дело, если б он просто болтал сам с собой ― многие люди так делали. Но он явно слышал какие-то ответы, беседа была двусторонней, но Уэйд никого поблизости больше не замечал и не слышал. Несмотря на обширный опыт в этой области, Уилсон не понимал, как Питер оказался в столь критическом состоянии. Но он постарался отнестись к этому деликатно, как только мог, боясь спугнуть Паука, если скажет всё в лоб.

Питер только что разобрался с ограблением бензоколонки, оставив грабителя со сломанным носом и запястьем, пока Уэйд наблюдал за ним с соседнего здания, прислушиваясь к тихому разговору Паучка с самим собой.

― Переключи обратно на невидимые сети. ― Он полз по стене в ярде слева от Уэйда. ― Да, могу сделать завтра. ― Несколько мгновений тишины, Паук залез на крышу. ― Он отсидит максимум месяц, раз уж у него не было судимостей. Выпустят за хорошее поведение.

Уэйд понял, что Питер, наверное, говорил о парне, которого только что оставил копам на бензоколонке.

― Голоса тебе рассказывают о преступниках? И что конкретно? ― осторожно спросил он, когда Паук присел на край крыши, глядя вниз на Уэйда, стоявшего на пожарной лестнице. ― Преступники, которых ты ловишь. Они… или один голос ― если он только один ― знает какие-то подробности? ― Это был важный вопрос ― галлюцинации вызывали гораздо больше беспокойства.

Он задержал дыхание, когда Паук склонил голову набок, словно не понимая, о чём толковал Уэйд.

{О, да ладно… Не отталкивай нас, маленький паук! Мы тоже хотим познакомиться с твоими голосами.}

[Тебе просто нравится сама идея, что он может быть таким же пизданутым, как мы.]

{Мы могли бы стать психованными Ромео и Джульеттой. Оделись бы красиво и убили бы себя ножом в грудь.}

― Ты думаешь, ― медленно выговорил Питер с внезапным пониманием в голосе, ― что я слышу голоса?

Ужас проник в живот Уэйда: всё гораздо хуже ― Питер даже не осознавал, что слышал их. Он тяжело сглотнул, подошёл к краю лестницы, схватился за разделяющий их железный поручень.

― Ты болтаешь сам с собой, ― медленно сказал Уэйд, пытаясь звучать спокойно и бесстрастно.

Резкий лающий смех почти заставил его подпрыгнуть.

― Нет, идиот. Я говорю с технологией Старка в ухе. ― Уэйд уставился на него в замешательстве, хотя облегчение затопило его с головой. ― У меня в костюм встроен искусственный интеллект. Её зовут Карен.

― Оу.

{Чёрт возьми… А мы-то так хотели сделать его молодым Лео ДиКаприо.}

Паук хихикнул снова, склонился ближе к Уэйду, заглядывая ему в глазные патчи.

― Ты что, думал, что я ебанулся? ― Уэйд нервно облизнулся, чувствуя себя немного глупо от того, что правда предположил подобное. В конце концов Питер никогда не был настолько хрупким, чтобы сломаться, как Уэйд. ― Что моя башка повредилась точно так же, как и твоя?

[Ауч.]

Уэйд отпрянул, потянувшись левой рукой к кобуре, и отвёл взгляд.

― Я рад, что ошибся, ― пробормотал он низко и грубо.

Повисла долгая тишина ― ещё более неловкая, чем пустое пространство между ними.

― А тебе не пофиг? ― вдруг резко спросил Питер.

Уэйд впился взглядом в тёмную маску ― знакомую и незнакомую одновременно.

― Что?

― Назови причину. Почему. Тебе. Не пофиг? ― повторил Питер с сарказмом.

― Потому что… Потому что не пофиг. ― Уэйд беспомощно пожал плечами. ― Я не хочу, чтобы ты… страдал. ― Именно к этому всё и сводилось, так ведь? Уэйд просто не мог вынести мысли, что Питеру может быть больно. Он не мог бы видеть этого.

Паук слегка отпрянул, а Уэйду отчаянно захотелось увидеть выражение его лица.

― Тебе не обязательно это делать, ― холодно ответил он.

― Что именно?

― Не нужно держаться рядом. ― В голосе звучала мстительная насмешка. ― Тебя ведь не слишком это заботило, когда ты решил свалить. Так зачем теперь забивать себе голову?

[Видишь, он тебя ненавидит.]

Уэйд беспомощно уставился на него, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые никак не шли на ум. Мгновение спустя Питер пренебрежительно махнул на него рукой.

― С твоей стороны было тупостью в принципе возвращаться.

Уэйд сморгнул жжение в глазах, беспомощность превратилась в жгучую боль под кожей.

― I thought I was a fool for no one. | А я-то себя тупым никогда не считал. ― Он подался вперёд, движимый непреодолимым желанием сократить между ними расстояние. ― Oh, baby, I’m just a fool to you. | Но, детка, я был тупым для тебя⁴.

Человек-паук хихикнул.

― Ты что, только что процитировал Muse?

{Мне плевать, что вы говорите. Это настоящая любовь.}

Уэйд слабо улыбнулся.

― Get up and take your power back; it’s time the fat cats had a heart attack. | Восстань, снова захвати власть. Время денежным мешкам замертво упасть⁵.

Он почти разглядел, как Питер закатил глаза под непроницаемыми угольно-чёрными линзами, и полузабытое тепло вспыхнуло внутри.

― Ты такой идиот.

― Я и не утверждал обратного.

Питер выпрямился.

― Вали отсюда, Дэдпул.

Возможно, слова были грубыми, но в голосе слышалась нежность. Уэйд печально вздохнул, беспомощно глядя, как герой свалил слишком быстро, чтобы Дэдпул успел за ним последовать.

***

Прошло две недели с момента возвращения Уэйда в Нью-Йорк. И у него случился Плохой День. Ни один из прошедших дней не был хорошим, но сегодняшний выдался особенно отстойным.

Он не спал нормально несколько недель, и расплата его настигла. Он то и дело отключался от действительности (в основном, когда не мог больше выносить монотонную ущербность существования, то обращался за утешением к своему старому другу Херу), но в этот раз проходили целые часы… которые он не помнил.

Белый был раздражён. Жёлтый никак не мог угомониться. Все трое пребывали в хуёвом настроении, и терпение было на исходе.

[Ты провожаешь Питера в школу. Смотришь за ним во _время уроков_ , которые он, по закону, всё ещё обязан посещать. С книгами, рюкзаками и вместе с другими детьми.]

{Агрх, знаю… Разве это не похоже на романтику «Красоты по-американски»?}

― Фу. Прошу, не сравнивай меня с лысым Лексом Лютером⁶. ― Уэйд не отводил взгляда от точила, затачивая лезвие Fixation Bowie с особой любовью и осторожностью.

[Ты и раньше знал, что Человек-паук молод, но никогда не видел его в действии. Ты ведь почти старшеклассника трахнул, Уэйд. Даже не выпускника. Ребёнка.]

{Я знаюююююю… ― промурлыкал Жёлтый. ― Разве это не неебически горячо?}

Уэйд поморщился, но рука, держащая нож, не дрогнула. Он пытался сосредоточиться на движении мускулов под кожей, когда снова и снова проводил лезвием по точилу.

[И даже сейчас ты бы не отказался его трахнуть. Без раздумий, да? Уткнул бы хорошеньким юным личиком в пол и _жёстко_ выебал. Прижал бы его запястья к земле, зафиксировал бёдра между ног, убедился бы, что не сумеет выкрутиться.]

{О Господи да даааааа разорвал бы на нём этот ёбаный чёрный секси-костюмчик вгрызся бы зубами в нежную кожу и полюбовался бы на сладкую красную кровушку ох бля он так и разгуливает вокруг в этом своём секси-костюме _искушая_ нас вот он я бери только руку протяни мы бы навалились на него сверху отымели бы как следует Господи как же мы его неебически сильно хотим}

Уэйд крепко прикусил нижнюю губу, когда, резко перехватив нож за рукоятку, вонзил его себе в бок, повредив тазовую кость и замарав кровью лезвие, которое начищал и точил вот уже минут двадцать.

Жёлтый жалобно заскулил, но, по крайней мере, ход его мыслей удалось прервать. Хоть на какое-то время. Уэйд вытащил нож, начисто вытер о штаны, опасаясь попасть впросак, если Паучок вдруг окажется где-то поблизости. Обычно он не выходил раньше десяти и вряд ли стал бы искать Дэдпула, но лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть. Он не хотел больше подвергать Питера ненужному стрессу.

[Будто ему есть до тебя какое-то дело…]

{Весомый аргумент. Но наш маленький паук в последнее время довольно шаловливый. Как маленькая гадюка.}

[И довольно острый на язык, конечно.]

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул, сунул точильный камень в подсумок и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Боль и дискомфорт в искалеченных мышцах ноги приносили ему мрачное удовлетворение.

― Ну… тогда пора начинать выслеживать нашу злую змеюку.

[Пятёрка с плюсом тебе за аллитерацию.]

{Да, точно. Мы же ходили в школу.}

[И бросили её, будучи ровесниками Питера.]

{Неважно.}

Уэйд попытался игнорировать их, начав мычать себе под нос мелодию, и, с разбегу сиганув на соседнюю крышу, едва не свалился. Хоть и не прочь был приземлиться на асфальт, но не хотел заставлять Паука себя ждать. Если тот, конечно, уже вышел из дома. Ещё рановато, но Уэйду с трудом давалась каждая секунда вынужденного одиночества в пустой квартире с запачканной кровью мебелью.

Почти час он не видел никаких признаков Человека-паука, слоняясь по тем кварталам, где они обычно пересекались, в ожидании его появления.

[Он, может, и не появится вовсе.]

{Дрянная маленькая игрушка, мы его накажем, если будет плохо себя вести.} ― Голос Жёлтого сочился желанием.

[Может быть, он решил проучить тебя. Оставить гнить в холодном одиночестве.]

{Образно выражаясь. Сейчас очень жарко. Похоже, градусов 80? 90, может? Или даже 100⁷.}

[Да мы даже не вспотели.]

Уэйд пытался держать эти эмоциональные качели под контролем, отодвигал на периферию сознания, сосредотачиваясь на всё более разочаровывающих поисках.

В итоге ему удалось найти Питера ― ползущего по стене банка, почти сливающегося с тёмными зеркальными окнами. И Уэйд, конечно же, испытал глубокое облегчение от того, что опасения голосов оказались необоснованными.

[Наверное, он ждёт подходящего момента… Сначала подготовит тебя как следует, а когда ты расслабишься, почувствуешь уют и тепло, вырвет всё с корнем.]

― Но сегодня же он пришёл, ― пробормотал Уэйд, стараясь сконцентрироваться на положительных моментах.

{Хороший мальчик}, ― почти промурлыкал Жёлтый, а Уэйд встряхнул головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Он уселся на карниз дома и метнул нож в окно, разбив стекло прямо рядом с головой Паучка. Герой неторопливо повернул голову в его сторону, потом развернулся и пополз в другую сторону, позволив Уэйду следовать за собой, насколько это было возможно.

[Он правда слишком дерзко себя ведёт.]

Только в соседнем квартале Уэйд настиг Питера, который стоял на крыше офисного здания, прислушиваясь к возможным преступлениям.

― Так что это за мрачный чёрный костюмчик? Твоя пиар-команда посчитала, что необходимо преображение? ― Уэйд просто не мог молчать, отчаянно нуждаясь услышать речь вне своей головы.

[Твой эскапизм просто выбесит его в итоге.]

Взгляд, которым одарил его Паучок, был ясен, даже несмотря на маску.

[Что бы ты ни сделал, кажется, его всё бесит.]

― Мне _нравится_ , ― прорычал Питер, сжав кулаки. ― И мне похуй, что там кто думает по этому поводу.

{М _я_ у.}

― Да, хорошо. Ты и не должен полагаться на мнение окружающих. Мне вот тоже похуй на них.

[Чёрта с два.]

Уэйд замычал в подтверждение своих слов.

― Мне просто интересно, понимаешь? Узнать о переменах в тебе. Не то чтобы они мне не нравились, потому что мне нравится. Я определённо всеми руками «за».

{Они горячие.}

― Они горячие. Чёрт, нет, то есть я имел в виду… Ну, ты знаешь. Будь самим собой, а я просто…

― Решил немного пошутить? ― усмехнулся Питер. ― Что, забыл принять таблетки с утра?

Уэйд уставился на него, горячая волна неожиданной боли и знакомого стыдливого отвращения заставила пальцы подёргиваться.

[Видишь, что он о тебе на самом деле думает?]

Уэйд прокашлялся.

― Типа того, ― пробормотал он.

Линия плеч Питера была напряжённой, оборонительной, он слегка сгорбился и тихо вздохнул.

― Это тот же, ― пробормотал он, искоса взглянув на Уэйда, будто не мог смотреть прямо, пока говорил. ― Просто ткань умеет изменять текстуру и цвет. Я включил режим скрытности.

― Оу. ― Уэйд всё же слишком хорошо знал Питера и язык его тела, чтобы понять, что это было извинение, пусть и не принесённое. ― Это… Э, круто.

Питер нерешительно пожал плечами и без слов отвернулся, выстрелив паутиной на восток и улетев в расслабленном, медленном темпе, чтобы Уэйд успел последовать за ним.

И наёмник следовал, погружаясь в обыденность, которую они перемотали изолентой и сшили белыми нитями за последнюю пару недель. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы прибыть на место преступления парой секунд позже Человека-паука. Он спрыгнул на землю, не заботясь о вывихнутых лодыжках и сломанных голенях. Дэдпул просто стоял и наблюдал за дракой, держась за рукоятку пистолета Sig, так, на всякий случай.

Похоже, ограбление вышло из-под контроля ― у жертвы из руки шла кровь, пока он бежал прочь из переулка, сверкая дорогими часами в свете уличного фонаря. Паучок старательно наказывал троих преступников,

[Избивал их до кровавого месива.]

{Мммммм…}

а Уэйду понадобилось несколько долгих минут, чтобы понять, что он, кажется, знает одного из них.

― Эй! ― Он шагнул ближе к месту действа, нахмурившись. ― Я тебя знаю. Ты же парень из «Сестры Маргарет».

[Какого хера он промышляет мелким воровством?]

{Он может делать всё что захочет.}

Конечно, Уэйд давно не был в баре, но странно повстречать известного наёмника, замешанного в таком мелком преступлении.

― Да, ты. Мышцатый. Давай-ка поболтаем. ― Он подошёл к мужчине, привалившемуся к мусорному контейнеру и тяжело дышащему из-за побоев Паучка, и потянулся к его куртке.

Быстрый удар ногой отбросил его руку, а кулак, прилетевший в нос, заставил отшатнуться. Паучок резво появился в поле зрения, прижимая Уэйда к стене.

{Оооох, ебать мой хуй…}

― Какого хуя ты творишь? ― прорычал Питер яростно.

Возбуждение завозилось где-то внизу живота, предательски извиваясь внутри. Но всё, что он ощущал сейчас, ― запах крови.

― Какого чёрта? ― выплюнул Уэйд, напрягаясь под хваткой Паучка и потянувшись пальцами к своему уже заживающему лицу.

Питер грубо ударил его о стену, Уэйд едва сдержал стон.

{Ох блядь ебать вот прям сейчас он мог бы запросто повернуть нас лицом к стене стянуть штаны и как следует выебать}

― Я не хочу, чтобы ты влезал, ― скомандовал Паучок, а Уэйд изо всех сил старался не замечать его плотно прижатого твёрдого тела.

― Влезал? ― повторил он недоверчиво и раздражённо. ― Тебе вообще похуй, что ли, что он прямо сейчас сваливает?

Питер даже не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

― Ты всё портишь нахуй. Всегда всё портишь.

― Ну и ну, спасибо, ― протянул Уэйд саркастично. ― Всегда рад помочь. О, прости, то есть, хотел сказать, _испортить_.

Питер отчаянно, яростно зарычал, крепко вцепившись в плечи Уэйда.

― Зачем ты припёрся? ― Слова разорвали воздух, оставляя между ними напряжение, жар, злость. ― Почему ты уже наконец не отъебёшься? Мы ведь собирались… Это просто… Ты вообще, блядь, ни о чём не думаешь?

Уэйд оскалился.

― I tell my love to wreck it all. Cut out all the ropes and let me fall. | Сказал я любви своей ― разрушь всё всласть. Обрежь верёвки, позволь мне упасть⁸.

Питер глухо фыркнул.

― Любви? Твоей? Хуёво _шутишь_ , ― горько усмехнулся он.

― Ага. Это _я_ шучу, ― прорычал он. ― Трахаюсь с другими за твоей спиной. Ой, подожди… Это ведь был…

Кулак Паучка вновь сломал ему нос. Раздался удовлетворительный хруст, когда Уэйд ударился затылком о кирпичную кладку.

Питер яростно сорвал маску, впился _горящим_ взглядом в лицо Уэйда. Он тяжело дышал, острые белые зубы сверкали между сухими пухлыми губами, щёки пылали красными пятнами от гнева, волосы ― спутанные влажные от пота пряди ― прилипли ко лбу, а Уэйд готов был разнести всё на куски нахуй, потому что внутри бурлило, и кипело, и переливалось через край болезненной жаждой обладания, злобой и ещё многими ёбаными эмоциями, которые он никогда не испытывал, но всё, что он мог сделать ― лишь зарычать, дико и громко, вырывая этот звук из глубины грудины, стискивая зубы до хруста и ломоты.

― Пошёл на хуй, ― выплюнул Питер.

― Совершенно верно. Пошёл…

Питер резко задрал его маску и впился губами в его.

Поцелуй был грубым, жёстким, неистовым. Грубее, чем любой другой их поцелуй. Бесчеловечный в своей остроте, весь состоявший из зубов, сплетённых языков и острого железного привкуса крови, расцветающей под острыми, жаждущими насилия клыками.

Питер заскулил ― отчаянно, сердито, ― а Уэйд застонал в ответ. С нажимом он раскрыл рот Питера, толкнулся языком между скользкими зубами, пробуя наконец его на вкус. Но этого было недостаточно. Он так по нему _изголодался_.

В тот момент, когда Уэйд придвинулся ближе, обнимая Питера за талию, другой рукой зарываясь в его спутанных каштановых прядках, тот вывернулся из его хватки.

Он пихнул Уэйда в грудь со стоном раненого животного и мгновенно выстрелил паутиной вверх, улетая прочь.

Уэйд привалился к стене ― голова кружилась, он задыхался, но внутри плескалась…

Надежда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни Take Me Home — Perfume Genius: «I Have Grown Weary On My Own».  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ³ Creep — Radiohead;  
> ⁴ Supermassive Black Hole — Muse;  
> ⁵ Uprising — Muse;  
> ⁸ Skinny Love — Bon Iver.  
> ______________________________________  
> ² Alchemax — корпорация во вселенной Marvel Comics, обычно изображается как часть вселенной 2099 года.  
> ⁶ В «Красоте по-американски» главную роль сыграл Кевин Спейси, он же сыграл и Лекса Лютера в «Возвращение Супермена».  
> ⁷ 100° по Фаренгейту ~38° Цельсия.


	4. И холод меня уничтожит

**Питер**

_Не хочу в океане плыть,_  
_Бороться с течением ― тоже._  
_Я вечно плавать не могу,_  
_И холод меня уничтожит¹._

Ночь была тёплой, хоть и не настолько, чтобы волосы липли ко лбу. Просто достаточно приятной, с мягким переменчивым ветром, обдувающим его тело сквозь костюм. Город был почти спокоен, будто все в Нью-Йорке решили вдруг взять выходной и посидеть дома. На небе невероятно много звёзд.

В общем, вечер выдался прекрасный, но Питер не мог насладиться им сполна ― тревожное предчувствие сжимало внутренности, а сердце учащённо билось.

Он на корточках сидел на краю крыши, готовый сорваться вниз и броситься навстречу любому преступлению. Но всё же пока не мог уйти, пусть мышцы и подёргивались в предвкушении действия, _погони_.

Он кого-то ждал.

От лёгкого покалывания в затылке у него перехватило дыхание: не совсем опасность, скорее… предостережение.

Осознав вдруг, что за спиной кто-то стоит, Питер медленно поднялся, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, пальцы подрагивали. Он вгляделся в далёкие городские огни ― тусклые и неземные под облачным небом ― и оттягивал неизбежное ещё пару мгновений. Потом, очень медленно выдохнув, повернулся.

Он стоял в нескольких ярдах от Питера, освещённый слабым лунным светом. В своём костюме он походил на статую, но маски не было, и при виде его лица у Питера отчаянно заныло в груди. А от стального блеска в глазах ― перехватило дыхание. Потом он двинулся, вытянул руки, будто приглашая в объятья.

― Питер, ― выдохнул он, голос нежный, как шёлк. И был таким _красивым_ , что у Питера колени подкосились. ― Иди ко мне.

Питер с всхлипом подался вперёд, споткнулся и влетел в его распахнутые объятья, хватаясь за него, словно утопающий ― за спасательный круг.

― Гарри.

Его нежные руки крепко обняли Питера, а тот вжался в тело Гарри, будто навсегда хотел остаться вот так. Сквозь спортивные штаны и футболку тело Гарри было холодным, но Питеру было плевать.

― Гарри, ты пришёл, ― прорыдал Питер ему в плечо, беспомощно цепляясь и ощущая, как острые кости выпирали под футболкой.

― Я скучал, Пити, ― пробормотал он Питеру в волосы, маска Человека-паука больше им не мешала. ― Где ты был?

Паркер отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в наполненные слезами голубые глаза, облегчение затопило всё внутри.

― Я был… Я был тут. ― Он оглядел затянутую дымкой крышу. ― Был тут, искал тебя.

― Правда? ― удивился Гарри, его идеальные брови сошлись на переносице, бледные губы приоткрылись.

― Конечно! ― воскликнул Питер, оглаживая грудь Гарри, прижимая его ближе к себе, ища доказательства того, что он здесь, настоящий, живой. ― Всё, чего я хотел, ― найти тебя.

Гарри изумлённо моргнул.

― Тогда почему ты меня бросаешь?

Питер замер, впился взглядом в Гарри, ощущая, как от лица отливала кровь. Ужасная, ноющая боль пронзила внутренности и потекла по венам.

― Что? ― Голос показался едва слышным карканьем, вся сила покинула его перед лицом ужаса.

Голубые глаза смотрели уверенно, бледные губы всё ещё были приоткрыты.

― Почему ты меня бросаешь?

Крыша исчезла, а Гарри полетел вниз.

Он падал, а Питер должен был его поймать. Обязан. Но паутина не стреляла, поэтому он нырнул вслед. Они летели вместе: он попытался приблизиться к Гарри, схватить его, но неважно, как сильно махал руками и ногами в попытках ускориться, ― воздух оставался холодным, как снег, острым и густым, и Гарри оставался вне досягаемости.

Паника затуманила зрение, шум пульса заглушал остальные звуки. В последний момент Питеру удалось дотянуться до Гарри, схватить поперёк талии. Поймать его.

Питер схватил Гарри и приземлился, задыхаясь от страха.

Приглушённый треск прогремел словно гром; Питер задрожал, когда Гарри сломался в его руках.

Его голова откинулась далеко назад, обнажая искалеченную колонну горла над зелёным кевларовым нагрудником костюма Гоблина. Он был совсем неправильно изогнут: перевёрнутая V с точкой опоры чуть выше таза.

Гарри поднял взор, Питер начал всхлипывать. Лицо друга было бесстрастным, прекрасным, несмотря на тёмную струйку крови, стекающую из уголка рта.

― Я люблю тебя, ― сказал он.

 _― Нет!_ ― прокричал Питер, падая на колени на холодный мокрый тротуар. Шёл сильный дождь.

― Я люблю тебя, даже несмотря на то, что ты меня убиваешь.

― Нет, ― всхлипнул Питер, отчаянно вцепившись в тело Гарри, всё ещё пытаясь удержать его, что было совершенно бесполезно. Он просто разваливался на глазах.

― Нет, не уходи. Не покидай меня! ― Он не мог сделать и вдоха из-за яростного приступа паники, сжимающего грудь. Гарри прямо на руках разваливался на кусочки, приземляясь на тротуар пятьюдесятью этажами ниже с отвратительными шлепками, а руки Питера покрывались кровью. Всё, что осталось у него в ладонях, ― голова Гарри.

Он уставился пустыми, безжизненными глазами на Питера, приоткрыл окровавленные губы.

― Это всегда был ты?

***

Питер с порывистым вдохом очнулся, всё вокруг казалось ярким, резким, дезориентирующим. Сердце бешено колотилось, кожа зудела в преддверии опасности. Щёки были мокрыми, он не мог нормально вдохнуть, в горле ― ком, а мир перевернулся вверх дном.

Мир перевернулся. Он вновь проснулся на потолке, сведённые судорогой пальцы рук и ног удерживали его в углу комнаты, самом тёмном и дальнем от двери и окна.

Питер стал просыпаться вот так пару недель назад, а теперь это случалось почти каждый раз, когда получалось задремать. Он хотел посмотреть, как много ему удалось поспать в этот раз, но потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы просто вспомнить, как дышать. Как только вышло загнать ноющую боль и панику обратно в желудок, он осторожно отлепился от стен и тихо спрыгнул на пол.

Будильник показывал 6:52 утра ― он проспал чуть меньше двух часов. В квартире было тихо, а вот за окном шум нарастал. Тётя Мэй, должно быть, только что ушла. Повезло. Питер поднялся с тихим выдохом, ноющие мышцы подёргивались в беспокойстве.

Он не мог тут оставаться.

Схватив рюкзак с захламлённого стола, он выпутал костюм из простыней, сунул его в сумку и резко застегнул молнию. Натянув носки и потрёпанные конверсы ― а ещё трёхдневной давности шорты и футболку, ― наплевав на шухер на голове, он вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, просто чтобы нарушить тишину. Взяв скейтборд, он резво поскакал вниз по лестнице.

Костюм Питер таскал повсюду. Если б на улице было не восемьдесят градусов, то Питер надел бы его под одежду, но в такую жару длинные рукава и штаны могли привлечь слишком много ненужного внимания. Однако из-за этого ему было непросто перевоплощаться в Паука.

Вместо того чтобы зайти в тёмный угол и скинуть верхнюю одежду, нужно было раздеться _догола_ и натянуть на липкое тело костюм, надеясь, что его никто случайно не спалит. Это было чертовски трудно, но того стоило. Будь воля Питера, он бы все дни напролёт проводил в костюме. Но он не мог выйти из дома в таком виде посреди бела дня, да и держался в тени в это время ― в любом случае большая часть дневных преступлений происходила в тёмных закоулках.

Будь его воля, он проводил бы в образе Человека-паука каждую секунду ― только в эти моменты он чувствовал, что хотя бы отдалённо контролировал себя, ― но это невозможно. Если Питер не притворялся спящим, когда тётя Мэй уходила утром на работу, то она обязательно заставляла его идти вместе с ней до автобусной остановки. А когда она звонила днём, чтобы узнать, как дела, он обычно сообщал, что смотрел телевизор, так что периодически всё же приходилось бывать дома и следить, чтобы соседи видели, как он катается на скейте где-то неподалёку.

Но днём действительно было _немного преступлений_ , поэтому в основном Питер проводил время за проверкой новых возможностей костюма. А для этого требовалось место, куда не могли бы заглянуть любопытные или новостные вертолёты, поэтому ещё приходилось отыскивать подходящие места на окраине города. Грузовые верфи и заброшенные склады подходили лучше всего, но даже там время от времени появлялись незваные гости.

Питер не сомневался, что однажды видел бездомного, пока висел на балке вниз головой, мастеря из паутины гигантскую скульптуру в форме члена. (Он до смерти хотел опробовать режим «твердеющей» паутины, понятно? Но всё оказалось не настолько круто, как он надеялся.)

Порой Питер просто бродил по улицам Нью-Йорка, прислушиваясь. На самом деле ему так было даже легче, когда, смешавшись с толпой, он просто брёл среди людей, ни о чём не думая и не привлекая внимания.

Дни наполнились бесконечным однообразием и тайной слежкой в поисках преступлений. А вот ночи…

Ночи ― Уэйдом.

Уэйдом ёбаным Уилсоном.

Уэйдом я-исчез-на- _месяц_ -и-даже-не-звонил-и-не-писал.

Уэйдом я-буду-сводить-тебя-нахуй-с-ума-пока-ты-не-набьёшь-мне-морду-или-не-искусаешь-в-кровь-губы.

Уэйдом я-притворюсь-что-сожалею-о-содеянном-и-буду-преследовать-тебя-по-пятам-как-жалкая-побитая-дворняга-но-на-самом-деле-просто-вырву-твоё-сердце-прямо-из-груди-разотру-меж-зубами-и-оставлю-изувеченное-но-всё-ещё-ноющее-по-мне-потому-что-я-украл-и-сожрал-всё-что-у-тебя-было-внутри-тело-в-ёбаной-пыли.

Питер это ненавидел. Ненавидел, как сильно его _хотел_. Возненавидел в ту самую минуту, как Уэйд вернулся в его жизнь, будто совершенно ничегошеньки не изменилось. Не предложив ничего взамен, кроме «Как дела?». Питер в нём нуждался. Всё его тело тянулось к Уэйду _ёбаному_ Уилсону, изнемогая от внутреннего желания оказаться в его объятьях.

Потому что было когда-то время, когда Питеру казалось, что Уэйд мог всё исправить. Что пока они вместе, Уэйд будет о нём заботиться. Он как-то наивно, искренне верил, что Уэйд магически решал все проблемы.

И он, блядь, _ненавидел_ примитивные, тупые искры надежды, которые всё ещё заставляли где-то глубоко внутри в это верить. Потому что теперь-то он знал. Знал, что Уэйд надолго не задержится. Он ничего больше не исправит. И не станет держать обещания.

И если Питер вновь впустит наёмника в свою жизнь, если вновь позволит себе нуждаться в нём, то в конце концов останется покинутым и сломленным даже больше, чем сейчас, если такое вообще возможно.

Три дня назад он совершил ошибку. Позволил гневу (а он и так _охуенно_ злился всё время, но только Уэйд мог заставить его говорить) взять над собой верх. Он позволил Уэйду проникнуть под кожу. Это был момент слабости, заставивший его, захлёбываясь слезами, орать о своём разочаровании на крыше в Квинсе, ненавидя Уэйда и самого себя, а ещё весь мир ― за то, что в нём творился полный пиздец.

За что? Почему Уэйд вернулся? Почему сейчас? Он делал только хуже своими тупыми извинениями, своим тупым болтливым ртом, тупым ёбаным телом в этом кожаном костюме. И ведь ни слова не сказал, где пропадал всё это время. Но Питеру это было не нужно. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Чтобы доказать это самому себе, он перестал слоняться в знакомых местах, ожидая появления Уэйда. Он даже в Мидтауне не остался. Он проёбывался где-то близ Бруклина и по меньшей мере троих преступников отправил в больницу.

И Уэйд не пришёл.

Питер не ждал его и следующей ночью. Он подумал, что, быть может, до Уэйда наконец дошло и он решил отъебаться в этот раз (Питер проигнорировал, как эта мысль заставила его дышать чаще и прерывестее, а конечности ― онеметь и задрожать, будто он слишком долго находился на холоде). Но вскоре Уэйд всё же нашел его в районе Гарлема в час ночи.

Он преследовал Питера ― игра в «кошки-мышки» к этому моменту уже стала привычной, ― но ничего не говорил. Он соблюдал дистанцию и молчал. Конечно, Питер слышал, что он всё время общался с голосами: бессвязная треть диалога, не предназначенная для паучьих ушей, ― но с Питером он не говорил.

И Питер не знал, испытывал ли по этому поводу облегчение или разочарование.

Так что решил просто об этом не думать ― и продолжал старательно не думать, пока не забрался в окно своей спальни в четыре утра.

Пока всё шло хорошо. В полвосьмого город ожил, и тощий пацан на скейте оставался совершенно незамеченным. Он внимал окружающему миру: водители кричали, дети плакали, машины гудели, а собаки лаяли. Какое-то время Питер прислушивался к собранию анонимных алкоголиков в подвале церкви, мимо которой проходил, а ещё ― к ссоре парочки о кухонных приборах в соседней квартире. Он слышал самые разные вещи, что его отвлекало. Немного.

Он не слышал шума преступлений, поэтому просто продолжал болтаться по округе, сцепив зубы от попусту потерянного времени. На обед он пошёл домой (съел лишь половинку банана, потому что в дневном ток-шоу, которое он слушал вполуха, упомянули что-то о новом руководстве «Оскорп», после чего аппетит совершенно пропал). Он всё ещё был дома, когда позвонила тётя Мэй, и как только они поговорили, Питер тут же свалил из квартиры.

Было жарко, но ему до смерти не терпелось залезть в костюм. Да и он не был столь плох ― ткань состояла из лёгкого металлического сплава, поэтому холодила кожу. А ещё ему нравилось разговаривать с Карен.

Не то чтобы он _вываливал_ ей переживания или типа того. Просто было приятно открывать рот и произносить слова, да ещё чтоб тебя кто-то слушал и отвечал. Пусть даже и компьютер, думающий, что тебе необходимо знать, где поблизости подают американскую кухню, когда ты глупо пошутил про «жажду справедливости».

Питер не общался с ЭмДжей или Недом с похорон. Они пытались связаться, но он игнорировал звонки и удалял сообщения. Он просто не мог сейчас иметь с ними дела. Они жили в другом мире, а у Питера не хватало терпения притворяться, что он счастлив в их компании, когда они совершенно ничего не понимали.

Теперь Карен составляла ему компанию. И быстро обучалась. После первых двух раз, когда Питер выразил абсолютное равнодушие к травмам преступников, она перестала перечислять их. Но всё же упоминала, если кто-то был на грани жизни и смерти, чтобы Питер отступил. Потому что он не хотел, чтобы его преследовала полиция в довершение всего прочего. Она искала для него всякие вещички, врубала музыку, когда он просил, а самое главное ― не говорила о Уэйде.

Просто сообщила о присутствии «Дэдпула, опасного и психически скомпрометированного наёмника» впервые, когда он появился две недели назад, и больше ни слова. Её реакция подсказала Питеру, что у Карен нет доступа к прошлым видео, потому что она не знала, что они уже знакомы. Она не просматривала те несколько месяцев записей, что они общались.

Это было облегчение. Иметь одного ― лишь одного ― человека, который не знает, насколько испоганена его жизнь.

В тот же день Питер надел костюм в переулке рядом с универмагом. Избил наркодилера, выбросил угонщика из машины и сам вернулся к ужину домой, всего на полчаса позже, чем обещал. Он притворился, что не заметил покрасневших глаз Мэй, когда она спросила, где он был, пробормотав в ответ что-то о скейтборде.

***

Этой ночью Уэйд нашёл его быстрее обычного.

Питер предположил, что тот мог поджидать где-то поблизости от квартиры и после начать преследование прямо из Квинса. Паркер не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу. Он должен был его ощутить. Обычно он всегда очень остро реагировал на присутствие Уэйда, знал, когда тот поблизости, но теперь в паучьем чутье появился какой-то фатальный изъян, который… просто перестал реагировать.

Это приводило Питера в бешенство. Он обязан ощущать, когда кто-то за ним наблюдал, чувствовать знакомое покалывание в затылке, подсказывающее, что он под прицелом. Конечно, если б Дэдпул решил опробовать на нём одну из своих острых катан, то Питер, наверное, ощутил бы предупреждающий укол, но в иных случаях ― тишина. Уэйд никак не волновал его паучье чувство опасности, и это был просто какой-то… пиздец. Потому что Дэдпул более опасен для Питера, чем кто-либо другой в этом мире.

Уилсон держал дистанцию, как и вчера, но не прятался. То тут, то там мелькали вспышки красного: в полуквартале между домами или на пожарных лестницах. Если Питер и установил определённый неспешный темп передвижений на паутине, то только чтобы не потерять из виду этого идиота и не быть впоследствии неприятно удивлённым его внезапным появлением.

Через полчаса патрулирования он засёк стычку на бензоколонке примерно в три четверти мили² к востоку и направился туда, ощущая, как бегают по спине мурашки предупреждения. Едва уловимые, а не трезвонящие об опасности, но всё же… паучье чутьё сработало. Будто какой-то тайный преследователь обратил на него взор.

― Карен, ― мягко сказал Питер, остановившись на стене офисного здания, подавив желание оглянуться, ― за мной кто-то следит?

― Да, Питер, ― тут же отозвалась она. ― Наёмник, известный как Дэдпул, находится в точке на восемь миль к западу от тебя. Он следил от Харви-роуд, начал примерно двадцать четыре минуты назад.

Маленькая красная стрелка в поле зрения Питера указала в направлении Дэдпула. Он закатил глаза.

― Нет, я имел в виду кого-нибудь другого.

Повисла пауза.

― Я не обнаружила никаких иных повторяющихся идентификаций в твоём потоке визуальных данных, а доступ к уличным камерам города или спутниковым каналам Старка не указывает на какой-либо хвост.

Питер рассеянно хмыкнул на это, и тут же, когда пролетел мимо щитов, волосы на затылке опять встали дыбом, но он приложил все усилия, чтобы не оглядываться. Краем глаза Питер заметил Уэйда, двигающегося вниз по улице у него на хвосте, и продолжал лететь к кутерьме на заправке.

Лёгкое покалывание не утихало, но Питер старательно его игнорировал, пока разбирался с, похоже, бандитской стычкой на заправке Shall. Уэйд держался неподалёку, как и велел ему Питер (потому что перспектива вновь стать командой просто… вызывала у него тошноту), а изображающие из себя гангстеров были повержены и валялись, связанные паутиной или потерявшие сознание.

Тихий зуд подсознания не покидал, даже когда Питер был в нескольких кварталах от бензоколонки, продолжая бесцельно кружить по городу в поисках очередных преступлений. Было в воздухе какое-то электричество, будто собиралась буря, и это выводило его из равновесия. Сосредоточенно поджав губы, Питер выстрелил очередным потоком паутины, нарушая установленный темп, и резко свернул в переулок за вереницей ресторанов.

― Переключи на «паутинные сети», ― выдохнул он, пока полз по стене на крышу.

― Да, Питер.

Он прополз ещё пару этажей, а потом резко вытянул руку и, не глядя и не позволяя себе колебаться, инстинктивно выстрелил. Не раздалось ни звука ― лишь мягкий удар, который Питер расслышал, внимательно прислушавшись и разобрав почти бесшумное, ровное дыхание. Не совсем понимая, с кем или чем имел дело, он быстро спрыгнул на тротуар и бросился к тому месту, куда попала паутина.

Там, спрятавшись в тени рядом с припаркованным грузовиком, почти невидимая в темноте здания, стояла женщина.

Она была одета в чёрный обтягивающий костюм ― лишь лицо и кончики пальцев были открыты. Пояс её был жутко похож на тот, что у Дэдпула, хотя такой же чёрный. Её каштановые волосы были стянуты в тугой конский хвост, и она активно разрезала паутину отвратительного вида ножом, пытаясь освободиться.

― Я впечатлена, ― заявила она холодным, безразличным голосом с едва слышной хрипотцой. ― Могу сосчитать по пальцам одной руки количество людей, способных обнаружить мою слежку.

Питер нахмурился, не убирая пальцы с паутиномётов, на случай если она сделает какое-то резкое движение, когда освободится от сети, пригвоздившей её к стене.

― Ты кто, блядь, такая?

Её льдисто-голубые глаза встретились с его, потом она наклонилась, чтобы освободить ноги двумя плавными взмахами ножа. Её пустое выражение лица не выдавало ровным счётом ничего.

― Друг, ― сказала она, легко стряхивая остатки синтетического шёлка паутины, и шагнула к Питеру.

Он напрягся, готовый вновь пригвоздить её к стене. Но она больше не двигалась ― только сунула оружие в ножны на бедре.

― Не мой, ― ответил Питер предупреждающе-низким голосом. На кончике языка вертелась шутка насчёт приглашения на день рождения, но вид этой женщины его слишком нервировал, поэтому он промолчал.

Она едва заметно скривила губы, будто показывая, что слышала его.

― Тогда Тони. Он, так сказать, наш общий друг.

Питер нахмурился, невольно сжимая кулаки при упоминании Тони ёбаного Старка.

― Он приказал тебе за мной следить? ― требовательно спросил Паркер, чувствуя закипающий в животе гнев.

― Да, ― ответила она без смущения. ― Он выразил озабоченность твоим нынешним психическим состоянием и попросил присмотреть за тобой.

Ёбаное _нахальство_ этого человека вызывало у Питера желание плеваться.

― Мне не нужна нянька, ― прорычал он, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы прижать её к стене (что, по мнению Питера, ни в коей мере не подтвердило бы его правоту).

Она смотрела на него слишком долго, что вызывало ощущение, будто эти безэмоциональные глаза видели насквозь, безжалостно обнажая его, как счищая шелуху ― слой за слоем, всё, что он пытался скрыть.

― Похоже, одна у тебя уже есть, ― спокойно ответила женщина, глядя за спину Питера.

Он слегка повернулся, тут же увидев Уэйда, спускавшегося по пожарной лестнице: молчаливый и сосредоточенный, каждое движение тщательно выверено, ― что заставляло что-то сжиматься в животе Питера. Он проигнорировал это чувство и с усмешкой повернулся обратно к своей преследовательнице.

― Тебе надо проверить зрение. Он не нянька, а сталкер.

Пристальный взгляд вновь пронзил его насквозь, и Питеру пришлось напомнить себе, что на нём маска и его лица она видеть не могла. Женщина осторожно подняла руку к пистолету на бедре, словно сообщая о своём намерении.

― Нужно о нём позаботиться?

Что-то внутри Питера щёлкнуло, резкое и мстительное, он рванулся вперёд, прижимая её к кирпичам за воротник.

― Какую часть предложения «Мне не нужна нянька» ты не поняла? ― Слова были резкими, злобными, в груди разгорался тревожный жар.

Короткая вспышка эмоций наконец промелькнула на её безмятежном лице, взгляд стал угрожающим.

На плечо Питера опустилась рука, и всё тело под этим тяжёлым и жарким ― даже сквозь кожу и спандекс ― прикосновением вспыхнуло.

― Наташа, ― отрывисто поприветствовал Уэйд за его плечом.

Питер дёрнулся от этого рокочущего слова, произнесённого над его головой, и безвольно опустил руки, когда осознание вдруг нахлынуло на него.

― Уилсон, ― холодно ответила Чёрная Вдова, расслабленно облокотившись спиной о стену, будто так и собиралась стоять изначально. Однако руки с пистолета не убрала.

― Я думал, ты в Беларуси. ― Он сжал плечо Питера, и что-то в его тоне заставило послушно отступить, чтобы больше не быть зажатым между ними, пусть сознание и взбунтовалось.

― Я там и была, ― она едва заметно пожала плечом. ― Решила все дела и вернулась. ― Она вновь перевела взор на Питера. ― Думала, удастся какое-то время не высовываться, но, похоже, меня раскрыли и всё кончено.

― К нему трудно подкрасться незаметно, ― сказал ей Уэйд, немного ссутулившись и небрежно положив руку на бедро, но Питер знал, что это означало лишь большую готовность вступить в драку, чем обычно.

― «Он» вообще-то тут, ― раздражённо прокомментировал Питер, скрестив руки на груди. Он ненавидел, как они к нему относились ― будто к ребёнку. Несмышлёнышу, за которым нужен присмотр, к которому можно обращаться снисходительно.

Глаза Вдовы смотрели сквозь него. Она оттолкнулась от стены и шагнула вперёд, заставляя плечи Уэйда напрячься.

― Я буду поблизости. ― Поравнявшись с Питером, она понизила голос и добавила: ― Небольшой совет на будущее, как один паук другому… Твоя техника чертовски небрежна.

Питер стиснул зубы, но удержался от комментариев, а Вдова проскользнула мимо и исчезла в тени. Теперь, когда он знал, кто она такая, ему больше не хотелось прижимать её к стене. Даже если была реальная возможность её поймать (в чём он был не уверен), она оставалась Мстителем. У Питера не было никакого желания настраивать её против себя, даже если хотелось врезать Тони по его высокомерному маленькому носу за то, что он продолжал совать его в чужие дела.

Питер повернулся к Уэйду; раздражение ярко и требовательно вспыхнуло внутри. Он открыл было рот, чтобы отчитать Дэдпула за то, что вмешался, будто был его ёбаным наставником, но тот опередил его:

― Хорошая игра, маленький паук. ― Он изобразил пальцами стрельбу из пистолета в Питера и задул воображаемый дымок из дула. ― В этот раз ты поймал скользкую штучку.

В мозгу Питера загудел белый шум, кожа вспыхнула.

― Не называй меня так, ― проскрежетал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

― О? Тогда как я буду идентифицировать тебя для наших читателей теперь, когда у нас в истории появилось два членистоногих? ― Он перекатился с пятки на мысок; Питер точно знал, что он усмехался под маской. ― Все мы знаем, что она большая плохая Вдова, а ты ― малыш.

Питер подавил дрожь, пробежавшую вдоль спины.

― Назовёшь меня «малышом» ещё хоть раз… ― предупреждающе сказал он, раздражённо поднимаясь по стене.

― То что? Снова в нос меня ударишь? ― Уэйд потянулся к нему, чтобы… сделать что? Питер и понятия не имел, но тут же увернулся, прыгнув на противоположную стену.

― Не трогай меня так… небрежно, ― прошипел он.

― А как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трогал? ― Уэйд бочком подобрался ближе, слова рокотали у него в горле. ― Чувственно?

Питер пнул его в рёбра, отчего Дэдпул упал на задницу с достойным презрения шлепком и стоном боли.

― А ху-ху не хо-хо?

Уэйд поморщился, и это было заметно даже через маску.

― Bless your body, bless your soul, reel me in and cut my throat. | Благослови твоё тело, благослови твою душу! Замани меня и перережь мне горло!³ ― пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги, двигаясь необычайно неуклюже, а потом вновь возвращаясь в своё состояние агрессивной грации. ― Да, мы так и сделаем.

Питер отвернулся и принялся подниматься к крыше. Гнев, страх, ненависть, желание бурлило внутри, опадая горячим пеплом, душа его. Он не знал, желал ли, чтобы Уэйд последовал за ним. Сомнения, наверное, всё же означали, что хотеть он этого не должен.

― Отъебись, ― бросил он через плечо, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал жёстко и сердито.

― Ни для кого не секрет, что всё немного сложнее, ― спокойно, как и всегда, сообщил Уэйд. ― Ты не сможешь бесконечно от меня убегать.

Питер так сильно прикусил губу, что почувствовал вкус крови. Ему хотелось спрыгнуть и вновь его ударить. Подраться. Выебать его. Заставить страдать. И когда первые капли тёплого дождя просочились сквозь маску, Питер понял, что уйти сейчас ― лучшее решение.

― Спорим, ― выплюнул он, когда добрался до края стены и переполз через неё на крышу.

Он слышал, что Уэйд кричал ему вслед, но городские огни уже проносились мимо, а асфальт внизу темнел от нарастающего ливня:

― Are we demented or am I disturbed? The space that’s in between insane and insecure. | Мы сошли с ума, или я помешался? Пространство, что находится между безумием и неуверенностью⁴.

***

На следующий день Питеру позвонил адвокат.

Он сидел за огромными валунами в Центральном парке, зажав телефон в руке и пытаясь сдержать рвоту. Или паническую атаку. На самом деле ему, скорее, светило потерять сознание от недостатка кислорода, потому что Питер никак не мог сообразить, как заставить воздух выйти из удушающего комка страха в горле.

Вот оно. Они всё выяснили. Они собирались допросить его, заманить в ловушку и арестовать, он до конца жизни будет гнить в тюрьме.

Адвокат хотел встретиться с ним через два часа. Всего два часа. Неужели его жизнь прервётся через два часа? Ох, блядь. Что он скажет тёте Мэй? Это просто уничтожит её. Он не мог так с ней поступить ― не после всего, что уже произошло. Он обязан… обязан что-то придумать. Нужно подумать об этом объективно, и хладнокровно, и… и…

Блядь.

Всё кончено, если они знают о его тайной личности. Даже если они не смогут доказать, что это он убил Гарри, то, по крайней мере, смогут обвинить в самосуде и нападении на людей. И даже, возможно, в убийстве Нормана. Ох, боже…

Но как? Как они выяснили, что он ― Человек-паук? Возможно, конечно, он где-то облажался, оставил следы. Чёрт, да даже камера могла снять его в неподходящий момент. Возможно… Что ж, возможностей миллион. И единственное, что он мог сделать ― это строить предположения о том, что им известно. Именно так копы по телевизору обманом заставляли давать признательные показания, делая вид, что знали больше, чем на самом деле.

Поэтому Питер решил держать рот на замке и не говорить ничего даже отдалённо компрометирующего, пока не найдёт адвоката. Только вот с адвокатом он как раз и должен был встретиться. Но тот работал на «Оскорп». Почему же они вместо адвоката не послали за ним детектива? Всё это не имело никакого смысла, и Питер чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в апрель, когда подвергался постоянной опасности и отчаянно, но бесплодно пытался выяснить, кто же, чёрт возьми, этот Зелёный Гоблин.

Хотелось бы ему никогда этого не узнать. Если б он мог вернуться в прошлое и поступить иначе, возможно, Гарри не умер бы. И жизнь Питера не превратилась бы в ходячую катастрофу.

Но это, конечно, к делу не относится.

Питер поднялся с земли, упёршись дрожащей рукой в тёплый камень, чтобы не упасть, и, не обращая внимания на полуденных бегунов и собачников, насухо вытер щёки и направился к выходу из парка. Питер пошёл домой переодеваться, потому что знал: если его арестуют, тётя Мэй не захочет, чтобы он попал в тюрьму в потрёпанной футболке с The Smiths, ведь он будет выглядеть нелепо, надев её спустя тридцать лет, когда его выпустят за хорошее поведение.

Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но не того, что будет таким… испуганным. Питер, скорее, ждал, что к нему в квартиру постучатся. Парочка копов, возможно, даже в боевой экипировке, если решат, что от него можно ждать неприятностей: быстрый и болезненный арест. Если у них против него будут улики, тогда ему, наверное, даже слова не дадут сказать. Они просто обвинят его и покончат с этим. Питеру было всего шестнадцать. Возможно, сначала его отправят в центр временного содержания для несовершеннолетних на пару лет, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь.

Он не хотел, чтобы это случилось, но если всё так и произойдёт ― Питер в полной мере это заслужил.

В 16:56 Питер уже стоял перед зеркальными стеклянными дверьми «Оскорп Индастриз». Казалось, прошла целая вечность, с тех пор как он последний раз входил в это внушительное здание. Вновь оказаться здесь казалось сном. Всё вокруг чувствовалось не вполне реальным. Питер ожидал каких-то изменений. Может быть, нового ремонта, новых мер безопасности. Но всё осталось точно таким же, как раньше. Даже секретарь, сидевший за мраморным столом ресепшена, была та же.

Питер назвал ей своё имя, получил на этот раз гостевой пропуск и отправился в конференц-залы на пятом этаже, в которых прежде никогда не был. Пока он поднимался в лифте, в животе всё скручивало, и он всерьёз уже начал рассматривать перспективу сделать крюк до туалета, чтобы блевануть. Хотя он особо со вчерашнего дня не ел, так что блевать было нечем.

Питер добрался до нужной комнаты, обойдясь без рвоты. Он попытался успокоить нервы судорожными вдохами-выдохами и постучался в тяжёлую дверь.

― Входите.

Голос адвоката был ровным, а внешность ― такой же непримечательной. Он сидел на противоположном конце длинного стола из красного дерева, очки в тонкой проволочной оправе покоились на крючковатом носу, а зачёсанные назад волосы, скорее всего, прикрывали лысину. На нём был хороший костюм (насколько Питер мог судить), но крой ― самым обычным. Мужчина что-то писал в чёрном кожаном фолианте, который отложил, как только Питер вошёл.

― Вы, наверное, Питер Паркер. ― Он поднялся и подошёл, протягивая ему руку. Питер её пожал, но слишком поздно понял, что ладони покрылись липким потом. Потом он тайком вытер их о джинсы. ― Я Джеймс Фелдман. ― Он кивнул в сторону ближайшего свободного стула, а Питер заметил, что на столе между ними лежит несколько закрытых папок из плотной бумаги.

― Приятно познакомиться, ― пробормотал Паркер, пусть это и было не так, и уселся в обтянутое кожей кресло на колёсиках.

― Полагаю, вы знаете, почему пришли сюда? ― спросил Джеймс, придвигая к себе одну из папок и раскрывая её. Она была полна документов, но Питеру не удавалось читать под таким углом. Питер подумал, что это сделано специально, чтобы заставить его понервничать или типа того. И если так, то это работало.

― Э, нет, ― честно ответил он, напомнив себе, что решил не делать никаких компрометирующих заявлений. Голос дрожал, но он надеялся, что из-за немногословности это незаметно.

Джеймс взглянул на него с лёгким удивлением.

― О? Тогда приношу свои извинения, я думал, что вы ожидали моего звонка.

Питер тяжело сглотнул, сердце билось в ушах.

― Э…

― Неважно. ― Адвокат взял стопку бумаг и выровнял их, аккуратно постучав о стол. ― Я позвал вас сюда, чтобы зачитать последнюю волю и завещание покойного Гарольда Теополиса Осборна.

На мгновение воцарилась звенящая тишина, и весь мир, казалось, слегка сдвинулся набок. Адвокат Джеймс отложил стопку бумаг и достал из кожаного портфеля причудливую ручку. Он положил её строго параллельно бумагам, которые теперь лежали перпендикулярно краю стола.

― Такие вещи обычно решаются быстрее, но расследование помешало процессу, а завещание безуспешно пытались оспорить.

Адвокат быстро взглянул поверх очков, будто ожидал ответа от Питера.

― О.

Он чувствовал себя… оглушённым. Подобный расклад просто никогда не приходил ему в голову, он даже не думал об этом. А если б и думал, то вряд ли догадался бы, что Гарри оставит ему что-нибудь. Может быть, какие-то личные вещи? Подарки, которые Питер дарил ему на протяжении всех лет их дружбы? От этой мысли у Питера защемило в груди.

На самом деле он никогда бы даже не подумал, что у Гарри есть завещание, а осознание того, что он составил его, заставляло всё внутри жалобно-ноюще болеть.

― Ну что ж. ― Джеймс прокашлялся. ― Могу я начать?

О. Всё происходило слишком быстро, Питер совсем не чувствовал себя готовым к подобному. Разве такого рода юридические процессы не занимают дольше времени? Питер зажал руки между колен, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

― Эм. Да.

Джеймс пододвинул к себе бумаги, уставился на них и принялся читать:

― Я, Гарольд Теополис Осборн, проживающий по адресу 92 Уэст-стрит, 40, Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк, выражаю следующее волеизъявление и отменяю все завещания и дополнения к ним, сделанные мною ранее. ― Адвокат перевернул страницу, положив её текстом на стол. ― Прежде всего я поручаю судебным исполнителям оплатить любые имеющиеся долги, налоги, юридические и похоронные расходы до распределения моего имущества. ― Там был ещё текст, но он явно не имел отношения к Питеру, потому что Джеймс пропустил его, перевернув страницу и переходя к следующей. ― Я отдаю всё своё личное имущество, а также все страховые полисы и доходы от страхования, покрывающие это имущество, моему дорогому другу Питеру Бенджамину Паркеру.

Питер уставился на Джеймса во все глаза, внутри бушевал ураган.

― Я отдаю все свои резиденции с учётом любых закладных или обременений на них, а также все страховые полисы и доходы, покрывающие эти резиденции, моему дорогому другу Питеру Бенджамину Паркеру, ― продолжил читать адвокат.

Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на коленях, и посмотрел на Питера. А Паркер был совершенно ошеломлен.

― Это всё. Коротко и ясно, в отличие от многих других завещаний, принадлежащих кому-то со столь обширными активами. ― Джеймс продолжал пялиться на Питера, будто ожидая, что тот что-то скажет, но… Питер онемел.

Джеймс моргнул, наклонился над столом, двигая к себе вторую папку с бумагами.

― Прежде чем мы всё подпишем и передадим вам как единственному наследнику, существуют некоторые юридические ограничения на то, что Гарольд пытался вам завещать.

Питер бездумно кивнул.

Джеймс вновь прокашлялся, открыл папку и вытащил толстую стопку бумаг.

― Здесь и далее Гарольд Осборн будет именоваться «покойным», а Питер Паркер ― «бенефициаром».

У Питера будто какой-то внетелесный опыт случился. Совершенно ледяной воздух холодил кожу.

― Согласно положениям последнего волеизъявления и завещанию Нормана Осборна, покойный не принял роль генерального директора компании «Оскорп Индастриз» и, следовательно, не получил доступ к счетам, инвестициям или акциям компании, принадлежащим его покойному отцу. Эти активы, а также любое имущество Осборна-старшего стоимостью более миллиона долларов переходят компании «Оскорп Индастриз». Всё остальное, принадлежащее покойному, теперь переходит к бенефициару.

Эти слова эхом отдавались в мозгу Питера, но смысла он не улавливал.

― Любые денежные счета, принадлежащие покойному, будут недоступны бенефициару до его восемнадцатилетия, после чего будут переведены на его банковский счёт. ― Джеймс поднял взгляд на Питера. ― Вы меня понимаете?

Питер моргнул и воззрился на него.

― Да.

― И согласны с вышеупомянутыми условиями получения наследства?

― Да.

Джеймс вынул из кармана телефон, нажал на кнопку и поднёс к уху:

― Да, не могли бы вы зайти на минутку? ― Он вновь убрал телефон, перевернул лист, положил его перед Питером и протянул тяжёлую ручку.

Дверь конференц-зала со щелчком открылась, женщина средних лет, одетая в брючный костюм, подошла к столу.

― Бренда будет нашим свидетелем, ― объяснил Джеймс, указав на строчку в самом низу страницы. ― Поставьте вашу подпись и дату тут, пожалуйста.

Питер всё пялился. Он понимал, что, вероятно, следовало прочесть, что подписывал, но в данный момент не ощущал себя настоящим человеком, и ему скорее хотелось покончить со всем этим. Поэтому он подписал.

― И расшифровку тут, пожалуйста.

Питер поставил фамилию и инициалы.

Листок передали Бренде, которая, склонившись над столом, тоже подписалась, а потом подошла к Джеймсу, который тоже поставил свою подпись и дату, а сверху ― печать.

― Ну ладненько, на этом наше официальное слушание закончено. ― Джеймс принялся складывать бумаги во внушительные папки, а Бренда вышла из зала. ― Копии документов я пришлю вам по почте к среде.

Питер неуклюже поднялся, автоматически бормоча себе под нос слова благодарности.

― О, чуть не забыл. ― Джеймс тоже поднялся, поставил портфель на стол и вытащил оттуда большую папку на молнии, в которой лежали бумаги и маленький серебряный ключ. ― Полиция Нью-Йорка только что сняла ограничения на вход в пентхаус Гарольда. Налог на недвижимость и коммунальные расходы оплачены на год вперёд и будут продолжать оплачиваться с его счетов, пока вы не решите продать недвижимость или иным способом изменить финансовые документы.

Он толкнул папку через стол к Питеру.

Паркер взял её, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Пластик смялся под пальцами, когда он вновь поднял взгляд на адвоката.

― Почему?

Джеймс нахмурился.

― Прошу прощения?

Питер откашлялся.

― Почему, э… Почему вы передаёте мне всё сейчас?

Адвокат застегнул портфель и перекинул лямку через плечо.

― Они закончили расследование. Официально его смерть признали самоубийством.

Кровь, шумевшая в голове, зарычала, как океан.

― Я слышал, они нашли какие-то веские доказательства среди его личных вещей, но не уверен, что именно. В ближайшее время подробности дела обнародуют по телевизору.

― О. ― Питер тупо уставился в окно, дыхание дрожало на губах.

И на этом всё? Ему… сошло всё с рук?

Он смутно слышал, как Джеймс попрощался, а затем вышел в устланный ковром коридор, оставив Питера одного в большой холодной комнате.

Питер взглянул на папку в руках, взор приковал маленький серебряный ключ.

Он вновь ощутил тошноту. Облегчение и совершенную тошноту от самого себя.

***

Руки Питера дрожали, когда он повернул ключ в блестящем замке. Он пришёл прямо сюда, не в состоянии думать ни о чём другом с того момента, как адвокат из «Оскорп» вручил ему папку. Швейцар впустил его с приветственным кивком, будто и не было последних полутора месяцев. Будто он просто поднимался в гости к Гарри. Он бы постучался, а Гарри велел бы войти, потому что жил в шикарной квартире на своём собственном этаже и никогда не запирал входную дверь, если был дома.

Но теперь дверь была заперта, к дверному проёму прилип кусочек жёлтой ленты. И даже если у Питера и было ощущение, что Гарри ждал его внутри, ероша волосы, читая что-то на ноутбуке или закидывая попкорн в микроволновку, чтобы было что пожевать во время просмотра фильма, Питер точно знал, что внутри не будет никого.

Он простоял перед дверью по меньшей мере двадцать минут, прежде чем смог уверенно взять ключ и набраться храбрости, чтобы им воспользоваться.

Со стороны системы безопасности раздалось тихое пиликание и оповещение о том, что квартира снята с охраны, а после ― тишина.

Питер обернулся, чувствуя, как сильно долбится где-то внутри сердце. Кухня выглядела точно так же. На столешницах даже пыли не накопилось, а в воздухе витал слабый запах лимонов и моющего средства ― кто-то бывал здесь и поддерживал чистоту. Питер быстро прошёлся по квартире, внезапно ощутив настойчивую потребность увидеть комнату Гарри.

Он скользнул взором по гостиной, кинозалу и коридору, воображая, как все вещи Гарри запаковали в коробки и убрали бог знает куда. Может быть, они изъяли их как улики?

Паркер толкнул дверь спальни и замер на пороге; ностальгия ударила его, словно кирпичная стена.

Все вещи были на своих местах. От смятого покрывала кровати до плакатов на стене и туфель, брошенных у гардеробной. Комната была точно такой же, как и всегда. Будто Гарри отошёл в ванную почистить зубы. Через минуту он войдёт босиком в комнату и залезет в кровать.

На столе поверх папок и книг лежал лист бумаги в прозрачном файле для улик. Красный скотч на вершине файла привлёк внимание Питера, он медленно подошёл к столу.

Листок был сложен пополам, а на лицевой стороне витиеватым почерком Гарри было написано имя Питера.

Паркер сел на край кровати и разорвал файл вдоль перфорированного края, бросив оторванный кусок под ноги. Вытащил листок, файл полетел на пол. Питер развернул записку, сердце билось уже где-то в горле.

**«Мой дорогой Питер.  
Мне не следует писать тебе записку. Я должен всё сказать лично, как ты постоянно и просишь. Говорить с тобой всегда было просто, но то, что я должен сказать сейчас, тяжело, а я слабак.  
Я не могу смотреть тебе в глаза и говорить всё это, потому что боюсь, что ты сможешь меня переубедить. Ты всегда способен был заставить меня делать всё что угодно ради тебя.  
Ты был для меня всем.  
Я знаю, что ты не мой, но мне бы хотелось, чтоб ты был моим. Ты делаешь меня лучше. Ты сильный, добрый и очень умный, а ещё красивый, но я никогда не смогу дать тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь. Я слишком ебанутый. Мне не светит такое же яркое будущее, как тебе.  
Я точно знаю, что ты скажешь, если я расскажу тебе обо всём, что происходит со мной прямо сейчас. Ты бы сказал, чтоб я не совершал глупостей. Что я должен отпустить всю боль и дать себе второй шанс. Что у меня есть то, ради чего стоит жить.  
И если б у меня был ты, тогда это было бы правдой. Но я знаю, что ты не мой.  
Но это ничего. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя из-за этого плохо, так что не надо себя ни в чём винить или типа того, хорошо? Я тебя знаю. Знаю, что для тебя всё обернётся катастрофой, и мне очень, очень жаль. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль.  
И раз уж ты не можешь быть моим, надеюсь, ты найдёшь себе того, кто сделает тебя счастливым. Кто будет заставлять тебя каждый день улыбаться и сотрёт эту маленькую морщинку меж бровями. Кто сможет быть рядом, чтобы ты мог постоянно о нём заботиться. Очень надеюсь, что ты скоро найдёшь такого человека, Питер. Правда надеюсь. Я знаю, что ты не поймёшь моё решение, но у меня нет другого выхода. Это должен быть я. Я должен покончить со всем этим.  
Надеюсь, ты не станешь меня ненавидеть, когда всё закончится. Прости, что не смог стать лучшим для тебя.  
Всё, что у меня есть, я оставлю тебе. Я бы и компанию тебе оставил, если б мог, но это уже не в моей власти. Я мог бы подарить тебе весь мир, но ты всё равно заслуживаешь большего.  
Я люблю тебя, Питер.  
Всем сердцем.  
Гарри».**

Лицо Питера было мокрым и липким, бумага, зажатая в пальцах, ― влажной. Чернила потекли в некоторых местах, и он отложил записку.

Его прерывистое дыхание в тишине квартиры прервалось внезапным неистовым рыданием. Питер свернулся калачиком, уткнулся лицом в колени и заплакал.

Он плакал так сильно, что было трудно вдохнуть. Плакал до тех пор, пока штаны не перепачкались соплями, слюной и слезами. Плакал до тех пор, пока рваная ноющая дыра, грызущая его внутренности, не начала неметь. Плакал до тех пор, пока полностью не утратил чувствительность, а потом какое-то время просто сидел и дышал, ощущая себя совершенно пустым. Совершенно опустошённым, будто внутри не осталось ничего, что могло причинять боль.

Спустя некоторое время он заставил себя пошевелиться, пополз вверх по кровати, пока не ткнулся в одну из подушек.

Она всё ещё пахла Гарри.

Новая волна слёз захлестнула его, Питер заревел в подушку, пока горло не заболело от рыданий. Он корчился на кровати, пытаясь избавиться от ужасной режущей боли, терзавшей его где-то под рёбрами. Питер думал, что через некоторое время она пройдёт. Что он измотает себя и вновь впадёт в оцепенение. Но этого не случилось.

Боль только нарастала, приходя волнами ― каждая больше и сильнее предыдущей. Они сбивали его с ног, пока он не почувствовал, что это никогда не закончится.

Это никогда не закончится, но болело _так сильно_. Он просто не мог этого вынести. Не мог вынести этой боли.

Каким-то образом он умудрился подняться с кровати, крепко обхватив себя одной рукой поперёк живота, будто внутренности могли разлететься на куски, если отпустит. Питер спотыкаясь вышел из квартиры и спустился в вестибюль, зрение было затуманено слезами, которые никак не кончались. Люди смотрели на него, пока он пробирался к дверям, но если и говорили что-то, он их не слышал из-за дребезжания своих приглушённых рыданий.

А боль всё не прекращалась.

Она жрала его заживо ― от него просто ничего не останется. И Питер хотел, чтобы ничего не осталось, потому что тогда ему не будет так больно.

На улицах было шумно от вечернего движения, но звуки не проникали в сознание. Шёл дождь: мягкая, ровная пелена слёз падала с неба, пропитывая все его страдания. Питер оставил костюм дома, когда отправился на встречу с адвокатом, поэтому теперь шёл пешком. Он брёл и брёл, будто несколько миль. Брёл, пока не добрался до слегка обветшавшего дешёвого многоквартирного дома, стоявшего недалеко от центра города. Питер вошёл внутрь, поднялся по лестнице, сломал замок и ввалился в квартиру 8С.

Он уже больше недели знал, где сейчас жил Уэйд.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Питер неуверенно опустился на диван. Совершенно новый. Питер понял это по отсутствию пятен и потёртостей на мягкой обивке. А ещё он пах уютом.

Он пах Уэйдом.

Питер свернулся калачиком в углу дивана, стараясь занять как можно меньше места, и закрыл глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни When It’s Cold I’d Like to Die — Moby: «When It's Cold I'd Like to Die».  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ³ The World That We Live In — The Killers;  
> ⁴ Jesus of Suburbia — Green Day.  
> _______________  
> ² ~1,2 км.


	5. Чтоб ты мой запах мог вдохнуть

**Уэйд**  
**[Белый]**  
**{Жёлтый}**

_Я опять причинил себе боль,  
И в этом некого упрекнуть.  
Будь другом, обними и раскрой,  
Согрей, покажи к сердцу путь.  
Хочу как безумный, горящий тобой,  
Чтоб ты мой запах мог вдохнуть._

_И вновь в себе я потерялся,  
Нигде меня теперь не найти,  
Думаю, я просто сломался  
И в безопасность закрыты пути¹._

На часах натикало уже больше двух ночи, когда Уэйд, скрипя зубами от злости и острого сожаления, поднимался по лестнице своего дома. Он по-прежнему продолжал бы поиски Паучка, но того и след простыл ― ни признака его пребывания в городе. Конечно, Нью-Йорк большой. Но если Уэйду обычно не удавалось напасть на след Человека-паука, то, по крайней мере, получалось отследить места его недавнего присутствия. Настроившись на полицейский радиосигнал, он отслеживал оставленные фирменные, завёрнутые вручную паучьи подарочки.

{Противный маленький паук прячется в паутине, в ночи от нас, мы его поймаем, мы его накажем, маленький огрызающийся малыш, как он смеет от нас прятаться, блядь.}

[Может, тебе наконец-то удалось. Ты давил и давил, игнорировал все отказы, чем его и достал. На этот раз окончательно.]

― Но мы ведь ничего _такого_ не делали, ― угрюмо пробормотал Уэйд, шаркая ботинками по бетонным пролётам лестницы.

Паучок, конечно, был вне себя после того поцелуя. Рассердился настолько, что теперь старался избегать с ним встречи. Но как только Уэйду удалось обнаружить Паучка, тот больше не отмахивался от него, как от блохи. Питер позволял следить за собой. А Уэйд вёл себя очень осторожно: не ввязывался в драки, не навязывал свою копанию, держался строго за полквартала от Паука, даже не _разговаривал_ с ним.

[Но ты вёл себя, как гиперопекающий папочка, когда вчера влез в разборку с Вдовой.]

{Она опасная: скользкие смертельные ножи и горячие-горячие пули. Мы не могли позволить ей навредить нашему прелестному Пауку.}

[Остынь, Голлум. Если б у тебя хоть половинка мозга осталась, ты понял бы, что она лишь наблюдала. Как стрёмный ангел-хранитель, посланный Железным дилдо с небес.]

― Он вёл себя безрассудно, ― ощетинился Уэйд, приближаясь к нужному этажу. ― И не понимал, насколько непредсказуемой она может быть.

[Я не утверждаю, что она не угроза. ― Чёрная Вдова всегда была угрозой. Уэйд по пальцам одной руки мог пересчитать количество людей, которые действительно его нервировали, и она среди них. ― А говорю, что Паркер, вероятно, помощь твою не оценил.]

― Мне плевать, если у него закончились благодарственные открытки, ― пробормотал Уэйд. ― Это вовсе не значит, что мы…

Повернув за угол на восьмом этаже, он замер, увидев дверь своей квартиры. На дверном проёме с облупленной белой краской напротив замка дерево расщепилось.

Кто-то выломал замок.

Уэйд выхватил Бетти левой рукой, правой сжал длинный траншейный нож и бесшумно подкрался к двери.

[Постой, ― прошипел Белый. ― Дверь закрыта. _Это ловушка_.]

{Кто в этой долбаной мультивселенной осмелиться на что-то подобное? К тому же они не стали бы ломать дверь, если б хотели сделать сюрприз. Любой неуклюжий ребёнок с заколкой для волос сумеет вскрыть этот хлипкий замок так же легко, как засунуть хрен в хорошенькую распущенную шлюху.}

[Он… пожалуй, прав, ― признал Белый, пока Уэйд стоял у двери, прижавшись спиной к стене, прислушиваясь к любому движению внутри квартиры сквозь тонкие стены. Но всё было тихо. ― Не хочу делать никаких сальных отсылок, но нужно быть полным кретином, чтобы оставить столь очевидные следы взлома, только чтобы подстеречь нас и попытаться поймать.]

{Либо очень уверенным в своей способности победить Дэдпула.}

[Бля.]

Уэйд прикинул возможные варианты, но вспомнить кого-то достаточно дерзкого, безрассудного и опасного, способного оставить раскуроченную дверь и ждать внутри, представляя настоящую угрозу, так и не удалось. Кто-то, связанный с Оружием Икс, проник бы бесследно. Причём понадобилось бы по меньшей мере тридцать опытных убийц, чтобы захватить Дэдпула. Нейт мог телепортироваться ― ему не нужны двери. А если Вдове что-то от него требовалось, он, вероятно, не узнает об этом, пока не войдёт.

Как бы то ни было, ночь у Уэйда выдалась не из лучших. Здорово было бы всадить пулю в лоб тому, у кого хватило наглости вломиться в _его_ явочную квартиру.

Он сжал нож покрепче, медленно потянулся к ручке и бесшумно повернул её. Бетти Уэйд прижал к груди, готовый в любую секунду наставить дуло на незваного гостя. Отворив дверь ровно настолько, чтобы суметь пройти, он скользнул внутрь.

[Хорошо, что мы смазали на той неделе петли.]

При необходимости Уэйд мог отлично сориентироваться в трёхкомнатной квартире даже в темноте. Однако этого не требовалось ― он оставил включённой лампу с накинутой сверху грязной рубашкой, поэтому всё вокруг заливал приглушённый свет. Когда Уилсон вошёл, внутри никто не шевелился, но его внимание быстро привлёк силуэт человека, сидевшего на диване.

Уэйд двинулся по краю комнаты с кошачьей грацией, поднимая и наставляя пистолет на незваного гостя. Указательный палец напрягся на курке в предвкушении взрыва, толчка, земляного кислого запаха гари, пропитывающего подушечки пальцев. Диван был новым, но вокруг в любом случае всё запачкано кровищей, так что недолго ему оставаться чистым.

{Давай, Уэйд, _подстрели егооооо_.}

Он мрачно улыбнулся, мысленно саркастично прощаясь с пришельцем, когда тот вдруг пошевелился.

Уэйд тревожно взвизгнул, вскидывая дуло к потолку, чтобы не выстрелить ненароком.

― Ёбаный в рот.

На диване сидел Питер.

{Срань господня.}

На его диване сидел Питер Паркер. Не Паучок. Питер. Свернулся в углу, почти зажатый между подушкой и подлокотником. Он лишь приподнял голову, чтобы показать лицо, но этого было достаточно, чтоб Уэйд мгновенно узнал его. Сердце сжалось, и он задохнулся от осознания, что чуть не натворил.

― Какого хера, Питер? ― слова прозвучали тихо и напряжённо, Уэйд убрал оружие в кобуру и зашагал назад к двери, чтобы пинком захлопнуть её. Это помогло сдержать подступающую панику: он ведь почти… Бля.

{Бля.}

Уэйд глубоко вздохнул, ощутив, как тряслись руки. Едва различимая паническая дрожь плавала в пустоте в его голове.

[Выглядит он не очень.]

Уэйд вновь подошёл к дивану и остановился, чтобы рассмотреть поближе; пальцы подёргивались на бёдрах. Он попытался проигнорировать

{Ебаться-сраться это ж чёртов _Питер_ он такой красивый о господи боже он тут и на голове его полный бедлам а он на нашем диване и такой _неебически_ красивый}

панику и сосредоточился на деталях. Питер совсем исхудал. Занимал гораздо меньше места, чем помнил Уэйд, но, возможно, потому что свернулся калачиком, прижав колени к груди, и почти агрессивно забился в угол дивана. Свет был тусклым, но Уэйд всё равно разглядел большие синяки под глазами, ярко контрастирующие с бледной кожей. А лицо Питера, как тревожно заметил Уилсон, ― просто ёбаная катастрофа. Щёки покрыты пятнами: розовый цвет сердитости неровно проступал на нездоровой бледности. Губы потрескавшиеся, обкусанные, глаза опухли и покраснели, ресницы слиплись от влаги. А выражение лица…

Уэйда просто ужаснуло, насколько Питер выглядел измотанным. И подавленным. Совершеннейшее изнеможение вырывалось неровным дыханием сквозь приоткрытые губы, полусомкнутые веки едва ли прятали зазубренный край острой боли в отражении глаз. Уэйд уже шагнул было к нему, чтобы поднять лицо за подбородок и проверить, не травмирован ли он, но вовремя одёрнул себя, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела и сжав кулаки.

Волосы Питера промокли. Вроде бы. Они были в том полусухом липком состоянии, которое ясно давало понять, что недавно их намочили и не расчесали как следует после. Пряди липли к шее ― уже достаточно длинные, чтобы завернуться вокруг линии челюсти. Одежда казалась тяжёлой, неприятно приставшей к телу. Джинсы ― слишком тёмные, а ткань рубашки явно пропиталась водой. Казалось, что Питер промок до костей и не двигался уже несколько часов.

{А ведь недавно дождь шёл! Он что, прогуляться решил под ливнем, а потом пришёл сюда, чтобы промочить наш новый диван?}

Уэйд тоже попал под дождь, но нырнул в Starbucks, заставив парочку хипстеров и богатых йога-мамочек понервничать, пока сидел, потягивая фраппучино матча с песочным печеньем почти час, прежде чем небо перестало на всех мочиться. Да и потом: рановато ещё было начинать искать Паучка, а теперь вечер бесплодных поисков Уэйда обретал больший смысл.

[Он сам пришёл], ― Белый удивился собственным словам, а Уэйду пришлось подавить странное чувство, шевельнувшееся в сердце.

― Как ты нашёл, где я живу? ― спросил он уже гораздо мягче.

Уэйд хотел поинтересоваться, что произошло. Хотел спросить, _почему_ Питер пришёл к нему, но боялся, что оттолкнёт его расспросами. Либо Питер окончательно закроется. И то и другое казалось вполне вероятными исходами, учитывая, как тот вёл себя в последние несколько дней.

Питер, казалось, пришёл в себя, медленно моргнул, заёрзал, слегка сильнее сжал колени руками, выпрямляясь, губы на мгновение сжались, прежде чем он смочил их своим маленьким розовым язычком. Он посмотрел в окно на противоположной стене.

― Я уже давно знаю, ― хрипловато и грубо ответил он, звуча болезненно. Питер прокашлялся. ― Ты болтаешь сам с собой. А голос у тебя очень… ― Он изобразил какую-то непонятную эмоцию: нос слегка наморщен, брови нахмурены. Кадык подёргивался. ― Своеобразный.

{Он нас подслушивал? О мой бог. Даже не знаю, польщён я или хочу отшлёпать его по маленькой попке, пока она не станет красной и чувствительной.}

[Он слышит только треть наших разговоров, идиот. Однако довольно впечатляюще, что смог разобрать хоть слово за милю от себя…]

Уэйд сглотнул, задвинув в подкорку это интересное маленькое откровение.

― Почему?.. ― Он замолчал, опасаясь, что у Питера создастся впечатление, будто он нежеланный гость.

Губы Питера искривились, карие глаза вспыхнули эмоциями ― живые под маской тоскливой усталости на лице.

― Ты же знаешь, где _я_ живу, ― рявкнул он, горькая кислота на языке дала понять, что он чувствовал по этому поводу. ― Теперь мы квиты.

Он всё неправильно понял. Уэйд с трудом сдержался, чтоб не нахмуриться, и неуверенно шагнул ближе. Питер не сдвинулся с места, и Уэйд воспринял это как маленькую победу.

― Мог бы просто спросить меня, Малыш-паучиш.

Ласковое прозвище вырвалось как-то само собой, так же инстинктивно, как и успокаивающее бормотание. Питер слегка вздрогнул, но больше никак не отреагировал на этот промах.

― Повода не было, ― сердито пробормотал он, подтягивая колени ближе к груди и вновь переводя взгляд на противоположную сторону гостиной.

Он по-прежнему фонтанировал раздражением, что, вероятно, хороший знак, учитывая обстоятельства. Уэйд хотел ещё раз спросить, получить объяснения, почему Питер пришёл сюда, но подозревал, что это приведёт лишь к тому, что хрупкий пузырь перемирия, образовавшийся в этой квартире, лопнет и Питер исчезнет с влажной вельветовой обивки. Не будет больше сидеть с таким видом, будто побывал в аду и вернулся, а потом устроился здесь и просто больше не сдвинулся с места.

{Что-то случилось.}

[Да что ты говоришь, Шерлок.]

Страх, кипевший под кожей Уэйда, с тех пор как он узнал Питера, ёкнул в животе, напоминая о своём присутствии, но он проигнорировал его и рискнул воспользоваться удачей ещё немного.

― Тебе, наверное, неудобно, ― пробормотал Уэйд, делая очередной шажок и осторожно протягивая руки, будто приближался к испуганной кошке. ― Хочешь избавиться от всей этой мокрой одежды?

Питер напрягся, пальцы вцепились в джинсы, натягивая ткань на голени, и прижал к себе колени.

― Да, тебе бы это охуеть как понравилось, правда? ― выплюнул он, оскалившись.

{Чересчуууур надавил. Мы зашли слишком далеко. Но, чёрт возьми, как он хорош, когда злится… Посмотри на эту _моську_! Бля, когда мы в последний раз видели его лицо?}

Уэйд тряхнул головой, поднимая руки в универсальном жесте «Не стреляй ― я невиновен». И, прежде чем успел объяснить, что просто хотел предложить Питеру переодеться в свою сухую одежду (даже если он в ней утонет), тело пацана сотрясла сильнейшая дрожь. Он явно пытался подавить её: прижал колени так крепко, что костяшки побелели, а зубы клацнули в тишине комнаты, но плечи затряслись, а челюсть ужасно задрожала.

― Ты явно замёрз, ― мягко констатировал Уэйд.

― И чья это ёбаная вина? ― издевательски произнёс Питер сквозь стиснутые зубы, склонив голову, чтобы вытереть нос о колени. ― У тебя тут такой ебливый сквозняк, будто всем жителям дома хочешь воспаление лёгких устроить.

[Никто тебя сюда не приглашал], ― злобно зашипел Белый.

Уэйд смущённо пожал плечами.

― Мне всегда жарко.

{Кожаный костюм долго остывает. Всё равно что в шубе ходить.}

― Да, ты словно ёбаная печка, ― проворчал под нос Питер так тихо, что Уэйд едва расслышал.

Уэйд подавил улыбку и склонился, поднимая с пола чистую (по крайней мере, не перепачканную кровью) толстовку.

― Держи. ― Он снова шагнул ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними ещё немного, и протянул Питеру вещь. ― Хотя бы надень…

Питер дёрнулся вперёд, выбив толстовку из рук Уэйда.

― Не трогай меня, _мать твою_!

Уэйд замер, вытаращившись на него под маской. Он ожидал подобного, но всё равно то ещё зрелище. Питер смотрел в ответ снизу вверх, глаза остекленели от страха и гнева, грудь тяжело вздымалась при каждом вдохе. Он был настолько напряжён, что его даже потряхивало.

А сердце Уэйда неебически за него болело.

― Питер… ― выдохнул он.

А Питер просто… обмяк.

Он будто потерял сознание, распластавшись по подлокотнику дивана, словно больше не мог оставаться в вертикальном положении. Волосы беспорядочно упали на щёку, голова повисла. Губы распахнулись, а глаза он, наоборот, зажмурил и сморщился, отчаянно всхлипнув. Плечи затряслись, и дикий, пронзительный вой вырвался из горла, заставив сердце Уэйда болезненно _сжаться_.

Уэйд в два прыжка пересёк разделявшее их расстояние, опустился на диван рядом. И похуй на личное пространство. Он порывисто обнял Питера за талию, притянув к себе на колени. Мгновение тот казался бескостным тяжёлым существом в его руках, а потом вцепился в Уэйда, хватаясь за него, как отчаявшийся ребёнок. Он обвил руками шею и плечи, одной вцепившись в костюм на спине и сжав так сильно, что стало больно. Питер спрятал лицо в шее Уэйда, прямо под челюстью, и зарыдал, уткнувшись в костюм. Наёмник держал героя крепко, обняв за тонкую талию, другой рукой нежно поглаживая горячей ладонью вдоль подрагивающего позвоночника.

― Ш… Я с тобой, Малыш-паучиш. Я рядом. Давай, поплачь, всё хорошо. ― И он плакал. Сильнее и сильнее, рыдания становились громче, выталкиваясь из горла с болезненными хрипами, будто силой вырванные из глубин живота. Уэйд чувствовал холодную тяжесть одежды Питера, липнущую к коже. Всё тело сотрясало сильнейшее отчаяние. Горло Уэйда непроизвольно болезненно сжалось.

{Бля… Он такой прекрасный, когда плачет.}

Уэйд проигнорировал комментарий Жёлтого, пытаясь что-то успокаивающе ворковать и поглаживая спину Питера. Возможно, следовало бы задуматься, что же вызвало такое сильное горе, но сейчас ему было плевать. Неважно, почему Паучок испытывал столь настоящую, выворачивающую наизнанку, пронзающую до костей прошу-убей-меня-нахуй-она-слишком-терзает боль, ― Уэйд сделал бы всё, чтобы её унять. Что угодно. Если б он знал, что есть кто-то, кого можно уничтожить, чтобы облегчить эти страдания, он бы сделал это. Разрезал бы на мелкие кусочки, которые никто никогда бы не нашёл.

Даже если этим кем-то был он сам. _Особенно_ , если это был он.

Хотелось бы, чтоб всё было так просто. Но он понимал, что никак этим Питеру не поможет. Он прижался прикрытым маской ртом к его волосам и сжал объятья чуть крепче, инстинктивно принявшись раскачиваться взад-вперёд, подстраиваясь под прерывистый ритм всхлипов. Внутри всё зудело от необходимости что-то _предпринять_ , чтобы всё исправить, но тем больнее было осознавать, что, вероятно, ничто в данной ситуации не поможет.

― I’d happily take all those bullets inside you and put them inside of myself. | Я с удовольствием вынул бы все те пули из тебя, пронзив ими себя², ― забормотал Уэйд, осторожно прижимая затылок Питера ладонью.

Услышав резкий, вымученный хрип и захлёбывающуюся попытку втянуть больше воздуха между мучительными рыданиями, он возобновил осторожные поглаживания по шее и спине, между острыми подрагивающими лопатками.

― Дыши… ― велел он тихо, слушая, как Питер в очередной раз пытается вдохнуть меж накатывающими волнами неудержимых рыданий. ― Дыши, мой хороший, всё образуется.

Питер поперхнулся, на мгновение затих, а потом длинно, судорожно вдохнул. Приток кислорода дал ему сил, и рыдания возобновились. А ещё он заговорил, беспорядочно и неразборчиво, по-прежнему вжимаясь в плечо Уэйда:

― Нет… Нет, я это сделал… Я сделал, во всём виноват я… ― Уэйд едва ли понимал, что он бормотал, но кое-что всё же разобрал довольно отчётливо, и это послало холодок ужаса по коже. ― Я убил его.

[Питер… кого-то убил?]

Белый прекрасно понимал всю серьёзность этого заявления. Питер Человек-паук. У него и его альтер эго был единый невинный взгляд на мир, единый непоколебимый моральный кодекс. Чьё-то убийство не было повседневной рутиной, как для Дэдпула. Оно бы его изменило. С недавних пор Паучок был грубее с преступниками, чем обычно… Неужели он зашёл слишком далеко? Перестал сдерживаться и нечаянно переломил кому-то шею? Каким бы бессердечным и мрачным ни был Человек-паук в последнее время, Уэйд всё равно его знал. И понимал: чувство вины за подобное сожрёт его заживо.

― Кого, Пит? Кого ты убил? ― пробормотал Уэйд, стараясь говорить тихо и успокаивающе.

Долгое время Питер лишь громко всхлипывал. Признание вырвалось сломленным, жалким, отягощённым страданием и ненавистью к себе. Оно затронуло что-то неприятно знакомое глубоко в груди Уэйда.

― Г-гар… Гарри. Я уб-бил его… Я убил Гарри.

Уэйд постарался не показать, как эти слова выбили почву из-под ног, заставив с ужасом и скептицизмом ожидать, когда их значение осядет в мозгу. Но он знал, что Питер не упустит напряжения в теле даже на секунду. Поэтому Уэйд постарался расслабиться. И найти признанию рациональное объяснение. Питер мог _верить_ , что ответственен за суицид Осборна. Уилсон точно знал, что он всегда трагически самоотверженный парень, взваливал чересчур тяжёлую ношу на свои худые плечи.

― Малыш… ― Он осторожно прижал его крепче, уткнувшись лицом в волосы. ― Я знаю, что ты винишь себя, но это не твоя вина, понимаешь? Он сам сделал выбор и…

― Нет. ― Питер отстранился, чтобы Уэйд видел его глаза. Лицо было мокрым, красным, покрытым неровными пятнами. ― Я _убил_ его, Уэйд. ― Питер крепко сжал ремни ножен для катан и потянул, слова сорвались с губ резко, настойчиво, торопливо. ― Мы дрались, у него был пистолет, а я… раскрыл ему свою личность, а он… Он упал, я выстрелил паутиной и с- _сломал_ его, я сломал ему позвоночник, и он… А я… С-спрятал тело… Я… ― Он вновь разрыдался, обмякнув на коленях Уэйда, рыдания были болезненными и хриплыми, продирались через надорванное горло.

― Бля… ― Уэйд вновь обнял его, прижимая голову Питера к шее.

{Оху- _еть_.}

[Неудивительно, что после такого он на пределе.]

{Значит, мы теперь станем мужьями-убийцами³?}

[А ты, Уэйд. Тебя не было рядом.]

― Я п-пытался… дозвониться… Хотел с тобой переговорить, я… ― Питер запинался, путался в словах, но всё равно они резали острее клинков.

{Ох, ёпт. Он в нас нуждался.}

[Ты был ему нужен. Но ты ушёл.]

― Но тебя не было рядом… И вообще не было… Уэйд, ты уш-шёл… ты просто… испарился… Ты был мне нужен, но ты _ушёл_! ― выкрикнул он, тут же вновь зарыдав ― на этот раз ещё мучительнее.

― Прости меня, ― выдохнул Уэйд, с трудом преодолевая ком в горле; сжимающие мокрую рубашку Питера пальцы подрагивали. ― Мне очень, очень жаль.

Но этого мало. И никогда простых слов не будет достаточно.

[Да. Ты оставил его в таком состоянии. Оставил страдать. Это ты виноват, что теперь ему так больно.]

{Херня, ― прошипел Жёлтый с неожиданной пылкостью. ― Это _твоя_ ёбаная вина, ты, бесхребетное, жалкое подобие защитничка. Ты это сделал. Мог бы с таким же успехом вогнать ему между рёбрами нож и хорошенько провернуть. По крайней мере, мы смогли бы _насладиться_ этим хоть пять секунд. А так… Это просто… мерзко. Всё произошедшее. _Нахуй._ То есть я хочу сказать, что Осборновское отродье мертво, но это мы должны были его убить. Нужно было всадить пулю промеж его красивых голубых глазок и покончить со всем этим. Тогда Паучку, по крайней мере, не было бы настолько больно сейчас. ― Его ядовитость где-то на полпути вдруг превратилась в жалкий всхлип: ― Он _страдает_. Ему больно, Уэйд. Сделай что-нибудь.}

Маска Уэйда изнутри уже пропиталась слезами, он подавил порыв залезть под неё, чтобы вытереть глаза. Жёлтый прав. Питер страдал ― Уэйд должен что-то предпринять. Даже если это означало сидение здесь и выслушивание обвинений в свою сторону, он обязан принять всё как должное. Он не мог просто снова сбежать. Питер пришёл к нему. Пришёл домой, распахнул ему своё гниющее сердце, чтобы Уэйд всё увидел и понял. И даже если Питер таким образом наказывал его, Уэйд не мог просто отмахнуться от столь ослепляющего проявления уязвимости. Он бы просто не вынес.

Катаны впивались в спину, но он не обращал внимания на дискомфорт (который на самом деле был ничем по сравнению с комом пульсирующей боли от отвращения к себе, поселившимся в животе). Уэйд сел удобнее и подхватил Питера под коленями, прижав к груди, как маленького. Он казался таким лёгким. Будто совсем ничего не весил.

― Я знаю, что от этого легче не станет, но прости меня, ― мягко заговорил Уэйд, не вполне уверенный, что Питер его слышал, но, может, это и значения никакого не имело. ― И я точно знаю, что ты не это имел в виду. Ты не мог. Ты не монстр, Пит.

Паркер издал жалобный писк:

― Монстр.

Уэйда будто пырнули в живот ножом.

― Это не так, малыш. Я знаю монстров. А ты… ― Он вжался лицом в его волосы и глубоко вдохнул запах, чувствуя кожу, пот, сырость и что-то лёгкое, сладкое, принадлежащее лишь _Питеру_. ― Ты не монстр, ― прошептал он. ― Ты ёбаный ангел.

Он слабо всхлипнул, крепче прижимаясь к Уэйду.

Уилсон знал наверняка, что порой лучше просто выплакаться, чтобы ничего не осталось. Всё равно что выжать мокрую мочалку. Смотреть, как вода стекает в сток, и сжимать, пока в конце концов мочалка не станет почти сухой. Не совсем, но почти. Поэтому он позволил Питеру выплакаться, безостановочно легонько покачиваясь взад-вперёд.

И запел вполголоса, достаточно тихо, чтобы обычный человек не услышал, но суперслух Питера в любом случае уловил бы каждое слово:

― When the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can’t replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse? | Слёзы струятся по твоим щекам. Когда ты теряешь что-то незаменимое. Когда ты безответно любишь кого-то. Может ли что-то быть хуже? ― Уэйд прикрыл глаза, едва слышно выдыхая последние слова: ― And I will try to fix you. | Я попытаюсь вылечить тебя⁴.

Потребовалось время. Уэйд не знал, лились ли ещё слёзы из глаз Питера, но грудь по-прежнему вздрагивала, а руки дрожали ещё долго, после того как всхлипы перестали вырываться из приоткрытого рта. В конце концов Питер затих, совсем не двигаясь, но прерывисто-часто дыша. Уэйд видел его лицо с не прижатой к плечу стороны, и в какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что тот уснул. По крайней мере, он на это очень надеялся. Однако когда Уэйд поднял голову и чуть сильнее прижал Питера к себе, тот пошевелился и шмыгнул носом. Уилсон слегка наклонился вбок, встречаясь взглядом с распахнутыми глазами Питера, остекленевшими и обалделыми, с распухшими веками и невидяще устремлёнными куда-то в пространство взором.

Уэйд вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. Держать Питера на руках всегда было до смешного легко. Не потребовалось никаких усилий, чтобы пронести его через комнату, даже когда тот вцепился в бицепс для равновесия. Уилсон устроил Питера на кухонной стойке, крепко держа за плечи, пока не убедился, что тот способен самостоятельно сидеть. И всё равно продолжил придерживать за талию, когда наклонился, чтобы сдёрнуть с плиты чистое кухонное полотенце. Одной рукой он открыл кран и быстро смочил ткань тёплой водой, по-прежнему оставаясь телом прямо перед Питером.

Уэйд поднёс полотенце к лицу Паучка и осторожно стёр потёки слёз со щёк. Питер моргнул, но больше никак не отреагировал. Ресницы слепились от влаги, отчего казались темнее, как маленькие паучки на бледной коже, расцветающие от сверкающей красоты его глаз.

{Такой прекрасный, когда плачет.}

― Эй, ― пробормотал Уэйд, осторожно проводя тёплой тканью под одним глазом, затем под другим. Взгляд Питера скользнул вверх, потом вновь устремился вниз, по нижней губе пробежала лёгкая дрожь. ― Что такое, родной?

С губ срывались тихие выдохи.

― Твоя… ― Голос надломился, напряжённый от всех этих рыданий, и Питер попытался ещё раз. Уэйд никогда ещё так сильно не желал, чтобы «Сонный чай» чудесным образом появился в его шкафу. ― Твоя маска.

Уэйд попытался не напрягаться, сосредоточившись на вытирании высыхающих солёных дорожек с лица своего мальчика. Он долго молчал, пусть и знал точно, что хотел Питер, видел это в его отрешённом взгляде.

― Хочешь, чтобы я её снял? ― спросил он наконец приглушённо, пытаясь не разбить небольшой мыльный пузырь спокойствия, в котором они сейчас существовали.

Питер обессиленно скомкал полы рубашки, потом легонько кивнул, опустив голову ниже.

{С хуя ли он вообще хочет видеть твою отвратную рожу? Мало плакал сегодня?}

[Он нас наказывает.]

Нет… Уэйд не думал, что это наказание. Не то чтобы он не заслужил ковыряния Питером самой тупой отвёрткой в своей глубочайшей неуверенности, но всё же дело не в этом. А в чём-то другом. Поэтому, не обращая внимания на болезненный стук сердца и страх, леденящий вены, он потянулся свободной рукой к краю маски. Колебался Уэйд лишь мгновение ― горькая паника осела во рту кислотой, ― а потом сдёрнул её.

Потому что сделал бы _что угодно_. Абсолютно всё ради Питера.

Уэйд замер, ожидая, когда взгляд бурбоновых глаз наткнётся на его обнажённую истерзанную кожу. Но Питер в его сторону даже не посмотрел. Просто потянулся ладонью к ремню ножен, крепко сжав, и вытер нос о полотенце, которое Уэйд по-прежнему держал у его лица.

Уилсон длинно выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание; в животе всё сжалось и расслабилось одновременно. Почувствовав, как краснеет, он осторожно прислонил к носу Питера полотенце чистой стороной.

― Сморкайся, ― прошептал он, Питер послушался. Что-то горячее шевельнулось под прессом Уэйда, но он постарался не заострять внимание, сложив полотенце пополам и осторожно вытерев рот и подбородок Питера, а потом выбросив тряпку в мойку.

Он положил руку ему на бедро и притворился, что не расслышал, как тот затаил на мгновение дыхание. Уэйд потянулся к пластиковому стакану с изображением Капитана Америка в шкафу. Вновь наклонился к крану, налив холодной воды, а потом поднёс стакан к губам Питера.

― Пей.

Кадык нервно дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул.

― Не хочу пить, ― выдохнул Питер, отвернувшись.

Уэйд крепко взял его за подбородок, поворачивая голову назад.

― Пей, ― вновь приказал он с рычанием.

Карие глаза наконец метнулись к нему, их взор задержался, _прожигая_ , на долгое мгновение, прежде чем Питер разомкнул покрасневшие губы, обхватив голубой край стакана. Уэйд прижал пластиком вельветовый язык и старательно влил воду в рот.

Питер сглотнул раз, другой, третий, затем ресницы затрепетали, он обхватил запястье Уэйда, подталкивая руку выше и осушая стакан. Уилсон отпустил его подбородок и вновь налил воды. Питер взял в руки вторую порцию и выпил всё сам. И третью тоже. И четвёртую. В середине пятой он поставил стакан рядом на стойку и вытер рот рукой, наконец пресытившись.

{Бедный маленький Паучок совсем пересох, да?}

[Ну, он почти все свои телесные жидкости вылил на костюм Уэйда и диван.]

{Не все жидкости…}

[Заткнись.]

― Ты уже давно сидишь в холодной, мокрой одежде, ― начал Уэйд, легко теребя рукав рубашки Питера, прилипший к руке. ― Можешь простудиться. ― Он не был уверен, болел ли вообще Питер ― с его-то исцеляющим фактором, ― но рисковать не хотел. ― Я сейчас переодену тебя во что-нибудь сухое.

Он больше не давал ему выбора ― просто подхватил на руки и понёс в спальню, но возражений не последовало. Питер был подавлен и удивительно послушен, когда Уэйд опустил его на кровать и потянулся, чтобы включить свет. Комната была почти пустая. Он не удосужился сделать тут ремонт или обставить как следует. В углу рядом со шкафом валялась спортивная сумка с оружием и кое-какой одеждой. Но кровать, по крайней мере, была застелена чистым бельём, на ней лежала новая подушка. Никакой крови, портившей тёмно-синий хлопок.

Приглушённый свет сочился из-под жёлтого абажура лампы, которую Уэйд гордо именовал своим эстетическим выбором, хотя это была просто старая и немного грязная развалюха, освещавшая помещение, однако, ярче, чем в гостиной. Уэйд на мгновение задержал взгляд на опущенной голове Питера, рассматривая впалые скулы и фиолетовые мешки под глазами. Если б Уэйд не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что Питер болен. Типа гриппом. Или ужасной смертельной болезнью.

Лишь мгновение поколебавшись, он склонился над кроватью, когда вдруг понял, что из-за света и позиции лицо его станет отлично видно.

― Ты совсем измученный, Малыш-паучиш, ― пробормотал Уэйд, осторожно касаясь обтянутой перчаткой ладонью щеки Питера и проводя большим пальцем под его глазом. Он почувствовал лёгкую дрожь, пробежавшую по спине Паучка, ― ощутил её даже кончиками пальцев. ― Мало спишь?

Питер слабо, уклончиво пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от ковра. Тогда Уэйд приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.

― Ты вообще спишь? ― повторил он с лёгким стальным нажимом в голосе.

Питер приоткрыл губы, выдыхая, Уэйд с пьянящей теплотой увидел, как тёмные зрачки сузились, а потом слегка расширились. Питер решительно покачал головой.

― Немного, ― шёпотом ответил он.

{Хороший мальчик}, ― промурлыкал Жёлтый, завозившись от волнения, удовольствия и забурлившего желания, которое заставило Уэйда вновь выпрямиться, немного отстраняясь от Питера, чтобы дать ему пространство. Чтобы он хотя бы выдохнул.

[Он не нуждается в сексе сейчас. Ему нужен набор сухой, блядь, одежды и десять галлонов снотворного.]

Белый прав.

― Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, Пити, ― мягко пожурил Уэйд, надеясь, что Питер поймёт упрёк как: «Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был здоров и счастлив, а если не сможешь быть счастливым, то по крайней мере перестанешь выглядеть как подавленный зомби», а не как «Будь хорошим мальчиком для папочки, а иначе он достанет свой кожаный хлыст для верховой езды».

{Бляяяяяяяяяя.}

Печальный олений взгляд Питера метнулся в сторону, он вновь опустил голову, слегка сгорбившись.

Уэйд нахмурился, провёл ладонью по его волосам, убирая чёлку со лба.

― Что такое, мой хороший?

Питер откашлялся, но слова всё ещё звучали с каким-то придыханием:

― У меня… кошмары.

Уэйду показалось, что он сейчас задохнётся от ужасного, удушливого раскаяния, нахлынувшего на него давящим всхлипом. Питер выглядел таким юным. Молодым, несчастным и пристыженным. Он засунул руки под бёдра, будто пытаясь держать себя в узде. А ещё казался испуганным. На грани нервного срыва: губы дрожали, меж бровей залегла морщинка. Уэйд вновь шагнул к нему, вторгаясь в личное пространство, задевая ногами колени, обнял за затылок и притянул к себе, поглаживая по костлявым лопаткам.

Питер тяжело привалился к нему, уткнувшись носом в живот, и прерывисто задышал.

[If your dreams are far too real. | Если сны слишком реальны.]

{Let me in them, then. | Позволь мне в них поселиться.}

[I’ll slowly change the view. | Я просто сменю картинку.]

{I will soften them, then. | И смягчу их⁵.}

Уэйд на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на острой боли от желания защитить, поселившегося под рёбрами.

― У меня тоже.

Всё тело Питера сотрясла мелкая дрожь, он издал приглушённый стон где-то на уровне пояса Уэйда. Тот слегка отстранился и провёл ладонью по его спине.

― Ты замёрз.

Он снял ботинки, наступив носками на пятки, и отбросил их. Питер с удивлением заморгал, подняв на него взгляд, а Уэйд опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы оказаться нос к носу. Осторожно, сначала окинув внимательным взором лицо Питера, Уэйд взял его за щиколотку и развязал один чёрный конверс, стягивая со ступни. Даже сквозь перчатки он ощутил, насколько кеда мокрая. Затем Уэйд перешёл к левой ноге. Потом стянул носки.

{Господи, у него такие крошечные ступни.}

[Только не говори, что у тебя развивается какой-то отвратительный фут-фетиш.]

{Почему бы и нет? Они идеальны. К тому же это наименее странный фетиш из всех, что у нас есть.}

Да, это, пожалуй… правда, но Уэйд проигнорировал болтовню голосов и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки Питера. Затаив дыхание, он внимательно смотрел, как дюйм за дюймом обнажается гладкая слонового цвета кожа. Питер часто дышал под его руками. Уэйд перевёл взор на его лицо и увидел ответный пристальный взгляд; рот приоткрыт, щёки порозовели.

Уэйд мрачно скривил губы.

― Что? ― спросил он смущённо, на мгновение пожалев, что вообще решил включить лампу.

Питер глубоко вдохнул и, казалось, собирался что-то сказать. Определённо важное, но потом лишь опустил глаза в пол.

― Ничего. Я просто… замёрз, ― неуверенно выдал он.

― Хорошо, малыш, мы об этом позаботимся. Сейчас принесу что-нибудь тёплое и мягкое. ― Уэйд продолжил расстёгивать пуговицы, облизнув пересохшие губы. Закончив, он стащил рубашку с плеч, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы действие казалось сугубо деловым. Несмотря на усилия, дыхание всё же невольно перехватило, когда торс Питера полностью обнажился. Паучок наклонился вперёд, помогая выпутаться из рукавов, и Уэйд бросил рубашку на пол, не обращая внимания на то, куда она приземлилась, ― слишком занятый разглядываниями.

Питер был таким _тощим_. Он, конечно, всегда отличался лёгкостью и худобой ― ни грамма лишнего жира, ― но раньше тело обрамляли мускулы. Приятная, гладкая твёрдость, рельефно обрисовывающая бёдра и живот. Уэйд точно знал, что Питер по-прежнему чертовски силён, но по нынешнему виду этого сказать нельзя. Уилсон видел рёбра при каждом вдохе.

{Срань господня, нашему Паучонку нужно поесть! Его что, совсем не кормили?}

[Похоже, он вообще ни куска в рот не взял, с тех пор как мы ушли.]

Питер скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь прикрыться, но Уэйд поймал его запястья и мягко развёл руки в стороны, уложив по бокам.

― Не надо этого, ― строго сказал он и потянулся к пуговице на джинсах Питера. Уэйд старался не слишком торопиться, чтобы не казалось, что он куда-то спешил, но и не медлить, чтобы прикосновения не были интимными. Он очень пытался вести себя _исключительно_ по-дружески.

{Когда это мы просто _дружили_ с Паучком? Или даже с Питером?}

Такие проницательные откровения нечасто посещали Жёлтого, но Уэйд усердно делал вид, что ничего не слышал. Однако не мог не уловить, как у Питера перехватило дыхание, когда потянул вниз язычок молнии, что заставило безумно возжелать завалить своего мальчика на кровать и просто съесть без остатка.

[Полегче, Ганнибал. Ему не совсем это сейчас нужно.]

Поэтому Уэйд сжал зубы и одним ловким движением стянул с Питера липкие джинсы. Потом с трудом поднялся и отошёл к шкафу на противоположной части комнаты, нагнувшись, чтобы поднять с пола, как он надеялся, чистую толстовку с капюшоном. Уилсон вернулся к раскрасневшемуся, почти голым сидящему в кровати Питеру. Там, где Уэйд спал и дрочил. Паучок выглядел маленьким и неуверенным, мягким, и милым, и таким красивым, что захотелось умереть на месте.

― Давай. ― Он помог Питеру натянуть толстовку через голову.

Тот не сопротивлялся, горловина на мгновение зацепилась за нос, взъерошенные волосы растрепались пуще прежнего. Паучок поднял руки, ныряя в слишком большие рукава. Уэйд склонился, натягивая толстовку и внимательно оглядывая, чтобы Питер был прикрыт со всех сторон, а тот повернул голову и поймал губы Уэйда своими.

Действие было неуклюжим, застенчивым, он угодил в уголок рта, столкнувшись носами, тёплое дыхание согрело щёку. Порыв Питера был до боли сладким и застал Уилсона врасплох.

Он немного отстранился и замер, вглядываясь в его лицо, ища в нём… какой-то _ответ_. Паркер же выглядел настолько милым с широко распахнутыми, чуть затуманенными глазами, с румянцем на щеках; таким юным и неуверенным, словно мальчик, который получил первый поцелуй и рассчитывал на большее, но не понимал, что именно за этим последует.

В животе вспыхнул _пожар_ , беспомощный всхлип застрял в горле. А потом он совершенно перестал себя контролировать: рванулся вперёд, медленно заваливая Питера на кровать, пока тот не оказался на спине под ним. Прекрасная картина: распростёртый на простынях, в огромной толстовке и влажных боксерах. Уэйд упёрся коленом меж его раздвинутых ног и склонился, впиваясь губами в рот, целуя глубоко, сильно, слизывая вкус с языка. Раскрытой ладонью провёл по плечу к ключице, прижимая Питера к матрасу крепче, и проглотил сладкий, надтреснутый ответный стон.

И ощущалось всё так, словно не было никаких полутора месяцев разлуки. Знакомое чувство затопило тело Уэйда, и снова были лишь они вдвоём, отчаянно нуждающиеся друг в друге. Одержимые и абсолютно совместимые, полностью поглощённые друг другом. Будто весь остальной мир исчез.

Уэйд почувствовал, как загорается в теле каждый нерв, словно волоконная оптика, когда руки Питера опустились на его плечи: требовательные пальцы сжали костюм и ремень от ножен, притягивая ближе, удерживая рядом. Он так сильно хотел почувствовать наркотический вкус Питера, коснуться губами каждого сантиметра его тела, поэтому поспешно переместился поцелуями на щёку своего малыша, спустился к уху, проводя языком по линии челюсти, царапнув зубами чувствительную кожу шеи.

― Уэйд… Уэйд… ― Питер задохнулся, извиваясь под его ласками. Хватка на костюме усилилась, будто он желал притянуть наёмника ещё ближе. ― _Уэйд._

Он застонал Питеру в шею, неуклюже расстёгивая ножны и сбрасывая катаны с плеч, позволив им упасть с глухим стуком на пол. Дыхание перехватило, голова закружилась, губы покалывало от шёпота в мягкую прохладную кожу:

― Да, Малыш-паучиш, я здесь. Я рядом. Я держу тебя.

Питер часто дышал и постанывал, каждый стон был похож на всхлип.

― Мне нужно… Уэйд, я хочу… _Пожалуйста._

Он выглядел совершенно пьяно: глаза зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, за матово сверкающими зубами виднелся розовый язык. Уэйд никогда в жизни ещё настолько не возбуждался. Он немного отстранился, стягивая перчатки зубами, и быстро пробрался ладонями под толстовку Питера, оглаживая шелковистую кожу.

― Сейчас, сладкий. _Это_ тебе нужно?

Питер задрожал, каждое его ребро ощущалось под раскрытой ладонью, а живот затвердел от страстных, таких неидеальных поглаживаний.

― Да… да… ― выдохнул он и выгнулся дугой, упираясь затылком в матрас, поднимая подбородок и приглашая Уэйда покрыть нетерпеливыми поцелуями прекрасное горло, оставляя красные отметины. Он теснее прижался к телу Питера, грудью к груди, бедром надавив на твёрдую эрекцию, отчего Паучок сладко, коротко вскрикнул.

Совершенно неосознанно Уэйд толкнулся на него тазом, ища восхитительного трения, в котором так нуждался, но Питер был настолько крошечным, а угол соприкосновения тел ― совершенно неправильным, поэтому всё, что удалось получить ― разочаровывающее, едва ощутимое прикосновение гладкого пресса к набухшему в кожаных штанах члену. Уэйд оторвался ртом от шеи Питера, перехватывая его удобнее и двигая выше, укладывая головой на подушку: волосы растрепались нимбом на фоне тёмной наволочки.

Паучок голодно застонал, красиво и приглашающе раздвинув ноги, чтобы Уэйд устроился между ними, соприкасаясь пахом, и обнял его бёдра коленями, будто был создан для этого. Быть прямо тут. Вот именно здесь, блядь. Идеально совпадая.

А потом они вновь начали целоваться: горячо, влажно, _глубоко_. Пульс Уэйда стучал в ушах, вдохи были тяжёлыми и прерывистыми, воздуха не хватало. Он проникал языком глубоко в тепло рта Питера, и не имело значения, что кислорода катастрофически недостаточно, а голова закружилась от того, как Паучок потянул его за плечи к себе, одновременно напирая тазом вверх, и прижал члены тесно друг к другу в ослепительной вспышке жара по всему телу.

Уэйд, повинуясь непреодолимой волне желания, толкался навстречу торопливому, беспорядочному ритму Питера. Они тёрлись насухую, словно нетерпеливые подростки на заднем сиденье «Камри» 1986 года после выпускного. Питер захлёбывался стонами, словно тонул. Уэйд раскрыл его губы своими, дав отчаянно глотнуть воздуха, но далеко не отстранился. Паучок взглянул на него из-под спутанных ресниц оленьими глазами: зрачки расширены, взор горящий, прожигающий насквозь. Грудь часто вздымалась, Питер медленно слизал слюну Уэйда с распухших губ.

Уилсон гортанно зарычал и, не в силах сдержаться, накинулся на _манящую_ нижнюю губу, сильно прикусив, ощущая на языке кровь из мгновенно раскрывшейся полузажившей ранки. Он резко двинул бёдрами, услышав испуганный стон Питера под собой, лишь подпитавший возбуждение, нарастающее в животе. Уэйд собственнически и бесстыдно сжал великолепную попку, впиваясь в плоть пальцами, отчего Питер заскулил и прижался ещё крепче, беспорядочно об него обтираясь. Тонкая хлопковая ткань трусов легко скаталась вверх, пальцы Уэйда коснулись кожи.

Когда Уилсон вновь принялся зацеловывать задыхающийся рот, скользнув пальцами между гладкими ягодицами, безжалостно сжимая их и разводя, Паучок напрягся и _втиснулся_ в него всем телом, словно бросив вызов гравитации.

― Ох бля да _прошу_ Уэйд бля Уэйд пожалуйста-пожалуйста Уэйд ох господи _боже_ прошу Уэйд _пожалуйста_.

Уилсон крепко зажмурился, с великим напряжением перестав двигать бёдрами, потому что вот-вот бы точно обкончался в ёбаные штаны. Он сильнее стиснул попку Питера, его острые рёбра вжимались в тело так, что оставляли синяки. Паучок протестующе заскулил: Уэйд был почти уверен ― из-за того, что он остановился, а не потому, что сжал изо всех сил.

― Бля, малыш… ― Он покрыл быстрыми мокрыми поцелуями распахнутые губы. ― Ты такие вещи говоришь своим хорошеньким маленьким ротиком…

Пылающее розовое лицо Питера стало совсем пунцовым, румянец растёкся по шее и ключицам. Уэйд простонал:

_― Ебать._

Он неохотно отпустил попку своего мальчика; упёршись одной рукой в матрас, потянулся другой к шаткому прикроватному столику. Из ящика выудил баночку со смазкой и откупорил большим пальцем, пристально глядя в сверкающие глаза Питера, ища там разрешение. Ответный трепет ресниц и подрагивание рук, по-прежнему сжимающих бицепс и талию Уэйда, воодушевляли.

Навалившись на Питера всем телом, он быстро вылил смазку на пальцы, кинув баночку куда-то рядом на кровать. Уэйд скользнул ладонью вверх под трусы, раздвигая половинки и проводя подушечкой вкруговую по колечку мышц, осторожно нажимая. Выражение лица Питера в этот момент было прямо-таки греховным. Никто на земле не имел права выглядеть настолько неебически невинно, сведя брови, морща идеальный маленький носик, будто готовясь испытать лучший оргазм в жизни.

Уэйд толкнулся кончиком пальца внутрь ― и всё стало лишь хуже. Питер был чертовски узким, но благодаря смазке всё прошло гладко. Он принялся издавать короткие, мягкие, мяукающие звуки на каждом выдохе, бессознательно сжимая Уэйда в себе крепче, впиваясь пальцами в плоть, отчего его тело (но в основном член) загудело от свирепой, ноющей жажды обладания. Уилсон вытащил палец, но тут же толкнулся вновь, дразня сфинктер Питера и внимательно наблюдая, как того затрясло. Уэйд прижался к его члену своим, закатывая глаза от удовольствия, однако не забывая двигать пальцем в тугом жаре, с каждым разом проникая всё легче.

― Этого ты хочешь, Малыш-паучиш? ― выдохнул он в щёку Питера липким от желания голосом. ― Хочешь почувствовать меня в себе?

Питер скулил и извивался, подаваясь задницей на его палец всё сильнее, пока тот не проник внутрь до костяшек.

― _Чёрт…_ Да… У-уэйд, да, да.

Уилсон одобрительно промычал и надавил бёдрами, одновременно закружив внутри в поисках маленькой кнопки удовольствия Питера. Наверное, он её задел, потому что Паучок напрягся, стиснув зубы, и как-то испуганно вскрикнул, вцепившись в Уэйда так, что стало больно.

Раскалённое добела _мой_ , похожее на адреналин, пронзило наёмника, оставляя покалывание в конечностях и пьянящий привкус на языке. Он с рычанием и укусом почти заявил вслух об эксклюзивных правах на Питера, при этом веря, что не занимается самообманом. Однако вдруг замер, слова застряли в горле, в сердце, когда он понял, что не совсем уверен, что это правда.

Действительно ли Уэйд… единственный, кто побывал в Питере?

На мгновение он застыл, не вынимая пальца из задницы Паука, ― даже дышать перестал, увидев перед мысленным взором тысячи отвратительных образов, где Гарри и Питер… Как Гарри _берёт_ Питера. Прямо вот так.

― Уэйд?

Промедление было секундным, но Питер, должно быть, заметил его внутреннее смятение, оттого и позвал на выдохе. Он вновь смотрел на Уэйда с таким беспокойством и ожиданием, словно одно слово наёмника могло помочь или погубить его. Будто вся его суть сейчас сосредоточена в руках Уэйда.

{Лучше ему, блядь, _полностью_ нам принадлежать. Только нам. Если этот хнычущий маленький Гоблин коснулся хоть одного ёбаного дюйма кожи Питера, я последую за ним в ад, вырву глазные яблоки из его ёбаной башки и засуну их ему в глотку. И отрежу хуй.}

Уэйд нервно облизался, склонился, прижимаясь лбом к шее Питера, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо.

― Да… ― выдохнул он. ― Я тут. Просто… ― Он глубоко вздохнул. ― Можно тебя кое о чём спросить?

[Лучше не поднимать эту тему, если хочешь сегодня потрахаться], ― презрительно-равнодушно подметил Белый, однако Уэйд почувствовал за его словами скрытый трепетный страх. Вполне вероятно, Уилсону не понравится ответ, однако некоторые двери трудно закрыть, если вынес их тараном.

Питер слегка заёрзал под ним, прерывисто дыша, Уэйд поспешно вынул палец, однако продолжал собственнически сжимать соблазнительную задницу. Питер откашлялся.

― Д-да.

Голос звучал нервозно, Уэйд на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ненавидя себя за то, что так сильно встревожил и опечалил Питера, возможно, даже разозлил. Что полностью испортил приятный момент. Но он должен был знать. Обязан.

― Ты… Э… Ты когда-нибудь… То есть ты всё ещё… ― Уэйд ткнулся носом в местечко между шеей и плечом, осторожно касаясь его сфинктера пальцем, отчего Питер совершенно очаровательно дёрнулся и втянул носом воздух. ― Ну ты знаешь…

Питер чуть крепче прижался к нему, вопросительно замычав, а потом до него дошло, и он застыл, ослабив объятья. Сердце Уэйда тревожно забилось. Питер заговорил сквозь стиснутые зубы, голос переполнен горьким гневом:

― Что, если нет? ― слабо рявкнул он, безжалостно хватаясь за бедро Уэйда и обтираясь об него пахом. ― Может, я ебался со всеми подряд за твоей спиной.

Почти неосознанно Уэйд схватил руку Питера за запястье, задрав над головой, одновременно стиснув его тонкую, изящную шею. Перемазанные смазкой пальцы прижались к трепещущему пульсу Питера, Уилсон склонился ближе и оскалился.

― Сейчас ты скажешь мне ёбаную правду, Питер Паркер. ― Голос бурлил глубоко в груди, грубый от тяжести приказа; Уэйд предупреждающе сжал шею Питера, почувствовав пальцами, как подскочил пульс. ― Прямо. Сейчас.

Паркер воинственно замер, явно сопротивляясь, карие глаза горели упрямым вызовом, но в следующую секунду он обмяк. Густые ресницы затрепетали, он закрыл глаза, в которых промелькнула податливость, и выдохнул ртом. Откинув голову, Питер обнажил горло в знак подчинения и совершенно расслабился под хваткой наёмника.

― Да… ― признался он приглушённо. ― Я всё ещё… девственник. И никогда… ни с кем.

Уэйд обмяк, всё напряжение ушло из мышц с облегчённым выдохом. Он разжал хватку на шее, скользнув рукой вверх по подбородку, и провёл большим пальцем по великолепным губам. Уэйд склонился ниже, их тёплое и влажное дыхание смешалось.

― Хороший мальчик, ― промурлыкал он, прижимаясь осторожным, медленным поцелуем к его губам. Питер задрожал. Уилсон отпустил запястье и переплёл их пальцы, потянув руку вниз к груди. Целовались они медленно и нежно, внутри росло обожание и благоговение. Наконец он осторожно закончил поцелуй и немного отстранился, проводя языком по нижней губе Питера.

Упёршись лбом в лоб, Уэйд провёл по ней большим пальцем, чувствуя, как губа тянется под подушечкой, такая сочная, влажная, но израненная.

― Ты кусал губы, Малыш-паучиш, ― промурлыкал он. ― Не делай этого больше.

Питер заскулил, его тело было мягким и податливым, сдавшимся на милость Уэйда. Пальцами он цеплялся за костюм.

― Л-дно, ― последовало сладкое согласие, медовое дыхание коснулось губ Уэйда, который ласково усмехнулся, совершенно очарованный этим лёгким, но, несомненно, невозможным обещанием. Он подцепил пальцами подбородок Питера, приподнимая лицо, их языки вновь сплелись в поцелуе.

― Никак не могу тобой насытиться, ― выдохнул Уэйд, толкнувшись бёдрами. Питер что-то неразборчиво промурлыкал, потянувшись за очередным поцелуем, и пробрался кончиками пальцев под костюм Уэйда, скользнув по животу и заставив мышцы подрагивать и трепетать.

― Возьми меня, ― прошептал Питер, плавно обтираясь о тело Уэйда от бёдер до груди: восхитительное давление, от которого сердце заколотилось. ― Пожалуйста, Уэйд… Пожалуйста, возьми меня.

Питер много чего приятного говорил Уэйду, до того как тонкая паутина их отношений запуталась и порвалась, но это, пожалуй, самое прекрасное из всего, о чём его когда-либо просили. _Взять_ Питера, поиметь его, получить шанс нести ответственность за это изысканное, сложное, _прекрасное_ существо что-то непостижимое и чудесное. И Уэйд вдруг понял, что это всё, что он когда-либо осмеливался желать.

Нет. Даже больше.

И Питер тоже этого хотел. Хотел отдаться Уэйду прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент. Осознание наполнило его до краёв благоговейным страхом, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить. Он встретился с взором Питера, глаза светились теплотой и нежностью. Уэйд сжал его руку.

― Ты уверен? ― Слова ― едва слышный шёпот, призванный не нарушать клубящуюся вокруг них атмосферу. Питер долго молча смотрел на него, будто видел трепещущее сердце Уэйда, а потом кивнул.

― Да, Уэйд. ― Ресницы задрожали, радужки почти скрылись за расширившимися зрачками. Питер прикусил губу: острые белые перламутры впились в нежную плоть. ― Хочу тебя.

Уэйд даже не смог разозлиться на то, что Питер столь быстро нарушил обещание. Эта дурная привычка лишь высекла искру внизу живота, воспламеняя изнутри, напалмом проходя по венам. Уилсон склонил голову, касаясь губами губ, облизывая языком вмятину от зубов, оставленную Питером, пробуя на вкус сладкую, едва уловимую медь.

― Я твой, Малыш-паучиш.

А потом Уэйд всерьёз впился в его губы, сразу углубляя поцелуй, скользя языком о язык отчаянно, грязно, вырывая из Питера придушенные стоны, ощущая себя совершенно _опьянённым_. Нашарив смазку, он вновь смочил пальцы, не отрываясь ни на секунду от упоительного рта, вновь забрался Паучку в трусы и без колебаний толкнулся пальцем внутрь, стараясь действовать неторопливо, но уверенно. Питер уже задыхался, его трясло, он требовательно стискивал коленями талию Уэйда.

Уилсон медленно раскрывал его, бормоча в рот обещания, но вряд ли Питер слышал их даже своим суперслухом сквозь стоны от этой сладкой пытки. Где-то между вторым и третьим пальцем Уэйд слегка отстранился, стянув с Питера трусы и игнорируя задушенные протесты: _«Нет Уэйд бля Уэйд прошу не останавливайся мне это нужно ты мне нужен прошу Уэйд войди в меня ты мне нужен Уэйд пожалуйста прошу Уэйд»_. Он задрал толстовку, чтобы Питер почувствовал прикосновение кожаного костюма к голой груди. Ободрённый задушенным потрясающим ответным стоном, Уэйд всё-таки не стал снимать толстовку полностью. Ему нравился вид Питера с задранной под подбородком тканью и тёмными бусинками сосков, выглядывающими из-под неё.

Они слегка обезумели к тому моменту, когда Питер уже свободно сам скользил на трёх пальцах, царапая Уэйду спину. Паучок прижимался к его телу невозможно крепко, то и дело дразняще прихватывал зубами чувствительную кожу над горловиной костюма, пока Уэйду до безумия не захотелось просто сорвать с себя всё лишнее, чтобы почувствовать тепло Питера, его рот, кожу, _везде_ , где только можно.

― Уэйд, _пожалуйста_ , ― придушенно простонал Паучок, прижимаясь к отчаянно твёрдому члену своим. С головки ему на живот сочилась смазка, пачкая и костюм, разделявший их. ― Уже хватит, прошу. ― Он шустро нашёл молнию на штанах наёмника, расстегнул и влез проворными пальцами внутрь. Его колотило от желания.

Уэйд тихо, надтреснуто застонал, уткнувшись лицом в волосы, пытаясь отогнать напряжение внизу живота, нарастающее с тех пор, как он вошёл в Питера пальцем. Тот принимал его очень хорошо, не напрягался, отлично растягивался с каждым новым толчком, но по-прежнему оставался очень узким и таким охуенно _крошечным_ , что Уэйд сомневался: сможет ли он принять в себя его по-настоящему.

― Не хочу тебе навредить, ― пробормотал он ему в волосы, разворачивая кисть, чтобы проникнуть ещё глубже и заставить своего мальчика хныкать и извиваться.

― Н-не, ― выдохнул Питер, оборачивая ладонь вокруг его толстого, ноющего от желания члена. Уэйд совершенно задохнулся, дёрнувшись на его руку бёдрами. Питер поспешно вытащил его из штанов и насухо провёл по всей длине. Ладонь была такой тёплой, грубой, идеальной, что Уэйд чуть не кончил.

Он впился зубами в шею Питера столь сильно, что тот со стоном сбился со своего идеального темпа и упрямо начал вводить четвёртый палец в растянутую, нежную дырочку. Питер мирился с нетерпеливыми толчками Уэйда ещё минуту, прежде чем настойчиво оттолкнуть его руку.

― Пожалуйста, ― взмолился он, дрожа от желания. ― Уэйд, прошу.

Уилсон судорожно глотнул воздуха, голова не переставала кружиться, он сел на пятки и вытащил пальцы. Питер так заскулил, будто этим Уэйд причинил ему невыносимую _боль_. Он настолько широко развёл ноги, что колени касались матраса, румянец на щеках вновь пополз по шее, исчезая под смятой толстовкой и появляясь с другой стороны, пятная часто вздымающуюся грудь. Питер жмурился, дышал приоткрытым ртом, комкал простыни.

Внезапно Уэйд почувствовал, будто душа покинула тело и теперь глядит на происходящее со стороны, как во сне. Он будто наблюдал за всем через плёнку, превращавшую всё вокруг в блестящее гиперреалистичное нечто. Потому что… это не могло происходить на самом деле. Или могло? Но тут Питер взглянул на него из-под своих паучьих ресниц и прошептал очередное _«Прошу»_ , так сладко и умоляюще, что Уэйда буквально бросило назад в его тело. Он был здесь. И всё происходило по-настоящему.

В очередной раз он потянулся к смазке, трясущиеся руки мешали двигаться уверенно. Уэйд вылил прилично на ладонь под одобрительное мычание Питера, который, завозившись, стянул толстовку, отбросив прочь, и вновь откинувшись на подушки. Волосы растрепались ещё сильнее, глаза сверкали, он чувственно облизнулся, глядя, как Уэйд растирает смазку по члену.

Уэйд дрочил себе медленно, крепко сжав кулак, обмазывая смазкой каждый дюйм, изо всех сил напрягаясь, чтобы сдержать подступающий оргазм. Питер смотрел за его действиями зачарованно, но немного испуганно.

Уилсон тяжело сглотнул и облизнулся.

― Ты… ― Ему пришлось прокашляться. ― Ты уверен?

Питер не отрывал взора от члена, пока Уэйд не отпустил его, и тот тяжело шлёпнулся о бедро. Паучок поднял затуманенный взгляд, будто не понимая, о чём его спрашивали. Похоть в глазах превратилась в обжигающее, всепоглощающее, неоспоримое желание.

― Да. ― Он взял Уэйда за лежащую на своём колене руку и потянул на себя. ― Сейчас, прошу.

Уэйд слабо, испуганно хохотнул, позволив Питеру устроить себя меж разведённых ног. Влажная головка скользнула по животу, вырывая стон. По венам заструился огонь, пронзая тело, заводя с новой силой. Уэйд приспустил штаны, скользнул ладонью по бедру Питера, подталкивая ногу выше и пристраиваясь головкой меж половинками.

Питер ахнул, Уэйд тут же накрыл его губы, желая вновь распробовать этот пьянящий вкус. Паучок обхватил его за шею и талию, впиваясь ногтями, а наёмник поднял его ногу ещё чуть выше, прихватив свой напряжённый член у основания и осторожно прижимаясь головкой к дырочке.

Питер запрокинул голову и заскулил, вцепившись в Уэйда крепче. Наёмник тяжело, судорожно задышал ему в скулу, чувствуя, как расступается горячее колечко мышц перед давящей головкой, впуская внутрь.

Питер напрягся всем телом, сцепив зубы, зарылся пятками в бёдра Уэйда и протяжно застонал, чем изрядно напугал его, мгновенно прояснив голову. Всё что угодно, только не причинять Питеру боль.

― Ш, ― прошептал он, принявшись покрывать поцелуями напряжённую шею Паучка. ― Нужно расслабиться, малыш. Я с тобой. ― Он мягко сжал его бедро и почувствовал, как тот слегка расслабляется, задышав глубже.

― Да, ― выдавил он, повернув голову и чувственно прикусывая ухо Уэйда. ― Да, всё нормально. Продолжай.

Уэйд оставил на ключице приятную тёмно-красную отметину, пытаясь отвлечься от ощущения, что сейчас вот-вот взорвётся, когда осторожно двинул бёдрами, проникая чуть глубже. Боги, Питер был таким _узким_ , и горячим, и _бляяяяя_. Уэйд зарылся лицом в его плечо, прикусив язык с такой силой, что ощутил вкус крови.

Он двинул бёдрами, входя ещё немного глубже и вырывая у Питера вскрик. Тот выгнулся на постели, но Уэйд не понимал, пытался ли он отстраниться или насадиться сильнее, поэтому замер, подняв голову, чтобы понять что-то по раскрасневшемуся лицу.

― Что не так, хороший мой, тебе больно? ― Он провёл ладонями вверх по ногам Питера, поглаживая вкруговую большими пальцами тазовые кости.

Питер беспокойно цеплялся за Уэйда, прерывисто дыша и мотая головой по подушке, будто не мог остановиться.

― Н… Агрх… Просто, э… Просто… Нг… ― Он покачал головой, притягивая Уэйда за горловину костюма ближе, но тот уже готов был вытащить, прекратить всё это, даже несмотря на то, как пульсировало и потряхивало тело, словно в сильнейшей лихорадке. Однако Питер сжался вокруг члена, крепче обнял бёдрами, заставляя вздрогнуть, а удовольствие вспыхнуло в животе настолько, что Уэйд не сдержался. ― Не останавливайся.

Дважды его просить было не нужно.

― Да, да, хорошо. ― Он немного подался назад, выходя, а потом вновь толкнулся, медленно и уверенно. Он будто погружался в самую мягкую, шёлковую, тугую перчатку на свете. Уэйд посмотрел вниз, увидев, как член проникает всё глубже, исчезая внутри охуенно миниатюрного тела Питера.

Голова закружилась, когда тот принялся коротко постанывать. Между его ног Уэйд казался самому себе просто _гигантским_. Он, конечно, всегда знал, что член у него немаленький, но никогда ещё тот не выглядел настолько опасно огромным. И когда удалось войти в Питера невероятно глубоко, казалось, что как минимум органы расступились, только чтобы он поместился.

Эти мысли заставили бёдра дёрнуться чуть резче, чем хотелось, отчего Питер всхлипнул.

― Ох бля о боже Уэйд о боже _бля_ Уэйд пожалуйста, о господи, боже, о боже, о боже, о боже.

Уэйд пытался остановиться. Правда пытался: натужно дышал в шею Питеру, впиваясь ногтями в идеальную кожу бедра, тонко обтянувшую мышцы и кости.

― Ох, чёрт _возьми_ , Малыш-паучиш… Ты такой… Такой… ― И задохнулся стоном, когда Питер принялся под ним извиваться. Уэйда уже мутило от удовольствия, его пьянили непрекращающиеся мучительные стоны, срывающиеся с грешных уст его мальчика. И если б он прямо сейчас не кончил, погрузившись целиком в маленькую, тугую задницу Питера Паркера, замарав его внутренности спермой, заявив на него свои права окончательно и бесповоротно, то, наверное, умер бы.

Ему это было жизненно необходимо.

― Пожалуйста. ― Уэйд задохнулся, мышцы подрагивали от напряжённых попыток не двигать бёдрами. ― Господи, Пит, мне это так нужно. Ты нужен мне, бля. Прошу, _пожалуйста_ , могу я войти глубже?

― В-войти… глубже? ― Он вновь словно тисками сжался вокруг Уэйда, вырывая жалобный стон из груди.

― Да, малыш. ― Уилсон подался вперёд, чувствуя головкой, как сдаются под напором шелковистые внутренности Питера. ― Позволь войти по основание. ― Он забормотал совершенно неистово, несдержанно, отчаянно, словно нарик, гнавшийся за кайфом: ― Прошу, сладкий. Знаю, что ты примешь его весь. Ты так хорошо справляешься, малыш, бля, ты сможешь это сделать, сможешь приять его целиком, я точно знаю.

Питер надтреснуто, недоверчиво захныкал.

― Ты ещё не… ― Он приподнял голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит внизу между их телами; Уэйд же, прогнувшись в спине, чуть-чуть подался бёдрами вперёд, отчего Питер застонал, словно в агонии.

― Ох _ебать_ , ― ошеломлённо выдохнул он, обессиленно падая на подушку. ― Давай. Хочу тебя, хочу почувствовать в себе полностью. ― Он провёл губами по подбородку Уэйда, разводя ноги до невозможности широко.

Уэйд низко зарычал, вцепившись в бедро Питера, не позволяя ему шевелиться, пока проталкивался последние оставшиеся дюймы вглубь. Тело Питера крепко обволакивало член; Уэйд содрогнулся, ощущая, как нарастает оргазм слепящей волной. Он поднял голову и неуклюже ткнулся в рот Питера губами, паря сейчас в каком-то тяжёлом тёплом пространстве между сладкой пульсацией в животе и потолком. Бёдра крепко прижимались к попке Питера. Уэйду было безумно хорошо, комфортно и уютно здесь, будто он был создан для того, чтобы находиться _внутри_ …

― Питер, ― выдохнул Уэйд сквозь хаотичные поцелуи. ― Боги, я…

_{Люблю тебя.}_

Питера трясло под ним, он пульсировал вокруг члена; Уэйда и самого колотило, пока он хаотично толкался глубже, ощущая, как Паучок подаётся навстречу, мурчаще постанывая ему в рот.

― Питер… Я должен… Бля, малыш, ты такой охуенный.

Оргазм неизбежно нарастал от самого паха, и Уэйд понимал, что больше сдерживаться нет сил. Прикусив нежную пухлую нижнюю губу Питера, он подался бёдрами назад, всего на пару дюймов, ловя ртом задыхающиеся сладкие стоны-выдохи. Уэйду понадобился лишь один толчок.

Он зарылся глубоко в тело Питера и кончил так сильно, что ослеп. Он не ощущал ничего, кроме неописуемого наслаждения, которое разлилось по каждому дюйму его шрамированного тела, затекало в каждый уголок и не оставляло ничего, кроме тепла и эйфории. Член пульсировал, выталкивая горячую сперму глубоко внутрь Питера.

Уэйд глотал воздух, приходя в себя, и ощутил привкус крови на языке, продолжая медленно покачивать бёдрами, пока последние спазмы удовольствия ещё пульсировали внутри. Сердце колотилось, кровь покалывала на кончиках пальцев. Он облизал прокушенную губу Питера, ласково взглянув на него после, когда удалось разлепить веки.

Паучок смотрел в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами, раскрасневшийся и удивлённый. Он надавил ему на задницу пятками, одновременно толкнувшись на член.

― Бля, Уэйд…

Уилсон вопросительно замычал, слишком ослеплённый счастьем, чтобы говорить; навалился на Питера всем телом, ощущая животом его всё ещё твёрдый член. Нежно убрал со лба своего малыша влажные от пота волосы и вновь захватил в плен его сладкий красный рот. Поцелуй был влажным, скользким, с привкусом соли и безрассудства.

Питер с ворчанием отстранился. Блестящая нить слюны протянулась меж их губами, а затем упала ему на подбородок.

― Ты что… Ты?..

Уэйд кивнул, принявшись покрывать мокрыми поцелуями подбородок Питера, скользя к чувствительному местечку под ухом, где бился пульс.

― Да, детка… Не смог удержаться. Ты _такой_ … ― Он крутанул бёдрами, вжимаясь в тугой жар, потом немного отодвинулся и вновь толкнулся вглубь, отчего Питер прерывисто застонал. ― Охуенный. Чертовски охуенный для меня.

Член Уэйда был по-прежнему возбуждён, готовый продолжать. Никогда ещё в своей бесконечной жизни он так не радовался исцеляющему фактору. Питер, наверное, всё ещё чувствовал пульсацию и растяжение, но благодаря дополнительной смазке в виде кончи двигаться стало совсем легко. Уилсон вообразил, как растекается внутри Паучка его сперма, и толкнулся поглубже, загоняя её, сжимая зубы от накатывающего первобытного желания просто поддаться порыву и втрахать Питера в матрас. Сломать его. Порвать. Заклеймить.

Непросто сопротивляться этому желанию, особенно ― когда Паучок подтолкнул Уэйда, пользуясь тем, что теперь ёрзать на члене стало совсем легко, и не прекращая коротко, беспомощно постанывать сквозь зубы. Он уже выглядел совершенно затраханным, но в каждом дюйме тела всё ещё бурлило напряжение, а на лице сквозило лихорадочное желание.

Уэйд ослабил хватку на бёдрах Питера, скользнув ладонью к его узкой талии. Упёрся локтем в кровать, приподнял его, помогая двигаться, прерывисто дыша в ключицу. Потом сменил ритм, медленно выходя почти целиком, и ощутил, как сфинктер обхватил головку, замер ― Питер затаил дыхание и начал вновь за него цепляться, ― а потом вошёл в него одним плавным толчком по основание.

Питер закричал хрипло, неистово:

― Ох, _бля_ , Уэйд, да, бля, да.

Уилсон задрожал от удовольствия, царапая зубами нежную кожу над ключицей, и повторил всё заново. И ещё раз. И ещё. Было скользко, туго, _потрясающе_ ; Паучок хрипло кричал каждый раз, когда Уэйд бился пахом о его задницу. Уилсон вторил ему стонами, ускорившись, когда понял, что с каждым толчком, должно быть, упирался прямо в простату.

Он двигался не слишком быстро, чтобы не потерять контроль, но и не медленно, чтобы вновь ощутить, как балансировал на грани оргазма. Питер двигался вместе с ним, подгоняемый теми же ощущениями. Один особенно глубокий толчок заставил Паучка выгнуться, волосы в диком беспорядке рассыпались по наволочке, шея ― длинная, бледная, блестящая линия. Уэйд тут же впился в неё губами, вылизывая горло.

― Ох, боже, Уэйд. Бля, я так по тебе скучал. ― Питер задохнулся, слова сорвались с языка, будто уже давно там вертелись.

Уилсон всхлипнул, раненный в самое сердце, одновременно чувствуя облегчение, и скользнул губами к губам Питера. Движения бёдер стали медленнее, нежнее, пока они целовались, но член доставал до самых глубин. Питер раскрывал губы, позволяя вылизывать свой язык, ощупывать жар рта, а когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть, он вновь искренне зашептал:

― Я так по тебе _скучал_.

И снова Питера бесконтрольно трясло, отчего он отчаянно жался к Уэйду. Тот с трудом, но остановился, нежно целуя уголок рта Паучка, наслаждаясь жаром вокруг члена и чувством безопасности между гладких, обнимающих его бёдер. Прижав ладонь к подбородку Питера, он погладил большим пальцем щёку. Влажные карие глаза распахнулись, встречаясь с его взором. Питер дышал прерывисто, неровно, блестящая слеза скатилась по виску, впитавшись в волосы. Уэйд пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, пока не убедился, что Питер его видел.

― Я тоже по тебе скучал, малыш. ― Он сцеловал слёзы с ресниц Питера, ощущая, как болит сердце от этих слов. ― Скучал так сильно, что было больно, каждую ёбаную минуту каждого ёбаного дня.

Питер едва заметно кивнул, выдыхая, и Уэйд вновь его поцеловал. Медленно, чувственно. Уэйд мог целоваться с ним бесконечно и был бы счастлив, занимаясь лишь этим. Всегда, до тех пор, пока они нуждались друг в друге.

Однако то, что _Уэйд_ мог делать это часами, не означало, что Питер столь же терпелив. Его мальчик заёрзал под ним, прогнулся в спине, насаживаясь сильнее на член, и захныкал ему в рот:

― Нужен мне. Ох, агрх, ты мне _так нужен_.

― Я твой, детка, ― пообещал горячечно Уэйд ему в рот. ― Весь твой.

И был более чем счастлив поддаться этой просьбе, принявшись всем телом скользить по телу Питера, раскачиваясь внутри. Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы вернуться к их задыхающемуся, безумному ритму. Питер больно прикусил шрамированную губу Уэйда, который больше не сдерживался, наращивая темп, вынимая почти полностью и загоняя назад по основание.

― Блядь! ― сдавленно выкрикнул Питер. ― Бля, пожалуйста, Уэйд. Продолжай.

― Да? ― прорычал он, приподнимая бёдра Питера выше. ― Хочешь пожёстче?

Уэйд задвигался в безумном темпе, твёрдо загоняя снова и снова. Питер остервенело двигался навстречу, будто никак не мог насытиться. Каждый раз, когда он погружался внутрь, дыхание срывалось тяжёлыми стонами. Живот напрягся, сдерживая подступающее удовольствие, под кожей поднимались раскалённые добела мурашки. Уэйд поймал губы Питера в быстром мокром поцелуе, а потом отстранился.

Сев на пятки, Уэйд успокаивающе провёл пылающей ладонью по его груди к горлу, когда он протестующе заскулил, и рывком поднял бёдра Питера выше, усаживая его к себе на колени, входя до невозможности глубоко. Паучок задохнулся, прогнувшись в пояснице, и схватился за измятые простыни, упираясь пятками в кровать и подмахивая. Уэйд застонал, жар рванулся от пупка в пах, когда Питер из-за смены позы сжался ещё крепче вокруг члена.

Уилсон толкнулся несколько раз, впиваясь ногтями в бёдра, но не смог вытащить достаточно, чтобы добиться нужного трения. Питер хныкал, ёрзал и делал всё возможное, чтобы заставить Уэйда кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, но всё же чего-то не хватало. Наёмник хотел погрузиться внутрь него настолько глубоко, чтобы Питер чувствовал его ещё несколько дней после. Всегда.

Схватив его за руки, он усадил Питера, опуская на себя сверху, и оба заскулили. Уэйд сжал его плечи, до синяков, мешая ему двинуться, пытаясь дышать сквозь нарастающее удушливое удовольствие, которое грозило перелиться через край. Очень медленно Уэйд помог Питеру приподняться и соскользнуть с члена. Тот впился в его плечи, восхитительно пульсируя вокруг стояка, и с безудержным стоном опустился назад.

― _Ебать_ , ― согласился Уэйд. В этой позе каждое проникновение казалось глубже, ýже, чем прежде.

Уилсон уткнулся лбом в плечо, глядя на живот Питера, почти ожидая увидеть свой член, выпирающий через кожу над совершенным маленьким пупком. Он обнял Питера за бока, помогая двигаться, и с каждой фрикцией его крошечное тело сотрясалось всё сильнее.

Закрыв глаза, он застонал, пьянящий прилив возбуждения чуть не разорвал его на тысячу кусочков. Питер обессиленно кричал, явно находясь на грани, скользя на члене. Уэйд старался с каждым толчком войти глубже, задев простату, отчего лицо Питера расслаблялось в удовольствии.

― Ох бля, Уэйд, о боже… Я… Уэйд, я… Уэйд. Уэйд, Уэйд, Уэйд, _Уэйд_.

Движения стали хаотичными, рваными и грубыми, сопровождаемые грязными, шлёпающими, мокрыми звуками кожи о кожу. Уэйд покусывал его подбородок, тяжело и влажно дыша, толкаясь всё сильнее навстречу.

― Да, Пит, я рядом, ― рокочуще, липко, разбито прохрипел он. Опустив руку между ними, он зажал член Паучка в кулаке. ― Давай, кончи для меня, Малыш-паучиш.

Он чувствовал, как дрожали пальцы Питера, где тот цеплялся за костюм. Каждую пару секунд из горла вырывались короткие, судорожные выдохи-всхлипы. Внезапно Паучок напрягся и замер, позволяя Уэйду продолжать настойчиво толкаться в себя, и закричал, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. Член в руке Уэйда дёрнулся и запульсировал.

Уилсон застонал, почувствовав ритмичные сокращения вокруг члена. Питер так крепко сжался, что двигаться стало затруднительно. Уэйд крепко стиснул своего мальчика свободной рукой и держал всё время, пока тот бурно кончал.

Сперма Питера горячими струями проливалась на кулак, и Уэйда совершенно унесло. Он цеплялся за Питера, омываемый его бесконечными лихорадочными _«Да»_ , которые заполняли всё тело до кончиков пальцев ног. Наслаждение возросло настолько, что Уэйд даже не был уверен, жив ли, но умирать ещё не было так _хорошо_.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем чувства стали возвращаться. Сначала расслышал дыхание Питера ― медленное, тяжёлое на его коже под подбородком. Потом почувствовал прикосновения его губ ко рту. Через пару секунд он ощутил, что Питер всё ещё подрагивал бёдрами от нахлынувшего оргазма. Он обмяк и навалился на Уэйда, позволяя ему держать себя в объятьях.

С немалым усилием Уилсон разлепил веки, глядя на усеянную красными и синими отметинами бледную кожу. Может, ему и стоило почувствовать вину, но внутри было лишь удовлетворение, и Уэйд провёл рукой по этим синякам. Питер тихо, жалобно пискнул и слегка пошевелился.

Уэйд шумно выдохнул, внутри всё гудело от пережитого оргазма. Он разжал объятья и слегка отстранил Питера, чтобы поднять его лицо за подбородок и нежно поцеловать. Губы двигались мягко и лениво, языки едва касались друг друга, но это было самым сладким, что он пережил за эту ночь.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Питер совершенно ошалело посмотрел на него. Взгляд затуманенный и далёкий. Но в этот раз он смотрел не сквозь, а будто Уэйд был _единственным_ , что он видел.

Дыхание от этого совершенно перехватило, грудь сдавило судорогой. Он обнял ладонью подбородок Питера и осторожно погладил большим пальцем истерзанную, распухшую губу. Паучок вздрогнул, прикрыв глаза, и обмяк в руках Уэйда.

Уэйд расслабился, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Он впитывал его всем телом, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую мелочь.

Когда пришло ощущение, что костюм невыносимо неприятно прилип к коже, нельзя было и дальше цепляться за это мгновение. Уэйд осторожно пошевелился, намереваясь завалить Питера обратно на кровать. Это движение напомнило обоим о всё ещё погруженном глубоко в задницу Питера полутвёрдом члене. Его малыш заскулил, прильнув к Уэйду, и тот успокаивающе погладил его по спине.

― Подожди минутку, родной. ― Поза была не самой лучшей для мягкого извлечения ― пришлось подтолкнуть Питера под бёдра, чтобы тот смог соскользнуть с члена. Уэйд старался вытаскивать медленно, потому что Паучок после всего, должно быть, гиперчувствительный. Особенно потому, что это его первый раз.

{Ох.}

[…]

{Боже. Ты… мой.}

Уэйд проигнорировал бессвязное бормотание голосов, сосредоточенно продолжая выскальзывать, стараясь не зацепить гиперчувствительное нежное колечко мышц. Но Паучок всё же застонал от боли, когда Уэйду удалось высвободить головку, член тяжело шлёпнулся о бедро. Следом потекла тёплая струйка спермы, запачкав ему пах. Он тяжело сглотнул, подавив накатившую горячую волну возбуждения, загоняя её на задворки сознания, чтобы пофантазировать обо всём этом позже.

― Ложись, ― нарушил Уэйд шёпотом тишину комнаты и уложил Питера на кровать, придерживая за плечи и голову. Паучок послушно поддался, вытягивая ноги. Уэйд скользнул оценивающим взором по всему телу, впитывая каждый дюйм раскрасневшейся влажной кожи. Питер был покрыт и другими липкими жидкостями, особенно между бёдер и поперёк живота.

― Будь здесь, ― нежно приказал наёмник, оставив нежный поцелуй на лбу Питера, прежде чем осторожно поднялся с кровати, чтобы лишний раз не потревожить своего прекрасного мальчика. Тот даже не стал открывать глаз ― лишь замычал себе под нос, когда Уэйд натянул обратно штаны и поплёлся в ванную.

Он остановился у раковины, голова шла кругом.

{Мы что… только что…}

[Да.]

{Оу.}

Уэйд заморгал, бездумно глядя в раковину, а потом принялся стягивать грязный, потный костюм, пинком отбрасывая его в угол. От него, наверное, разило сексом и пóтом, а ещё влажной кожей костюма, но он не собирался оставлять Питера одного даже ради быстрого душа. Уэйд помыл руки, плеснул в лицо холодной водой, мочалкой вытер член от спермы, помогая ему окончательно опасть. Он нашёл спортивные штаны и толстовку в куче на дне бельевого шкафа, решив не надевать чистые трусы, потому что их всё равно не было.

Пришла мысль надеть запасную маску, но Уэйд решил, что Питеру это не понравится. По какой-то необъяснимой причине он _хотел_ видеть его уродливую кожу. И прямо сейчас Уэйд даже не возражал.

Он взял последнее чистое полотенце для рук, смочил его под тёплой водой. Собирался было вернуться в комнату, но замешкался в дверях, ощущая бешеное сердцебиение. За дверью был Питер. _Питер._ Последний час казался настолько невероятно охуенно фантастически прекрасным, что Уэйд почти ожидал обнаружить лишь пустую, холодную постель без каких-либо признаков предыдущей активности.

Подобного он бы точно не пережил.

Однако когда Уэйд всё же переступил порог тускло освещённой комнаты, Питер лежал точно там, где его оставили: волосы разметались по подушке, глаза закрыты, с приоткрытых губ срывались тяжёлые, ровные выдохи. Паучок казался ещё меньше посреди кинг-сайз кровати. Питер обнимал себя поперёк живота, острые тазовые кости натянули кожу над его разведёнными ногами.

{О. Боже мой. Он такой… красивый}, ― тихо, благоговейно прошелестел Жёлтый.

Уэйд ощутил, как проникает в каждую клеточку тела трепет, потому что Питер был не просто красивым. Он был _совершенным_.

Тихо подкравшись к кровати, Уэйд встал на колени, стараясь не потревожить своего спящего ангела. Однако смотреть можно было лишь несколько секунд, ведь он не хотел, чтобы мокрое полотенце остыло, поэтому осторожно провёл костяшками по щеке Питера.

Тот пошевелился с тихим сонным ворчанием, ресницы затрепетали, он повернул голову к Уэйду, не открывая глаз. Уилсон склонился к нему, касаясь губ, невольно улыбнувшись.

― Кто тебе позволил быть таким охуительно милым? ― прошептал он, потёршись носом о нос Питера.

Единственным ответом стало бессвязное мычание и наморщенный носик, придавший Паучку ещё _более_ очаровательный вид.

{Я щас умру. Вот прям на месте.}

Уэйд, продолжая неконтролируемо улыбаться, вжался лицом в шею Питера.

― Сейчас приведу тебя в порядок, сладкий мой. Влажным полотенцем, хорошо?

И снова последовало мычание, которое Уэйд воспринял за разрешение, хотя не был уверен, что Питер проснулся. Пододвинувшись, он принялся обтирать бёдра своего мальчика. Когда Уилсон нырнул полотенцем между ног, тот, казалось, немного пришёл в себя.

Питер заёрзал на простынях, почувствовав, что Уэйд перешёл на член. Живот он тоже очистил, а потом приступил к самому сокровенному, скользнув ниже, между ягодиц.

Питер немного развёл дрожащие ноги, Уэйд посмотрел на него, заметив, что тот слепо пялился в потолок, вновь раскрасневшись и наморщив носик. На лице отразилась мука, когда наёмник коснулся полотенцем воспалённого сфинктера.

― Болит? ― тихо спросил он, внимательно глядя, что делал, пока отчищал тут всё как можно осторожнее.

― Э… ― проскрежетал Питер ― хрипло, словно сорвал нахрен голосовые связки. ― Ну… немного.

Уэйд сочувственно замычал, убирая полотенце, и заметил на нём красные разводы. Он вновь промокнул дырочку, нажав чуть сильнее, чтобы определить, насколько сильно Питер истекал кровью. Паучок дёрнулся и зашипел.

― Жжёт.

― Прости, Малыш-паучиш. ― Он посмотрел на полотенце ― там осталось лишь небольшое красное пятнышко, так что всё было не так уж и плохо. ― Утром куплю тебе «Деситин»⁶, ладно? Знаю, что он для детей, но твоей нежной коже не повредит.

Питер вновь замычал, потом перекатился со стоном на бок, сворачиваясь клубком, явно собираясь вот-вот отключиться.

Уэйд улыбнулся, поднялся на ноги, собираясь отнести перепачканное полотенце в ванную. Питер оглянулся через плечо, услышав, что он отстранился, и встревоженно прошептал:

― Куда?..

Уэйд чуть не умер.

― Не волнуйся, Пит. Сейчас вернусь. ― Что и сделал, шустро забравшись в кровать, натягивая и укутывая голого Питера в одеяло.

― Не могу позволить тебе замерзнуть, ― промурлыкал Уэйд, выключая лампу, прижимаясь к спине своего сладкого мальчика и обнимая поперёк живота.

― М-м, ― попытался Питер, вжимаясь в Уэйда, и уткнулся носом в подушку. Когда Питер затих, наёмник понял, что тоже засыпал.

{Бедняжка, должно быть, совершенно измучен.}

― You tell me that you haven’t slept in days. | Ты сказал, что не спал ночи напролёт, ― пробормотал Уэйд себе под нос.

[You tell me sleeping only makes you tired anyway. | Сказал, что сон твою усталость не заберёт.]

{Tears are in your eyes tonight. | Сегодня слёзы сверкают в твоих глазах.}

[Tears are in your eyes every night. | Ты каждую ночь засыпаешь в слезах⁷.]

Уэйд зарылся носом в перепутанные пряди и глубоко вдохнул запах Питера. Его недавнее признание о кошмарах неприятно отозвалось в глубине сознания. Однако сейчас не время об этом думать, поэтому наёмник отогнал мысли и ещё крепче прижал своего мальчика к груди. Чувствуя, как поднимается и опускается от дыхания Питера рука, он ощутил такое _спокойствие_ , которого раньше никогда не испытывал. Уэйд давно не чувствовал подобную уверенность и удовлетворение.

― Just your touch could cure my lonesome blood. | Лишь твоё прикосновение может меня исцелить⁸.

Уэйд не спал ещё очень долго, впитывая тепло Питера, слушая его дыхание, наслаждаясь твёрдостью тела в объятьях.

Он мог бы лежать так вечно, наблюдая, как спит Паучок. Но в голове сохранялась блаженная пустота, и в конце концов, когда окно озарилось слабым оранжевым светом, ровные вдохи и выдохи Питера окончательно его убаюкали.

***

Утром, когда Уэйд проснулся, Питера уже не было.

Освещённая оранжевым послеполуденным солнцем половина кровати пустовала. На дикий пугающий миг Уэйд подумал, что всё произошедшее просто ему приснилось.

Но когда он сел, взгляд упал на кучу грязной одежды в другом конце комнаты. Там, поверх разорванного костюма, лежало высохшее грязно-белое ручное полотенце, перепачканное кровью Питера.

Кровью Питера.

События прошлой ночи пронеслись перед мысленным взором, к лицу прилил жар от возбуждения, вызванного воспоминаниями.

{Охуеть! Всё было по-настоящему.}

[Да, и он свалил], ― приглушённо подметил Белый, горечь слышалась в каждом слове.

Нахмурившись, Уэйд поднялся с постели, направляясь в маленькую гостиную, и заметил, что одежда Питера тоже пропала. Как и толстовка, в которую он его переодел.

{Он, наверное, пошёл к тёте! Не может же Питер торчать здесь весь день.}

― Да, наверное.

Не то чтобы Уэйд ожидал чего-то другого. Маловероятно, что Питер задержался бы до завтрака, оставшись на блинчики и наслаждаясь ленивыми посткоитальными поцелуями.

― Кроме того, у него ведь вроде школа?

[Сейчас лето, болван.]

{Может, он в летнюю школу ходит.}

Какое-то неприятное чувство шевельнулось в животе Уэйда. Однако он тут же включил свой навык игнорирования проблемы пятисотого левела и отправился в столь необходимый сейчас душ.

***

В десять часов вечера Уэйд уже был на крышах. Рановато, но больше он не мог терпеть. Внутри кипело волнение, заставляя нервничать в ожидании встречи с Пауком. С Питером. Он безумно хотел вновь обнять его и поцеловать. Прошло немного времени, а Уэйд уже неебически _хотел_ отведать его вкус, вдохнуть запах, согреться теплом дыхания.

[Мы не должны были этого допустить.]

{Да? Не слышал вчера твоих возражений.}

Как только Уэйд вышел из дома, голоса тут же начали пререкаться, однако он не встревал, напевая себе под нос, пока оттачивал навыки паркура по всему рокочущему городу.

[Г-спди, интересно, почему. Уэйд уже _столетие_ никому не вставлял. Кроме того, это был _Питер_. Поэтому я колебался. Однако это не меняет того факта, что мы будем охуенно сожалеть о том, что натворили с «Мисс Малолеткой-2018».]

{Ты башкой пизданулся? Вернись на землю и хватит прикидываться. Тут все в курсе, что ты кончаешь на аниме «Мальчик Лоли», так же как и мы.}

[Это ёбаное логическое заблуждение, идиот. Даже наши читатели понимают: когда какая-то дичь в фанфиках заводит, в реальности ей потворствовать никак нельзя.]

Питер нашёлся неожиданно быстро: сидел на стене здания в нескольких кварталах от центра города, в пределах той территории, где обычно искал его Уэйд. Это вызвало приятный тёплый трепет где-то под рёбрами.

― Паучок! ― крикнул он через улицу, энергично размахивая руками, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Непонятно, посмотрел ли в его сторону Человек-паук, потому что чёрный костюм отлично сливался с тенями, а линзы глаз больше не отражали свет. Но, определённо, расслышал своим суперслухом и тут же стрельнул паутиной в его сторону, перелетая улицу по изящной дуге. У Дэдпула аж дыхание перехватило, пока он наблюдал, как Паук приземлился у края крыши и пополз вверх.

Забравшись на здание следом, Уэйд хрипло поприветствовал:

― Привет, Малыш-паучиш.

Человек-паук двигался немного скованно, когда выпрямился и повернулся к Уэйду, отчего у внутри забурлила кровь. Он подошёл ближе, обнимая Питера за талию.

― Всё ещё немного болит?

Питер вывернулся из объятий и отступил, скрестив руки на груди.

― Не совсем, ― ответил он с невыносимым холодом.

{О чёрт.}

Уэйд непонимающе моргнул, повёл плечами от столь холодного приветствия, словно ушатом окатившего с ног до головы.

[Вот видишь, как всё обернулось. Понял теперь? А я так и знал.]

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь не скрестить руки на груди в защитной позе, отзеркалив Питера.

― Точно. Ну, э, это хорошо. Ты ушёл, не разбудив меня, иначе я бы помог тебе об этом, э, позаботиться.

Он видел, как заиграли желваки Питера. Он отвернулся, отводя от Уэйда взор.

― А чего ты вообще ожидал? ― резко, хрипло и горько спросил он сквозь зубы. ― Думал, что останусь ради… чего? Засохших остатков еды навынос и холодного душа?

Уэйд уставился на него, ошеломлённо молча. Этот озлобленный, яростный Питер настолько отличался от вчерашнего мягкого, жаждущего мальчика, что Дэдпулу потребовалось время, чтобы вновь принять того Человека-паука, которым он стал в последние недели. Уэйд опустил руку на кобуру и принялся щёлкать застёжкой.

― Ну, нет. Я имел в виду…

― О нет, теперь я понял. ― Питер лающе рассмеялся, пожалуй, слишком холодно и несчастно для настоящего веселья. ― Ты думал, что теперь мы снова вместе, да?

{А разве нет?}

― Ты думал, что просто потому, что… я с тобой… _переспал_ , мы теперь станем идеальными счастливыми бойфрендами или типа того?

Уэйд почувствовал пустоту внутри, будто желудок вынули из тела.

― Ты посещаешь летнюю школу?

― Чего? ― Питер одарил его непонимающим взором, что было ясно даже через маску. ― Нет. Слушай, то, что случилось вчера, ничего нахуй не меняет. Мне нужно было потрахаться. Я получил от тебя, что хотел. И всё на этом.

Он опустил руки вдоль тела, вторгся в личное пространство Уэйда: тело напряжено до предела, в голосе сквозила угроза:

― Если что-то тебя не устраивает, тогда _уёбывай_ нахуй.

Эти слова повисли между ними, обдавая ядовитым потрескивающим холодом.

Внутри всё перевернулось от боли и гнева, пришло мрачное осознание ― Питер бросал ему вызов. Решил проверить твёрдость его намерений. Он собирался отталкивать, и отталкивать, и отталкивать, царапаться, кусаться, причинять боль, пока Уэйд не сдастся. И не бросит его.

Они напряжённо смотрели друг на друга, застыв в молчаливом противостоянии. А потом Паучок отвернулся, сквозь зубы с отвращением зарычав. Он пошёл к краю крыши, уже собираясь спрыгнуть, но Уэйд в последний момент схватил его за руку.

Он крепко сжал тонкое запястье Питера, рывком развернув к себе, и склонился над ним почти нос к носу, зарычав:

― Я _никуда_ больше не уйду. ― Он сильно тряхнул Паучка за плечи. ― Слышишь, мать твою? Никогда больше не оставлю тебя. Несмотря ни на что.

Питер тяжело, прерывисто пыхтел под маской, Уэйд чувствовал, как его потряхивало. Не говоря ни слова, он со всей силы вырвался из железной хватки Дэдпула и бросился вниз, спасаясь бегством.

Уэйд смотрел ему вслед, руки тряслись, дыхание перехватывало.

[Обычно ты не выполняешь свои обещания.]

― В этот раз всё по-другому.

[И что же изменилось?]

― Теперь я не буду пытаться поступать правильно.

Он слепо пялился в точку, где исчез Питер. Красные, синие и жёлтые огни отбрасывали на крышах зданий тусклый свет. Уэйд смотрел в то место, где свет перетекал во тьму, чувствуя, как черствеет сердце.

― И насрать, если это самое худшее решение в моей жизни. Плевать, если оно неправильное. И даже если я причиню ему боль в процессе. Или себе. Несмотря ни на что, я _не оставлю_ больше его одного. Никогда.

[Ты хочешь вновь завоевать его?]

{Да.}

[Отлично. Он будет _нашим_.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни  
> Breathe Me (Four Tet Remix) ― Sia: «Warm Me Up and Breathe Me».  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ² Atrophy ― The Antlers;  
> ⁴ Fix You ― Coldplay;  
> ⁵ So Let Us Create ― Jukebox the Ghost;  
> ⁷ Tears Are In Your Eyes ― Yo La Tengo;  
> ⁸ Twins ― Gem Club.  
> _______________________  
> ³ Скорее всего, отсылка к сериалу «Ганнибал».  
> ⁶ «Деситин» — противовоспалительная мазь.  
> ____________________________________________________________  
> Да, наконец-то это случилось. Понадобилось почти два года, ~215 000 слов и двадцать две главы, чтобы они потрахались.
> 
> Надеюсь, ожидание того стоило ;)


	6. Внутри меня бестия

**Питер**

_Хочу ударить побольнее,  
Пусть страдает всё сильнее.  
Я ― факел возмездия,  
Внутри меня бестия¹._  
Было жарко.

Жарко, душно и тяжело, но Питер не задыхался. Его, скорее, будто что-то… сковывало. Вдавливало в поверхность тяжестью, которая помогла снять всё внутреннее напряжение и заставила кровь прекратить бурлить.

На внутренней стороне век свет отражался оранжевым, пробуждение было медленным.

Никакого резкого толчка и прихода в сознание, как обычно, никаких рваных краёв кошмара, резавших рассудок остаток времени до просыпания. Полное отсутствие привычной паники побуждало вновь погрузиться в удушающие объятья сна, которые так давно его не стискивали. Но именно отсутствие испуга заставило Питера пошевелиться, выдрать себя из глубин умиротворяющей бессознательности, сморгнуть сон с глаз и постепенно прийти в себя.

Ровное, сильное сердцебиение отдавалось эхом в ушах. Питеру понадобилось несколько секунд, чтоб осознать ― рядом Уэйд, и это его пульс эхом стучал в венах, впечатываясь в тело Питера в тех местах, где Дэдпул к нему прижимался, притесняя к кровати немалым весом. Тёплое дыхание обдавало шею, медленно и размеренно срываясь с губ Уэйда.

Хотелось бы ему почувствовать какой-то дискомфорт ― но ничего. Питер желал свернуться калачиком и зарыться под это жаркое тело, позволяя себя раздавить окончательно, пока не останется ничего, кроме ошмётков, пока всё напряжение не покинет останки, чтоб и мокрого места не уцелело. Так бы Питер и поступил, но мелькнувшие воспоминания о прошлой ночи встряхнули тело и закружили удовольствием голову. Поёрзав на простынях, он ощутил тупую, ноющую боль у копчика, от чего мгновенно вспыхнули щёки.

Питер метнулся взглядом к зашторенным окнам. Солнце, пробивающееся через щели, подсказало: уже почти полдень. Каждая клеточка тела умоляла не шевелиться, но Питер, задержав дыхание, осторожно высвободился из цепкой хватки Уэйда, оставляя картину маслом: наёмника, бёдра которого были опутаны сбившимися простынями.

Питер замер в попытке уловить любые признаки пробуждения, полагая, что Дэдпул спал довольно чутко. Однако никакого движения не последовало ― лишь под веками зашевелились глаза. Питер слез с кровати, стараясь не колыхать матрас, и бесшумно ступил на пол. Двигаясь по квартире, словно призрак, он с трудом натянул влажную одежду, поморщившись.

Если честно, он ещё и толстовку Уэйда надел поверх пахнущей затхлостью рубашки, заворачивая кулаки в слишком длинные рукава, когда замер в дверном проёме спальни. Сердце сжалось, когда Питер остановился взором на тонкой складке между бровями Уэйда, прижавшегося лицом к покинутой подушке.

Ему пришлось уйти домой.

Он брёл по людным улицам, с каждым шагом хлюпая мокрыми кедами, влажные носки натирали щиколотки.

Когда Питер поднимался по лестнице в свою квартиру и бесшумно попытался проникнуть внутрь, тело покалывало и пульсировало, будто его лихорадило. Он слышал шаги тёти Мэй на кухне, скрип линолеума, шорох её одежды. По пути в ванную Питер прижался к стене коридора, чтобы не попасться ей на глаза.

Потянувшись, чтобы включить душ ― обыденно взвизгнули старые трубы, ― Питер ощутил, как нижнюю часть спины прострелило пульсирующей болью. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь подавить дрожь от этого ощущения. Жжение рассечённой кожи на распухших губах ещё ярче напомнило о каждом грубом прикосновении. Питер отвлёкся на снятие рубашки, пнул её в угол, осторожно переступая с ноги на ногу, чтобы не усугубить странную тупую пульсацию между ног. Толстовку он повесил на крючок. От него разило потом, сыростью и сексом, Питера посетило отчаянное желание, чтобы сегодня вода была обжигающе-горячей.

В коридоре послышались приглушённые шаги, сквозь шум воды раздался настойчивый стук в дверь:

― Питер?

― Да, это я, ― отозвался он, прижимая ладонь к шее, когда из горла вырвался хриплый, скрипучий звук. (А кому здесь ещё, нахуй, быть?)

― Где тебя _черти_ носили? ― явно сердясь, спросила тётя, но Питер расслышал за злостью страх, облегчение и усталость и сглотнул, давя чувство вины.

― Не здесь, ― пробормотал он, морщась от жжения в горле, и уже громче, чтобы было лучше слышно через дверь, добавил: ― Давай поговорим об этом после душа?

Повисла напряжённая пауза. Питер представил болезненное раздражение на лице тёти, озабоченную морщинку меж бровями и как она прикрыла глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

― Сделаю обед, ― наконец ответила она негромко.

Питер услышал удаляющиеся в сторону кухни шаги, потом снял кеды вместе с носками, брюки и подошёл к раковине.

Уставившись на своё отражение, он проследил взором за багрово-чёрными отметинами на шее и плечах. Они ярко выделялись на бледной коже, были слишком тёмными и казались шокирующе-жестокими последствиями действий Уэйда, а на плече вообще виднелся укус. Питер приподнял руку, вглядываясь пристальнее. Синяки налились ― пурпурные и синие края напоминали полосы грозовых туч, набухших от грядущего дождя.

Лопнувшие капилляры под тонкой кожей.

Питеру хотелось бы почувствовать себя грязным. Чтобы всё, произошедшее прошлой ночью, ощущалось чем-то ядовитым и неправильным.

Но ничего такого он не ощущал. Питер старательно пытался вытащить из глубин сознания ненависть, отвращение, но лишь понял, что слишком устал. И впервые за очень долгое время просто очень хорошо отдохнул, поэтому прилагать хоть одно ёбаное усилие, чтобы вновь разгневаться, он не желал. Злость опустошила душу, а теперь Питер чувствовал лишь… заботу.

Уэйд о нём позаботился.

С тихим вздохом отвернувшись от своего отражения, он шагнул под струи воды, в удовольствии прикрыв глаза от жара, обжёгшего спину.

Всё болело. Даже несмотря на исцеляющий фактор, внутри всё жутко болело. Сфинктер покалывало от стекающей между половинками воды, он будто по-прежнему ощущал напряжённый член Уэйда внутри. И насколько же тот, нахуй, огромный. Питер точно помнил, каково чувствовать его внутри: боль и удовольствие, напряжение, неотвратимость, будто в него сунули массивный поршень, который продавливал и раздвигал внутренности под себя, освобождая место.

Питер вымыл голову, с каждым новым движением отчаянно краснея от покалывающих ощущений, отдающихся в мышцах. Потом вылил гель на потрёпанную зелёную мочалку, висевшую над краном. Он старательно намылился, насколько возможно. Стиснув зубы, раскрыл себя, позволяя потокам воды и пены промыть внутри. Было неприятно, а когда он неосторожно провёл мочалкой ― больно. На ней появилась кровь. Он бы испугался, если б, до того как впервые стал всерьёз задумываться о влечении к Уэйду (давным- _давно_ ), не перелопатил весь интернет на тему гейского секса. Из прочитанного выходило, что несильное кровотечение вполне нормально после первого раза даже при условии, что член _не слишком_ большой.

Кроме того ― чему-то, спрятанному глубоко внутри Питера, мрачному и липкому, это нравилось. Ему было по душе видеть кровь и синяки. И знать, кто тому причина.

Даже после того, как Паркер закончил смывать соль, дождь и слёзы, он по-прежнему глубоко внутри чувствовал сперму Уэйда. Ощущал призрачную пульсацию члена и как тот выстреливал тёплой влагой из головки. Питер закрывал глаза и должен был ощущать себя грязным, отвратительным, неправильным, но ему нравилось. Произошедшее его странно удовлетворяло, а особенно ― те мысли, что какая-то часть Уэйда по-прежнему сейчас с ним. В нём. Что он носил её везде, словно клеймо принадлежности.

Ему нечем было закрыть шею, поэтому Питер надел поношенный халат поверх футболки и спортивных штанов. Он не носил его уже много лет, ткань воротника была тонкой и потёртой, но всё же её хватило, чтобы скрыть засосы. Питер завязал пояс и вышел в коридор.

Зайдя на кухню, он увидел, что тётя Мэй ставила на стол тарелки с сэндвичами с жареным сыром и морковными палочками. Он сел, избегая взгляда на неё и зарываясь поглубже в халат, словно тот мог его защитить. По крайней мере, тупая пульсация внутри отвлекала от тяжести вины и беспокойства, поселившихся в животе.

Она дала ему стакан воды, который Питер благодарно принял и быстро осушил наполовину большими глотками. Потом тётя села напротив. Напряжённое молчание повисло в воздухе, прежде чем она подала голос:

― Где ты провёл ночь?

Он глубоко вдохнул. Сглотнул. Поёрзал и потянулся к морковной палочке, потом передумал и сложил руки на коленях.

― Я, э… Я был… ― Он выдохнул, вертя пальцами пояс халата. Во вспышке жгучего разочарования Питер вдруг осознал, что оставил все бумаги в квартире Гарри, а это сильно затруднит объяснение. ― М, мне вчера позвонили, и… Г-Гарри, он…

К его разочарованию и унижению, дыхание снова перехватило ― пришлось сделать пару коротких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы облегчить состояние. Глаза щипало, Питер резко провёл по ним рукавом, раздражённый тем, что так и не удалось выплакать всё своё горе.

Тётя Мэй издала болезненный стон и потянулась к нему через стол, но он резко мотнул головой, что заставило её замереть и вновь откинуться на спинку стула.

― Он оставил мне кое-что… Составил… завещание, ― тихо и прерывисто выдавил Питер. ― И это… э-э… совершенно застало меня врасплох… И, эм… Они дали мне ключи. От его квартиры. Я пошёл туда и просто… ― На мгновение перед внутренним взором всплыли слова с красивым изгибом букв в слишком знакомом небрежном почерке, написанные Гарри в прощальном письме; Питер вздохнул поглубже. ― Долго плакал и, наверное, уснул. А утром телефон сдох, поэтому я тебе не позвонил. Прости.

Он по-прежнему не поднимал на неё взор. Просто не мог видеть жалостливое выражение на лице, а ещё ― боль и беспомощность. Он не мог взвалить на себя ещё и это. Питер не хотел злиться на тётю.

― Питер, ты прости меня. ― Голос тёти Мэй подрагивал, на что он небрежно пожал плечами, откусывая маленький кусочек морковки. Вкус был какой-то бумажный. ― Это, должно быть, очень трудно, родной.

Вместо ответа Питер хотел попробовать сэндвич, но жирный блеск масла на поверхности золотистого хлеба вызвал внезапный прилив тошноты.

― Вы были, э… ― Её тон изменился, Питер машинально поднял взгляд, заметив мелькнувшую на лице неуверенность. ― Ты и он…

Она вновь замолчала, явно подбирая слова, потом поморщилась. Паркер снова уставился в стол.

― Встречались ли мы? ― ровным тоном подсказал он.

Тётя Мэй судорожно выдохнула и всё же положила руку ему на запястье, не подозревая, как сильно Питер напрягся от этого прикосновения.

― Питер, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что.

Эта банальная фраза лишь вызвала раздражение; он подавил порыв, стараясь держать нейтральное выражение. Это что, типа его… каминг-аут? Какое разочарование.

― Да, знаю. И да… Мы, э, были вместе.

Легче сказать ей так ― пусть лучше сама додумывает причины, как и остальные, оправдывая его поведение горем и болью от потери… парня. Любовника. Да похер кого. Людям проще принимать страдания из-за потери партнёра, чем из-за потери лучшего друга. Но разве это не полная хуйня? Что ж, если тётю отвлечёт признание Питера в его ориентации, по крайней мере, она перестанет следить за ним каждые пять секунд.

Питера застало врасплох, что она вдруг встала из-за стола, заскрежетав металлическими ножками по линолеуму, и подошла к нему. Она наклонилась, обнимая его за плечи, крепко прижала к себе и погладила по затылку.

― Я горжусь тобой, Питер. ― Он моргнул, желудок сжался от нахлынувших противоречивых эмоций, когда тётя поцеловала в висок. ― Ты очень сильный мальчик. И так быстро вырос. ― Тётя Мэй медленно отстранилась, водянисто улыбаясь, слава богам, не заметив, что у него вновь повлажнели ресницы, и погладила по щеке. ― Слишком быстро.

Она села на место, и Питер судорожно вдохнул несколько раз, беря себя в руки. Чтобы чем-то заняться, он взял сэндвич, пробуя маленький кусочек и пережёвывая его гораздо дольше необходимого, прежде чем с трудом сглотнуть. Тётя тоже взяла сэндвич, с явной неохотой откусывая, и Питера вдруг пронзило таким сильным импульсом любви и признательности, что он попытаться придумать, что могло бы её успокоить и облегчить груз на плечах.

― Я, э… Я собираюсь кое-чем себя занять, ― неуверенно начал он.

― Да? ― Она пыталась вести себя обыденно, но в голосе всплыла явная надежда. ― И чем же?

Первое, что пришло ему в голову, было определённо не лучшей идеей, но слова всё равно соскочили с языка:

― Я подумывал принять предложение Старка по поводу стажировки.

Как только Питер это сказал, сразу же захотелось прикусить язык, но он сдержался.

Тётя Мэй удивлённо моргнула.

― Мысль… определённо хорошая. ― Она уставилась в стол, разглаживая ладонями салфетку. ― Но когда мистер Старк приходил сюда в последний раз, ты, кажется… Ну, никто из вас друг другом доволен не остался.

Да, пожалуй, такая формулировка их обоюдных оскорблений и криков была наиболее тактичной. Ну, Питер, конечно, кричал громче всех, а ещё бросался вещами… Он тяжело вздохнул.

― Да, знаю, но… Он тогда стал болтать всякое говно об «Оскорп», потому что хотел переманить меня к себе, а я просто… не выдержал. Он пришёл слишком рано, понимаешь? ― Краем глаза Питер видел, как тётя Мэй понимающе кивнула, поэтому рискнул соврать ещё немного: ― Но, эм… Он недавно написал мне по электронке. Я извинился за своё поведение, он признал, что тоже вёл себя, как мудак, так что… ― Ага, конечно. ― Всё в порядке, наверное.

Мэй задумчиво замычала, пережёвывая сэндвич.

― Так ты полагаешь, что он примет тебя на стажировку?

Если ей и показалось странным, что Тони Старк, миллиардер-основатель «Мстителей», проявлял столь пристальный интерес к никому неизвестному Питеру Паркеру из Квинса, она этого не показала. Возможно, она полагала, что Питер действительно настолько неординарный и особенный. Эта мысль поселила в желудке неприятную тяжесть.

― Да, полагаю, что так.

― Тогда идея просто отличная, ― кивнула она.

На этом разговор был окончен.

Они расправились с остатками обеда в уютной тишине, Питеру удалось осилить ещё пару кусков, прежде чем просто разломать сэндвич на несколько частей и оставить на тарелке. Мэй отнесла посуду в раковину и объявила, что сегодня у неё ночная смена, поэтому Питеру лучше её не ждать. Его смутили резкие изменения в её графике, но потом он с чувством вины осознал, что она, должно быть, отрабатывала пропущенное из-за его состояния время. Он кивнул, печально опустив плечи, тётя сжала его руку, одарив пристальным взором.

― Поспи, ― командным тоном сказала она, поглаживая его по запястью. ― И, Питер? ― Тётя Мэй слегка хмурилась. ― _Никогда_ больше так со мной не поступай.

Он покраснел от стыда и согласно кивнул.

― Не буду. Прости.

Она вновь поцеловала его в висок и пошла переодеваться.

А Питер ещё долго сидел на кухне, лениво водя пальцем по трещинам на столе.

***

Когда в тот же вечер Питер выбрался патрулировать улицы, жжение утихло, но он по-прежнему ощущал тупую боль глубоко внутри, когда напрягал пресс и извивался в воздухе, летя через весь город в поисках преступлений.

Когда он приблизился к тому месту, где они с Уэйдом обычно пересекались, в животе заворочалось тёплое, приятное предвкушение. Он вообразил, как Дэдпул поприветствует его, чрезмерно восторженно и нежно, заключит в объятья, поднимет их маски для сладкого, мокрого поцелуя. Он представил пьянящие, соблазнительные слова, которые Уэйд забормочет ему в рот рокочущим, грубым голосом, от которого у Питера подкашивались колени, а кожа ― гудела, словно он прижал язык к аккумуляторной батарейке. Тело и сердце бешено пульсировали, трепетали от нетерпения, от желания увидеть Уэйда как можно скорее. Но в резкой вспышке Питер осознал, что искал его, чтобы обрести покой, почувствовать себя дома. Ощутить себя в безопасности.

Он остановился на ближайшей крыше, пробежав несколько шагов по инерции, паника зажгла лёгкие, сжимая холодной железной хваткой. Он согнулся, упираясь руками в колени, дрожа, задыхаясь, отчаянно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, ― но дышать не мог. Всё было как в тумане, он, блядь, просто не мог _вдохнуть_.

― У тебя ненормально высокий пульс, Питер. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он качнул головой, по-прежнему сражаясь с гнетущей тяжестью, вытеснившей весь воздух из лёгких, ― но спокойного голоса Карен стало достаточно, чтобы переключить внимание и вынырнуть из глубоких тяжких дум. Ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя и отойти от края, за которым ожидала потеря сознания. Питер выпрямился, прижал дрожащие кулаки к глазам, резко потерев их сквозь маску.

― Я норм, ― пробормотал он, пусть и солгал.

Он не мог _полагаться_ на Уэйда. Не мог позволить себе вновь стать зависимым от него. Не имел права _нуждаться_. Только не снова.

Но что наполняло его ещё более сильным ужасом и беспомощным отчаянием, так это ползущее к сердцу подозрение, что он уже всё это сделал. Слишком поздно. Всё зашло чересчур далеко. Он впустил Уэйда внутрь, позволил тому вцепиться когтями, зубами в Питера. Найти путь в его кровоток.

Через несколько минут Питер осторожно спустился с крыши, упрямо отказываясь лететь сломя голову навстречу Уэйду, как пару мгновений назад.

Вскоре наёмник всё равно нашёл его, окликнув с расстояния в сотню ярдов, будто точно знал, что Питер услышит издалека. Уловит его голос где угодно. Везде.

И когда Питер перемахнул через улицу, присоединившись к Дэдпулу на следующей крыше, смятение наполнило душу резкостью, а страх ― грубостью.

Слова соскакивали с языка, словно подцепленные рыболовными крюками, заставляя Питера чувствовать себя обескровленным, изодранным, но он не мог остановиться. Не мог прервать злобную, ненавистную ложь, выскакивающую изо рта. Он прекрасно видел, как сильно каждое слово ранило Уэйда, как причинял боль, словно Питер бил его кулаками. Но не мог остановиться, не мог взять слова назад ― Уэйд собирался сдаться. Собирался отпустить его. Оставить его. Одного.

Однако когда Питер развернулся, чтобы сбежать, Уэйд поймал его за руку.

Поймал и не отпускал.

А то, что он говорил, _обещания_ , которые давал, пугали сильнее всего.

_Никуда больше не уйду._

Потому что эти слова заставляли Питера чувствовать… надежду. Хрупкую, коварную, опасную надежду.

_Несмотря ни на что._

Когда Питер вырвался из сокрушительной хватки Уэйда и сбежал, голова кружилась. Он не останавливался, бешеный адреналин толкал тело вперёд ― сильно, быстро, на пределе ― до самого Квинса.

Кипя от злости, Питер спустился в заброшенный переулок, где ранее оставил одежду. Он принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд, сглатывая рвущийся наружу крик бессилия, жгущий глотку. Он злился, было страшно, обидно, досадно от бурлящей кучи эмоций, где-то глубоко в черепушке шепчущих, что легче поддаться соблазну и перестать притворяться, будто уже не подарил завёрнутые в обёрточную разноцветную бумагу остатки своего сердца Уэйду.

В настолько взвинченном состоянии Питер мог бы кого-то ненароком убить. Он решил, что на сегодня патруль окончен, поэтому переоделся в рваные джинсы и чёрную футболку и побрёл к дому. Однако мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в свою пустую квартиру и сходить там с ума от кошмаров, вызвала тошноту ― и он просто поплёлся куда глаза глядят.

Питер очень долго брёл в никуда, прислушиваясь к шуршанию кед по асфальту и спутанному клубку мыслей, корчащихся в голове. Он ни разу не остановился и не присел несколько часов кряду. Уверенный, что тётя Мэй всё это время будет на работе, а следовательно, можно слоняться до шести утра, Питер всё равно то и дело нервно теребил телефон в кармане.

Квинс не самое… _мирное_ место в ночное время, но Питеру было спокойно. Низкий рокот бурлящей деятельности, скрытой покровом ночи, приносил умиротворение, в отличие от постоянного неистового гула Манхэттена. И пусть обычно Питер любил его, но сегодня тот казался слишком тревожным. Пустым. Беспокойным. Ноги сами несли к заселённым уголкам района, Питер медленно брёл к реке, следуя за огнями, гулом машин и шумом людей.

Как-то незаметно для себя он оказался на оживлённой улице с ресторанами, барами и потоком машин. Каждое заведение светилось неоном, из дверей лилась музыка, смешиваясь с гулом голосов, становясь то громче, то тише по мере входа-выхода людей, то и дело распахивающих двери. Шнурок кеды развязался и жалобно волочился за Питером по ступенькам, на которые он вдруг ступил. Раздражённо вздохнув, он поднял голову, бессильно зарычав в пространство, затем опустился на колено, чтобы завязать его.

― Эй, пацан.

Питер выпрямился, окинув взором мужчину, стоявшего рядом, настороженный тем, что с ним заговорил незнакомец. Тому было около тридцати пяти на вид, среднего роста, коренастый. На бёдрах болтались явно дорогие джинсы, тело облепила белая майка, подчёркивающая накачанные бицепсы и золотую цепь на шее. Не самое милое лицо, но и не уродливое.

― Хочешь сегодня оттянуться? ― и махнул рукой за спину.

Питер проследил за жестом, рассмотрев здание с тёмными окнами и переливающейся красно-синей вывеской. Снаружи всё выглядело вполне прилично, но суперслух различал грохотавшую внутри музыку, эхом отдававшуюся в полутёмном коридоре, который находился сразу за тяжёлой окрашенной дверью, распахнутой настежь. На улицу выходил красный ковёр, но никакой очереди перед входом не было. Лишь мужчина, который по-хозяйски стоял у косяка, засунув большие пальцы в петли джинсов.

Вышибала.

Питер посмотрел на него, потом ― вновь на клуб, находя ситуацию слишком сюрреалистичной, чтобы понять, о чём его спросили.

― Что?

Мужчина понимающе улыбнулся, будто полагая, что Питер намеренно строил из себя дурачка.

― Хочешь войти? Сегодня не совсем людно, так что вход и первые два коктейля бесплатно. ― Его приветливая улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, не злобную, а, скорее, флиртующую. ― Красивые мальчики, как правило, завлекают больше посетителей.

Питер с трудом удержался от фырканья и не стал демонстративно оборачиваться в поисках тех, кого ещё этот мужик мог бы пригласить в заведение. Красивые мальчики? Что? Питер был уверен, что выглядел сейчас, как побитый жизнью дворовый кот, готовый зашипеть на любого, кто подойдёт слишком близко. Он уже собирался отшутиться и велеть мужику отъебаться, но вдруг зацепился взором за плакаты, приклеенные к стенам коридора.

Почему бы, собственно, и нет, блядь?

― Да, конечно.

Вышибала усмехнулся и отступил, приглашая Питера войти широким жестом.

― Оттянись как следует!

Питер проскользнул мимо, прежде чем успел передумать, осознав, что идея тупая и чем всё может обернуться. Коридор казался странным туннелем, тёмным и тесным, Питер долго петлял, прежде чем попасть в первый зал ― словно в другой мир. Здесь было прохладно, в воздухе витал запах химикатов, алкоголя и пота, пол вибрировал от музыки, отдававшейся во всём теле с каждым шагом. Миновав пустую гардеробную, Питер вошёл в главный зал, нерешительно замерев на краю танцпола.

И вовсе тут не пусто. И не безлюдно, как утверждал вышибала. На самом деле в последний раз Питер видел такое столпотворение лишь на выпускном. Справа находилась внушительная барная стойка, облепленная людьми и заставленная напитками; с противоположной стороны ― сцена с ди-джеем; за линией танцпола ― что-то, похожее на зону отдыха, от которой вело несколько дверей в, должно быть, туалеты. На танцполе маленькое море людей качалось под ритмы музыки, держа напитки или обнимая друг друга.

Питер не мог разглядеть лиц ― детали терялись в тенях меж ритмичных вспышек стробоскопов. А музыка просто гремела. Очень громко. Впервые за долгое время все чувства Питера были почти на пределе, напряглись от столь сильной стимуляции звуком. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, позволяя мелодии омыть себя, пока басы не запульсировали по коже, впитываясь в мышцы, оседая на корнях зубов электрической эйфорией.

Так и не приняв сознательного решения, следующую пару часов Питер провёл на танцполе, двигаясь в потоке музыки и толпы, ― и пусть весь мир подождёт. Всё, что имело значение, постепенно превратилось в циркулирующую ритмичность музыки, басов, переливы аккордов.

И все эти часы в голове Питера царила блаженная пустота.

***

Утром Питеру удалось немного подремать: сквозь жалюзи сочился слабый солнечный свет, разгоняя ночные кошмары. Когда он встал, тётя Мэй ещё спала, поэтому Питер направился в душ ― смыть запах клуба, ― а потом вновь на улицу, спрятав в рюкзак костюм.

Мелькнула мысль сесть на поезд до Башни Старка, попытаться встретиться с ним и переговорить по поводу фейковой стажировки, но Питер быстро прогнал её, подумав, что _скорее выпьет ядовитую кислоту и сгниёт изнутри_ , чем обратится к миллиардеру. Днём было мало преступлений, но после ночного загула ему хотелось окунуться в действие. Питер танцевал до тех пор, пока волосы не облепили влажно шею. Звон в ушах, перебивающий мысли, конечно, стал очищением, но никак не помог истреблению насильников и преступников с улиц.

Так что Питер поехал на поезде в центр и нашёл тёмный закуток, чтобы переодеться. Он надеялся поймать хотя бы пару карманников или дилеров. Если повезёт ― предотвратить ограбление. Спрятавшись за помойкой, он достал из рюкзака костюм и уже снял было джинсы, как услышал безошибочно узнаваемый звук шагов неподалёку и замер.

Резко обернувшись, Питер инстинктивно потянулся пальцами к паутиномётам, которые ещё не надел. Сердце тревожно закололо от того, что паучье чутьё упорно молчало. Глазам предстал стоявший в небрежной позе Дэдпул, который сунул большой палец за пояс с боеприпасами. Питера накрыло облегчением, а потом ― резко гневом.

― Стриптиз в закоулке? Напоминает заставку моего любимого порно.

Питер раздражённо зашипел, метнулся взором на ближайшую пожарную лестницу, откуда, должно быть, спрыгнул Уэйд, а потом вновь одарил того яростным взглядом.

― Что за хуйня?

― Да уж, не говори, ― вздохнул Дэдпул, согласно кивая. ― Но в том видео ты уже был в маске, так что тут, скорее, дело вкуса. Но мне, наверное, так даже больше нравится.

― Ты что, _за мной следишь_? ― выплюнул Питер.

― Да.

Уэйд замер; по маске выражение лица нельзя было прочесть, в его ответе не было ни колебания, ни стыда, и от такой смены поведения у Питера по спине пробежал холодок.

Уэйд сделал уверенный шаг к нему; Питер не двигался, не зная, как реагировать, колеблясь между смущением, нервным ожиданием и яростным негодованием. Щёки вспыхнули, когда Уэйд не остановился, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, заставив Питера пятиться к стене, пока лопатки не ударились о кирпичи.

И на этом Уэйд не остановился, продолжая движение, пока не вжался в Питера почти вплотную: колено между бёдер, ладони упёрлись в кирпичную кладку. Не совсем прижавшись, но достаточно близко, чтобы Питер почувствовал жар его тела, запах кожи. Уэйд вдруг схватил его за воротник, отодвинув горловину, разглядывая уже пожелтевшие синяки и следы укусов на бледной коже. Питер даже не успел отреагировать.

― Хм, ― задумчиво и удовлетворённо промычал он, от чего в животе Питера всё затрепетало.

Он нервно и шумно втянул носом воздух, ощущая, как по коже побежали мурашки, но потом вдруг пришёл в себя. С трудом удерживая нить негодования, он яростно отбил руку Уэйда.

― Не касайся меня, тварь!

И оба замерли, уставившись друг на друга. У Питера всё сжалось внутри, сердце бешено колотилось. А потом Уэйд резко схватил его за горло, намертво припечатав к стене.

Хватка была стальной, достаточно крепкой, чтобы причинить дискомфорт, а Питер просто… обмяк.

Все кости будто исчезли из тела, от усилившегося давления на трахею затрепетали ресницы, дыхание перехватило. Он мгновенно до безумия возбудился. И от этого вскружило голову, кровь вскипела, бросая тело в жар, в холод, в мурашки, будто его лихорадило.

Уэйд горячо, резко, коротко выдохнул сквозь маску, что лучше всяких слов сказало о том, что он прекрасно понимал, _как_ влиял на Питера. Он склонился ближе, зависая в нескольких миллиметрах, их губы почти встретись. Лишённый остатков контроля, Питер приподнял подбородок, изгибая шею под стальной хваткой Уэйда и касаясь распахнутыми губами кожаной маски.

Уэйд резко втянул воздух носом, будто собираясь с силами. Задержал дыхание, растягивая мгновение. Потом убрал пальцы с шеи Питера. Медленно, один за другим.

Опустив руку, он решительно отступил, оставив задыхающегося, дрожавшего Питера у стены.

― Ну ладненько, ― небрежно кинул он, будто последние полминуты ничего не происходило вовсе. ― Тогда идём есть.

Питер молча смотрел на него, стопроцентно уверенный, что на лице отразилось непонимание и недоверие, но Уэйд, казалось, не собирался ничего пояснять.

― Ты, ― он ткнул пальцем в Питера, не оставляя возможности для отказа или неповиновения, ― поднимаешь свой зад на крышу прямо сейчас и ждёшь нас там.

Питер открыл рот, чтобы отказать: _«Нет, ни за что, нахуй»_. Но не издал ни звука. А Уэйд лишь кивнул и ушёл, ни разу не обернувшись.

Питеру понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы отлепиться от стены, в которую отчаянно вмялся ладонями и бёдрами. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он попытался успокоить бурлящее внизу живота _возбуждение_ , требующее самого пристального внимания.

― На хуй его, ― пробормотал он, потянувшись к валявшемуся на грязном асфальте рюкзаку. Этот мудак полагал, что мог просто проследить за Питером от дома, загнать в угол и ожидать выполнения всех своих требований? ― Хуй угадал.

Он уйдёт, пока Уэйд занят другим делом, и найдёт иное место для переодевания, и если повезёт, этот сраный сталкер не найдёт его до возвращения домой. Он собирался выйти из переулка, направиться в противоположную сторону и просто… покончить уже со всем этим говном.

Но вместо задуманного Питер как-то неожиданно оказался на ступеньках пожарной лестницы, поднимаясь, весь дрожа и потея. Пока взбирался на крышу, Питер искусал всю губу, почти до крови сдирая тонкую кожицу. Потом долго не мог найти подходящего места, где присесть. Опустившись коленями на относительно чистый цемент вне поля зрения пешеходов и автомобилистов, Питер сердито вздохнул.

Как только Уэйд вернётся, Питер чётко и ясно объяснит, что не намерен следовать его указаниям, как ёбаная собачонка. Он поделится с наёмником умозаключениями об этом, а потом свалит, а Уэйд пусть жрёт свою ёбаную еду в одиночестве.

Некоторое время Питер просто молча и неподвижно сидел. Слишком долго. Беспокойно поёрзав, он устроился поудобнее, кипя от злости всё сильнее, мысленно обмусоливая все гадкие слова, которые бросит в лицо Уэйду. Дюжину раз он убеждал себя встать и уйти, но так и не сумел подняться на ноги.

Потом он наконец уловил звон сапог о металл: отчётливый признак, что Уэйд взбирался на крышу, бормоча что-то под нос. Питер напрягся, скрестил руки на груди, вцепившись в рукава футболки, и стиснул зубы.

Уэйд появился довольно быстро, балансируя двумя коробками пиццы на ладони, и грациозно опустился рядом с Питером, прежде чем тот успел вымолвить хоть слово.

― На вот, ― он сунул Питеру в руки одну коробку и открыл крышку. ― Пепперони с зелёным перцем. И пусть я точно знаю, что ты не привереда в еде, но мне показалось, что твой животик сейчас может воспротивиться большому количеству сложных ингредиентов. А ещё тебе нужны овощи, поэтому ― вуаля, самая простая пицца. То есть лук, конечно, тоже бы подошёл, но некоторые лук в принципе не переносят, а вот человека, который не любит зелёненькое, я не встречал ни разу в жизни…

― Уэйд, ― прервал его Питер, пытаясь спихнуть пиццу с колен.

Дэдпул упёрся ладонью в коробку, не давая ему это сделать.

― Ешь, ― приказал он, игнорируя попытки Питера заговорить. ― Или силой накормлю, нахуй, если придётся. Ты будто недели напролёт не ел. Блядь.

Потом он взял треугольник пиццы из своей коробки, закатал маску другой рукой и потянул его в рот. Питер поморщился и как-то неожиданно для себя пристально уставился в свою коробку. Пахло не так уж и плохо… Да и выглядела она не слишком жирной. Может быть, он откусит кусочек. А потом уже наорёт на Уэйда. И уйдёт.

Да, так он и сделает, медленно и задумчиво пережуёт кусочек. Всего один ― вот и всё, что нужно сделать. Не успев оглянуться, Питер запихивал в рот уже второй треугольник пиццы сразу как минимум на треть, держа обеими руками. Он не чувствовал голода, но впервые за долгое время разыгрался аппетит. Питер слопал полпиццы, а потом живот разболелся, отвыкший от столь больших порций за время недоедания.

Они ели молча. Наконец, Питер искоса взглянул на Уэйда, который уже натянул маску обратно, ― во второй коробке остались лишь крошки. И вдруг у Паркера возникла нелепая мысль спросить, какую пиццу тот выбрал. По-прежнему ли Уэйд любил ананасы и оливки?

И чуть не задрожал от раздражения на самого себя, потому что какая, нахуй, разница, какую пиццу любил наёмник, сменил ли избранные песни в плеере, кормил ли Питера из чувства вины или потому, что искренне заботился о нём. Если понятие «искренность» вообще существовало в его лексиконе.

Нихуя ничего из этого не было важно.

Питер спихнул коробку с колен, слыша, как оставшиеся куски заскребли по картонке, ударившись о противоположный борт. Потом снова сложил руки на груди и сел к Уэйду лицом, готовясь к предстоящей ссоре.

Он точно знал, что Уэйд пристально наблюдал за ним искоса, видел напряжённость в твёрдой линии его плеч, в том, как он намеренно не смотрел на Питера напрямую. И это заставило его задрожать, электричество пробежало по позвоночнику от осознания, как сосредоточенно и чутко Уэйд наблюдал за ним. Наёмник был… настороже.

Они точно подерутся. Или трахнутся. В том или ином случае без синяков не обойтись.

Уэйд глубоко вздохнул, обтёр перчатки о штаны, с преувеличенным усилием поднялся на ноги, крякнув на ходу. Питер тоже поднялся, не желая оставаться на коленях у ног Уэйда (хотя тот краткий миг, пока наёмник стоял, а Питер ― сидел, вызвал внизу живота ураган желания).

Дэдпул молчал, явно провоцируя Питера начать первым. Паркер послушно раскрыл рот, набирая в лёгкие воздуха и собираясь сказать что-то колкое и насмешливое, что разожжёт бурю, назревающую между ними.

― Ну что ж, ― довольно небрежно прервал его Уэйд, будто _не подозревая_ о раздувающемся под рёбрами Питера пузыре гнева. ― Увидимся вечером на патруле!

И, махнув рукой, зашагал к краю крыши, не удостоив Питера ни единым ёбаным взглядом, просто сиганув с далёким лязгом, означавшим приземление на мусорный контейнер или низ пожарной лестницы, а не костедробительный цемент.

И вот уже дважды за день Питер поймал себя на том, что пялился вслед Уэйду с негодованием и возмущением, яростью и недоверием, заставлявшими кожу зудеть, а мышцы ― дёргаться от беспокойного гнева.

***

Питеру не хотелось возвращаться домой на обед, поэтому он позвонил тёте Мэй, сообщив, что помирился с Нэдом и останется на просмотр кино.

Когда на город опустилась тьма, патрулировать не хотелось, ― и он снова отправился в клуб.

В этот раз он осмотрел здание издалека, и оно оказалось гораздо больше. Снаружи толпились люди, курили и болтали, стоя в очереди у красной бархатной верёвки, перегораживающей вход. На фоне чёрного ярко сияло название клуба: «Жажда».

Питер чувствовал себя слишком юным и глупым в своих самых узких джинсах и одолженной у тёти футболке с лого Mötley Crüe. Много лет назад Мэй отрезала подол, от чего потёртая ткань немного закручивалась, а из-за маленького размера туго обтягивала грудь Питера, хотя он не припоминал, чтобы футболка когда-нибудь сидела на тёте в облипку. Она была достаточно короткой, чтобы оголить тонкую серебристую полоску кожи на животе, и если не поднимать руки, всё выглядело вполне прилично. Однако Питер всё равно жалел о выборе наряда.

Ой, да похуй. Не важно, что он делал и каким дураком себя выставлял, лишь бы _не_ видеться сегодня с Уэйдом. Он откажется следовать приказам наёмника, даже если это будет последним, что он сможет сделать в жизни.

Собравшись с духом, Питер перешёл улицу. На входе стоял вчерашний вышибала, но Паркер медлил, задержавшись рядом с пахнущей дымом и одеколоном толпой. Сегодня явно аншлаг, так что, может, его и не пустят вовсе (особенно учитывая, что он не сможет предъявить паспорт, как только что вошедшая парочка). Питер уже смирился с мыслью, что придётся искать другой безрассудный способ провести ночь, но вышибала вдруг поймал его взгляд и мотнул головой, подзывая.

Он послушно подошёл, нервно прикусив губу. Мужчина скользнул оценивающим взором по его лицу, потом расплылся в улыбке, вновь переходя тонкую грань между дружелюбностью и флиртом.

― Быстро ты вернулся, ― сказал он. ― Так хорошо провёл время в прошлый раз?

Питер пожал плечом.

― Пожалуй, да. Музыка мне понравилась.

Вышибала лающе рассмеялся, но всё же приглашающе махнул рукой.

― Тогда иди и насладись ею ещё разок, пацан.

Прежде чем успел передумать, Питер устремился внутрь, нырнув в дверной проём. Басы снова стучали под ногами, искусственный туман щекотал нос, тусклый свет мигал без остановки, пока Питер шёл к главному залу.

На танцполе сегодня было гораздо больше народу. Питер поразился такому столпотворению, оглядывая тесно прижатые друг к другу тела. Весь танцпол представлял собой почти гипнотизирующую ожившую массу кожи, пота и движения. Бар окружали люди, диваны тоже были забиты болтающими, смеющимися, пьющими, целующимися и сидевшими друг у друга на коленях гостями.

Питер впитывал эту атмосферу, словно наркотик.

Пробравшись к бару, немного перепуганный, чтобы присоединиться к танцующим, он с удовольствием отметил, что не единственный разоделся как панк-подросток, поэтому несильно выделяется из толпы. Были здесь и более рисковые наряды ― кожа, латекс, спандекс пестрили тут и там. Каждый пытался чем-то выделиться.

Питер нашёл свободное место, желая заказать у бармена колу или воду. Ждать пришлось долго, два измученных работника метались туда-обратно, обслуживая посетителей, с впечатляющей ловкостью передавая стаканы и забирая деньги в кассу. Впрочем, Питер никуда не спешил, упёршись локтем о стойку, наблюдал за ними или посетителями клуба.

Вскоре он привлек внимание кое-кого, но не бармена. Питер чувствовал на себе взгляд, потом ощутил чьё-то присутствие рядом ещё до того, как незнакомец коснулся локтя. Питер обернулся, увидев парня, ненамного старше, блондина с художественным беспорядком на голове. Узкие джинсы и джинсовка делали его похожим на рок-звезду². Он склонился ближе, стараясь перекричать музыку:

― Привет! Отличный трек, а?

Питер уставился на него, не понимая, зачем тот завёл разговор и в чём смысл. Парень же, казалось, воспринял его молчание как признак того, что его не услышали, и прижался губами к уху Питера, задевая носом завитки волос:

― Ты кого-то ждешь? ― Он отстранился, с надеждой и интересом глядя Питеру в глаза.

Питера вдруг поразило осознанием.

Это _флирт_. С ним флиртовали.

Он окинул парня оценивающим взглядом. Тот был приятным, несомненно, но Питеру этого было недостаточно. Как бы то ни было, он молча пожал плечами и нерешительно качнул головой.

Парень смахнул со лба волосы и улыбнулся, снова склонившись ближе.

― Можно тебя угостить?

Неожиданно для себя Питер кивнул. Чёрт, если кто-то хотел купить ему выпивку, он не собирался отказываться. Всё лучше, чем потратить последние семь долларов из кошелька. Он хотел попросить колы, но внезапно передумал. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь безрассудное. Что-нибудь… мятежное.

То, что точно возненавидел бы Уэйд.

Питер прислонился спиной к барной стойке, обхватил парня за шею, скользнув большим пальцем ему за воротник, и прижался губами к уху:

― «Текила Санрайз».

Это единственный коктейль, который помнил Питер, ― тётя Мэй часто его упоминала, когда рассказывала, как провела время с друзьями. Этот напиток всегда казался ему безнадёжно романтичным и волнующим.

Рок-звезда отстранился, казалось, раскрасневшись, но в оранжевых барных лампах сказать наверняка нельзя. Он поднял руку, привлекая внимание бармена. Почти сразу к ним подошли, парень отдал серебристую кредитку и получил два напитка: один янтарный в пузатом бокале и второй ― в высоком стакане, оранжевый и дико эпатажный для клуба, где воняло солью, сексом и дымом.

Рок-звезда передал Питеру его напиток, коснувшись пальцами, и снова склонился ближе, чтобы заговорить:

― Я Джимми, кстати.

― Питер, ― ответил он, поймав губами соломинку и делая глоток.

Коктейль был терпким, сладким, но с горьковатым привкусом алкоголя. Не таким резким, как ожидал Питер. Было… на удивление приятно.

К счастью, музыка гремела слишком громко, чтобы продолжать разговор, но Джимми, казалось, и так был доволен, прислонившись к стойке рядом с Питером и покачивая головой в такт. Когда оба прикончили напитки, он спросил, не хочет ли Питер потанцевать. Питер согласился, и они стали пробираться через толпу в центр танцпола. Тела теснились, жар и движение со всех сторон, а Питер закрыл глаза и растворился во всём этом.

Words are very unnecessary. They can only do harm. | Фразы пусты, пойми это ты, любовь мы прячем внутри.  
Vows are spoken to be broken. | Нарушить клятву ― неизбежность.  
Feelings are intense. Words are trivial. | Желания чисты, в словах — обычный бред.  
Pleasures remain. | Мы помним ясно  
So does the pain. | Любовь и нежность,  
Words are meaningless. And forgettable. | Слова для красоты, и в памяти их нет.  
All I ever wanted. | Всё, что хочу я,  
All I ever needed. | Всё, чем живу я,  
Is here, in my arms. | В руках ― посмотри³.

Ночь пролетела в тумане танцев, выпивки, рук на талии и бёдрах, губ, прижатых к волосам, голосов, кричащих приглашения на ухо. «Ты здесь с кем-то?» «Можно купить тебе выпить?» «Хочешь потанцевать?» Джимми сменил Джо, а Джо ― ещё трое, имена которых Питер не потрудился расслышать или запомнить. Никто из них не вёл себя бесцеремонно, каждого сдерживало мягкое безразличие Питера, и в итоге все теряли интерес, видя, как он всецело отдавался музыке и танцу.

Цикл повторялся снова и снова, и после нескольких походов к бару (где Питер ни разу не достал бумажник из кармана) в голове приятно загудело. Наверное, ускоренный метаболизм не целиком защищал от воздействия алкоголя, и Питер даже с интересом словно со стороны наблюдал за его воздействием на организм.

Ему было жарко. И легко. А ещё тяжело ― всё сразу.

Питер чувствовал себя всесильным, переполненным энергией. То же самое просыпалось в нём, когда он вот-вот должен был вступить в схватку. Острое возбуждение от продуманного удара. Понимание, что каждое отточенное движение достигнет цели.

Питер чувствовал себя опасным.

Уэйд преследовал его. Даже сейчас он пытался выследить Питера в городе, наверняка расстроенный паучьей способностью скрываться. Огорчённый, что его послушный питомец не ждал в назначенном месте.

Он искал его ― а Питер был тут. Танцевал с мужчинами. Выпивал. Был очень, очень плохим мальчиком.

И Питеру было приятно вести себя плохо.

Возможно, сегодня он поменяется с Уэйдом местами. Сегодня он сам выйдет на охоту.

Идея ему понравилась. Питер оскалился в дикой усмешке, выскальзывая с чёрного хода клуба и ощущая дуновение ночной прохлады на лице.

Он выйдет на охоту. Он выследит его. Станет сталкером.

А потом набросится и растерзает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни  
> Roman Candle — Elliot Smith «My Head Is Full of Flames».  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ² Soft Rock Star [Jimmy vs. Joe Mix] — Metric.  
> ³ Enjoy the Silence — Trevor Something.


	7. Позволь мне в венах твоих бежать

**Уэйд**   
**[Белый]**   
**{Жёлтый}**

_Позволь мне в венах твоих бежать,  
Строить стены вокруг, на цепи тебя сажать.  
Нет, я не зло во плоти,  
Но лишь с тобой мне по пути. _

_Позволь держать тебя в объятьях,  
Как заложника — в моей кровати¹._

{Паучишка всё ещё изображает недотрогу, а?}

[Теперь это ему не поможет.]

{Да. Определённо не поможет. Мы его найдём.}

[И поймаем.]

{И накажем за непослушание. Плохой Паучок.}

Уэйд неопределённо хмыкнул, не соглашаясь, но и не возражая. Несмотря на покладистость Питера днём, его отсутствие вечером ни капли не удивляло. Уэйд прекрасно понимал, что будет непросто с тем Питером, который сейчас агрессивно и язвительно защищался, словно злобный маленький зверёк. Так что его особо не заботило, что в три ночи по-прежнему приходилось искать Человека-паука, обшаривая все его привычные (и непривычные тоже) места обитания. Питер упрямо не появлялся нигде, вероятно, чтобы досадить Уэйду.

{Плохой мальчик.}

[Мы его проучим.]

Уэйда тревожило, что Питера теперь не особо заботили пропуски патрулей. Он, конечно, всегда хотел, чтобы малыш немного расслабился и не был к себе настолько строг, не придерживался самых высоких стандартов, беря ответственность за каждое преступление в городе. Но чтобы всё произошло именно так, как сейчас, Уэйд не желал.

{Ну, по крайней мере, мы его покормили. Чёрт, он выглядел так восхитительно, запихивая эту пиццу в свой ебабельный ротик.}

— Этого мало, — пробормотал Уэйд, болтая ногами в воздухе. Он сидел на крыше отеля, на котором остановился, вертя в пальцах охотничий нож, и хмурился. Влажный ветер успокаивающе обдувал губы — он закатал маску, чтобы чувствовать благоухание ночи. — Пити всегда был тощим. А паучий метаболизм только вредит попыткам как следует накормить.

[Как думаешь, сестра Мэй его достаточно кормит?]

{А то убьём её нахуй}, — прошипел Жёлтый, на что Уэйд стиснул зубы.

— Не заставляй меня снова вонзать в глаз нож, — угрожающе прорычал он, не желая, чтобы Жёлтый развивал мысль. — Эта женщина делает всё, что может, и справляется охуенно. Так что завали свой ёбаный рот.

{Принято.}

Он кивнул, закрывая тему. Убрав нож, Уэйд поднялся на ноги.

— Ну, где ещё можно поискать, ребята, есть идеи?

[Можно _просто_ пойти к нему домой.]

Уэйд фыркнул, направляясь к пожарной лестнице, зигзагами спускавшейся по боку здания. Белый уже предлагал это ранее, но Уэйд не хотел нарушать личное пространство Питера. Не тогда, когда тот совершенно чётко высказал, что по этому поводу думал.

— Не вариант.

[О да, ведь ждать в квартале от его квартиры, гадая, в каком направлении он рванёт, куда лучше.]

{Да, мы могли бы просто проскользнуть к нему в комнату и ждать в постели, — вожделенно ахнул Жёлтый. — О боги, давай так и сделаем? Прошу, пожалуйста-пожалуйста?}

— Нет, — прорычал Уэйд, стуча ботинками по железу и спускаясь в переулок.

{Аграварраррргарагр но кровать _пахнет_ Питером, и мы могли бы попасть туда, где он _спит_ и трогает себя, а может, даже измазать простыни в нашей…}

— Завали свой грязный рот, мы не будем этого делать, — прервал Уэйд.

[Но мы могли бы.]

Он резко остановился на полпути, удивившись, что Белый так легко согласился с предложением Жёлтого.

— А?

[Мы его выебали. И теперь трахаемся на постоянной основе. Он наш.]

{Даааааа, — с готовностью согласился Жёлтый. — Наш, в любую секунду, когда захотим.}

Уэйд нахмурился.

— Нет… Он ведь сказал, что мы не то чтобы вместе.

[А какая разница?]

Уэйд недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Да _большая_!

[А мне казалось, что ты перестал принимать к сведению его заявления. К добру или нет.]

{Да, точно.}

[И не важно, причиним ли мы этим ему боль.]

{Или сделаем что-то не так.}

[Мы больше его не оставим.]

{ _Больше никогда._ }

Уэйд сглотнул насухо, горло першило. Он облизнул пересохшим языком обветренные губы, закрыл глаза, сжав кулаки.

— Это же не… совсем то, что я имел в виду.

[Нет, то.]

{Ты что, уже заднюю готов дать?}

[Убежишь, как только всё станет плохо?]

— Нет, — рявкнул Уэйд, низкий рокот голоса не оставлял места для сомнений.

[Хорошо.]

Хорошо. Уэйд принялся спускаться дальше, прекрасно понимая, что они не совсем договорились, но приоритеты наметили. Вот это прогресс.

Лестница не доходила до самой земли, поэтому Уэйду пришлось перемахнуть через перила, мягко приземлившись на тротуар. Наверное, он пойдёт в Квинс — посмотрит, удастся ли перехватить Паучка у дома, откуда бы тот ни возвращался, если он, конечно, вообще выходил. А если нет, тогда остаток ночи Уэйд подождёт напротив окна, пока не увидит, как Питер покидает квартиру утром.

Сталкерство — долгое и неблагодарное занятие, но, по крайней мере, оно здорово занимает.

Сделав пару шагов, Уэйд внезапно остановился, сам не зная почему, рука сама собой опасливо потянулась к Бетти на левом бедре.

{Что учуяла, Лесси?}

Уэйд медленно обернулся, оглядывая проулок, вслушиваясь. Вроде ничего необычного. Ни движения, ни приглушённого дыхания. Они тут одни. Но если довериться ощущениям — вовсе нет.

— Хер знает, — пробормотал он, медленно и бесшумно двинувшись в темень проулка, где начиналась длинная вереница мусорных баков у разрисованной граффити стены. Уэйд остановился, оглядывая пространство между баками, чтоб убедиться: там никого. Да и за дверью, запертой на висячий замок, тоже не слышалось движения.

Нужно уходить. Похер. Пора продолжать поиски Паучка, а всякие жуткие слизняки пусть занимаются своими делами в темноте. Уэйд не собирался ступать на дорожку борьбы с преступлениями в одиночку — не тогда, когда это могло бы вызвать гнев Человека-паука. А ещё он не собирался вникать в причины, почему именно Питер теперь не хотел его помощи,

[Он сказал, что не хочет, чтоб ты в очередной раз нахуевертил.]

{А может, он просто безбашенная детка, не желающая ничьей помощи!}

да и не намеревался переквалифицироваться в супергероя. Хватит с него этого дерьма. Так что лучше взять Uber до Квинса и забыть это ощущение чужого взгляда на затылке.

А потом мурашки прошлись по загривку, и Уэйд резко обернулся, вскинув Бетти.

На прицеле был Человек-паук, прилипший к кирпичной стене на уровне глаз: маска небрежно закатана до носа, будто он поднял её, а потом просто решил, что и так сойдёт. Дуло пистолета находилось всего в паре дюймов от его носа.

Он даже не вздрогнул. И до того, как адреналин внутри успел осесть, чтобы Уэйд опустил пистолет и отступил, Паучок приподнял голову и медленно, развратно провёл языком вкруг пистолетного дула.

Уэйд резко втянул сквозь зубы воздух, всё тело невольно напряглось и вспыхнуло. Он осторожно убрал палец с курка.

— Питер… — предупреждающе начал он, понизив голос до рычания. — Он заряжен.

Паучок совершенно его проигнорировал, мягко взяв Уэйда за запястье. Неторопливо, осторожно обхватил губами ствол пистолета.

{Оу…}

[Ох, блядь.]

В солнечном сплетении всё сжалось, Уэйд подавил дрожь. Дыхание сбилось, в голове образовалась блаженная пустота.

— Питер, — вновь предупреждающе начал он, но в этот раз вместо рычания вырвался стон, а в паху костюм натянулся до невозможности.

Питер крепче сжал его запястье, спрыгнул со стены, вбирая пистолет глубже в рот, до самой рукояти.

Теперь уже Уэйд не сдержался и застонал, вся кровь устремилась к паху, колени ослабли.

{Ох _блядь_ ох блядь ох блядь блядьблядьблядьблядьблядь}

На одно дрожащее мгновение оба замерли: Уэйд — пристально вглядываясь в серые глазные патчи маски Паучка, ощущая нарастающее в животе возбуждение; Питер — глядя на него в ответ и затем медленно склоняя голову, соскальзывая губами по стволу чуть ниже.

Уэйд изо всех сил стиснул зубы, что-то под рёбрами щелкнуло. Свободной рукой он схватил Питера за затылок, вцепившись в маску и густые каштановые кудри, и надавил, глубже толкаясь пистолетом в маленькое напряжённое горло, одновременно прижимая Питера к стене.

Питер поперхнулся, но умудрился застонать: развратно, похотливо. Уэйд мгновенно прижался к его бедру — горячий, твёрдый, отчаянно жаждущий. Паук же впился пальцами в его задницу, грубо, неистово притягивая к себе ещё ближе.

Уэйд вытащил пистолет из его рта — ствол блестел от слюны — и провёл дулом по челюсти и ниже — по всему телу, заметив, как задрожали губы Питера. Уэйд дёрнул его за волосы, запрокидывая голову и обнажая изученную вдоль и поперёк тонкую шею, вырывая у Питера стон. Остановившись дулом у тазовой косточки, он подцепил ткань костюма, обнажая кожу и прижимаясь холодным металлом к животу Питера.

Паучок задохнулся и заскулил, Уэйд чувствовал его возбуждение — такое же горячее и твёрдое, как и его. Питер давил пахом ему на бедро, прерывисто обтираясь, похоже, даже сам не понимая, что делал.

Наёмник склонился к нему, оказавшись в миллиметрах от приоткрытых жаждущих губ. В горячем дыхании ощущались нотки гранатового сиропа и вишнёвого ликёра. Уэйд глубоко вдохнул, впитывая аромат, и впился в губы Питера, медленно вылизывая его рот, остро ощущая привкус алкоголя, горящего на бархатистом языке.

— Это что еще такое, м? — спросил он, покрывая губы Питера жадными, ревнивыми поцелуями, поворачивая его голову так, как хотелось, отыскивая более удобные способы, чтобы вылизывать из его рта этот вкус снова и снова.

Питер лишь стонал в ответ — его язык был занят, пока Уэйд, прикусив его нижнюю губу, не прервал поцелуй, прижавшись ко лбу Питера своим, чтобы вновь прорычать:

— Ты пил, непослушный мальчишка?

Питер обмяк в его руках, дыхание прерывисто вырывалось изо рта. Потом он заметно напрягся, впился ногтями в бёдра Уэйда и тихо, но свирепо зарычал, мстительно прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу. Было больно. Но член, стиснутый узкими кожаными штанами, требовательно запульсировал.

— Может, и так, — прошипел Питер, занятый покусыванием подбородка Уэйда. — А может, мне даже покупали выпивку разные мужики.

Всё тело пронзил гнев и ревность, он зарычал, отбрасывая пистолет, и резко развернул Питера лицом к стене, грубо вжимая в кирпичную кладку.

Паучок прижался щекой к кирпичам, стон вырвался из горла. Уэйд крепко прижался к нему сзади, Питер начал сопротивляться, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в его тело, притираясь задницей к паху и вырывая ответный стон. Уэйд вцепился пальцами в его растрёпанные, спутанные волосы, обхватил рукой шею, притягивая ещё плотнее к себе.

— Помнишь? — спросил Уэйд, голос скрежетал в глотке, как стекло, он склонился, зарываясь лицом в шею Питера и впиваясь в кожу жадным, грязным поцелуем. — Помнишь, как точно так же ты отдался мне в первый раз?

Питер высоко и страстно заскулил, Уэйд и сам уже дрожал от невероятного желания и жажды. Он толкнулся бёдрами. Один, два раза, снова и снова, мягко вонзаясь зубами в гладкую кожу, вжимая Питера ещё крепче в стену. Укус был не сильный, но ощутимый; свободной рукой Уэйд скользнул вперёд, неплотно прижимаясь к члену, стиснутому костюмом Паука.

— Да, вот так, — выдохнул он, утопая в судорожных всхлипах Питера.

Он ни на секунду не переставал коротко и жёстко толкаться бёдрами, будто мог выебать его прямо через костюмы. А Питер толкался попкой навстречу, расплавленное удовольствие сквозило в каждом их движении, в каждом касании друг к другу, превращая кровь Уэйда в лаву.

— О боги, — едва слышно выдохнул Питер, упираясь ладонями в стену, чтобы тут же начать толкаться сильнее, сразу и на пах Уэйда и на его ладонь. — О Господи, Уэйд, пожалуйста. Прошу, _трахни меня_.

Он резко замер, крепче прижав к себе Питера, от очередного прилива сильнейшего _желания_ почти подкосились колени.

— Ебать.

Питер протяжно застонал, извиваясь, зажатый между стеной и Уэйдом.

— Бля, ты так мне нужен… Х-хочу тебя внутри, Уэйд. Прошу. — Голос звучал совершенно пьяно. Пьяно от липкого густого удовольствия, разливавшегося меж ними каждый раз, когда они были вместе, — вот как сейчас.

И Уэйд тоже чувствовал совершенное опьянение, но усилием воли заставил себя немного успокоиться, сделать паузу и просто выдохнуть. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало — и на целой планете не набралось бы столько кислорода, чтобы унять жужжание в венах, — но Уэйд, изо всех сил цепляясь за спокойствие, аккуратно скользнул ладонью вверх по горлу Питера, помогая ему откинуть голову сильнее, и провёл большим обтянутым перчаткой пальцем по гладкой распухшей нижней губе.

— Какое наше стоп-слово, малыш?

Питер напрягся, прекратив лихорадочные обтирания о Уэйда, но не совсем.

— Оно не нужно.

Он крепко схватил его за подбородок, фиксируя на месте, из груди вырвалось рычание:

— Нужно. Ты скажешь его прямо сейчас либо всё закончится на этом.

Паучок попытался продолжить тереться о ладонь Уэйда, тяжело пыхтя, — но он предусмотрительно убрал руку, упёршись ею в стену рядом с его головой и не давая продолжить. Питер отчаянно застонал, вжимаясь в стену пальцами настолько, что кирпичи начали крошиться.

— Питер, — требовательно обронил Уэйд, и Паучок побеждённо обмяк.

— Ка… Канада, — прошептал он задыхающимся голосом, дрожа с головы до ног.

Уэйд снова подался вперёд, прижимаясь грудью к спине Питера, скользнув рукой ниже, чтобы обхватить за живот и притиснуть попкой к себе, а после — опуститься ниже, нежно поглаживая его член через костюм.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал он, покрывая нежными поцелуями подбородок Питера.

Паук весь дрожал в его объятьях, с каждым выдохом издавая жалобные тихие стоны, отдававшиеся у наёмника где-то под рёбрами, цепляясь за остатки его искалеченного сердца.

— Пожалуйста…

— Я рядом, детка, — успокаивающе пророкотал Уэйд, предупредительно сжимая бедро Паучка, чтобы перестал тереться, и, подцепив большими пальцами резинку его штанов, потянул вниз.

Явно почувствовав, как ночная прохлада обдала голую задницу, Питер заскулил, тут же отвернув лицо от Уэйда и упираясь лбом в кирпичи. От столь великолепного покорного вида Уилсон скрипнул зубами.

— Ты неебически прекрасен…

Быстро стянув перчатки, он коснулся двумя пальцами губ Питера.

— Соси, — мягко приказал он.

Питер поскуливал, когда Уэйд раскрывал его. Звуки приглушала темнота и густой жар между ними. Уэйд не торопился, размеренно погружая сначала один, потом второй палец в тугой шелковистый жар дырочки Питера, тут же добавляя припасенную в карманах смазку, чтобы каждый толчок был скользким и приятным. Согнув пальцы внутри, он точно попал в нужное местечко — Питер высоко, громко и неуверенно застонал, так головокружительно, что Уэйду понадобился весь самоконтроль, чтобы не кончить прямо тут же себе в портки.

Время тянулось в тумане лихорадочного возбуждения, пока мольбы Питера не стали надтреснутыми, неистовыми, а Уэйд растерял все остатки выдержки.

Сцепив зубы, он протолкнулся головкой внутрь, прижимая Питера к себе за грудь. И, _блядь_ , теперь всё чувствовалось ещё лучше, чем в первый раз. Если такое вообще возможно. Так туго, тепло, скользко и бля-бля-бля.

— О боги, малыш. О Господи, ты такой… _Бля_ , как же хорошо. Такой идеальный для меня, родной.

Питер, казалось, неспособен был вымолвить и слова в ответ — лишь стонал и хныкал, толкаясь на член Уэйда из последних сил.

Уилсон хотел, чтобы всё случилось медленно, он не торопился входить на всю длину — только пара сантиметров внутрь и наружу, постепенно ослабляя напряжение мышц. Но Питер решил по-другому, резко схватив Уэйда за ремень и дёрнув на себя.

С неудержимым стоном Уэйд вошёл в него по основание, почти оглохнув от придушенного вскрика Питера, вырвавшегося из прекрасного горла.

А потом они начали трахаться. Уэйд, не в силах сдержаться, неудержимо толкался вперёд, с каждым движением бёдер погружаясь в тугую сладкую да да да, а Питер качался навстречу, позволяя ему самому контролировать угол и глубину проникновения, подталкивая его на себя, крепко держа за бедро. Было охуительно хорошо. Просто прекрасно.

Вдруг слева раздался металлический лязг, оба замерли. Уэйд затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь и ощущая, как член пульсировал внутри Питера. Кто-то открыл заднюю дверь отеля и вышел в проулок.

Уэйд вжал Питера сильнее в стену, прячась в тени, и осторожно повернул голову, выглядывая из-за края мусорного контейнера. Похоже, бармен вытаскивал два мусорных пакета на тротуар. Уэйд ощутил заколотившееся под ладонью сердце Питера. Что-то пошлое, тёмное и горячее скакнуло в животе — Уэйд сопротивлялся этому ощущению всего пару секунд, прежде чем сдаться.

Скользнув рукой выше, он прикрыл рот Питера ладонью, двинув бёдрами.

Питер всхлипнул, обдавая горячим влажным дыханием покрытую шрамами кожу, как и ожидалось.

— Ш, — прошипел Уэйд, склонившись к его уху и прижимаясь губами ко впадинке под мочкой, вновь медленно и неглубоко толкаясь внутрь. — Тише, Паучок.

И принялся трахать его, заглушая тихие стоны и мычание рукой, в то время как служащий отеля поднял крышку мусорки, старательно забрасывая внутрь пакеты один за другим. Питер дрожал под его хваткой, густой красивый румянец разлился по подбородку и шее.

— Да, вот так, малыш. У тебя отлично получается, — прошептал Уэйд, продолжая толкаться всё сильнее, пока не услышал, как захлопнулась дверь.

Как только они остались наедине, Уэйд резко двинул бёдрами, вырывая из Питера короткий резкий всхлип. А после всё понеслось торопливо и беспорядочно: Уилсон снова и снова загонял себя внутрь, следуя навстречу нарастающему удовольствию. Он убрал ладонь от рта Питера, чтобы слушать восхитительные звуки, слетавшие с его сладких губ, и опустился ею на его напряжённый член.

Вытащив тот из плена костюма, Уэйд принялся быстро дрочить, желая достичь оргазма одновременно с Питером. Точно зная, что мог подтолкнуть того через край, он впился зубами в основание шеи.

Питер закричал, забился в его руках, тут же орошая тёплой шелковистой влагой пальцы. Тугая задница запульсировала вокруг члена, что совершенно свело Уэйда с ума. Дыхание вышибло из лёгких, и, толкнувшись в последний раз, он кончил глубоко внутри Питера, ощущая, как пульсировало всё тело от горячего наслаждения.

Прошла словно целая вечность, пока Уэйд, подрагивая в посторгазме, постепенно приходил в себя. Когда это удалось, он осторожно разжал челюсти, отпуская плечо Питера. Оба тяжело дышали. Паучок обмяк в его объятиях, так что Уэйду пришлось его придерживать.

Не сдержавшись, он медленно вытянул член до середины и снова толкнулся внутрь — медленно, плавно, просто чтобы почувствовать эту лёгкость скольжения и услышать чистый раскованный стон, сорвавшийся с губ Питера.

— Бля, — выдохнул он ему в волосы, заметив, что они повлажнели от пота и облепили щёки.

Уэйду в костюме было слишком жарко и неуютно, кожа липла к коже, раздражая шрамы, но он точно знал, что Питеру не легче. И эта мысль заставила его отстраниться, освобождая Паучка из плена объятий, более не чувствуя, как нервно поднималась и опускалась от частого дыхания его спина.

Когда член выскользнул из попки, Питер застонал, словно раненый зверь, что заставило маленького Дэдпула вновь окрепнуть. Однако Питер всё ещё обессиленно висел на его руках, поэтому Уэйд заправил и свой, и его члены в штаны, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы провести пальцами между соблазнительных булочек и почувствовать, как истекает спермой его нежная дырочка.

— Ты устал, да, малыш? — почти промурлыкал он, повыше натягивая его штаны, чтобы сели, как нужно. Он точно знал, что Питер по-прежнему нормально не спал, пусть под глазами и исчезли тёмные тени. И полусонное мычание лишь подтвердило его догадки. Он трогательно, восхитительно валился с ног. — Давай уложим тебя в кроватку, м?

{Кроватку… тёплую… где можно спать и… Да…}

— Давай же, сладкий. — Он крепко обнял Питера за талию, придерживая, чтобы тот крепче стоял на ногах, и не напрягаясь повёл в начало проулка. Питер протестующе заскулил, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, и, не удержавшись, Уэйд подхватил его на руки, словно принцессу.

— Я отнесу домой, хорошо? — Уэйд вновь направился к улице, смирившись, что придётся передвигаться по земле, — он не хотел, чтобы его драгоценный малыш карабкался по стенам или кувыркался в воздухе.

Когда проулок вот-вот должен был кончиться, Питер зашевелился у него на руках и вцепился пальцами в ремни ножен для катан, с явным трудом стараясь приподнять голову.

— Не… Не на…

Уэйд остановился, серьёзно посмотрев на Паука.

— Не надо что, Пит?

Он ожидал едкого комментария от Белого о том, что Питер больше не хотел его прикосновений, — но ни один голос не сделал никаких замечаний.

— Не хочу домой, — после большой паузы с трудом выдавил Питер.

Уэйд нахмурился.

— Хорошо… Но мы ведь не хотим волновать тётю Мэй? Уверен, она заглядывает к тебе по утрам.

Питер приоткрыл губы, чтобы ответить, но всё плавно переросло в зевок.

— Я сказал… Сказал ей, что буду у Неда. С ночёвкой. — И снова зевнул, обессиленно прижавшись виском к плечу Уэйда.

[М-м. Тогда он всецело наш.]

Уэйд проигнорировал заворочавшееся в животе возбуждение и решительно покинул проулок. Вместо того чтобы повернуть влево, он пошёл направо, удаляясь прочь из Квинса.

— Ладно, Питер, — кивнул он, согреваемый милым податливым поведением Паучка. Он знал, что надо ловить момент, — это продлится недолго. — Я о тебе позабочусь.

Уэйд был почти уверен, что Паучишка заснул по дороге в его явочную квартиру, обдавая тёплым ровным дыханием шею. Уэйд изо всех сил пытался двигаться как можно мягче, но Питер всё равно проснулся, когда он стал подниматься по лестнице. Уэйд попытался его убаюкать, но Питер заёрзал, толкая его в плечо, заставив остановиться в коридоре рядом с входной дверью.

— Опусти, — недовольно, но сонно пробормотал он.

Уэйд опустил его на пол, но всё же продолжал придерживать за талию.

— Ты решил вернуться домой?

Питер моргнул, очаровательно озадаченно оглядывая пустой, устланный коврами коридор. Наконец он поджал губы и решительно мотнул головой.

— Хорошо. — Уэйд легонько подтолкнул его в нужном направлении. — За дверью моя квартира, давай переоденем тебя во что-нибудь тёплое и мягкое и отправимся в постель?

{О _Господи_ , он такой охуительно милый, блядь. Давайте завернём его в одеялко и никогда никуда не отпустим, а?}

Уэйд отпер дверь (в этот раз ключом) и пропустил Питера внутрь. Он быстро погасил весь оставленный свет, чтобы не ослепить своего Паучка, и направился в спальню, подталкивая Питера. Тот послушно пошёл, немного спотыкаясь, глядя в пол из-под полуопущенных век.

Уэйд помог Питеру снять костюм, быстро обтёр влажным полотенцем липкие бёдра и переодел в слишком большую для него футболку и спортивные штаны, затянув шнурок на поясе, чтобы не спадали с узкой талии. Потом он откинул одеяло, помогая ему забраться в постель. Питер мгновенно свернулся калачиком, зарываясь лицом в подушку Уэйда и тихонько мыча что-то под нос.

Уилсон нерешительно замер возле кровати — в груди ныло от вида прекрасного Питера: растрёпанные кудри, приоткрытые алые губы, огромные ресницы, тенью падавшие на щёки. Он уже собирался выйти из комнаты, хотя бы чтоб принести стул и поставить возле кровати, но Питер снова что-то простонал и похлопал рукой позади себя, с трудом приоткрывая глаза.

— Тише, Малыш-паучиш, — Уэйд быстро стянул костюм и маску, надел другие спортивные штаны и лонгслив и забрался на кровать. — Я тут, рядом.

И прижался к тёплому миниатюрному телу Питера, обнимая за талию. Тот пошевелился, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, и прижался макушкой к груди. Раздался тихий вздох, Питер облизнулся, сжимая пальцами подол лонгслива Уэйда и устраиваясь удобнее.

{Бля.}

[Да уж. Это… не так уж и плохо.]

Остаток ночи Уэйд провёл, наблюдая за спящим Питером. Пару раз он проваливался в небытие, но всякий раз, как Паук чуть шевелился в его объятьях, вздыхал или прижимался носом к плечу, он резко просыпался, вновь убаюкиваясь тёплым влажным дыханием на шее.

Эта ночь была лучшей из многих, несмотря на бессонницу. Когда солнце поднялось из-за горизонта и Уэйд разглядел окрасившееся мягким жёлтым светом лицо Питера, внутри забурлило горячее умиротворённое удовлетворение.

[You know I haven’t slept in weeks. | Знаешь, я не сплю неделями.]

{You’re the only thing I see. | Вижу перед собой только тебя².}

***

Уэйд морально приготовился к тому, что Питер уйдёт, как только проснётся. Он был готов к горьким, едким словам, колкому языку за острыми зубами. Он думал, что задремлет на минуту дольше и, проснувшись, обнаружит, что Паук выскользнул из постели, испарившись, как пыль на ветру.

Однако то, что Питер тихо заскулит, потягиваясь и вновь сворачиваясь калачиком в объятиях Уэйда, с тихим вздохом прижавшись к его груди, было для него полной неожиданностью. И Уэйд _совершенно_ не был готов к мягкости взгляда карих глаз, ожёгшего его сквозь пушистые ресницы; губы приоткрыты, щёки окрашены лёгким румянцем со сна.

Ночью Питер почти накрылся Уэйдом, как одеялом. Он старался не наваливаться, чтобы не раздавить, однако, несмотря на все предосторожности, Паук всё равно цеплялся за него во сне, оплетая руками и ногами. В итоге ногу Уэйд закинул на бедро Питера, тяжёлой рукой надёжно прижимая к кровати, наполовину навалившись на него. Во сне Питер, казалось, безумно наслаждался этим давлением на тело, будто то, что он почти задохнулся между Уэйдом и простынями, как-то помогало ему уснуть крепче (и, хотелось бы надеяться, без сновидений).

Уэйд внимательно посмотрел в ответ, не смея шевелиться, пока Питер медленно просыпался, сонно моргая и не двигаясь. И вот туман сна окончательно рассеялся. Уэйд удостоверился, что тот прекрасно осознавал, в каком положении находился, прежде чем осторожно поднять руку и медленно провести по его волосам, смахивая непослушные прядки со лба.

— Утро, — пробормотал он, не желая нарушать спокойствие, царившее в комнате. Его нагнетало ещё сильнее отдалённое движение машин, доносившееся из приоткрытого окна.

Питер прикрыл глаза от прикосновения пальцев и тихо вздохнул, коротко ткнувшись носом ему в подбородок.

{Ох, божечки! — напряжённо и обессиленно от желания простонал Жёлтый. — Я хочу просыпаться так каждое ёбаное утро каждого ёбаного дня.}

— И я, — едва слышно выдохнул Уэйд, не отрывая благоговейного взора от лица своего мальчика.

Питер немного отстранился, оглядывая кровать и всю комнату со слегка расстроенным выражением на лице. Уэйд неохотно опустил руку на его поясницу. Питер шевельнулся под его прикосновением, тут же прижимаясь бедром к половозбуждённому члену, и, шумно втянув носом воздух и замерев, встретился с Уэйдом взглядами. В его глазах замерло какое-то ожидание, заставившее кровь быстрее бежать по венам. Однако он не двигался, _не_ прижимался теснее, пусть этого и безумно хотелось.

— Скок времени? — спустя пару секунд сонно спросил Питер.

Уэйда вдруг омыло желанием прижать его к себе крепко-крепко и сжимать до тех пор, пока не сломаются кости.

— Почти одиннадцать, — хрипло ответил он. — Опаздываешь куда-то?

{Не давай ему поводов, Уэйд! Мы хотим, чтобы он остался. Навсегда.}

[Нет, пусть идёт. Лучше не давить на него поначалу. Пусть возвращается по своей инициативе.]

И Питер ведь так и сделал. Вернулся к нему. Пусть с оскалом, пахнущий вишнями, алкоголем и чужим одеколоном, но всё равно пришёл к Уэйду. И осознание этого зажгло что-то опасно-обнадеживающее где-то в глубине живота.

Питер завозился, выворачиваясь из-под Уэйда, и он не стал ему мешать, пусть разочарование и кольнуло сердце (хоть это и было ожидаемо). Однако Питер не встал с кровати. Просто откатился в сторону, зашарив рукой по полу в поисках одежды, которую Уэйд бросил рядом несколько часов назад. Какое-то время он старательно искал что-то, потом достал телефон, разблокировал и принялся что-то печатать. Потом кинул его на матрас рядом, плюхнувшись на прежнее место, прижимаясь к боку и груди Уэйда, наваливаясь всем телом.

— Не, — небрежно обронил он, вновь принявшись ёрзать, пока не оказался под рукой Уэйда, приняв более удобное положение.

— Всё нормально, Малыш-паучиш? — поинтересовался Уэйд, с радостью запуская пальцы в эти мягкие спутанные кудри. Волосы довольно сильно отросли за последнее время. — Хорошо спал?

Питер скорчил моську, немного наморщив нос и нахмурившись, щёки окрасились в нежный розовый цвет. Уэйду безумно хотелось укусить его.

— Наверное, — пробормотал он с лёгким раздражением в голосе.

— Кошмары не снились? — осторожно продолжил расспросы Уэйд, пытаясь распутать пальцами слипшиеся прядки.

Он пожал плечами, рассеянно теребя край простыни, опутавшей их ноги. Уэйд скользнул рукой с затылка Питера на его подбородок, легонько поглаживая и приподнимая лицом к себе.

— М?

— Не совсем, — признал он, выглядя несколько недовольным этим фактом.

[Хорошо. Тогда он захочет спать здесь на постоянной основе. С нами.]

{Ооооо ты правда так думаешь? Да, блядь, каждую ночь, Пити, детка, маленький Паучишка, каждую грёбаную ночь.}

— Хорошо. — Уэйд напоследок провёл большим пальцем по нежной ангельской коже, потом опустил руку и сел, осторожно отодвигаясь от Питера, который вынужденно последовал его примеру, мимолётно заглянув в глаза. — Нам нужно обсудить произошедшее вчера.

Выражение беспокойства и наигранной беспечности мелькнуло на лице Питера, и он скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь.

— А что не так?

Уэйд осторожно взял Питера за запястья, опуская его руки на колени и заставляя его перестать защищаться — просто спокойно наблюдая, как Питер смущённо заёрзал.

— Ты был непослушным, — безапелляционно заявил он, следя за краснотой, спускавшейся на шею Питера. — А такое поведение недопустимо.

Явно занервничав сильнее, Питер попытался вырвать руки из хватки Уэйда. Но он с лёгкостью удержал их, ведь Паук не приложил должного усилия, больше играя на показуху.

— Не твоё собачье дело, — рявкнул он, оскалив зубки.

{м _Я_ у а вот и маленькие коготки нашего котёнка показались}

— А ещё, — продолжил он, скривив губы, — ты не имеешь права командовать. Я делаю что хочу.

Уэйд одарил его тяжёлым взглядом, от которого Питер неуютно заёрзал, отводя взор в странном сочетании непокорности и подчинения.

[Он _подчинится_. Мы его научим слушаться. Накажем, если придётся. Если так он лучше понимает.]

{Агрх. О да.}

Уэйд подождал пару секунд, наблюдая, как густо алело лицо Питера и как неосознанно он прикусил нижнюю губу. Потом молча, но демонстративно отпустил его запястья. Он прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к его лбу, проверяя температуру. Питер метнулся ярким удивлённым взором в лицо Уэйда, который невозмутимо откинул волосы с его лица.

— Как голова? Животик? Есть похмелье?

Всё ещё не оправившись от внезапной перемены Уэйда, Питер покачал головой.

— Нет. Всё нормально.

— Всё равно тебе лучше употребить всемирно известное лекарство от похмелья доктора Уилсона.

{У тебя и такое есть? И что же это???}

[Да нет, блядь. Уэйд, не корми его ничем сырым или испорченным. Или тем, что лежало на прилавке больше суток. Только мы сможем это безболезненно переварить.]

Он едва удержался от закатывания глаз, опустив ноги с кровати и бодро поднимаясь.

— Сейчас же приготовлю, лапушка.

Питер одарил его недоверчивым, озадаченным взглядом. Но когда Уэйд отвернулся, собираясь уйти, Питер вцепился в его лонгслив, выпутываясь из простыней и неотрывно следуя за ним до самой кухни. Правда, ткань он вскоре отпустил.

На кухне Уэйд быстро бросил пустые коробки из-под пиццы в мусорку и зарылся в шкафы в поисках миски и большой сковороды. Потом он с гордостью достал мешок муки, свежее молоко и яйца, торжественно продемонстрировав их Питеру.

— Блинчики!

{ОЙ! ВКУСНЯТИНА!}

Питер наблюдал за ним, стоя неподалёку, восхитительно неуверенный. Поэтому Уэйд отвлёкся на отмеривание (на глаз — у него не было ёбаных мерных чашек, он ведь не какая-то Марта сраная Стюарт) и смешивание ингредиентов.

Примерно через минуту Питер вроде как расслабился — подошёл ближе, прислоняясь к стойке на виду у Уэйда. Ему правда нравилось, как Паучок выглядел в его одежде, ещё более маленький и изящный из-за лишней ткани. Он словно бы… немного смягчился.

— Хочешь принять душ? — спросил Уэйд, предлагая Питеру очередной повод смыться, на случай если нужно немного сбавить обороты. — Я тут ещё минут пятнадцать буду копаться. В ванной точно есть свежие полотенца и шампунь с ароматом жвачки.

Питер молча покачал головой, скользнув чуть ближе к Уэйду, будто такое простое предложение — покинуть комнату — нервировало его. Уилсон с трудом удержался от прикосновения к своему мальчику. Никак не прокомментировав его решение, продолжил заниматься делом, про себя радуясь, что Питер предпочёл остаться с ним, и пусть даже это означало, что его волосы не будут пахнуть в ближайшее время жвачкой.

Уэйд принялся напевать себе под нос, исподтишка поглядывая на Питера. Как же невероятно приятно и даже успокаивающе было видеть его тут. Просто здесь. И необязательно болтать, трахаться, или ссориться, или даже драться. Просто… существовать в одном пространстве.

{Love my way, it’s a new road. | Полюби мой путь — это новый маршрут.}

[I follow where my mind goes. | И голову новые думы займут.]

{Swallow all your tears, my love, and put on your new face. | Следуй за ними, с лица боль смахни.}

[You can never win or lose, if you don’t run the race. | Тебе не выиграть приз, не начав игры³.]

Вскоре на тарелках образовались две стопки дымящихся блинов. Уэйд достал из холодильника кленовый сироп и перетащил всю еду на туалетный столик у дивана. Словно привязанный, Питер последовал за ним. Вместе они устроились на пухлых подушках, потом Уэйд сунул ему одну тарелку.

— Ешь давай, Малыш-паучиш. Когда закончим завтрак, жду, чтобы тарелка была пуста и _вылизана дочиста_. — И, прежде чем заняться завтраком, Уэйд вспомнил: — Ах да, бля! — Вскочив с дивана и стукнув тарелкой о столик, игнорируя встревоженное выражение на лице Питера, он полетел на кухню. — Растущие мальчики нуждаются в витамине C для полноценного развития.

Распахнув холодильник, он достал наполовину полную упаковку с апельсиновым соком, а потом занялся поиском стаканов.

Развернувшись к дивану, Уэйд заметил, что Питер неотрывно следил за ним со своего места, слегка вытянув шею. Под этим же пристальным взором Уилсон разлил сок в стаканы, принёс их обратно, протянув один Паучку, и плюхнулся на диван, вновь взяв свою тарелку. Питер глотнул сок, нерешительно взглянув на блины.

Повиновавшись горячему ноющему чувству где-то под рёбрами, Уэйд отломил вилкой кусочек блина со своей тарелки, макнул в сироп и поднёс ко рту Питера.

Тот моргнул, глядя на подношение, и неуверенно наморщил лоб. Но всё же приоткрыл рот, осторожно стягивая зубами с вилки маленький кусочек. Он жевал, старательно не глядя на Уэйда. Это радовало — так ему удалось скрыть удушливую _жажду_ , наверняка отразившуюся на лице.

Отламывая кусок за куском, Уэйд принялся поочерёдно кормить то Питера, то себя — и так, пока тарелка не опустела. Потом они принялись за вторую. Питер периодически отпивал сок, к своей вилке не притрагивался, но и против кормления не протестовал. Когда осталась всего пара кусочков, Паучок облизнулся. Потом откашлялся.

Уэйд потянул в рот блинчик — пусть была и не его очередь, — давая ему шанс собраться с мыслями.

— Если честно, я ничего такого не делал, — смущённо пробормотал он, опустив голову: на глаза упала отросшая чёлка. — Вчера ночью.

{Что он хочет сказать? Мы делали кое-что. С его задницей.}

[С распускающими руки долбоёбами, о которых Питер тёрся весь вечер, до того как нашёл нас, идиот], — прорычал Белый.

Сироп на языке Уэйда вдруг показался слишком липким и горьким, но, с трудом удержав нейтральное выражение лица, он терпеливо ожидал продолжения.

— Я просто… ну, танцевал. — Питер вертел в руках пустой стакан, недовольно поджав губы, выглядя при этом донельзя милым. — А они покупали мне выпивку.

{Ох бляяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяядь нет. Плохо. Плохой Паучишка со своими укусами и острым-острым жалящим ядом позволял им себя лапать, лапать _нашего_ мальчика он наш блядь и никто не смеет его трогать никто не смеет травить его сладким ядом и красть его поцелуи и трогать эту нежную нежную кожу, только мы}

— У меня быстрый метаболизм, не думаю, что я сильно опьянел.

Уэйд медленно моргнул, воззрившись на него сверху вниз, тронутый словами, несмотря на реакцию голосов. Лишь то, что Питер оправдывался, пытался успокоить, очень хороший знак. А ещё — мило и просто прекрасно. Заставляло всё внутри согреться, расклеиться.

[Он наш. Наш. Ему просто нужно об этом напомнить.]

Уэйд отставил тарелку и мягко взял Питера за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. И снова удушливое желание вспыхнуло внутри, острее и жарче, чем прежде, ему безумно захотелось сделать Питера своим. Заставить понять это. Почувствовать.

Он медленно склонился к нему, дыхание смешалось, он чувствовал сладость в его выдохах.

— Я знаю, — почти промурлыкал он. — Знаю, Питер. Малыш.

А потом Уэйд крепко прижался к его рту, раздвигая губы, надавив пальцами на подбородок, чтобы Питер приоткрыл рот, скользко толкнувшись в жар языком, жадно вылизывая глубины податливого рта. Питер захныкал, беспомощно цепляясь за его лонгслив, позволяя поглощать себя в поцелуе. А Уэйда это лишь разожгло — хотелось целовать жёстче, требовательнее, завладеть Питером целиком.

{If I could I’d kiss your lips so hard your entire face would bruise. | Если б мог, то целовал бы твои губы до синяков.}

[Write your name in blood on every wall, it would make the evening news. | Напиши своё имя кровью на каждой стене — это будет хитом.]

{I’d chain our feet together so that you could never leave. | Я б связал твои ноги, чтобы ты никогда не мог убежать.}

[ _I’d make you love me so much you’d have to ask permission to breathe._ | И заставил любить так сильно, что пришлось бы просить разрешение дышать⁴.]

Они целовались всё отчаяннее, мокро, непристойно и собственнически-жадно, пока голод не впился когтями так глубоко, что буря внутри улеглась, теперь лишь неспешно бурля, обжигая. А потом Уэйд отстранился, напоследок запечатлев короткий поцелуй на поалевших губах, оставив задыхающегося, податливого и очевидно возбуждённого Питера в покое.

Он медленно провёл большим пальцем по гладкой нижней губе, наблюдая за трепещущими густыми ресницами, ощущая, как крепче сжимали ткань футболки пальцы. А потом взял позабытую тарелку Питера и наколол на вилку последний кусочек, выжидающе поднося к его губам.

Паучок ожёг его возбуждённым взглядом, но послушно приоткрыл рот.

Следующие несколько часов они просто лежали на диване, обнимаясь, где-то на заднем плане работал телевизор. Они больше не общались, не гнались за тлеющим внутри желанием, накрывшим их, словно тёплое неподвижное одеяло. Может быть, Питер пару раз задремал, устроившись головой на груди Уэйда, согретый его объятьями.

Когда пробило два, Паучок пробормотал что-то о том, что пора домой, пока Мэй не ушла на смену. Уэйд проводил его до двери, отдав паучий костюм.

На пороге они ещё раз поцеловались, сладко и нежно, а потом, пока Питер шёл по коридору, Уэйд долго смотрел ему вслед, ощущая на языке вкус его губ.

***

Тем же вечером Уэйд встретил Человека-паука на их обычном месте даже раньше, чем ожидалось. Тот красивой тенью сидел на карнизе офисного здания.

Они как обычно вышли на патруль. То есть Паук выслеживал преступников, а Дэдпул следовал на расстоянии, как уродливый ангел-хранитель. Они не разговаривали, но атмосфера между ними была теплее, чем раньше. Не острая и режущая, но наполненная заботой и принятием. И никакой болезненности и надрывов.

Питер молча ускользнул в сторону Квинса около четырёх утра, когда преступники залезли в свои норы. Слишком быстро, чтобы Уэйд успел догнать. Но разочарования не было. Уэйд не пошёл в Квинс следом, не спрятался на крыше противоположного здания от дома Паркеров, не стал ждать, когда Питер покажется на улице в следующий раз. Он просто знал, что Питер снова придёт на место встречи завтра ночью. А если нет, то Дэдпул найдёт его. Или сам Питер найдёт Уэйда.

А когда на следующий день Питер объявился в квартире Уэйда, забравшись через окно без предупреждения и разбудив его, вытягивая из несколько тревожного сна, наёмник никак это не прокомментировал. Не сказал он ничего и о тёмных кругах под его глазами или о слишком большой толстовке, которую тот надел, хотя на улице было почти тридцать градусов. Он просто поставил «Друзей» на Netflix, заказав китайской еды. А Питер остался до обеда.

Уэйд не удивился бы, если б Питер снова начал отстраняться. Или если б он опять что-то напортачил и после всадил бы себе пулю промеж глаз. Но ничего такого пока не случилось.

Не в эту ночь. И не на следующий день. И даже не через неделю.

Они просто находили друг друга. Снова и снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни  
> Hostage — Billie Eilish «Let Me Crawl Inside Your Veins».  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ² Satellite Heart — Anya Marina.  
> ³ Love My Way — The Psychedelic Furs.  
> ⁴ I Want You — Summer Camp.


	8. Вырежи свое имя на моей коже

**Питер**

_Вырежи своё имя на моей коже,  
Я очарован, мне ничто уже не поможет¹._

Питер сделал кое-что постыдное. Но он не хотел, правда. Всё это было такой глупостью, но дело сделано, и теперь придётся расхлёбывать последствия.

Он снова бесцельно бродил по городу, в то время как тётя Мэй была целиком и полностью уверена, что он на встрече с мистером Старком обсуждает несуществующую стажировку. Он мог бы пойти к Уэйду и даже _хотел_ этого, но за последнюю неделю только и тусовался у него, и это уже порядком достало. Питеру нужно пространство. Он повторял себе из раза в раз, что нужно хотя бы немного побыть одному. Ему не хотелось развивать зависимость, которая уже ощутимо проникала внутрь, впиваясь когтями в мышцы, впитывалась в мягкую ноющую плоть живота.

Всё шло по накатанной. Будто бы ничего необычного не происходило, будто всё так и должно быть. Легко и просто. Когда Питер проскальзывал в окно квартиры в Мидтауне, Уэйд не задавал вопросов. Никак не комментировал, даже если Питер заставал его в неподходящее время — когда оружие было разложено на кровати, словно игрушки. Или когда он спорил с голосами. Он просто переключался на болтовню с Питером, словно ждал его всё это время. Потом просто включал какой-нибудь ситком и заказывал еду, словно они и раньше делали так день ото дня. Питеру не хотелось, чтобы это становилось традицией, оборачивалось бытовухой для них. Но с другой стороны, он вовсе не возражал против такого расклада, что невероятно пугало. И, пожалуй, это самая тупая идея, которая когда-либо приходила ему в голову. Потому что нельзя хотеть настолько нестабильных, нереальных и самых замечательных в худшем из возможных вариантов вещей, которые Питер когда-либо желал, но не заслуживал. Он даже не имел права думать о подобном, не то что хотеть.

В итоге всё закончилось тем, что теперь Питер избегал Уэйда, тётю Мэй, даже костюм Человека-паука избегал надевать, да и было ещё рано для ловли обленившихся в последнее время преступников. Питер даже опасался, что малая преступная активность в последнее время следствие его чрезмерной жестокости, и скоро и вовсе не останется никого, кого можно ловить. Половина лета уже прошла — а для Питера пролетела, словно сон, пронёсшийся в сюрреалистичной вспышке самых длинных шести недель в его жизни. Сейчас он шёл по Чайнатауну, зажав под мышкой скейтборд, — на тротуаре было слишком много пешеходов. Вдруг его внимание привлёк наполненный яркими игрушками придорожный лоток.

В основном типичная нью-йоркская лавочка с сувенирами: надувные шляпы, светящиеся палочки, сверкающие солнцезащитные очки, кулоны и значки «I <3 NY» да неоновые Статуи Свободы. Но была тут ещё и коллекция супергеройского барахла: футболки с Железным человеком и Капитаном Америкой; их плюшевые копии, сидевшие рядом с мини-копиями Тора и даже парочкой фигурок Человека-паука. Питер почувствовал на языке горьковатый привкус, увидев свой красно-синий костюм, натянутый на милую мягкую игрушку, которую дети могли бы взять с собой. Он себя героем больше не чувствовал.

Но остановился он посреди дороги даже не из-за собственных плюшевых копий на прилавке (несколько прохожих врезались в него с недовольным ворчанием). Рядом с игрушкой Человека-паука, прижатые к самому краю палатки, были втиснуты два плюшевых Дэдпула. Сделаны они были не слишком старательно: глазные патчи пришиты криво, а в некоторых местах костюм не похож на настоящий, но ошибиться невозможно.

Питер неосознанно подступил к лотку, потянувшись к игрушке и повертев её в руках. Он, конечно, не собирался её покупать, но старик-продавец так добро и обнадёженно улыбнулся ему, а на оранжевом ценнике, приклеенном к голове Дэдпула, стояла цена всего в пять долларов, хотя остальные игрушки стоили по десять. Питер прикусил нижнюю губу, собираясь положить Дэдпула обратно и уйти, но всё же вытащил бумажник из кармана и протянул деньги кассиру.

Потом, поколебавшись, снова метнулся к прилавку, схватив последнего оставшегося Дэдпула, и, достав ещё одну смятую пятидолларовую купюру, извинился и расплатился за второго.

Он поступил иррационально. И так глупо. Зачем ему нужен плюшевый Дэдпул? Не говоря уже о двух. Просто последний смотрелся так жалобно, сидя в одиночестве на той полке. Люди вообще знали, что это за персонаж? Дэдпул точно не был общеизвестным нью-йоркским героем, да и репутация у него не самая хорошая по сравнению с другими. Питеру живо представилось, как одинокая игрушка сидела бы на прилавке вечность, пока продавец не выкинул бы её в помойку просто потому, что она никому не нужна.

Поэтому Питер купил обоих, быстро засунув в рюкзак, от своего поведения чувствуя себя глупо и немного тошнотворно. Теперь ещё придется придумывать, что с ними делать.

В конце концов, Питер, вернувшись домой, засунул обе игрушки под простынь. Он не планировал никого водить в комнату, а тётя Мэй не станет менять бельё — Питер сам стирал свои вещи, с тех пор как стал Человеком-пауком (кстати, примерно в том же возрасте многие подростки решают самостоятельно стирать бельё по совершенно иным причинам). Ему и в голову не пришло засунуть игрушки в дальний угол шкафа, например, или отдать какому-нибудь мальчишке, понятия не имеющему, кто такой Дэдпул, но любящему играть. Он решил оставить их себе, но не собирался когда-либо снова на них смотреть. Они просто… жили бы вот так. Вне поля зрения Питера.

В середине дня Паркер уже оказался на другом конце города, ворвавшись в квартиру Уэйда, несмотря на все попытки провести день за другими делами. Однако их набралось немного. Он честно вслушивался в бурлящие голоса города, но самое плохое, что удалось вычленить из гула, — кричащая на кошек бабуля, недовольная тем, что они нагадили по всему дому. Это происшествие явно не требовало вмешательства Человека-паука. Особенно не новой, угрюмой его версии.

Уэйд готовил, когда Питер ворвался через парадную дверь, сорвав очередной замок без зазрения совести (он видел в ванной коробку с запасными, так что стыдно не было). Он мог бы постучать, но это выглядело бы слишком официально. Будто к другу в гости пришёл. Однако это вовсе не так — с Уэйдом они не дружили и даже не тусовались. Они просто… были.

— Ах ты ж, блядь! — подпрыгнул Уэйд, когда Питер пинком захлопнул за собой дверь, и отдёрнул обожжённую о кастрюлю ладонь, тряся ею. Судя по воплю, прижгло неслабо.

— Прости, — пробормотал Питер, подвиснув у двери.

Наёмник отмахнулся, быстро возвращаясь к плите, чтобы заняться чем-то, тревожно булькающим в кастрюле.

— Не волнуйся, Паучишка, рука уже заживает, будет как новенькая. Ну или изрядно потрёпанная, мокрая, грязная и разорванная нахрен, но целая. — Он на секунду замер, отвернувшись и бормоча себе под нос, как делал, когда говорил с голосами: — Что? Нет. Нет у нас никакого гибридного ребёнка, что за чушь ты несёшь?

Питер прошёл на кухню, бесшумно перешагнув через коробку, доверху набитую патронами, плавно взобравшись и устроившись на столешнице рядом, чтобы продолжить наблюдение за кулинарной катастрофой, происходящей по вине Уэйда. Наёмник напялил поверх толстовки с джинсами фартук с мультяшками и работал, не поднимая глаз. Было странно находиться рядом с Уэйдом, когда тот знал, кто такой Питер. Всё было не как раньше, когда Питер был просто обычным парнем, а Уэйд мог притворяться, что он тоже обычный человек — просто с плохой историей за плечами и тётей в доме престарелых.

Питер никогда не подумал бы, что будет скучать по тем временам.

— Блины-тако, — заявил вдруг Уэйд.

— Что?

— Блины-тако, — он указал лопаткой на тарелку, забрызгав плиту ошмётками готовки. На тарелке дымились блины — широкие и ровные, — а сверху лежало что-то, похожее на коричневый сахар или корицу. Наверное. — Мы уже пробовали делать тако-блины, и получался полный провал. Хотя Жёлтому понравилось. Но в целом полное говно, но тако мы любим, и блины тоже. Так что вот, — он ткнул пальцем в кипящую в кастрюле жидкость. — Блины-тако!

Питер наморщил нос и склонился к кастрюле, готовясь унюхать нечто отвратительное. Там бурлила тёмно-красная густая жижа, и на мгновение Питеру показалось, что это кровь и кишки. Но тут Уэйд наклонил к нему посуду, и в нос ударил сладкий, терпкий, явно малиновый аромат.

— Это компот, — объяснил Уэйд, разворачиваясь к холодильнику, чтобы вытащить коробку с черникой. — И я знаю, что это такое! Мы видели его в передаче «Великая британская выпечка». — Он вывалил полкоробки черники в компот, в очередной раз запачкав плиту. — Мэри Бэрри — дама нашего сердца.

— С каких пор ты варишь компоты? — Или вообще что-либо, раз уж на то пошло? Блины-тако, обычные блины… При Питере наёмник преимущественно заказывал готовую еду.

— С тех пор, как голодный маленький Паучок вошёл в круг моих обязанностей. Очевидно же.

Питер скривил рот в горькой усмешке, приоткрыв губы, чтобы решительно оспорить эту мысль, но Уэйд тут же перебил его:

— Ш, на, попробуй. — Он повернулся к Питеру с ложной, полной жижи, и поднёс к губам. Потом отдёрнул, подув на содержимое, и снова протянул ему.

Продолжая хмуриться, Питер позволил Уэйду сунуть ложку себе в рот. На удивление вкус был островатым и терпким, и, должно быть, у него на лице появилась гримаса, потому что Уэйд усмехнулся уголком губ, что совершенно по-глупому отвлекло Питера. Но через пару секунд кислинка исчезла, по языку разлился ягодный сладкий привкус.

— Неплохо, — нехотя признал Питер.

Уэйд улыбнулся шире.

— Вот видишь? — Он ещё раз помешал компот, потом со щелчком выключил плиту. — Мы знали, что ему понравится. Тебе полезно есть всякие фрукты и другое дерьмо. А черника вообще суперфуд! — Он достал чистую тарелку из шкафа и положил на неё блинов. Потом щедро полил ягодной смесью сверху. Немного сока растеклось по белой керамике, яркого и живого, словно кровь. — Слышишь, Паучок? Этот компот увеличит твои сверхспособности.

— Это так не работает.

Уэйд лишь пожал плечами, поднимая края блина, чтобы сложить, как тако.

— Не узнаем наверняка, пока не попробуем!

Питер немного отстранился, вжимаясь лопатками в шкафчики позади, когда Уэйд вторгся в его личное пространство. Он протянул ему тако, готовый в любую секунду поймать тарелкой капли, и не отводил взгляда, пока Питер откусывал.

Первоначальный горьковатый привкус смягчился вкусом блина, перемешиваясь с корицей _и_ коричневым сахаром. Питер проглотил, ощущая фрукты и сладость, а ещё специи, и, не успев обдумать, что делал, откусил ещё, сжимая пальцами край стола.

Всё это по-прежнему было странно. Когда Уэйд кормил его с рук то есть. Непривычно. Но чем чаще он это делал, тем легче было смириться и принять его действия. Однако хорошего понемножку. Нужно прекращать это дело. Питер ведь не ребёнок, не надо с ним нянчиться. Или кормить. Однако Уэйд вёл себя так, будто не происходило ничего необычного. И как только они начинали эту ерунду, проще было не возражать и поддаться, только чтобы не обсуждать всё это. Но если совсем честно, в такие моменты у Питера внутри всё жужжало, расплывалось, и он переставал придавать кормлению такое уж большое значение, особенно потому, что Уэйд тоже ел, а не скармливал ему всю порцию. Наверное, у него просто мало вилок, поэтому приходилось использовать одну на двух.

Первый блин закончился быстро. Пока Питер жевал, Уэйд тоже откусывал понемногу, пачкая компотом тарелку и фартук. Последний кусочек Уэйд поднёс ко рту голой рукой — Питер взял, облизнув неровную кожу пальцев. Он слышал, как наёмник задержал дыхание, и тут же захотел схватить его за запястье и как следует слизать весь липкий сладкий сок с его кожи. Однако отстранился, отвернувшись и жуя последний кусочек, игнорируя жаркую волну, прилившую к лицу и шее.

Со вторым и третьим блинами-тако повторился тот же сценарий, пока Питер не почувствовал себя сытым и согревшимся. Да ещё этот жар от Уэйда, устроившегося меж его коленей… Он напевал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос.

Небрежно отставив тарелку в раковину, тот быстро вымыл руки и вернулся в исходную позицию, вторгаясь в личное пространство Питера, явно замыслив нечто, тотчас же заставившее желудок сжаться в ожидании. Без объяснений и промедления Уэйд подцепил прохладными влажными пальцами его подбородок, поднимая голову, пока Питер с тихим стуком не коснулся затылком шкафа. Потом Уэйд склонился ближе, утыкаясь носом в волосы за ухом.

Питер крепко — до боли — прикусил нижнюю губу, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не раскрошить пальцами столешницу. Несмотря на все попытки не двигаться, от горячего дыхания и лёгкого касания губ к чувствительному местечку вдоль позвонка побежали мурашки, вызывая дрожь во всём теле.

И вновь Уэйд отстранился, отпуская подбородок Питера, но касаясь ладонями его боков, сжимая и приподнимая со столешницы с такой лёгкостью, что аж дыхание перехватило.

— Второй сезон «Офиса» должен быть интересным, Пирожок Пит. Не могу поверить, что ты его не смотрел. С нынешней молодёжью явно что-то не так, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал он, подходя к дивану, и включил пультом телевизор, оставив обалдевшего Питера растерянно моргать на кухне.

В последнее время Уэйд обращался с ним очень осторожно. Как-то… предупредительно. Была в его действиях некая осмотрительность. Но потом он просто будто срывался, подходил и трогал его, прямо как сейчас. Собственнически. Будто Питера мог касаться _только он_ , и никто больше. И это будило внутри… нечто расплывчатое, неясное, во что Питер предпочитал особо не вдумываться.

В итоге он тоже пошёл к дивану, устроился, позволив Уэйду накрыть ноги пледом, и бездумно уставился на начавшуюся на экране новую серию ситкома, который они начали смотреть пару дней назад. Питер особо не следил за сюжетом, но в такого рода сериалах вообще не было сюжета как такового, что позволяло расслабиться, наблюдая за нелепыми ситуациями, в которые попадали персонажи, и не бояться пропустить что-то важное. Уэйд, как правило, постоянно и бессмысленно комментировал происходящее, что позволяло Питеру не погружаться в мысли слишком глубоко. И такой порядок вещей Уэйду был явно не в тягость, от чего Питер тоже неохотно, но расслаблялся. Так же как и вчера. И позавчера.

Они пялились в телевизор до тех пор, пока у Питера в кармане не зазвенел будильник на телефоне, напоминая, что пора возвращаться домой на ужин к тёте Мэй. Ему было ненавистно ощущение пустоты и холода от осознания, что придётся оторваться от Уэйда. Это не должно быть настолько трудным. Но и так легко позволять наёмнику обнимать себя за плечи и зарываться в волосы тоже нельзя.

Когда Питер вынул из кармана телефон, чтобы отключить будильник. Уэйд перестал болтать, не переставая, однако, по-прежнему массировать ему голову. Питер прикрыл глаза только лишь на секунду, стараясь не думать, как чертовски не хотелось, чтобы Уэйд перестал его трогать.

— Время свидания с тётей?

Он молча кивнул, потом, стиснув зубы, заставил себя подняться, высвобождаясь из объятий Уэйда и тепла пушистого пледа с покемоном. Уэйд тоже встал, слегка потягиваясь и провожая Питера до двери. Он остановил его в прихожей, не дав открыть дверь, склонился к нему и поймал его губы в поцелуе, удерживая свободной рукой за затылок.

Голова закружилась, пусть поцелуй был недолгим и скромным: без языка, лишь уверенное прикосновения губ к губам, тёплое и крепкое. Когда Уэйд отстранился, сердце Питера неслось бешеным галопом, по коже бежали горячие мурашки, а колени ослабли.

И на секунду Питер задумался, не пригласить ли Уэйда на ужин с тётей. Просто чтобы он был рядом. Просто чтобы не пришлось выходить на улицу и чувствовать холод и пустоту в июльскую жару.

Но идея тупая. Наверняка Уэйду не хотелось бы тусоваться с Питером и его тётей. Для чего, если он не получит никакой выгоды. Да и ему будет скучно. Слишком… нормальное для него занятие.

— Веди себя хорошо, — пробормотал Уэйд тихим рокочущим тоном.

Питер сглотнул, с трудом открывая взор от несовершенных губ, и кивнул.

— До встречи, — прошептал он, разворачиваясь и выходя в коридор, пока Уэйд держал для него дверь.

Питер сунул руки в карманы и побрёл прочь, с трудом заставив себя не оглядываться, несмотря на то что до последнего чувствовал на себе взгляд наёмника. Точно так же, как и в любой другой день этой недели.

***

Два дня спустя Питер отправился на патруль. Вечер был жарким и душным. Солнце село несколько часов назад, но воздух едва ли успел остыть после дневного зноя. Во время полёта становилось немного легче. На крышах высоток тоже стало прохладнее. Ткань костюма, конечно, пропускала воздух, но без встроенной системы охлаждения было всё-таки тяжко (её точно не было — он спрашивал у Карен). Питер успел сделать всего пару кувырков, а уже был липким от пота, так что оставалось лишь догадываться, насколько Уэйду в его кожаном костюме сейчас несладко. Однако по нему ничего нельзя было понять. Несмотря на жар, он не отставал от Человека-паука, держась неподалёку, двигаясь всё с той же агрессивной грацией и неуёмной энергией. Питер часто останавливался, чтобы прислушаться к тому, что творилось вокруг; или просто замедлялся, сбавляя темп без особых на то причин, но Уэйд ничем не показывал, что замечал его изнурённость.

Они по-прежнему не общались при патрулировании. Разве что когда Питер слишком долго засиживался на месте, а Уэйд помаленьку подкрадывался к нему, чтобы бросить небрежный комментарий или завести монолог о всякой ерунде. Но когда Человек-паук вновь взлетал в воздух, тот всегда сохранял почтительное расстояние и держался в стороне во время драк. И это было… неплохо. Даже хорошо. Они не были партнёрами — Питер не нуждался в помощи.

А ещё каждую вторую ночь или около того, когда на улицах становилось слишком тихо или преступников было слишком мало, чтобы унять этот неутолимый зуд под кожей, Питер дожидался Уэйда в пустом переулке, если отыскивал его. Что ж, для них это уже стало традицией — ещё одним ежедневным ритуалом.

Сегодня на улицах тихо, а Питер вдруг ощутил беспокойную потребность в чём-то таком, чего желать не должен, однако метнулся меж двух кирпичных домов, спускаясь по стене близ ржавой пожарной лестницы. Он был взвинченным и уставшим одновременно; нервная энергия бурлила внутри, а недостаток сна кипел раздражением. Чувство было знакомым, пусть в последнее время ему и удавалось нормально поспать у Уэйда.

Наёмнику понадобилась пара минут, чтобы найти его. Знакомый стук ботинок по железу отдавался в ушах, давая понять Питеру, кто спускался по пожарной лестнице. Питер спрыгнул на асфальт и прижался спиной к стене, игнорируя свернувшееся в животе предвкушение. Он поднял голову, наблюдая за перемещением Уэйда по лестничным пролётам. Последний тот просто пролетел, аккуратно перепрыгнув через перила, приземлившись на тротуар. Питер почти не услышал стука подошв об асфальт, неосознанно облизывая губы под маской.

Уэйду точно угадывал, в чём в данный момент нуждался Паук, поэтому он без промедления пересёк отделяющее их расстояние, вжимая его в стену, упираясь ладонями в кирпичи и толкаясь бедром меж его ног. Питер резко выдохнул, будто внезапная близость его удивила, хотя именно этого-то он и хотел, когда спускался сюда.

— М-м, — промурлыкал Уэйд низким тоном, который постоянно выбивал у Питера из лёгких весь воздух, оставляя слабым и задыхающимся. — Да. Необходимо дать маленькому Паучишке то, в чём он так нуждается.

Питер проглотил стон, прислоняясь головой к стене, обнажая шею. Уэйду она нравилась. А Питеру нравилось, когда он прижимался к ней ртом. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не схватить наёмника за ремни ножен для катан и не притянуть ещё ближе, пока между ними не останется и миллиметра; пока всё, что Питер сможет ощутить, — лишь твёрдое жаркое тело Уэйда, прижавшееся и неподвижно удерживающее его. Питер судорожно выдохнул, когда Уэйд склонился, дразняще прикусывая край маски, медленно проводя языком по трепещущему пульсу. Он не удержался и всё же схватил наёмника за ремни, перекрещённые на груди, чтобы просто устоять на ногах.

— «Твоё обнаженное горло выглядит противозаконно, — томно и соблазнительно пробормотал он в кожу Питера, слова — словно патока. — Я незаметно подберусь ближе и прошепчу бесцеремонно. — Его дыхание дразнило повлажневшее от слюны местечко, где под кожей бешено долбился пульс; Питер почувствовал, как подгибались колени. — “Ты, да, ты, осмелишься ли подойти и надругаться надо мной?”»²

Уэйд дразняще провёл пальцами по шее, очерчивая обнажённое горло, а когда Питер тяжело сглотнул от прикосновения, одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Ты ужинал, Малыш-паучиш? — мокро и жарко пророкотал он ему в горло, одновременно задирая маску до носа. Питеру понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы обрести голос.

— Э. Да. — Уэйд в последнее время слишком часто об этом спрашивал. Что раздражало. Но ему всегда удавалось ввернуть реплику, когда Питер отвлекался на что-то более интересное и отвечал, только чтобы ответить и побыстрее вернуться к тому, чем они занимались. — Т-тайскую ели.

— Хорошо. — Он опустился ладонями на его талию, словно в награду стискивая и притягивая ближе, вжимаясь бедром в пах крепче, вырывая у Питера горловой стон. От столь тесного контакта между ними и без того твёрдый член дёрнулся в предвкушении, а Уэйд крепко прикусил по линии челюсти. — Очень хорошо, золото моё. Мой сладкий мальчик.

Питер приглушённо застонал Уэйду в рот, а когда их языки соприкоснулись, его затрясло от похоти. Уилсон глубоко и непристойно трахал его рот языком, будто желал распробовать на вкус горло Питера изнутри. Будто хотел его поглотить.

Не в состоянии сдерживаться, Питер толкнулся пахом, обтираясь о крепкое бедро Уэйда, внутри всё запылало возбуждением от осознания бесстыдства собственных действий. Низко зарычав, Уэйд сжал его талию крепче, помогая двигаться, прочнее притягивая к себе. И это было так хорошо. Так охерительно и распущенно-прекрасно, и голова уже кружилась от удовольствия, а внутри всё бурлило настолько, что Питер, наверное, мог кончить только от этих трений и прикосновений, если, конечно, Уэйд ему позволит.

А потом Уэйд вдруг его оттолкнул, впечатывая в стену, и прервал их поцелуй, резко отступая в сторону. Совершенно разрывая всё их взаимодействие. Питер шокированно замер, чуть не падая из-за внезапного исчезновения точки опоры, в теле по-прежнему гудело желание.

— Уэйд, — выдохнул он и возненавидел себя за то, как сломленно это прозвучало. Слабо, отчаянно. Возненавидел то, как руки сами собой потянулись к нему, желая вернуть всё как было.

— Ш, всё в порядке, Паучок. — Он вновь полностью натянул маску на лицо, потом подошёл к Питеру ближе, закрывая и его лицо. — У нас гости.

Гости. Блядь. Понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы до него дошёл смысл сказанного. Его по-прежнему трясло, но он медленно выпрямился, быстро проверив, чтобы маска сидела как надо. Где-то внутри необъяснимое, паническое, болезненное желание приблизиться к Уэйду — может, просто коснуться его руки — никуда не делось, угнездившись прочнее, сжимая лёгкие в кулак.

К счастью, огорчение и надвигающаяся тревожность от внезапно возникшего «гостя» подавили возбуждение. И когда Питер размеренно вдохнул, внутренне подбираясь и сосредоточившись на ощущениях, то почувствовал на затылке предупреждающее покалывание, а потом распознал тихие шаги, приближающиеся из-за угла. Питер слишком отвлёкся на то, чем они занимались, чтобы расслышать их раньше, и с недоумением и негодованием задался вопросом, как Уэйд ухитрился почуять приближение незваного гостя раньше.

Спустя пару напряжённых секунд из-за угла показались очертания тёмной фигуры, которая приближалась неторопливо, явно ничуть не удивлённая их присутствием в переулке.

— Привет, мальчики.

Питер тяжело выдохнул, омытый облегчением и раздражением при виде Чёрной вдовы. Сегодня её волосы были распущены, ярко-рыжие на фоне чёрного воротника тактической экипировки. Но это не делало её образ менее опасным. Почему-то Питеру не удавалось вообразить, чтобы распущенные волосы как-то мешали ей в драке, — наверное, ей известен особый волшебный способ, чтобы в напряжённые моменты они не лезли в глаза, а может, даже помогали бить противников. Питер сложил руки на груди.

— Опять меня преследуешь? Кажется, в прошлый раз я ясно дал понять, что это не желательно. Я не хочу, чтобы Тони за мной приглядывал.

Чёрная вдова остановилась в нескольких метрах от них, сунув за пояс большой палец и склонив голову набок. Любопытное, почти что дружелюбное выражение её лица было практически убедительным, прямо как у актрисы, которая оттачивала его перед зеркалом.

— Преследование подразумевает определённый шаблон действий. А я просто тебя выследила, нужно поговорить.

— Поговорить? — подал голос Уэйд откуда-то сбоку; тон был небрежным, но руки напряжённо зависли возле набедренных кобур.

— М-м, — утвердительно промурлыкала Наташа, впиваясь взором в Дэдпула. Тяжёлый взгляд задержался на нём дольше необходимого. У Питера вновь возникло ощущение, будто она могла видеть их лица сквозь маски. — Мне нужно кое о чём спросить Человека-паука. А раз ты теперь постоянно сопровождаешь его на патрулях, то лучше тебе тоже остаться.

Никто не стал заострять внимание на том, что Уэйд и так не собирался никуда уходить, и не важно, касался ли его этот разговор.

— Вот и отличненько. — Уэйд сунул большой палец за пояс, копируя позу Вдовы, и махнул другой рукой, словно разрешая продолжить. — Так что ты хотела спросить?

_— Это Уилсон? Блядский боже, почему он никак не оставит пацана в покое? Я-то думал, он отбыл в Африку на очередное смертоубийство. Лучше б там и остался. Чёрт возьми, я лично заплатил бы за трёхмесячный роскошный круиз для него, если б точно знал, что он согласится съебаться._

Питер нахмурился, прищурившись на неприметный коммуникатор, спрятанный за ухом Наташи. Та даже не подала виду, что слышала Тони, но Питер прекрасно уловил его голос. Он предполагал, что она прибыла по его душу по приказу Старка, но когда услышал этому подтверждение, всё внутри зажглось от возмущения столь откровенным вмешательством в его жизнь.

— ЩИТ кое-что ищет по всему городу, — осторожно начала она, тактично промолчав о том, что их маленькую встречу явно организовал Железный человек. — Мы получаем сообщения о пока ещё не идентифицированном веществе, найденном в нескольких местах преступлений за последние месяцы.

— Каком веществе? — спросил Питер, раздражённый и удивлённый тем, что впервые об этом слышал.

— Чёрном, органическом, цепком, пока не испортится.

— Оно живое? — К собственному удивлению, Питер был заинтригован.

Наташа кивнула.

— Какое-то время точно. Большинство образцов полностью разложились, когда мы их получили. Оно… — Её лицо слегка скривилось от беспокойства. — Не похоже ни на что, что мы видели раньше.

— Блядь, неужто НЛО? — Уэйд качнулся с пятки на мысок, явно разволновавшись от такой возможности. — Да уж. Крутяк.

Тони в коммуникаторе притворился, будто его стошнило.

_— Тьфу ты, блядь. Конечно у этого уродца стояк на инопланетян. Он что же, не помнит, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда они прилетели на Землю?_

— Полагаю, никто из вас не видел это вещество? — спросила Вдова, на что Питер покачал головой. — Может, ходили какие-то слухи?

Вздохнув, Питер крепче сцепил сложенные на груди руки.

— Нет. Преступникам, которых я ловил в последнее время, было не до разговоров.

Она понимающе кивнула, на лице ни намёка на осуждение.

— А на каких местах преступлений его находили? — вмешался Уэйд.

Чёрная вдова вновь перевела на него задумчивый взгляд, колеблясь лишь мгновение, прежде чем ответить.

— Там, где пропадали люди.

Пропадали люди. Значит, похищения. Какого чёрта вообще Человек-паук об этом до сих пор не в курсе? Почему Питер ничего об этом не слышал?

— Сколько? — с нарастающим ужасом спросил он.

Наташа нахмурилась, и это выражение, в отличие от всех предыдущих, казалось искренним.

— Мы не знаем, — призналась она. — В основном это жертвы беспрепятственного доступа. Такие как проститутки или сбежавшие сироты. И бездомные.

То есть люди, которых городские власти не потрудятся искать. И из-за которых пальцем не шевельнут, чтобы начать расследование. Питера слегка затошнило. Это происходило во время его патрулей. _Месяцами._ А он даже не знал.

— Я займусь этим вопросом, — решительно заявил он.

 _— Нет_ , — рявкнул Тони в ухо Наташе. — _Мы не знаем, с чем имеем дело; не хочу его втягивать. Скажи, что у нас всё под контролем._

— Передай _Тони_ , — прорычал Питер ещё до того, как Чёрная вдова успела открыть рот. — Что если он хочет пытаться отдавать мне приказы, то может явиться сюда и сделать это лично.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, Питер с удовлетворением разглядел на лице Наташи едва уловимое удивление.

Уэйд, казалось, быстро врубился в ситуацию и усмехнулся.

— А, классическое поведение Железного хера. Он прекрасно осведомлён про слух Паука, но чёртово охуенно раздутое эго не позволяет допустить мысли, что его маленькие махинации раскроют. Будь лучше, чувак.

 _— Ладно, хорошо_ , — механический голос Тони зазвучал низко от гнева. — _Я сейчас прилечу._

Наташа закатила глаза, перекинула волосы на другое плечо и прижала ладонь к уху вместе со спрятанным за ним устройством.

— Не смей, Тони. Тебе лететь час даже на джете. Возьми себя в руки.

Питер подавил неожиданное желание улыбнуться, услышав раздражённые нотки в её голосе. Уэйд фыркнул и пробормотал под нос:

— «Что бы ты ни говорил, он всегда будет возвращаться за добавкой»³.

Вдова устремила на Питера задумчивый взгляд.

— Если что-нибудь найдёшь, прошу, дай нам знать.

С этим Питер мог смириться, учитывая, что они уже расследуют это дело. Поэтому согласно кивнул.

_— Для протокола — я думаю, что это плохая идея. Сосредоточься лучше на спасении простых людей, пацан._

Наташа и Питер проигнорировали реплику. Он не стал комментировать то, что исчезнувшие жертвы и _были_ простыми людьми. Как раз таких Человек-паук и должен защищать — невидимых, лишённых благ жителей его города. Именно они и нуждались в его помощи сильнее всего. А он их подвёл.

Наташа кивнула на прощание:

— Увидимся, Человек-паук. — Потом перевела взор на Дэдпула, тот явно напрягся. — Уилсон.

Прежде чем кто-либо успел ответить, Вдова исчезла, плавно скользнув за угол и растворившись в тенях.

Как только она скрылась из вида, Уэйд тихо присвистнул.

— Чёрт, у меня от неё мурашки по коже. Да, слишком тихо, будто… Ты когда-нибудь смотрел на кого-то, задаваясь вопросом, что происходит в их черепушке?

— Ш, — шикнул Питер, подняв руку, чтобы остановить поток бессмысленных цитат из вайна, которые Уэйд явно собирался продолжать приводить. Он слышал, как Наташа вновь подала голос на другом конце квартала. Низко, слегка хрипло, но каждое слово кристально ясно:

— Хочешь совет, Старк?

_— Нежелательно, но валяй. Срази меня наповал. Ты же знаешь, как я обожаю конструктивную критику._

— Пора перестать относится к нему, как к ребёнку. Очевидно, он не слишком хорошо реагирует на твои попытки его контролировать.

_— Да, очевидно. Но ведёт он себя, как ребёнок. Которым и является._

— Ты же сказал, что ему шестнадцать.

_— Точно. **Всего лишь** шестнадцать._

— Ты ведь знаешь, чем я занималась в шестнадцать? Потому что я в курсе, что ты делал в этом возрасте.

Вздох Тони был слышен помехами на линии.

_— Не у всех было травмирующее детство, Нат._

— Нет, но спорим — у Человека-паука оно такое.

Долгое время стояла тишина, Питер уже собирался перестать вслушиваться, когда разговор продолжился:

 _— Он всего лишь ребёнок_ , — голос Тони был таким усталым, каким Питер никогда раньше не слышал. — _Разве он не может быть просто ребёнком?_

— Дети растут, Тони. — Чёрная вдова тоже явно устала — её голос звучал теперь почти по-доброму. — Но некоторые растут быстрее других. Некоторым просто приходится.

Питер сглотнул появившийся на языке горьковатый привкус и рассеянно потянулся к руке Уэйда, не желая ничего больше слышать.

Уилсон тут же переплёл их пальцы: кожа плавно скользнула по армированному спандексу. Он потянул их сцепленные руки выше и коснулся закрытыми маской губами тыльной стороны ладони Питера.

— Хочешь сегодня лечь пораньше? Может, вернёмся ко мне на пару часов? Мне кажется, тебе бы не помешало вздремнуть.

Питер поджал губы, ожидая, когда желание оспорить слова Уэйда вспыхнет внутри. Он должен оставаться на улицах, и не важно, много на них преступников или нет. Он должен искать пропавших. Он должен разобраться с исчезновениями. Питер ждал, что предположение Уэйда о необходимости поспать, потребности быть прижатым к матрасу большим, горячим, немалым телом наёмника возмутит, всколыхнёт что-то внутри.

Но он так устал.

Так неебически сильно устал.

Поэтому молча кивнул, не желая возражать, а Уэйд, не отпуская его руки, повёл в сторону своего убежища.

***

«Офис» был странной комедией, скучноватой и грубой в равной степени. Прежнему Питеру понравился бы подобный сериал. Юмор был остроумным. И ему нравилось, как Уэйд искренне смеялся над шутками, дрожа всем телом, крепко прижатым к нему, посылая вибрации через кожу. Когда персонажи вели себя особенно неистово, он издавал высокие, хриплые смешки. Именно они заставляли Питера тоже улыбаться, пусть и на пару секунд.

Вот и сейчас он чувствовал спиной, как от низкого, рокочущего смеха завибрировал Уэйд, сопровождающий происходящее ещё и безостановочными комментариями. Сегодня тот говорил негромко, Питеру легко было не вслушиваться, что довольно быстро погрузило его в сонное оцепенение, хоть усталости не было. Последнюю пару ночей он много спал. Много по его меркам, конечно.

После того, что рассказала Чёрная вдова два дня назад, он хотел бы патрулировать дольше, но стоило признать, что Питер совершенно… измучен. У него даже сил не было спорить, когда Уэйд спустя час или два предлагал вернуться к нему и пытаться поспать. Его кровать была такой мягкой. А одежда, которую он давал Питеру на ночь, — просторной и уютной. А ещё пахла безопасностью. Как и всё вокруг. Поэтому в квартире наёмника Питер спал без сновидений.

Это раздражало бы. Но почему-то нет.

Питер старался следить за сюжетом сериала, но дыхание Уэйда в волосах отвлекало сильнее. Сейчас он сидел меж его раздвинутых ног на диване, прижавшись спиной к широкой груди, не желая двигаться с места, после того как его сюда насильно усадили часом ранее. Уэйд стискивал его талию, другой рукой крепко сжимая запястье, поглаживая большим пальцем тонкую кожу, обтянувшую венки.

Прикосновения были столь лёгкими, почти щекотными. Когда Питер сосредотачивался, то чувствовал, как неровный рельеф кожи Уэйда цеплялся за тонкие волоски внизу запястья. Чем дольше он концентрировался на этом ощущении, тем больше оно распространялось острыми, горячими, покалывающими волнами вверх по руке, оттуда — до живота, тут же опускаясь к кончикам пальцев ног. Питер прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в это накатывающее чувство.

Спустя недолгое время что-то привлекло его внимание. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Уэйд замолчал. И ещё немного, чтобы осознать почему. Он слегка поёрзывал меж его ног, периодически прогибаясь в спине.

И тут же замер, распахнув глаза и раскрасневшись от смущения.

Уэйд на секунду чуть крепче сжал его запястье — жест молчаливой признательности.

— Знаешь, уверен, что мог бы содержать свекольную ферму. Не похоже, что нужно прилагать много усилий, по крайней мере, судя по этому парню. А ещё можно было бы сделать гостиницу типа «Постель и завтрак» имени Дэдпула. Прикинь, какая тематика комнат была бы? Думаю, одноместный: «Удовлетвори меня, единорог», а двухместный: «Острая головокружительная Страна чудес». А для детишек что-нибудь с верёвками. Дети любят верёвки, да ведь? Надо подумать о покупке здания.

Питер снова расслабился, радуясь, что монолог возобновился. Однако как только он вновь переключился на ощущения, стало ясно, что поглаживания большого пальца Уэйда стали менее рассеянными. Более целенаправленными, пусть и по-прежнему лёгкими. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь отвлечься от нарастающего чувства, но больше сосредотачиваться было не на чем.

И вскоре Питеру вновь захотелось ёрзать. Он подогнул пальцы ног, изо всех сил стараясь сидеть спокойно, несмотря на покалывание по коже. Из-за зуда ему едва ли удавалось чувствовать прикосновения к руке, мурашки мгновенно покрыли всё тело. Уэйд будто нашёл какую-то волшебную кнопку, активирующую все нервные окончания на теле.

— А, а, а, не делай так, Малыш-паучиш. — Уэйд убрал руку с талии, нежно прикасаясь большим пальцем к его нижней губе; Питер с резким выдохом выпустил её из плена зубов. — Слушай, Энди, похоже, опять сейчас опозорится. Чувак, нет! Она не любит петь в одиночестве, пойми ты уже! Мне прямо жалко этого парня, но он правда упрямый идиот. Да, так оно, блядь, и есть. Анджела ему даже не особо нравится. Только фантазии о ней. Ты же _не станешь_ спорить, что они с Эрин явно не родственные души.

Питер сглотнул, потребовалось усилие, чтобы не прикусить губу снова, потому что Уэйд положил руку ему на бедро, скользнув ниже, к внутреннему шву штанов. Он явно намеренно издевался, Питер на мгновение даже поразился невероятной многозадачности Уэйда, потому что сам даже не помнил имён персонажей на экране.

Он старался не шевелиться, правда, но Уэйд не прекращал поглаживаний кожи, что с каждой секундой доводило Питера всё сильнее, вызывая жар, пока воздух вокруг не показался слишком холодным, а кожа — слишком тугой и горячей; он невольно задышал чаще. А потом Уэйд сжал бедро, крепко впиваясь пальцами, и Питер не сдержал тихий всхлип. Он вновь вжался в Уэйда, неспособный оставаться без движения ни секунды больше; дыхание перехватило, когда Питер ощутил прижавшийся к пояснице твёрдый член.

Уэйд склонил голову, касаясь губами ушной раковины; дыхание обжигало.

— Ты чего-то хочешь, Пирожок Пит?

Паркер облизнулся от низкого рокота его голоса, от вибрации, прошедшей через спину, и слабо кивнул.

— И чего же? — Уэйд перестал его ласкать, ожидая ответа. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь?

Питер подавил стон, зажмурившись; по спине пробежала дрожь.

— П-потрогай меня, — выдохнул он, мгновенно вспыхнув лицом и шеей. — Прошу.

Уэйд поймал зубами мочку и нежно потянул, тут же дразняще облизывая горячим влажным языком. Скользнув рукой глубже по внутренней стороне бедра, он надавил, раздвигая ноги до невозможности широко, вплотную притискивая их к своим бёдрам; запястье Питера он смял так крепко, словно надел кандалы, и сжимал до тех пор, пока под пальцами не подскочил пульс.

— Так, например? — проурчал он, поглаживая и тиская его чувствительное бедро почти возле паха, но старательно избегая касаться того места, где совершенно красноречиво натянулись штаны.

Питер протестующе замычал, бессознательно потираясь поясницей о член Уэйда, тщетно жаждая давления совершенно в ином месте, но в споры пока не вступая. Ему было любопытно, что предпримет Уэйд; хотелось просто отдаться в его милость, взять всё, что тот захочет отдать, и верить, что этого будет достаточно.

Медленно, так мучительно медленно Уэйд скользнул ладонью выше. Он прижался пальцами к основанию члена, двинулся ниже, под яйца, очерчивая по контуру через хлопчатобумажные штаны, которые Питер украл из корзины для белья. Паркер задрожал от этого ощущения — дразняще-недостаточного и почти крышесносного — и повернул голову, прижимаясь и потираясь щекой о футболку Уэйда. Глаз он не открывал — в темноте было легче.

Уилсон вновь очертил вкруговую, не прикасаясь непосредственно к члену. Питер чувствовал трение носа о свои волосы, горячее дыхание и глубокие вдохи, заставляющие ёрзать, но иной контакт между ними наёмник совершенно исключил. Он твёрдо сжимал запястье Питера, что помогало оставаться здесь и сейчас, фокусироваться на биении собственного сердца. Но Питер поймал себя на мысли, что желал не просто этих едва уловимых покалывающих ощущений, а чего-то ещё. Чего-то большего.

А потом Уэйд провёл пальцами по твёрдой линии члена, прижимаясь ладонью через тонкую ткань штанов, и Питер буквально подпрыгнул от всепоглощающего удовлетворения, выбившего весь воздух из лёгких.

— Да? — промурлыкал Дэдпул ему в волосы, вновь поглаживая член. — Этого ты хочешь?

Высоко, требовательно застонав, Питер кивнул, ощущая по всему телу жар и такое отчаяние, которое раньше не испытывал никогда. Не такого рода. Нахождение рядом с Уэйдом всегда означало дикий огонь удовольствия и похоти, нетерпеливые порывы, требующие немедленного удовлетворения, но сейчас он буквально всем телом чувствовал новую, острую потребность на грани срыва. Слишком ошеломительно, одновременно недостаточно, подавляюще-чувственно, рука об руку с голодной, пульсирующей жаждой большего. И никогда ещё Питер не ощущал такого смятения.

Какое облегчение — почувствовать прикосновение так остро и чётко, чтобы больше не слышать мечущийся в смятении разум.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, не в силах сдержаться, не в состоянии не толкаться бёдрами навстречу прикосновению Уэйда.

Но наёмник двигался вместе с ним, оставляя поглаживания достаточными — чтобы Питер чувствовал прикосновение, но не для полного удовлетворения. После третьей или четвёртой попытки прижаться к ладони плотнее Питер невольно разочарованно всхлипнул. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Он совершенно потерял контроль над ситуацией. На грани того, чтобы разлететься на куски, но не в состоянии сделать последний шаг к пропасти.

Неспособный больше подобного терпеть, он потянулся к поясу штанов свободной рукой, готовый оттолкнуть Уэйда. Как же хотелось ощутить прикосновение к своей обнажённой коже…

— Нет.

Питер замер, вцепившись в резинку. Уэйд не останавливал его физически. Не хватал за руки, даже не приказывал. А просто… сказал «Нет». Мягко, но уверенно. А Питеру так не терпелось получить то, что он так хотел. Он в этом отчаянно _нуждался_. И прекрасно знал, что Уэйд так или иначе даст ему требуемое. Желаемое. Укусит за ухо в наказание, отдрочит жёстко и быстро, но даст кончить.

Однако сейчас… он сказал «Нет».

Питер судорожно сглотнул, отдёрнул руку от штанов и осторожно положил её на бедро Уэйда.

— Вот так, котёнок, — тихим, немного грубым, слегка запыхавшимся голосом похвалил Уэйд. — Именно так.

Он продолжал уверенно невесомо гладить, заставляя Питера дышать всё судорожнее: голова кружилась от переизбытка кислорода, пальцы самопроизвольно сжимали ногу Уэйда. Слишком. Так охуительно ошеломительно, и он уже так близко, _нереально близко_.

— Идеальный для меня, — тихо простонал Уэйд на ухо Питеру, неумолимо поглаживая большим пальцем вены на его запястье. И Питер кончил.

Он вскрикнул, скрючившись от внезапно ударившего удовольствия, судорожно сжимая кулаки и поджимая пальцы ног. Он содрогался всем телом, член отчаянно пульсировал, и даже сейчас Уэйд не надавил сильнее, продолжая едва уловимо касаться. Создавалось впечатление, что он вытягивал из него оргазм капля за каплей. Питер извивался под его ладонью, пока просто не смог больше терпеть, и оттолкнул ласкающую руку. Из горла вырывались жалобные всхлипы вперемешку с судорожными выдохами, под веками расцветали белые пятна, разрастаясь в красно-чёрные круги.

Время тянулось и тянулось. Питер не знал, сколько прошло. Когда он начал приходить в себя, первое, что осознал, — щёки были мокрыми. А Уэйда рядом трясло. Он тяжело, резко, быстро дышал ему в волосы, хватка на запястье — болезненно твёрдая, до синяков.

Питер поспешно выпрямился и развернулся к нему лицом, неуклюже вжимаясь губами в его рот, влажно, тепло, прерывисто. Он пробрался ладонью Уэйду в штаны, горячо выдохнув носом от понимания, насколько тот твёрд. Член дёрнулся, когда Питер заточил его в кулак.

Головка безостановочно текла, чем Питер не преминул воспользоваться, размазывая смазку по всей длине, от чего Уэйд судорожно выдохнул ему на губы.

— Питер, — просипел Уэйд, зарываясь ему в волосы и нежно сжимая; Питер прижался теснее, сцеловывая дрожащие, влажные выдохи с губ.

И принялся крепко, быстро дрочить Уэйду, который рвано толкался бёдрами навстречу в кулак; прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем тот напрягся всем телом и со сдавленным всхлипом перепачкал липким влажным жаром его ладонь и костяшки. Питер впился в его губы долгим, жадным, жёстким поцелуем, выпивая его задыхающиеся полустоны, впитывая и навсегда запирая их внутри. Уэйд гортанно застонал, хрипло и низко, подаваясь бёдрами ему в кулак из последних сил, догоняя уходящее удовольствие, потом отстранил его руку, неуловимо поморщившись от накатившей гиперчувствительности.

— Питер… Мой Питер, — прерывисто прошептал он. А потом принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо, сцеловывая влагу с ресниц, со щёк, лаская губами лоб и подбородок. Он касался с таким трепетом, будто Питер был самой драгоценной вещью на свете.

На щёки пролились новые слёзы, Питер хотел потребовать, чтобы Уэйд прекратил. Это было уже чересчур. Такое отношение наполняло его под завязку, раздувая грудь, как воздушный шар, который он не в состоянии сдержать.

И прежде чем Питер успел лопнуть и развалиться на куски, Уэйд вновь завладел его губами. А потом крепко обнял и прижал к себе, позволив своему мальчику уткнуться носом куда-то в основание плеча. Питер крепко обнимал в ответ, оба всё ещё дрожали и пытались отдышаться.

Так они сидели долгое время. Лицо Питера высохло от слёз, кожу стянуло и покалывало, а Уэйд дышал всё размереннее. В трусах становилось не очень комфортно, а ещё он наверняка запачкал футболку наёмника на спине, вцепившись перепачканной спермой рукой, но двигаться не хотелось. Похоже, Уэйд был с ним солидарен, потому что пошевелился лишь для того, чтобы уютнее устроить Питера в объятьях. Через какое-то время он тихо пробормотал ему в волосы:

— It must be your skin, I’m sinking in. It must be for real, ‘cause now I can feel. |Я, похоже, впился в твою кожу. Теперь всё реально, ведь я вновь чувствую детально. — Питер сглотнул: голос Уэйда понизился до шёпота, он словно открывал секрет. Будто нашёптывал признание. — I treated you bad. You bruise my face. | Я обращался с тобой плохо, за что в лицо получил. — Он немного отстранился, а Питер тут же зарылся в его плечо сильнее, но наёмник мягко приподнял его за подбородок, осторожно коснувшись и выдыхая ему в губы: — Couldn’t love you more, you’ve got a beautiful taste. | Я очень тебя и твой неповторимый вкус любил⁴.

Питер заскулил, отворачиваясь от поцелуя:

— Я… Я не…

— Ш, — усмирил его Уэйд, мягко обняв ладонью за щёку, втягивая в ещё один нежный полупоцелуй. — Свет моей жизни, огонь моих чресел. Грех мой, душа моя. — Он дразняще провёл языком по его нижней губе, настойчиво раскрывая рот, толкаясь внутрь, словно желая распробовать на вкус, тихо напевно мыча и легко улыбаясь. — Будь паинькой, делай то, что я хочу⁵.

Питер не сдержался от фырчка, разрушившего их поцелуй; с тихим смешком он вжался лбом в лоб Уэйда.

— Ты на полном серьёзе цитируешь мне Набокова?

Ответная улыбка Уэйда заставила всё внутри трепетать.

— Лану Дель Рей, малыш. Королева шарит.

— О боже, — притворно-возмущённо покачал головой Питер.

Но на несколько блаженных мгновений он просто не мог перестать улыбаться.

***

Ночь была тёплой и удивительно ясной. Ветерок расчистил небо от облаков, обнажив парочку ярких звёзд, мерцавших сквозь дымку лёгкого смога: далекие огни бархатного космоса. Питер, переодетый в костюм Паука, мчался на паутине через Квинс, как всегда в половине одиннадцатого спеша покинуть слишком маленькую комнату, переполненную воспоминаниями и давящими стенами. Пришлось сначала дождаться и убедиться, что тётя Мэй крепко уснула. Однако ещё было слишком рано, поэтому отсутствие слежки со стороны Уэйда его ничуть не удивило.

Подавив всё же пришедшее чувство разочарования, он не стал вслушиваться в поисках бормотания наёмника, его ровных выдохов при беге или тихого стука сапог по мостовой. Он не нуждался в его компании, не от самого дома, по крайней мере. Скорее всего, Уэйд выследит и сядет к нему на хвост где-то ближе к центру города.

Питер летел быстро, не сдерживаемый скоростью перемещения кое-кого по земле, жаждая начать патрулирование. Впервые за долгое время его толкало не чувство вины или ответственности, но желание что-то поменять. Погрузиться в работу, распутать головоломку, выяснить, что происходит и как положить этому конец.

Он думал о пропавших людях — некоторые из них могли быть его ровесниками, а может, и младше. А он и понятия не имел о происходящем, пока ЩИТ не соизволил поделиться сведениями. Именно это заставило Питера осознать, как много событий происходило в городе, о которых он совершенно ничего не знал. И просто беготня ночами по городу, как оказалось, мало помогала. Он должен был делать больше, должен разбираться с подобными вещами, выслеживать похитителей, убийц и насильников. Полиция делает всё, что в их силах, но Человек-паук мог сделать гораздо больше. У него были сверхспособности, так что вся ответственность лежала на его плечах.

И пора уже начинать серьёзнее подходить к работе. И начать с выяснения информации об исчезновениях и таинственном веществе. ЩИТ эта якобы инопланетная субстанция явно больше интересовала, значит, Питер будет решать вопрос с пропавшими гражданами, пока не отыщет всех до единого. Сейчас у него нет серьёзных зацепок, но, наверное, стоило бы поинтересоваться у людей, находящихся в гуще событий. Тех самых жителей «беспрепятственного доступа».

Питер наконец приземлился на крыше банка в Мидтауне, Уэйда по-прежнему нигде не было видно. Он мог бы подождать — наёмник наверняка скоро подтянется, — однако внутри кипела жажда начать действовать. Не откладывая. К тому же тактика Уэйда по выбиванию из людей информации кровавее и болезненнее необходимого в данной ситуации. Лучше Питер начнёт, попробует сам что-то выяснить, а Дэдпул присоединится к нему позже.

И он помчался дальше по крышам, останавливаясь каждую пару кварталов, чтобы прислушаться к разговорам в переулках. Вскоре удалось найти мужчину в грязной футболке и рваных кроссовках, копавшегося в помойке за рестораном. Рядом стояла небольшая тележка, заваленная газетами и пластиковыми пакетами с одеждой и другими вещами.

Питер мягко приземлился на асфальт, цепляясь за стену, чтобы не напугать мужчину. Оказавшись в нескольких метрах от него, он откашлялся:

— Извините.

Бездомный резко обернулся и споткнулся о выбоину в асфальте, выронив всё, что было в руках.

— Простите! Я не хотел напугать. Просто хотел задать пару вопросов. — Питер шагнул ближе; бездомный отпрянул, мечась взором с Человека-паука к выходу из переулка и обратно.

— Что?

— У меня к вам несколько вопросов, — медленнее повторил Питер. — В последнее время случилось несколько пропаж людей. Возможно, бездомных. Вы что-то об этом слышали?

Мужчина энергично затряс головой, затеребив нечёсаную седую бороду.

— Я не в курсе. Клянусь, не знаю ничего ни о каких пропажах.

Питер нахмурился.

— Может быть, вы знаете кого-то, кто о них говорил? Какие-нибудь слухи, сплетни?

— Нет, я ничего не знаю, — вновь помотал головой мужчина; Питер заметил, как задрожали его руки. — Пожалуйста, клянусь. Клянусь вам, что я ничего не знаю.

— Хорошо! Всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь! — Он прижал руки к бёдрам и осторожно шагнул ещё немного ближе. — Я просто…

Мужчина хрипло вскрикнул и резко бросился на улицу.

— Бля, — пробормотал Питер, глядя на то место, где только что стоял бездомный.

Неудачно получилось. Питер подошёл к брошенной тележке, заглядывая внутрь в поисках документов или адреса, куда можно было бы вернуть вещи этого мужчины (не надеясь, впрочем, что-либо найти). Наверное, лучше оставить их тут в надежде, что он вернётся за пожитками. Но это маловероятно, учитывая, как сильно жестокий народный мститель только что напугал его.

Питер тяжело вздохнул и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, поднялся на крышу. В последние месяцы он отличался не самой хорошей репутацией: сначала бил — потом задавал вопросы. Возможно, если б он выглядел немного менее устрашающе, то добился бы положительного результата…

— Карен, — пробормотал он неохотно. — Переключи костюм в обычный режим. Красно-синий.

— Конечно, Питер. Режим скрытности отключен.

Питер посмотрел на свои руки, обтянутые перчатками, потрясённый яркостью цветов. После столь долгого ношения чёрного и тускло-серого эта расцветка казалась слишком кричащей. Теперь он чувствовал себя уязвимее, будто неоновая вывеска, привлекающая взор. Но если он хотел, чтобы с ним начали делиться информацией, оно того стоило.

Питер вновь рванул с места, направляясь в самые бедные районы Манхэттена. Он остановился, лишь заметив кучку подростков на углу улицы. Можно было бы принять их просто за компанию друзей, болтающихся по неблагополучному району в поисках приключений, если б не их отстранённое друг от друга положение. Они не болтали, но обменивались опасливыми взглядами после каждой проезжающей мимо машины. А ещё их одежда. И напряжённость в позах, когда автомобили замедляли ход.

Питер сглотнул горечь, осторожно приблизившись к ним, не зная, как лучше начать. Он мельком подумал, что можно бы вернуться домой и переодеться в обычную одежду, ведь обычному парню они могли бы открыться быстрее, но просто не хотелось тратить время. Если всё это зря и он ничего не добьётся, позже будет тяжелее продолжать расследование без костюма Паука.

В конечном счёте ничего лучше «Привет, э, извините» он придумать не смог.

Все, как одна, головы повернулись в его сторону, половина подростков тут же бросилась наутёк, скрываясь в соседних переулках. Одна девушка пробежала полквартала, явно удерживая что-то в сумочке, и остановилась возле припаркованной машины, настороженно уставившись на Человека-паука издалека. И лишь двое остались на месте — напряжённые, готовые в любую секунду удрать.

— Чё те надо, блядь? — спросила девчонка, вызывающе вздёрнув подбородок.

— Я просто хотел кое-что спросить, — заверил Питер, изо всех сил стараясь говорить спокойно и не подходя ближе. — Мне нужна помощь. С… расследованием.

— Ты правда он? — подал голос паренёк из-за спины другого подростка. Он отступил, готовый убежать в любой момент, то и дело меча обеспокоенные взгляды в девушку. — Ты — Человек-паук?

Питер кивнул.

— Да. Это я.

Паренёк оглядел его с ног до головы, будто искал признаки обмана. Слава богу, он не стал просить доказать свои слова.

— Тогда с хера ли тебе нужна наша помощь?

Вопрос правильный.

— Я расследую серию пропаж, — объяснил он. — Вы что-нибудь об этом слышали? О… пропавших людях или… чём-нибудь странном?

Они обменялись взглядами, и страх промелькнул на их лицах, ударив Питера в живот. Однако паренёк первым пришёл в себя и покачал головой.

— Мы ничего не знаем. — Он отступил на шаг, комкая руками тонкую липкую футболку на животе. — Пойдём, Джесс.

Но девушка не двинулась с места. Она тяжёлым задумчивым взором смотрела на Человека-паука. Питер задержал дыхание. Она очень медленно сделала пару шагов в его сторону. Свет уличного фонаря попал на пряди волос, выбившиеся из косичек, высвечивая рыжеватые корни и окрашенные в синий концы.

— Ты хочешь их найти?

— Да. — У него не хватило духу сказать ей, что, вероятно, все пропавшие люди уже мертвы.

— А если найдёшь, ты… поможешь им?

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Джесс скрестила руки на груди, резко кивнула, на что паренёк за её спиной тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы всё знаем о пропавших людях.

Возбуждение подскочило под рёбрами, но он постарался не выдать нетерпения.

— Что вам известно?

Она пожала худыми плечами.

— Не много. Но люди пропадают направо и налево. В основном сбежавшие из приюта, да даже живущие там. Приёмные дети тоже. Или наркоманы. Маркиз уже столько клиентов потерял…

— Тихо ты! — отчаянно зашипел паренёк, прерывая на полуслове.

Она бросила на него равнодушный взгляд через плечо, потом продолжила:

— Бизнес Маркиза скоро загнётся, и он от этого бесится.

Он узнал даже больше, чем изначально планировал, осознание камнем упало в желудок.

— Кто-нибудь видел, что с ними стало? Может, свидетели, которых вы знаете лично?

Джесс покачала головой, взгляд голубых глаз предельно серьёзен.

— Они просто пропадают, и всё. Испаряются в воздухе.

— А как зовут пропавших, вы знаете? Может, удастся найти свидетелей, которые видели, откуда их похитили.

Ребята молча переглянулись, нахмурились, явно колеблясь.

— Да, вообще-то, знаем. Кое-кто следит за ними. — Джесс оглядела улицу, прежде чем приблизиться к Человеку-пауку: — Бумага есть?

Он с сожалением похлопал по бёдрам.

— Нет, но можешь просто сказать. Я запомню. — Или, скорее, Карен.

Она быстро покачала головой.

— Нет, лучше… Вот. — Она прошла мимо к мусорному баку и сняла рюкзак. Достав блокнот с карандашом, оторвала уголок листа. Что-то накарябав на бумаге, Джесс замерла, перечитывая написанное.

Потом сложила бумагу пополам и протянула Питеру. Ногти её были розовыми, обкусанными по краям.

Питер взял записку.

— Я, э… Я кое-кого знаю, — пробормотала она, не глядя на Человека-паука. — Моя подруга Дежа. Мы вместе учились в школе, она рассказала мне об этом месте, я там иногда ночую. Мы с ней друг о друге заботились, но… Я уже очень давно её не видела. Пару недель точно.

Задержав дыхание, Джесс посмотрела на Питера, взор потускнел в смятении и печали.

— Она охуеть какой хороший человек, понимаешь?

Он сглотнул ком в горле и кивнул — единственный ответ, на который сейчас был способен.

— Спасибо.

Джесс перекинула рюкзак через плечо и сошла с тротуара.

— Просто отыщи их, хорошо? Или хотя бы людей, творящих эту хуйню, и надери им жопу.

Питер издал тихий хриплый смешок.

— Так и сделаю.

Она саркастически отсалютовала ему и, развернувшись на каблуках, направилась вместе со своим другом вниз по улице.

Питер выстрелил паутиной в ближайшую крышу, устроился на выступе и развернул записку. Там были накарябаны имя и адрес.

**Роуэн Бейли  
улица Сэйф Хоризон  
угол 125-й и Харрисон**

Зацепка. Настоящая, блядь, зацепка. Реальный человек, который сможет подтолкнуть в верном направлении. Питер с облегчением выдохнул, но тяжесть в животе никуда не делась. Почему мир вообще такое ёбнутое место? Питер вздохнул, сунул записку в потайной карман костюма и поднялся на ноги. Ему хотелось действовать, но просто так заявиться в ночлежку посреди ночи, ища человека, которого там даже может не оказаться, — глупая затея. Нужно хотя бы дождаться утра.

А сейчас он мог бы порасспрашивать ещё кого-нибудь. Разок ему повезло, пусть большинство свидетелей и разбежались куда глаза глядят. Может быть, получится отыскать ещё кого-нибудь. Но когда Питер вновь полетел через город, он не сразу понял, что направлялся в сторону явочной квартиры Уэйда.

Он вошёл в дом через окно, ловко перепрыгивая неубранную постель и бесшумно прокравшись в гостиную, соединённую с кухней. У двери горела лампа, но в квартире было тихо. Питер прыгнул на диван и принялся ждать, сердясь на Уэйда за то, что тот не нашёл его на улице.

Прождав какое-то время, Питер хотел было включить телевизор, но «Офис» продолжать смотреть без Уэйда не желал. А что ещё можно оставить бубнить на фоне, идей не возникло, поэтому он схватил со стола ножик и принялся вертеть его в руках, обдумывая, что сегодня удалось узнать. Несмотря на то что все, кого похитили, из групп людей, не отслеживаемых властями, их было слишком много… Так что в полицию хоть несколько заявлений, но должно попасть. Можно было бы хакнуть их архив, прошерстить на предмет зацепок, относящихся к делу. Может, удастся найти конкретные места или свидетелей. ЩИТ побывал в некоторых местах похищений — можно расспросить Наташу о подробностях. Но иного способа связаться с ней, кроме как через Тони, Питер не знал. А Старка сюда втягивать совсем не хотелось.

Телефон завибрировал, прижатый костюмом к бедру. Питер вытащил его, с удивлением заметив, что уже половина пятого. Пора возвращаться домой, пока тётя Мэй не проснулась на утреннюю смену. Питер с напряжением вслушался в окружающую обстановку, нахмурившись, когда не уловил никаких признаков присутствия Уэйда. Наверное, тот всё ещё искал Человека-паука на улицах. Хотя к этому времени Уэйд, скорее всего, уже додумался бы проверить собственную квартиру…

Чувствуя себя законченным параноиком, Питер ещё раз прошёлся по кухне и спальне, заглянул в ванную и шкаф, но всё было на своих местах.

Злясь на самого себя, Питер вылез через окно и, не допуская колебаний, полетел к дому без оглядки. Глупость какая-то. Уэйд не обязан сопровождать его на каждом ёбаном патруле. Он спокойно мог провести парочку сраных часов без наёмника, дышащего в затылок. И о его отсутствии не стоило переживать, как какой-то ёбаный навязчивый бойфренд.

Блядь.

И всё же. Питеру не удавалось избавиться от гнетущего, ужасного чувства, поселившегося под кожей, ведь всю дорогу до Квинса он не видел ни намёка на след Уэйда. И это… было не совсем обычно.

Он притворился спящим, когда тётя Мэй заглянула к нему перед уходом на работу, но на самом деле сна не было ни в одном глазу. Ещё пару часов он просто лежал, пялясь на длинную тонкую трещину в потолке, наматывая на палец нитку, торчащую из руки игрушечного Дэдпула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
> ¹ В названии главы и эпиграфе строчки из песни  
> Every You Every Me — Placebo «Carve Your Name Into My Arm».  
> — В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
> ² Your Past Life As A Blast — Okkervil River.  
> ³ Stumbleine — The Smashing Pumpkins.  
> ⁴ Glycerine — Bush.  
> ⁵ Off to the Races — Lana Del Rey.


End file.
